Icy Frost
by StarfireRocks
Summary: The Guardians have been together for centuries, but they were never really a family. When Jack joins them, they may be slipping into the family roles unaware. Read how the Guardians learn to become a family. Jack centric/ Jack Arc.
1. Guardian Gathering

**Okay, I've favorite like a BUNCH of Rise of the Guardians stories that's basically just a bunch of awesome mini stories in one story. . . if that makes sense. Anyway, I thought I'd give it a shot. I already have a few ideas, but once I post all of those, it might take a while to come up with more. That's assuming that people actually like what I write. Which they might not. Probably won't.**

**Disclaimer: Though I really wish I owned Jack Frost (dreamy sigh) I don't own anything to do with Rise of the Guardians.**

**Summary: ****_Jack is invited to a 'Guardian Gathering' and reflects on the differences between himself and the others._**

**_GUARDIAN GATHERING_**

Cold. One word describes my whole being. Everything I touch becomes cold. Every piece of clothing I wear is cold. My limbs, my extremities, all cold. My staff is cold. _Everything is cold._

I am the personification of winter, and it makes sense that I am surrounded by the cold. I am the personification of winter, and yet I despise the cold. I have spent three hundred years having nothing but the Wind and freezing tempeture as companions. The Guardians don't understand. They think that just because I bring the snow and ice, I am immune to the biting sting of coldness. I am not. I would love to be warm, just once. Even if it was for just half an hour, I would give anything to feel the warmth of a fireplace wash over me. But it is never to be, for I cannot get close enough to a flame without it freezing solid. It was not so bad before I remembered what warmth was like. Before I got my memories back. Now it is all I can think about. I see the other Guardians enjoying hot chocolate in front of North's huge fireplace.

I am secluded at the back of the room, as far away from the tempting flames as it is possible to be. I must forcibly restrain myself from joining them. If I did, the fire would die and the others would lose the comforting warmth. At least this way, they can be cozy. As long as they are comfortable, I can suffer through the deadening cold I constantly feel. I am used to it.

"Oi, Frostbite!"

My head turns stiffly to face the shout. Bunny is approaching, leaving the lovely cocoon of heat surrounding the others. He is carrying a blue mug in his paws. I perk up slightly, unable to dispel foolish hope.

"Got ya some hot chocolate," Bunny says, holding out the deep blue mug to me.

My eyes widen. Maybe, just maybe, I can have a moment of warmth by drinking this most precious of drinks. It won't last long, that I know. But hopefully I can get in a sip or two before the wondrous liquid solidifies.

Almost against my will, my hands reach out eagerly for the mug. Bunny grins as he places it in my grasp. Shakily, I lift the mug to my face, impatient to swallow the hot chocolaty goodness.

Oh.

"Cooled it down fer ya, o' course." Bunny smiles proudly, as if he has done me a thoughtful favor. Of course. The Guardians assume that I dislike anything associated with warmth.

"Thank you," I murmur anyway, because it is not Bunny's fault that I am cursed to be eternally encased in ice.

Bunny ruffles my hair and moves back to the others. How I wish I could join them. Instead, I look into my mug of frozen chocolate. I play with it, tipping the mug upside down and catching the rounded mound of icy chocolate. The ice does not melt in my hand. Of course it doesn't. Why would it?

Miserably, I let the ice slip back into the mug. I see Tooth peek over and I give her a forced smile. I pretend to sip out of the mug, my lips tingling as they contact the ice. Tooth is reassured and she turns back to the others, laughing at something North has said.

Not for the first time, I wonder what I was even doing here. Had I truly been stupid enough to think that this meeting would be any different than the others? If anything, this is more miserable than the last get together.

I half consider telling the Guardians about my aversion to the cold. But then I dismiss the idea. Why would they believe me? A winter spirit that dislikes the cold? Yeah right.

I sigh and twirl the mug around in my hand. It has grown increasingly cold in the time it has been in contact with my frostbitten skin. It burns my fingers but I ignore the stinging pain. I am too used to it to care much. My staff is even colder, and I always have that in hand, what difference is a ceramic mug?

A particularly loud, booming laugh from North draws my attention back to them. North and Tooth's cheeks are a glowing red from the heat I long for. Whereas my cheeks remain pallid. Coldness can bring out redness in your cheek, too, but mine our so cold that any feeling of warmth has been bleached from them.

Sandy has fallen asleep. Not surprising, since I could see the other's eyes droop as well. I could not blame them. It must be very comfortable over there, blanketed in the warmth that protected them from the vicious cold I brought.

Within minutes they are all deeply asleep, North snoring fairly loudly.

I take that as my cue to leave.

I carefully set the mug on the ground before standing and grabbing my staff from it's position at the side of my chair. I'm at the window in seconds, and I throw my fellow Guardians one last regretful look before asking Wind to take me somewhere far away.

I don't think I'll be able to handle another visit like this one.

**Okay, that's my first chapter for this Jack-arc story. Yes, JACK-arc. I'm kinda in love with (the idea of) Jack. . . teehee. YES there WILL be more chapters. Trust me. But I would kinda like, you know, maybe three reviews before I update? Please? Or is that too much to ask for such a horrendous chapter?**


	2. Apologies

**Here you go, another chapter. Told you there'd be more than one! Sorry if this seems a little too fast, but I tried correcting it!**

**Disclaimer: Still dreaming about owning Jack, but nope.**

"C'mon Frostbite, you'll have to do better than that!" Bunny exclaimed smugly as he overtook the winter spirit.

"No fair, Cottontail! You have stronger back legs than I do!" Jack argued crossly. Bunny merely laughed in response, speeding up even more.

"Oh, stop it," sighed Tooth wearily. "You two have been racing each other for the past hour. Give it a rest!"

"No can do, Tooth," Bunny denied quickly, shooting the fairy a buck-toothed grin as he passed her.

"How about this," Jack suggested as he sprinted after the Easter Bunny. "We'll stop racing, once you take an entire day off. That means no mention of teeth whatsoever!"

"But-But. . ." Tooth began to protest franticly. "Think of the children, Jack! What'll happen to the children when they wake up to find their teeth still there! Taking a day off would be a disaster!"

Jack laughed as he jumped into the air, trusting wind to catch him. "Your mini fairies have proven themselves more than up to the task," he told her truthfully. Wind sped him forward, past Bunny, who looked on with his mouth open, his gait stumbling to a halt.

"That's cheatin' Frosty!" he yelled angrily. Jack snorted and gracefully fell to the ground, swinging around his staff once before his feet came to a complete rest on the solid floor.

"Whatever, long-ears." he said casually, inspecting his perfectly white nails.

Bunny narrowed his eyes and charged at the spirit, sending him flying into a shallow pond at the end of North's outside work area.

"Bunny!" Tooth gasped, sending the pooka a disapproving look before fluttering over to help Jack out of the water. The boy spit out the liquid, choking dramatically.

"Bunny, how could you?" he asked theatrically, staring at the rabbit with fake wide eyed horror.

"What? Afraid to drown, Frostbite?" Bunny said off-handed, not noticing Jack's involuntary flinch. But Tooth did. She watched Jack in concern. Obviously, Bunnymund had struck a nerve.

"Jack? Sweet Tooth?" she whispered gently. He shook his head as if to clear it, and shot her a smirk. "Jack, you're soaked!" Tooth groaned suddenly. And it was true. Jack's jumper was dripping in steady streams, forming a large puddle around his feet. But there was no chance of Jack dripping dry; wherever the water came in contact with his skin it froze instantly, soon coating the boy in a layer of ice.

"Huh," Jack said vaguely.

"Come on, let's get you inside," Tooth sighed, dragging him and Bunny towards the workshop.

Once inside, they soon found North and Sandy in the main sitting room, drinking hot cocoa and eating cookies. Tooth instructed Jack to take off his jumper as she explained why their newest Guardian looked like an ice sculpture.

"Not very sportsman like, eh Bunny?" North chuckled. He received a vicious glare in return. Before North and Bunny could get into a heated argument that would some how or another turn to whose holiday was better, Tooth let out a loud gasp and dropped her mug of hot cocoa that had been recently offered to her.

"Tooth?" Bunny inquired. The fairy was standing opposite them, behind Jack who had just removed his jumper. She was staring in horror at Jack, seeing something none of the others could see. "Tooth?" Bunny tried again. She took a shaky breath before pointing at Jack. The boy looked over his shoulder, trying to spot what had upset her so much.

"What is it?" Jack asked, finally giving up as he watched the fairy expectantly. Clearly understanding that the other Guardians couldn't see what she did, Tooth gently placed a hand on Jack's shoulder and turned him so his back was to Sandy, North and Bunny.

North let out a great _huff!_ of air at the discovery he made. An exclamation mark appeared above Sandy's head and his eyes grew wide. Bunny's mug shattered as it made contact with the red carpeted floor. Jack spun around at the noise his fellow Guardians made, anxiously looking around for the source of their obvious displeasure.

"Jack," North managed to keep his voice steady as he stepped closer to the boy. "Where did you get scars on back?"

"Honestly, it's nothing!" Jack tried fruitlessly, not for the first time. He attempted to spring free from the sofa, but three pairs of arms had wrestled him back down while Sandy threatened to hit him with a ball of knock-out dream sand. "Seriously, it's fine!" Tooth batted away his protests as she began to run a light hand down his back, tracing the numerous scars that were scattered there. Some were shallow and long, while others were deep and wide, some deep enough to be life-threatening, she guessed.

"It is not nothing, Jack! You have many cuts, and they look painful, no?" North argued with the winter spirit, eyeing the half healed wounds. Jack sighed angrily, but raised no denial to his words.

"How didja get 'em, mate?" Bunny asked quietly, the only one not currently staring at the boy's back but rather into his eyes. Jack shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal.

"You know," he said, sounding bored. "The usual way."

Tooth stopped her inspection, blinking at him in confusion. "'The usual way'?" she mimicked.

"Yeah," Jack said, looking at them uncertainly. "I misbehaved when I - before I became Jack Frost," he tripped over the words as they came out, sounding unsure.

"Wait," Bunny was beginning to get a niggling idea of what Jack was getting at. "You're telling me that these scars were a form of punishment for ya?" Jack nodded vigorously, relieved that someone understood. At least Bunny knew of the _usual way._ Why did he have to explain it to the others? It was a normal part of his old life.

But apparently, Bunny didn't understand this after all. The pooka was staring at Jack with his mouth open and his ears drooping. "J-Jack," Tooth stammered. "Who. . .?" she was unable to choke out the rest of her question but he seemed to understand.

"It depended on who found out first," Jack shrugged. "If my mother was told that I had done something wrong then she would do it." His brow furrowed as if trying to remember something. "Usually with a really thin branch." Tooth winced.

"Anybody else?" she whispered, as if terrified of the answer. Jack squinted above her head as he thought.

"Uh. . . yeah. My father did it every now and then if my mother didn't. But he always used his belt. And if I misbehaved in the schoolhouse, I'd get whipped, though that wasn't as bad," Jack said so casually that it made Bunny start in shock.

"Oh, how terrible!" Tooth cried and flung her arms around a very startled Jack.

"What?" he asked in utter confusion. "Why?"

Tooth froze, her eyes wide. She stiffly drew back from the boy, moving her hand to cover her mouth. "Jack," she said quietly. "You do know that this isn't okay, don't you?"

Jack blinked at her. "Why not? It happened all the time," he said, his voice tinged with confusion. North let out a bout of shocked air.

"It is not right, Jack!" he boomed, causing the boy to jump half a foot in the air. "What your parents and teacher did, it is wrong!"

"It wasn't back then," Jack pointed out.

"Uh, just 'cause it happened a lot back then don't make it right, Popsicle," Bunny told him gently, unable to resist resorting to name calling.

"It wasn't important enough for any of you to interfere, even though your supposed to protect children," Jack said sternly, crossing his arms tightly. The other Guardians flinched at his accusation, unable to deny it.

A thick silence enveloped them. Tooth fidgeted, Sandy stared at the floor sadly, Bunny looked every where but at Jack, and North ran a finger down one of his swords. Finally Jack, who needed laughter and noise, cracked the tense atmosphere.

"Look," he began, avoiding their eyes. "Whether it was normal, right or wrong, it was how I grew up. Well, at least until I became Jack Frost. Besides, it hasn't happened for roughly three hundred years. It's fine," he said. This seemed to soothe the Guardians, if only slightly.

"But. . . didn't you only get your memory back last year?" Bunny said tentatively. Jack stared at him, but looked away when he answered.

"Yeah. So?" he mumbled. Tooth seemed to catch on to Bunny's train of thought.

"Well, then wouldn't it be sort of. . . new? Like you were reliving it?" she pitched in, her eyes narrowing when she saw Jack wince.

"I guess," he said, avoiding her eyes.

"How did you deal with it, Jack?" North asked gently. Jack shrugged. Bunny sighed and grabbed Jack's wrists before forcing the boy to look at them.

"How didja deal with the mem'ries?" he growled. Jack seemed to try and stay silent for a while, but Bunny tightened his grip and he answered.

"I don't know, okay!" he cried. "I don't know, but I _promise _I didn't go back to - " he cut off, eyes growing wide.

"Didn't go back to what, Jack?" Tooth asked quietly. He didn't answer, but Bunny felt the wrists that were still in his paws twitch nervously. He slowly released Jack's hands only to grab one of them before he could draw it back, and flipped it over. Bunny could hear the other Guardians gasp, but he couldn't look away from the boy's wrist.

Jack's wrist was covered with scars, perfectly parallel to the one before it. The ran up his arm like a virus, some small and quick while others were long and clearly meant to bring more pain. Some of the scars overlapped others, causing the skin to become tough and discoloured.

"At first the scars disappeared," Jack said, obviously uncomfortable, and yet resigned to the fact that he'd have to explain. "Part of being immortal, I guess. No scars are left. But after a century or so, they started to stay. When I'd been doing it for around a hundred and fifty years, they became really clear, almost like they are now."

North swallowed loudly, looking sick. "How long?" he asked gruffly. Jack fidgeted but Tooth took a deep breath before sitting next to him a placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I dunno exactly," Jack mumbled. "I started after two or three decades of being invisible." His lips twisted into a bitter smirk. "It helped, kinda. Made me forget that I was alone. For a while, at least. I stopped a little over a year ago, though," he added quickly as he saw the horrified looks being sent his way.

"Oh, Jack. . ." Tooth looked near tears.

"Look, I stopped! I don't do it anymore, so let's forget it, okay?" Jack said. Without giving them a chance to respond, he sprung up and scooped his jumper from the ground. As he pulled it over his head, he said: "I'm sure it'll dry as I fly." And he bounded to the window.

The Guardians stared after him, frozen with astonishment.

"We really screwed up," Bunny said. "Leaving Frostbite alone fer centuries. Dunno about you, but I came across 'im a few times. Never was very nice to 'im."

North gulped. "I saw him on sleigh runs. Not long, only glimpses. I try to say hi once. Jack looked startled and fly off. Must have been first interaction with another being."

Tooth sighed. "I never saw him, but my faeries sometimes told me they saw him every now and then. They always cooed over his teeth."

Sandy formed images of: a snowflake, a clock, a dolphin, and a sad face.

"You only saw that he had sad dreams?" Tooth interpreted. Sandy nodded sadly.

"We gotta make it up to Frosty," Bunny decided.

"How?" North asked.

Bunny turned to Tooth. "You still got Frostbite's mem'ries?"

She nodded hesitantly.

"I got an idea."

* * *

Jack formed yet another frost pattern on the branch of the tree he currently resided in. He sighed and leant back his head, closing his eyes.

"I don't understand why they were so upset," he murmured.

_Nice. Resorting back to talking to yourself. First sign of insanity, you know._

"Oh shut it. It's how I think."

_Now you're answering yourself. You've officially gone round the bend._

Jack growled in frustration.

_Maybe the Guardians think that the punishments were wrong. That it wasn't right._

"Yeah, well, it's how I grew up. Besides, it was better me than Emma."

_True. Thought the Guardians seemed more upset by the scars you inflicted upon yourself._

"It helped. . ."

_Guess they thought it wasn't the right thing to do._

"Well they weren't there!" Jack shouted, but the voice inside his head didn't speak up again. He groaned and leant back again. "I really am insane. . ."

A mirage of colours appeared in his peripheral vision. He turned his head and saw the aurora borealis. Also known as the summoning's for the Guardians. "It's been hours," Jack complained. "What could they possibly want _now_? Oh God, are they planning on lecturing me?"

Jack considered ignoring the summons, but figured that probably wouldn't be the smartest move. So he reluctantly fell from the tree and asked Wind to carry him back to the North Pole.

When he arrived he slipped in through a window far away from North's actual work shop. Instead, he found himself in the yeti quarters. There was only one yeti present, and luckily it was one that Jack knew well.

"Hey Phil," he said casually, striding up to the startled yeti.

Phil started yelling gibberish at Jack, of which Jack didn't understand a syllable of, before grabbing Jack by the hood and dragging him out of the room.

"Hey!" Jack cried, struggling against the yeti's hold. "Let go of me!"

Phil did as he requested and dumped him unceremoniously in front of the other Guardians. Jack glared at them as he straightened and dusted himself off.

"If this was an elaborate scheme to lecture me, don't bother -" he began.

"Nah, mate," Bunny said. "We needed to apologise to ya. Fer leaving ya alone fer three 'undred years."

Jack gaped at him. "Um. . . you're forgiven?" he said meekly.

Bunny rolled his eyes. "C'mon Frostbite, you don't think we'd a come up with a bettah apology than that?"

He directed Jack's gaze to a covered mound in the center of the room. Suddenly, Bunny grew nervous and he removed the red fabric hiding the 'apology'.

"Hope ya don't mind, but we had to look in ya mem'ries to get an accurate sculpture. . . Tooth provided tha'. North carved it, pretty spot on, hey? Uh, Sandy told us about yer dreams, so we could get 'er feel right, and then he put some dream sand in it, so your best dreams come ter mind when ya look at it. I painted it, so it'd look more life like. . ."

Bunny trailed off as Jack stared at the life-size sculpture of his sister. It was exactly identical to the real thing, to the last detail. The sculpture's hair came down to it's shoulders, and it even looked as if the hair was moving. The eyes, painted the same colour as the hair, sparkled like they were alive. The clothing looked just like what Emma wore on the fateful day the siblings went ice skating. All in all, the sculpture looked just like Emma Overland.

Indeed, it was so realistic that for a second Jack almost leapt at it and crushed it into a hug. He barely heard a word Bunny said, too busy studying the sculpture intensely. He felt tears well up in his eyes, but he didn't care.

"Jack?" Bunny said worriedly. "Ya. . . Ya don't like it?"

Jack laughed breathlessly. "Like it?" he said hoarsely. "Bunny, it's. . . it's amazing."

"Then why are ya crying?"

Jack wiped away the escaped tears impatiently. "Because. . . Because. . . my sister's dead. My sister's dead, and yet this. . . this sculpture almost makes it seem as if she's still here."

The Guardians stayed silent, letting him have his moment.

Jack cleared his throat and turned to them, and they were shocked to see that the walls he usually put up were completely down. This was the _real _Jack.

Jack smiled at them, and sincerity echoed in his voice as he spoke.

"Thank you."

**Hm. Whaddya reckon? Too. . . .I dunno. Strange? Bad? Sad? Not sad enough? Tell me what you think!**

**Oh, and sorry for making Jack insane. :D**

**Review please!**


	3. Special Gifts

**Oh wow. Two updates in one day! Sorry, but I had to when one of my most FAVORITE authors reviewed on MY story! I was SO happy! I dunno if I'm actually allowed to do this, but** Magiccatprincess, **I am so honoured that you reviewed! I absolutely ADORE your story. . . .sorry, kinda rambling.**

**Disclaimer: N-NO okay? I don't own! Now quit reminding me! *bursts out crying***

**Summary: Jack reflects on the gifts each of the Guardians brings to children, and what the others think of his special gift, which isn't quite what you'd think. . .**

Snowflakes. In the midst of winter, they follow you everywhere. They get stuck in your hair and clothes, and melt away into freedom. I bet you don't much think of how these phenomenon's are made. You probably don't know that someone slaves over them for hours, making every one individual and perfect. You probably haven't noticed that lately, the snowflakes have become less impressive. Now they are just tiny spots of snow, clustered together and falling from the sky. Before, when I had nothing to do and nobody to speak to, I spent my time making each snowflake, and placing a little of my own center into every one. Of course back then, I didn't know about my center.

Making them helped take my mind off the stifling loneliness that permanently surrounded me. That didn't last long. After a while, I wished for someone to see these mini masterpieces and know that they were created by someone. Someone like me. I longed to craft a snowflake just for that person, and see the wonder on their face as I made it dance around them.

Needless to say, that never happened.

I made the snowflakes mostly for the children's benefit. The adults never took the time to study my hard work. But the children marveled at my creations, jumped up and down trying to catch them.

For a select few, I personalized a snowflake just for them. They would watch it eagerly for a second or two before being distracted. I spent hours on a single snowflake, just for a few seconds of attention. I never complained, even though I felt underappreciated. If that was all I was to get, I would take it happily. It was better than nothing.

But wasn't it kind of like nothing? No one knew the snowflakes were from me. They passed it off as another natural creation, nothing to be impressed by. Still, I worked hard on these snowflakes: it was my only connection to children.

I learned early on that children didn't find frost as interesting as snowflakes. And snow was just a jumble of snowflakes.

Now that I am a Guardian, I have less time for snowflakes. They are still around, I make sure of that. But their designs are more standard; more general. I don't put the same effort into them, not since I saw the Guardians' reactions to them.

We had been in Burgess, seeing Jamie one last time before he had to leave town for several months. Jamie had asked me to make it snow, and I complied easily.

He was fascinated by every tiny masterpiece, and I was content to watch him. Until I saw North swipe a few stray snowflakes away from his face, frowning. His hand crushes the little things, and I feel a wave of sadness at the destruction of my hard work. It was clear that North does not understand the dedication I have for the precious gifts I gave to children.

Tooth flutters her wings quickly, sending the pesky things twirling away from her. I'm almost brought to my knees at the blatant disregard she has for the miracles that have saved me from my pain. If it had not been for the snowflakes, I am not sure how I would've survived the crushing loneliness of being invisible.

Bunny grumbles as the snowflakes catch in his fur. He shudders and shakes them away, waving his paws through the air, keeping them away. I should not be surprised; Bunny has made it clear that he does not like the cold. And perhaps it could be said that I deserved seeing my gifts being crushed and melted before they could be appreciated: if it had not been for me, Bunny would not have had to see _his _gifts to children being destroyed by Pitch's nightmares. Regardless of whether I deserved it or not, I feel my heart break just a fraction more as Bunny kills off a handful more of my snowflakes.

I look away, unable to handle it anymore. Instead, I focus on Jamie. He at least likes my gifts. I see Sandy out of the corner of my eye, and smiled. Surely, _he _knows the hard work I put into my snowflakes. As I turn to him, however, I experience a new kind of torture. He is frowning and has formed a sand umbrella to protect him from the snowflakes' eager approach. Even Sandy does not like my precious saviors.

As I stare at the Guardians, feeling more than a little heartbroken, Bunny just so happens to look up. Straight at me.

I guess he sees my pained expression, because his paws fall to his sides and he takes a step towards me, his annoyed expression turning to one of concern.

'Frostbite?'

Frostbite. His affection nickname for me. But it implies that we are friends. If we were friends, why would he purposely destroy my gifts? Then again, I have indirectly done the same to him.

I cut off the fall of snowflakes, and Jamie looks at me with disappointment.

I apologise and bid him a good trip, unaware of the words I am saying. My only thought is to escape, to get away from the monsters that have destroyed my life's work.

I no longer find any joy in creating snowflakes: every time I try, all I can see his the Guardians' annoyed faces. I don't put any effort into the snowflakes anymore, because if the Guardian of Wonder does not see the wonder in them, what is the point?

If the Guardian of Dreams cannot see the dream-like perfection in them, why should I bother to design them specifically?

If the Guardian of Happy Memories is unable to recognise the snowflakes' ability to create good memories for children, I don't know why I should continue.

If it is impossible for the Guardian of Hope to understand that snowflakes can mean new beginnings to people, why am I still here?

Why am I Guardian of Joy if my methods of bringing joy to children annoy the other Guardians?

I don't think I'll be creating any more special snowflakes in front of them.

**I have a plan to write chapters like this one and the very first one every other chapter. It's fun to write, and it's different from what I usually do. Dunno how long this plan'll last, considering it'll mean that I'll have to think of new ones all the time. . . .any ideas?**

**You guys (the readers) are awesome! And those of you that review are AMAZING!**


	4. Surprises Part 1

**Okay, I totally should've updated yesterday. . . again. But I decided that if I post all the chapters that I've already written all at once, then it would be AGES until the other chapters. So just be patient, kay?**

**Disclaimer: I had a dream last night where I DID own Rise of the Guardians. When I woke up I realised it was probably a GOOD thing that I DON'T. My imagination was just. . . . let's just say I wasn't nice.**

**Summary: _The Guardians fight Pitch and he gives them a surprise they didn't expect at all. Jack seems semi pleased though. . ._**

"Crikey, it's cold," muttered Bunnymund, glaring at the distant speck that was North's workshop. "Next time we have an emergency meeting, we're having it somewhere _warm_. Like my Warren. Or even the Tooth Palace." He continued to grumble in such a manner consistently until he reached the workshop.

As he entered the main room of North's work space, he glared at all present. Sandy shrugged apologetically at him, while Tooth waved happily. Bunny shifted his glare to the remaining Guardian, Jack, who predictably smirked in response. "Where's the bugger who called this cursed meeting?" Bunny demanded of them, directing his question mostly at Sandy. A question mark appeared above the Dream Guardian's head. At that moment North walked in, sparing none of them a glance as he marched to the globe that kept track of the believing children. He spun to face them.

"Boogey man is back. Again. This time I sure, I saw him," he stated, to the shock of the others.

"But, we defeated Pitch only a few months ago!" Exclaimed Tooth, comforting the handful of mini fairies that she had brought with her. Bunny straightened, displaying all of his 6'1 glory. Jack leaned forward, dropping the icicle he had been idly playing with.

"Where did you see him?" He asked displaying a rare show of interest. None of the others had seen Jack this engaged in months. After the original fight with Pitch, Jack had slowly retreated into himself, sniping at them when they asked about him or replying with snarky sarcastic remarks. Pretty much the usual Jack from before he was chosen to be a Guardian.

"I saw him at frozen lake, in Burgess." North told him, giving Jack a curious look as the boy leant back, looking occupied. "He does not have new nightmares. But looked _very _happy." He said, dragging out the word 'very'.

"I wonder why," Bunny said, eyeing Jack. The winter spirit was clutching his staff tightly, his stillness reminding the Easter Bunny of a glacier.

"So what do we do?" Tooth asked nervously. "Has he been harming the children?"

North shook his head. "No, I do not think so. But better safe than the sorry, yes?" he said thickly.

So that is how the five Guardians managed to arrive in Burgess for yet another fight against Pitch. They figured it would be easy. They had already defeated him before, he had no more nightmares, and Jack's staff would put an end to his power rather quickly. It should've been over within minutes, costing the Guardians little energy. They were half right.

* * *

Pitch had known he was fighting a losing battle. It was of no matter. He had not come to win. He had one goal in mind, and that goal would be accomplished.

Jack fired several ice shards at Pitch, most of them hitting their mark, effectively weakening the Nightmare King. With the last of his strength, Pitch send a torrent of nightmare sand at the Guardian, knocking him backwards and causing the staff to fly from his hands. Pitch caught the wooden stick, grasping it between both hands and smirking at Jack before breaking the staff in half.

Jack cried out in pain, falling to his knees. Tooth gasped and rushed towards the boy, kneeling beside him in worry. North and Bunny watched them in shock for a second, before letting out a shout and charging at Pitch, weapons drawn. Sandy was attempting to change the nightmare sand back to dream sand when, quite suddenly, the sand vanished, along with the Boogey Man himself, taking Jack's staff with him.

"Jack? Oh, Jack are you alright?" Tooth fluttered around the boy fretfully, trying to get a glimpse of his face. Jack merely groaned in answer. Bunny hopped over, kneeling before the boy.

"Frostbite? What's wrong with ya?" he asked. Jack looked at him through his snowy bangs.

"Staff. . . center. . ." he gasped. Jack groaned again and swayed dangerously. North's hand shot out between Tooth and Bunny and grabbed the boy's shoulder. Jack's eyes rolled up into the back of his head and his body went limp. North pulled him away from the others, cradling him in his arms like a child - which he almost was.

"We take him back to workshop," North said firmly, leaving no room for argument, not that any of them would argue. North stomped over to his sleigh, carefully placing the unconscious boy in the back. Tooth climbed in after him, gingerly sitting next to Jack. She was anxiously watching him; he didn't look well at all. His cheeks were slowly gaining a rosy tint, and he seemed to be _melting_. At least, that was what it looked like to the Guardian of Memories.

Sandy floated into the sleigh on a cloud of dream sand, noting how Jack's hair was plastered to his forehead with icy water; the same icy water that was dripping from his arms, fingers and legs. Bunny hesitated, unsure about entering the sleigh.

"Bunny," North said loudly. "Now is not time for fear. We must take Jack to Pole!"

Bunny quickly glanced at the boy, his ears drooping as he saw the state Jack was in. He hopped in, digging his claws into the wooden arm of the sleigh before nodding to North.

The sleigh wobbly rose into the air before taking off at inhuman speed. During the entire ride to the North Pole Jack remained unconscious. When they arrived North jumped out of the sleigh and gathered him in his arms once again, before marching down the corridor to what had been designated as Jack's room.

The walls were a pale blue with frost creeping in from the open window that ran from floor to ceiling. Bunny shivered at the cold, but continued in. North carefully put Jack down on the bed before ushering them all out and leaving Phil to watch over him.

A few minutes later found the original four Guardians in the Globe Room of North's workshop.

"Why did Pitch come back? What was his purpose?" Tooth asked, fluttering around the room. Her mini fairies were trying to get her attention, but she waved them away.

"It don't make any sense," Bunny growled. "All he did was fight us and. . ." His eyes widened as realisation hit him.

Sandy finished his sentence for him by depicting a mini sand Pitch and a mini sand staff. The mini sand Pitch grabbed the staff and broke it in half and the sand dissolved and reformed into a kneeling Jack, radiating pain.

"He broke Jack's staff!" Tooth gasped.

"Why? Why break boy's staff?" North asked. Sandy shrugged, but before he could conjure any more images, Phil burst into the room and uttered a bunch of gibberish. North instantly straightened and thanked the yeti, who left.

"What happened?" Tooth asked anxiously.

"Jack is awake."

* * *

As the Guardians entered the freezing room once more, their mouths fell open in shock.

"Are ya sure that's Frostbite?" Bunny asked skeptically. Tooth slowly flew over to the boy, who followed her movements with wide eyes as she zipped circles around him before returning to the others.

"That's Jack alright," she whispered.

"But. . . this kid has brown hair and eyes! This can't be Frosty," Bunny argued.

"Tooth is right, Bunny. Look at boy's face," North ordered. Bunny did just that and found that if you ignored the abnormal hair and eye colour, the boy did indeed look like Jack Frost.

Jack's eyes darted in between them nervously. He was huddled in the farthest corner of the bed, arms wrapped around his knees protectively. Sandy stepped towards him, and Jack's gaze jumped straight to him. Sandy conjured a picture of Jack, a mini Pitch, a broken staff, and a question mark. Jack merely shrunk back even more and let out a small whimper of fear.

Tooth gasped and fell to the ground. "He. . . doesn't remember us," she whispered. Jack swung his eyes around to look at her, then at Bunny, and he shuddered.

North stepped towards Jack and peered at him. "Jack?" he said. The boy jumped and faced him. As he scanned North he seemed to relax, if only minimally.

"Are - Are you Santa?" he breathed, so quietly that North had to strain to hear him. North let out a loud laugh that made Jack cringe back. North instantly fell silent.

"Yes, I am Santa," he answered Jack, who at least leant closer. "But most call me North."

"North," Jack tried out the name. He gave a tiny smile. But the smile slipped from his face when Bunny appeared beside North. He started to cringe back, but suddenly stopped, staring at them intently. "If- If he's Santa," he stuttered, pointing at North who grinned back. "Then. . . are you the Easter Bunny?" Bunny nodded.

"Yeah, that'd be me," he confirmed. Jack squinted at him.

"I like Easter," he said, startling Bunny. Had Frostbite just been _shy_?

"Not as much as Christmas though, eh?" North interrupted. Before Jack answered, Tooth sighed.

"There is no right answer to that, Jack. Either you say yes and North gets upset, or you say no and Bunny gets upset," she told him. Jack blinked at her and she blushed.

"Tooth Fairy?" he whispered. Tooth grinned and waved at him. Finally Jack turned to Sandy. "So - So are you the Sandman?" he asked uncertainly. Sandy nodded eagerly. Jack relaxed his huddled form, looking around the room while managing to keep a wary eye on the Guardians.

"Why am I here?" he whispered fearfully. "Is my sister here, too? Is she okay? Can I see her? Is she hurt?" Jack jumped off of the bed and began searching the room, while the Guardians stared at him in shock. Tooth managed to shake away her astonishment and carefully laid a hand on the boy's shoulder. He flinched at the contact, but stopped his search.

"What sister, Jack?" Tooth asked gently. Jack scrunched up his face in confusion.

"_My _sister. . ." he said.

"You have a sister?" Bunny was unable to hold back this remark. Jack nodded slowly. "What's her name?"

Jack paled. "I. . . I don't know," he whispered hoarsely. "I can't remember." He started to panic now, backing away from them and searching for an escape route.

"It's alright, Jack," Tooth tried to soothe him. "Why don't you tell us the last thing you remember?"

Jack looked at her nervously before deciding there was no risk in doing as she says. "Alright," he said quietly.

North, Bunny, and Sandy settled down on the bed, while Tooth hovered next to them.

"Um. . ." Jack began, scratching the back of his head uncertainly. "Well, it was the day before Christmas."

North beamed widely at this, shooting Bunny a smug look.

"Go on, Jack," Tooth urged gently.

"My sister was so excited," Jack smiled at the memory. "She refused to go to bed, even when Mother told her Santa wouldn't come unless she went to sleep."

"Very true," North confirmed. "Too much hassle with little children under boot."

Jack nodded shyly, a small grin playing across his features. "Uh. . . right. Anyway, I managed to get her to go to bed by promising to play with her on Christmas. When we woke up, we each had a present under the tree. We were so surprised, we hardly ever got presents. . ."

The Guardians shared a meaningful look. Jack had clearly been one of the poorer families of that time.

"We had to wait all day until we could open them. It was terrible! But when we did open them, we each got a pair of skates. I had also given my sister a stuffed bear that I had made for her, it wasn't the greatest, but she was so happy with it."

"Oh ho! You make toys, Jack?" North said, surprised.

The boy shook his head. "Only for my sister. And they weren't very good. I usually made them out of whatever we had around the house. I think I made the bear out of ruined clothing and straw, with small pebbles for eyes."

North nodded proudly. "Very good."

Jack stared at him, just a little embarrassed and pleased about being praised for his toy-making skills by _Santa_.

"What else do you remember, Jack?" Tooth asked.

He thought about it for a minute.

"It was getting late. Only an hour or so before sunset, but my sister reminded me of my promise to play with her. I asked her what she wanted to do, and she said she wanted to try out the skates. So I took her to a frozen pond, just outside our house." Jack's face scrunched up in concentration as he struggled to remember. "I remember thinking the ice was a little thin. I wanted to take my sister back home and take her another time, but she had already put on her skates. It was her first time, so she was shaky and fell down a lot.

"After a while, I told her it was too late, and that we should head home. I promised that I would take her later, on her birthday. I started to head back to the edge of the pond. I untied my skates and was about to call her back, when I heard the ice crack."

Jack stopped, and the Guardians shared an uneasy look.

"Jack?" Tooth said, landing in front of him.

Jack jumped and his eyes widened, as if he had just been brought back to reality.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I turned around slowly, terrified at what I would see. My sister was standing on fractured ice, her skates wobbling under her. She looked up at me, horrified, and with fear. I could tell she was close to crying. I told her not to look down, that she would be alright. She looked at me straight in the eye, and said: '_Jack, I'm scared!_' Her voice was shaking. . ."

He trailed off, his crystal blue eyes reflecting something akin to pain. "I wish I could remember her name!" he cried in frustration.

Tooth laid a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "It's okay," she said. "You'll remember."

Jack closed his eyes tightly. "There was someone in our village called. . . Aphra? And. . . Emeline. But they weren't my sister!"

"Who else was in your village?" Tooth prompted.

"Uh. . . Henrietta. . . Mercy. . .Phoebe. . . Tabitha. . . Verity. . . Ugh! I'll never remember!" Jack looked thoroughly upset, and hid his face in his hands.

"It's alright. Can you think of a few more?"

Jack shook his head. "There weren't many girls. It was mostly boys that people favored, because they could help with the workload more than girls could. Wait. . ." He scrunched up his face. "Ella. . . no. . . Elsa? No. . . Emily? . . . Emma!" he shouted in triumph. "Her name was Emma!"

He grinned widely at them.

They allowed him a moment of victory, before reluctantly reminding him about his story. His face fell and turned blank. "Right," he muttered.

"I wanted her fear to go away. I didn't like to see her scared, or hurt, or. . . " Jack took a deep breath before continuing slowly: "I said to her: '_I know,'_ but I was stammering. '_I know, but you're not gonna fall in. You're gonna be all right.'_ Then I said the only thing I could think of. '_We're gonna have a little fun instead.'_"

North raised his eyebrows and shared a discreet look with Bunny. They remembered Jack muttering something like that when Jamie had said _he _was scared.

Jack didn't notice their silent communication, and had kept talking.

"She didn't believe me. I think Emma got a little upset with me. She insisted: '_No, we're not!'_ I just wanted to keep her mind off the cracking ice. _'Would I trick you?'_ I don't think I did a very good job, because she started to cry. _'Yes! You always play tricks!'_ She was right. I always pranked my friends in the village. But never her. I would never trick her. _'Well, alright. But not-not this time. I promise. I promise, you're gonna be fine. . .'_ Even as I said it, I worried I was wrong. The ice was cracking fast, and I had no idea how to get her off of it. Then I was struck with an plan. It probably wouldn't work, but it was the only chance I had.

"To reassure her, I repeated: _'You're gonna be fine.' _She still looked unsure. As if she doubted me. I didn't like how she didn't think I was telling the truth, so I said: _'You have to believe in me.'_"

Tooth turned away from him at that, and the others could see her trying to swipe tears from her eyes. North himself looked down at the ground sadly, while Bunny's ears drooped. Sand frowned but gestured for Jack to continue.

"She hesitated, but then smiled. It was a small smile, but at least she trusted me again. I spotted a staff, kinda like a shepherd's crook, a few feet away from me."

North blinked. "That is where you got staff?"

Jack looked at him strangely.

"Never mind, carry on."

"Suddenly, my plan became a whole lot clearer. I said: '_You wanna play a game?' _She stared at me as if I were crazy. _'We're gonna play hopscotch. . . like we do everyday.' _I demonstrated hopping closer to the sturdier ice. To distract her from the danger, I pretended to lose my balance. I managed to make her laugh. As I hopped, I said: _'It's as easy as one. . .' _I hopped closer to the staff. _'Two. . .' _As I landed close enough to reach the staff, I finished: _'Three!' _

Then I turned to face her and said it was her turn. Without looking away, I picked up the staff and held it out to her. I counted as she moved forwards. Her first two steps were shaky and the skates slipped on the ice, almost sending her back to square one. On the third step, I could tell the ice wouldn't be able to hold her any longer. I lunged forward and hooked the staff around her waist and flung her to the safer ice."

Tooth sighed in relief. But noticing Jack's now distressed face, her face morphed into one of concern.

"What happened then, Jack?"

"I. . . As I threw her to the edge, I-I think I skidded backwards. As Emma looked up and smiled at me, I straightened and smiled back. I tried to take a step forwards, but. . . but. . . " Jack shivered. He dug his fingers into his hair and collapsed to the floor.

"Jack!" North cried in alarm, lumbering towards the boy.

"Frostbite, what is it?" Bunny asked, his eyes franticly searching the boy's face.

Jack froze and looked up. "W-What did you call me?" he murmured.

"Uh. . . Frostbite. Sorry, forgot you aren't so frosty no more," Bunny said sheepishly.

"Jack Frost," the boy muttered, apparently to himself. The he groaned in pain and doubled over. "Jack Frost!"

The Guardians shared a panicked look.

Suddenly, the boy straightened. "I'm Jack Frost. . ." he said slowly. "A winter spirit. . ."

"Jack?" North approached cautiously. "Before, you were telling story. . .?"

His words had an undesired effect.

Jack stumbled backwards and clutched his head.

"It was dark. . . and cold. So, so cold. I could hear Emma scream my name. I was numb, after a while. I remember. . . floating. No, drifting. I remember the water, and I couldn't breathe. My chest hurt, and my throat burned. I wanted to open my eyes, wanted to _leave _the cold and darkness. But I couldn't. I don't know how long I was like that. . . all I know is that suddenly, I was being pulled upwards, but there was no one pulling me. I could breathe again. . . "

Tooth gasped. "You-You fell through the ice," she whispered, her eyes wide. "You drowned. Oh, Jack!"

She zoomed to him and engulfed him in a hug. Jack breathed deeply and his eyes snapped wide open.

"I'm. . . I'm human again?" he said softly.

Tooth pulled away from him and nodded carefully.

"So. . . until we get my staff back from Pitch, I'm not Jack Frost."

Bunny wrinkled his nose in confusion. "Who else would ya be, mate?" he asked skeptically.

Jack turned and grinned at him. It wasn't his usual smirk, because it held none of the bitterness they had all grown accustomed to. It was purely mischievous, exactly like a young boy should smile.

"I may remember being Jack Frost," he said lightly. "But without my powers, I'm not him anymore. Now that I'm human again, I get to be who I was before the Moon chose me."

"And who was that?" Bunny asked cautiously.

"Jackson Overland."

**Yes, there will be another part (or several) to this. I just didn't want to put it all in one chapter because I don't think it will ever end if I did. . . I'll probably do a chapter on Jack being human in _Santa's _workshop, because really, who wouldn't want that? Oh, and the Guardians franticly trying to find a way to turn him back to Jack Frost. Hope you liked it!**


	5. Believers

**Okay, yes there will be another part to Surprises, but I had to get this chapter (and the next one) done before I even thought about writing more of that part. **

**Disclaimer: Hm. . . owning Jack. . . *dreamy sigh* that would be a dream come true. . . and Sandy. . . Unfortunately, it isn't meant to be.**

**Summary: _Jack reflects on his amount of believers._**

Children. They hold joy and happiness. They can be the key to our existence, or the cause of our pain. When they believe in us, they are only just short of our saviors. As soon as that belief dies and childhood flees them, they are indifferent to us, and yet they are still our responsibility.

I have spent centuries listening and watching children grow into ignorant teenagers, and then hypocritical adults. It is an endless cycle: for several years there is nothing but laughter and belief, and then uncertainty and doubt, finally, all their belief fizzles out and they are left with only past memories of a jolly man bringing presents and a giant rabbit hiding eggs.

Some children cling to their belief longer than others; they refuse to give up on childish fantasies of fairies and men made of sand. I have always preferred those children. Then there are the children who doubt the Guardians earlier than others: those children usually have older siblings or friends that have long since given up on the others.

It always saddened me when yet another young soul left childhood, even before I became a Guardian. I think the Guardians worry over my indifference to my lack of believers. But, as I continuously tell the others, I have spent three centuries with not one child able to see me, and even having just six or seven kids that _could _. . . that was wonderful enough for me.

But North and Tooth, Sandy and Bunny - the ones with thousands of believers - are concerned that six or seven children are - quite simply - not enough to sustain me. But as I have also told them, I feel fine. I love spending time with Jamie and Pippa, Claude and Caleb, as well as Cupcake and Monty. I had no need for more believers - at least not yet.

But as I watch my only believers play in the snow, laughing and chatting, I contemplate the Guardians' words.

Suddenly, two children I have never seen before - a boy and a girl - run up to Jamie and whisper in his ear. Jamie laughs and swats the boy on the arm playfully.

'Don't be silly,' he says, as the girl starts to giggle. 'There's no way the Easter Bunny would leave early Easter eggs in this snow!'

It appeared the two children had come across what they thought to be early Easter eggs. Maybe they had, it wasn't totally uncommon for Bunny to hide eggs before Easter, just for the children on the verge of losing their light.

I twirl my staff as I watch Jamie speak to these children, not paying complete attention. So I was taken by total surprise as I felt a sharp pain and wave of loneliness as the boy passes through me. I have not felt this for a while, so it was fresh - even more painful. I jerk as the girl runs through me as well, chasing after the boy.

I must have a shocked and hurt expression on my face, because Pippa and the others drop their snowballs and look at me in concern. Jamie's face contorts into anger and he runs after the two - skillfully _avoiding _walking through me - yelling after them.

I shout out to him weakly, trying to tell him it was pointless - that I didn't need anymore believers. But the shout died on my lips. It had _hurt_, having the two children pass through me like I didn't exist. Stupidly, I had thought that after gaining a handful of believing children, I would never have to experience this again.

So I let Jamie run to the pair and attempt to convince them of my existence. The boy shakes his head and walks away, dismissing it as a joke. But the girl remains and turns to face in my direction.

As her eyes settle on me, I am not entirely sure if she is seeing _me_, or if her eyes are passing right through me.

Yes, I suppose the Guardians have a point. It would be nice to have more believers.

**Aw. . . poor Jack! And I'm the one that wrote this! I'm sad with my imagination. Anyway, I'll probably post the next chapter . . . . in the early hours of the morning. I plan on posting it right before I fall asleep, so. . . maybe two? Three in the morning? Depends on how much battery I have left on my laptop. I know it's late, but if I get even one review before then, I'll post it sooner. I love waking up to reviews, that's why I usually post chapters late at night.**


	6. Oops

**Here's the next chapter! I know it isn't two or three in the morning like I predicated, but I'm tired, plus I had nothing better to do. I know, I have a sad life. :(**

**Um, this chapter mentions self-harm. Oops. My friend said she wanted me to write a chapter with it, and now I'm questioning her mental health, but I promised so: Happy Birthday Raiy!**

**This chapter happens BEFORE Apologies, so in Apologies, Bunny lies. Oh, wait. . . I mean JACK lies. Or both. . . whatever.**

**(_When words are written like this, it'll usually mean it's a flashback!)_**

**Disclaimer: Still dreaming, but no.**

**Summary: _Bunny was awfully mean to Jack, and he regrets it. But he regrets it even more when he finally finds Jack to apologise._**

"Frostbite!"

Bunny cursed as his feet stung from the snow under his feet. "Frostbite!" he cried again. His nose twitched as he picked up the faint scent that belonged to one person and one person only. It was difficult to find through the demanding blizzard that surrounded him. The blizzard was another clear sign that Jack was here, in Antarctica. Not that Bunny ever had any doubt on his location anyway.

"Damn it, Frosty," Bunny muttered as he shook the cursed snowflakes out of his fur. Truth be told, it wasn't Jack's fault North ordered Bunny to fetch him. It wasn't North's fault either. If Bunny hadn't said what he had, none of them would be in this mess. It had been said in a moment of anger, but it had been said none the less.

_'You make a mess of everythin' don't ya, ya bloody snowman?'_

If that had been the only thing he said, as bad as it was, he might've been able to apologise and it would've been forgotten. Eventually. But Bunny's vision had been clouded with fury, so it hadn't ended there.

_'How many times do I have ter tell ya before ya get it into yer think, frozen skull? Snow don't belong with Easter! Least of all my Warren!'_

Later, when North had forced Bunny to calm down a bit, the pooka had seen the harshness of his words. It hadn't been Jack's fault - not really - that Bunny's Warren had been encased in a layer of snow and ice. All he had wanted to do was _show _Bunny the beauty in winter. Of course, the ice-head should've known that Bunny wouldn't appreciate his methods. Regardless, Jack hadn't deserved what Bunny had said.

_'Whaddya mean ya can't melt it?! Yer the winter spirit! Damnit, Frost, if ya can't do anythin' useful then why don't ya just leave fer a while? Maybe a couple o' decades! Guess there was a reason ya were alone fer three 'undred years, ya can't do anythin' right!'_

The thing that made Bunny feel the worst though, was the fact that Jack hadn't raised a word of protest. He had stood in front of Bunny silently, staring at his feet and clutching his staff tightly. In fact, the only thing he had said was an apology, and he only whispered that.

Bunny's ears drooped. "Jack!" he shouted into the howling wind. "C'mon, Jack! I'm sorry, okay mate? I didn't mean it!"

But it had _sounded _like he meant it.

_'Just get lost!_'

"JACK!" Bunny bellowed, straining to hear any sign of the boy. "Jack!"

He continued through the blizzard, cursing the snow, Jack, and himself. Mostly himself. He stopped and froze, his eyes growing wide and his ears swiveling around. There! It was faint, normally even Bunny would have trouble hearing it. But tonight he was listening for something just like it.

It took seven minutes to reach the source of the sound. When he did, Bunny gasped and dashed forward, towards the huddled figure of Jack Frost.

Jack was curled up in the snow, in the middle of the blizzard. His face was buried in his arms, which were wrapped around his knees, so all that could be seen was a mop of messy white hair over curled legs.

"Jack," Bunny said cautiously, approaching the spirit slowly. "Jack, it's me. Bunny."

A blue eye peeked over the boy's arms to peer at him before it disappeared again and Jack shuddered. Bunny inwardly cursed himself again before kneeling beside the boy. "Frostbite," he said softly. He tried to lay a paw on his arm, but Jack shrunk back. Slightly hurt, Bunny retracted the paw. "Jack?"

Slowly, Jack raised his head, keeping his eyes down.

Bunny sighed in relief. "Crikey, Frostbite. Didja really need to come to Antarctica? Burgess was closer. And warmer." He shivered for emphasis. "Though I suppose Jamie wouldn't o' appreciated a freak blizzard, no matter how much he loves winter. You okay?" Bunny eyed Jack suspiciously. The boy was curled up tightly, and he shifted his arms out of sight.

Bunny placed a paw on Jack's shoulder, and the personification of winter shied away from his touch. "C'mon, Frosty. Tell me what happened."

Jack finally looked up and met Bunny's eyes, but when he spoke his gaze flitted away. "I shouldn't of done it," he whispered, and for a second Bunny thought he was talking about the Warren. "I haven't done it for ages. I'm sorry."

Bunny blinked in surprise and confusion. If he wasn't talking about the Warren, then what had he done?

"Sorry? Frostbite, _I'm _the one who should be sorry. Shouldn't ta said what I did," Bunny said, leaning back. "So, sorry."

Jack shook his head. "No," he said hoarsely. "No, you were right. I _do _make a mess of everything. Even Pitch said so."

Great. Bunny had strengthened the doubt the Boogeyman had installed in the boy.

Jack laughed bleakly. "I know it's true. I even made an even worse mess of things a few hours ago."

Bunny's face scrunched up in confusion. "Whaddya mean, mate?"

Wordlessly, Jack revealed his arms to the rabbit. Bunny gasped and looked away, feeling sick. Jack's sleeves were pushed up to his elbows, and dried blood covered his wrists. Jack stared at his wrists guiltily, turning them this and that.

"I shouldn't have done it," Jack repeated. "I know I shouldn't have done it."

"Then why did you?" Bunny asked quietly.

Jack contemplated for a while. "I couldn't help it. Habit, I guess. I used to do it before I had you guys to speak to. Before I was a Guardian." Suddenly his eyes widened in panic and he pleaded with Bunny with his eyes. "Don't tell them," he begged. "Please, please Bunny, don't tell the others. They won't like it, they'll be mad. Please, Bunny."

"Frostbite," Bunny choked out. "I have ta tell 'em. They need ta know."

Jack shook his head violently, scrambling away from the rabbit before he lost his strength. "N-No! Please, Bunny! I don't want to upset North, and Tooth, and Sandy. It's bad enough you know! Please," Jack whispered, tears sparkling in his eyes. "Please, Bunny. Please."

Bunny studied him, faced with a dilemma. The other Guardians should know about this, definitely. But. . . who could resist those big blue eyes? For a three hundred-year old spirit, the boy resembled every bit of a young human child.

Finally, Bunny sighed and rubbed his face. "Alright," he said, regretting it as soon as he said it. Jack's face relaxed instantly and he closed his eyes.

"Thank you," he sobbed. "Thank you, Bunny."

He appeared to fall asleep, and this caused Bunny to panic irrationally. He shook the boy's shoulder violently, jolting Jack awake again. He peered at him through his lashes and frowned in question.

"We best get ya away from here," Bunny said. "I can't stay in this cold much longer, and I ain't leavin' ya alone after this." Jack mumbled something that sounded like another apology, but Bunny dismissed it quickly. "The question is, where do we take ya? I ain't taking ya to Burgess, imagine what Jamie would think if he saw ya like this - or Sophie? I take it ya don't wanna go to the Pole -" Jack whimpered in protest and his eyes flew open. " - so, where do we go?"

Jack shrugged. "Just leave me here. . . it'd be better for everyone."

"No," Bunny said sharply. "Look, if ya promise not ter _freeze _anything, I can take ya back to the Warren."

Jack looked at him in shock. "Warren?" he repeated. "Why would you take me there? I ruined it!"

Bunny sighed. "No, ya didn't. The snow and ice melted a little while aftah ya left. Spring magic. Sorry I yelled at ya. Ya didn't deserve it."

Jack stared at him with doubt, before his eyes fluttered shut again.

"Kay," he mumbled, apparently too exhausted to care about anything much. "Doesn't matter."

"Can ya stand up?"

With his eyes still closed, Jack tried to climb to his feet. But they seemed unable to support him and he was sent tumbling to the ground again.

"Take that as a 'no', then," Bunny muttered, catching the boy.

Jack hummed in response.

"Alright, c'mon Frostbite." Bunny swung Jack around until he was piggy-backing him and stood up. Jack's hands clung to Bunny's shoulders and his legs wrapped around his torso. His face was pressed against the pooka's back, and his staff dangled from one hand.

As Bunny trekked back through the dying blizzard, trying to find a safe place to form a tunnel, he was shocked at Jack's lightness. It was next to no effort to carry him, and on several occasions, Bunny thought he must have dropped him. To make sure, he hooked his arms around Jack's knees, so he knew that Jack was still there.

The kid really was like a human child, regardless of the three hundred years age difference and solitude. And it was about time Bunny and the others started to try and make up for those three centuries of loneliness.

**Raiy, I can't believe you made me write this! Look what I did to poor Jack! At least he got some bonding time with Bunny. . . Anyway, if you can remember (did I post this chapter yet?) in - was it Apologies? - The Guardians found out about the whole self-harm thing. Jack said he hadn't done it since before he became a Guardian, but he was lying. And this chapter is why Bunny automatically checked Jack's wrists in Apologies. Just some explanations. Hope you don't all hate me for what I did to Jack! I hated writing it! Kinda. . . Blame Raiy! She has a sick imagination. (Don't look at me like that, you know you do!)**

**Reviews can make Jack smile again!**


	7. Icy Regrets

**Here's the next chapter! Curse FanFiction. I've been ignoring my studying for my exams which are TEN days away, and I can't remember a thing! Kinda freaking out. . . **

**Disclaimer: All I own is a stack of notes that are scolding me for not studying.**

Ice. It can be as thin as paper, or as thick as a tree trunk. It can hold the weight of several children, or no one at all. It is a part of my powers, and yet it was the cause of my demise.

If it had not been for the poor quality of ice just over three hundred years ago, I would not be where I am now. I would not be Jack Frost; controller of snow, ice, and quite obviously: frost. I would not be Guardian to the children, protecting the joy they harbour. I would not have the friends I have now, and I would not know the wonderful feeling of having people believe in you.

However, if the ice had not cracked - if I had not saved my sister - I would have died with my family. I would have remained with my past friends and stayed in my own time. I was not meant to live for three centuries, seeing the world move into new eras. If I had been given the choice as a mortal, I am positive I would not agree to . . . to _this_. This - being alone for hundreds of years, not knowing who I really was or what I was meant to do and be. I'm sure I would have been tempted - living forever was rather appealing - but after I thought it over I would decline. Living forever means seeing the ones you love die as you live on.

I try not to dwell on these thoughts for long. Because of ice - and the moon, I suppose - I can never go back to being who I was before. Of course, there are elements of my life as Jack Frost I wouldn't dream of giving up: the other Guardians, Sophie and Jamie. In the same breath I would never have wanted to give up my sister, or my friends, or my parents.

Ice ended my old life, and began my new one.

Which is why, when Jamie exclaimed that he and Sophie were going ice skating, my attention snapped back to him.

'What?' I breathe, spinning around to face him and lowering my staff.

He looks startled at my sudden concern and nearly drops his hat, which he had retrieved from the rack in the hallway.

'Me and Sophie are going skating,' he repeats carefully.

That alone is enough to cause my grip to tighten on my staff and for me to stand a little taller. There's just one question I need to ask - and I hope that he doesn't say what I already know he will.

'Where?'

Jamie grins and shoves the hat on his head, calling up the stairs to Sophie that it was time to go. 'Your frozen lake.' Jamie says this proudly, as if I should be happy and impressed about this. Instead, it makes my heart stop and my mind travel to another time, another child. I want to tell Jamie he shouldn't go, that I'll forcibly stop them.

'Oh,' is the only thing I manage to choke out.

'Jack? Are you okay?'

My throat is tight and I doubt I'll be able to speak, so I nod my head minimally. Jamie shrugs and calls up the stairs again. This time, Sophie appears at the top, a pair of brand new ice skates in her hands. She laughs and runs down the stairs to meet her brother, and the duo make their way to the door.

'Wait,' I finally free my throat enough to say. Jamie stops and turns to me in inquiry. 'I'm coming with you.'

Because there is no way I'm letting the two of them go _ice skating _on the lake that claimed my life. Not alone. I would be there to make the ice twice as thick as was really necessary, and to be there to be able to save them - Moon forbid - if anything _did _happen. I failed once. I saved my sister but left her alone.

I lost one sibling because of the lake and the ice.

I'm not losing any more.

**Might be awhile before the next chapter because I plan on spending the next few nights buried in my notes - particularly Socials, though I think I'm doomed in Science and French as well. And Maths. Guess I'm gonna fail everything but English. If that happens I have already been told that I won't be allowed back on FanFiction until next years final exams. Wish me luck!**


	8. Suprises Part 2

**Okay, good news and bad news. Good news: I'm now semi confident in my Socials and French exams! Yay! Bad news: I'm basically screwed in Science and Maths. I wonder if I'll be allowed on FanFiction if I pass half my exams and fail the other half?**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not even in my dreams anymore - they're too busy being filled with French words and the Hundred Years' War.**

"Sure ya gonna be alright?" Bunny asked North skeptically, eyeing Jack - Jackson? - carefully. The boy was staring at everything in North's workshop with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"Of course!" North waved his hand in dismissal. "Jack and I will have loads of fun, eh Jack?" He looked over to the boy expectantly. Jack spared him a quick glance before turning to inspect a flying toy.

"Sure," he mumbled, distracted.

North frowned as Bunny sent him a doubtful look. "Jack's a human kid now, and until we can find a way ter turn him back, he's gonna be stuck like this. I repeat: Are ya sure ya can handle this? The kid's not the easiest to control as Jack Frost, how hard is it gonna be now that he's. . . Jackson or whatever his name is?"

Jack spun around and scowled at Bunny. "I'm _Jackson Overland_," he said slowly. "And I'm not _that_ bad!"

Bunny rolled his eyes. "Sure ya weren't. Ya were a perfect angel as a human kid, but then as soon as ya . . . as soon as ya became Jack Frost ya turned into a troublemaking show pony."

Jack raised an eyebrow as Bunny hesitated. "'Before I became Jack Frost?'" he quoted. He snorted.

Bunny crossed his arms and looked away. "Well I wasn't gonna say. . . ya know. . . "

The Guardians still had trouble thinking about what had caused the making of Jack Frost. It brought bad feelings, mostly regret and guilt. Tooth had wanted to stay longer, make sure the boy was okay after having to remember his own death, but then Jack had frowned and said his most recent memories were getting foggy. That had sent her into a full on panic mode, and Tooth had started freaking out, saying they needed to find a way to get their Jack back before he was gone forever.

Tooth had gone back to her Tooth Palace, hoping to find a clue as to what to do there. Sandy had seemed to be struck with an idea, forming images that no one could interpret, before flying out on a cloud of sand in a rush. Bunny thought he might have some books that could have a way of returning Jack.

But someone had needed to stay with Jack - to make sure the boy didn't get into trouble, and, Tooth had added, to keep him out of possible danger. Since all four of the Guardians were busy - Tooth and Sandy with nightly duties, and with Easter only two days away, and North coming up with new toy designs - they had decided to watch Jack in shifts until this could be sorted out.

Since it was only April, meaning North somewhat had breathing room 'til Christmas, he had been chosen first.

"Stop being so nervous, Bunny," North said, shooing the pooka away. "We will be fine!"

Bunny sighed, seriously doubting this, but opening a tunnel all the same. "Tooth will be back ter watch him in the morning," he reminded North before jumping out of sight.

"Bah! He worries too much," North said to Jack, who nodded in agreement.

"Wow!" the boy cried out as a flying creation swooped near his head. Then he stared at it in amazement before exclaiming: "Cool."

North laughed, positive that this whole 'watching Jack' would be a breeze. Unfortunately, he was wrong.

* * *

The following morning, Tooth flew to the North Pole to retrieve Jack. Considering it was only four in the morning (when her shift ended) she fully expected to find a newly human Jack fast asleep. What she did _not _expect, however, was to find North passed out over his desk.

"North," she tried to wake him. "North!"

He jerked up suddenly, sending a small ice sculpture he had been working on last night flying across the room. "Wha'?" he mumbled sleepily. "Tooth? Why are you - oh. . ." He blinked, seemingly registering what was going on.

"I'm here to take Jack back to the Tooth Palace so I can watch him," Tooth answered cautiously. "Where is he? Asleep?" She started looking around, as if expecting him to have fallen asleep in sight of North's desk.

Suddenly, North's eyes widened and he leapt to his feet. "Jack!" he cried. He lumbered out of the room, faster than one would think possible, with Tooth quick behind him. North made his way to the humongous workshop kitchen, Tooth pestering him with worried questions the whole way. Finally, she reached out and snagged his arm, stopping him.

"North! North! Where's Jack?"

North looked sheepish and wouldn't meet her eyes as he muttered an answer. It was quiet, but Tooth managed to catch it.

"YOU WHAT?!"

Her resounding shriek was loud enough to shake the very foundations of North's workshop, and managed to travel through the ground to Bunny's Warren - and to snake through the air and reach Sandy.

Within all of ten minutes, Sandy and Bunny had rushed to the Pole, expecting North's workshop to be under attack. And it was. . . just not in the way they were expecting.

"What is going on here?" Bunny asked, tucking away his boomerangs. Tooth was practically spitting fire at North, who shrunk back from the fairy ashamedly.

They both ignored him. "Why on _Earth _would you do such a thing?!" Tooth shouted at the other Guardian.

"It is just. . . the boy is very energetic! He has more self control as Jack Frost! I wanted the colder child to return to us, so I thought the quickest and easiest thing was to. . ." North trailed off and shrugged.

"I cannot believe you would do such a thing!"

"Hang on, hang on," Bunny quickly intervened. "Wha's this abou'?"

Finally, the two of them took notice of him. "North has done something incredibly horrible!" Tooth said tersely.

"It is not so bad -"

"Of course it's bad! _You shoved him in a freezer and forgot about him over night!_"

Bunny choked. "He _what_?!"

North looked over at him helplessly.

"It was honest mistake!" he said, raising his hands in surrender.

"Well get 'im out of there!" Bunny demanded.

"Ah, yes! I forgot!" And North swiftly moved to the giant freezer and tugged open the lid. He pulled out a very blue, and very scared Jackson Overland. Not Jack Frost. "Sorry, Jack," he apologised, guilt gnawing at him as the boy shivered violently.

"I-I-It's f-f-f-f-f-f-fine," Jack tried to assure him, but failing miserably.

"What'd you do that ter him, for?" Bunny growled at North as the bigger man carefully set Jack unsteadily onto his feet.

Tooth hurriedly zipped over to the boy as a horrible shiver sent him swaying. She caught him and helped balance his weight.

"C'mon, Jack," she said quietly. "I'll take you to the Tooth Palace so you can be warm again." She sent a dirty look at North before hovering off of the ground and carefully flying out a near window with Jack.

Bunny shook his head at North before opening up a tunnel, probably going to help Tooth with Jack. Sandy frowned at the Guardian of Wonder and followed Tooth and Jack out of the window.

"Ah," North said regretfully. "I fear I will not be able to watch Jack any longer."

**I know it's a short chapter, but it's all I can manage at the moment - too much studying needs to be done! I literally feel like ripping my bloody (excuse my swear) hair out!**


	9. Family Warmth

**Yay! I am so sorry for the long wait! But I had exams. :( Thankfully, my first Maths, French, and Socials exams are done! So I just have to worry about my second Maths and Science! . . . I'm screwed.**

**Disclaimer: *lip trembles* No! I don't own! Now if you shall excuse me, I am going to go cry in the corner.**

**Summary: _Jack makes a mistake and the Guardians ask questions._**

Secrets. They are hard to keep at the best of times, nearly impossible to hide when you have four very intimidating Guardians towering over you, demanding to know what is wrong with you. Unfortunately, that is the very situation I am currently stuck in.

Curse my own stupidity; why had I allowed myself to shiver when that giant - and freezing - gust of wind barreled through the window? It wasn't Wind's fault, sometimes it just happened to carry cold currents with it. But still, because of my weakness, the others had given me strange looks. At first, Tooth had thought I was ill, understandable considering it was the middle of June, when the weather was still unsure of whether to stay cold or become sweltering hot.

But as to avoid her fussing, I had assured that I was definitely _not _sick. Of course, that had brought on a round of questions from Bunny. Questions I didn't particularly want to answer.

'C'mon Frostbrain, what's wrong with ya?' Bunny asks sternly, crossing his arms as his eyes narrow at me. 'We all saw ya shiver, even the Yetis and elves! So why don't'cha just tell us so we can all forgah 'bout it.'

I shift uneasily, switching my staff to my other hand as I avoid their pleading eyes. I shrug, beginning to contemplate my chances of escape through the window which had brought the cursed cold gust in the first place.

Unfortunately, Bunny seems to figure out my plan because he almost casually shifts so that he is blocking my only exit. I sigh and hang my head, running my frostbitten fingers through my snowy locks.

Wait, did I just use the word _locks_? I already figured I was insane, but I had no idea insanity made you sappy sounding. . .

'Frostbite!' Bunny's growl of impatience snaps me back to reality.

I don't respond, biting my lip nervously. So the Guardians try a different tactic.

'Sweet Tooth?'

Damn. Why'd they have to sic Tooth on me? I wouldn't be able to ignore her, not when she so reminds me of my mother and sister, all rolled into one. Reluctantly, my eyes peek up and meet hers. She is hovering in front of me, face cocked to the side in concern.

'Yeah?' I mumble, my grip tightening on my staff as I prepare to lie to the people who I might just start thinking of as family. I would never say that aloud of course, imagine the ridicule I would get from the over-grown kangaroo. Besides, not like they would feel the same.

'Jack, I know something's wrong. Won't you tell me what it is?' Tooth's voice is soft and encouraging, and I am _this close _to spilling every thing; from my aversion to the cold to the feeling of family I have for them.

But I had managed to learn _something _from my three hundred years of solitude, like how to close off my emotions, even to myself. The skill came in handy when you wanted to forget the feeling of children walking right through you, and the crushing loneliness.

So I gather my wavering resolve and stand tall. 'Nothing,' I say firmly, closing off my expression. Tooth gasps at what I can only assume is my uncharacteristically blank eyes. I wasn't really surprised; I could no longer feel any possibilities for fun.

I attempt to dash to freedom - more specifically, to the window - but I am snagged by something. I look down and see a tendril of golden sand around my waist, and I look behind me, sending a scowl at Sandy.

The little sandman yanked the sand rope closer to him, dragging me with it. I stumble to a halt in front of Sandy, who shook his head at me and the rope dissolved. I straighten and begin dusting the remnants of sand off my jumper.

'Jack,' North began, stepping in front of me. 'You will not leave until you tell us vhat is wrong.'

I hesitant, dancing on the balls of my feet. 'It's nothing,' I murmur, stunning myself. Why was I answering this giant and yet gentle man? 'I deserve it. I can handle it.'

North jerks back, confusion flashing across his jolly face. 'Wha'? What do you deserve?'

I pull up my hood, scuffing my bare foot against the faded carpet. 'The cold,' I whisper. 'Being invisible. The destroyed snowflakes.'

Bunny and North blink at me with bewilderment, while Tooth covers her mouth with her hand and Sandy's face grows sad.

'Jack,' Tooth whispers, kneeling in front of me - well, she was still floating, but still - 'We're all invisible to some children.'

I shake my head, staring at the floor. 'You don't understand. You have thousands - millions, even! - of believers. Yes, some children don't believe in you, can't see you, but no matter where you go there are _always _a bunch of children that wave at you and greet you! Same with all of you! But. . . I can count my believers on my fingers, and they all live in Burgess.

'Whenever I do snow runs in any other country, I have to deal with unseeing children. I have to dodge them because I don't want to feel that pain again! But no matter what I do, I always feel alone. I thought Jamie and Sophie, and the other kids were enough, but. . . but they're not. I see you guys having to _hide _ from kids, while I can stand in the middle of crowd of them screaming at the top of my lungs. . . . and _nothing_. You don't understand.'

The others are clearly taken aback by my frustrated outburst. I groan and bury me head into my hands, wanting nothing more than to escape.

'I'm sorry,' I say quietly. 'I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I just. . .'

I don't dare look up at them. Their stony silence is enough evidence for me to know that I have screwed up royally. I finally get a family after three centuries, and then I go and lose them! Way to go, Jack.

But suddenly I find myself engulfed in a hug from a feathered form. 'Oh Sweet Tooth,' Tooth sobs into my ear. 'I am so sorry! You're right, we don't know how you feel. But we want to. We want to be able to help you. You just have to let us.'

I push away from her, scrubbing unshed tears from my eyes. No matter what just happened, I wasn't going to show weakness to them.

Tooth steps back, watching me sadly.

'Jack,' North says. I turn to him cautiously, ready to fly off at any moment. There had to be other open windows in this place. 'Jack, what did you mean about the 'destroyed snowflakes'?'

I freeze - no, not literally. I hadn't been planning on telling them about the snowflakes, I had already determined that I deserved the harsh mistreatment of my creations. Too late now.

'I spend ages working on the designs for snowflakes,' I sigh. 'Kind of like how you spend weeks painstakingly painting eggs.' I indicate Bunny, who starts in shock at the comparison. 'Or how you spend months coming up with toy designs.' I point at North. 'Only. . . my creations don't get appreciation like Easter eggs and Christmas presents do. Kids like what you guys make, while mine get destroyed by adults and children. . . and Guardians.' I breathe the last part, almost positive that they wouldn't be able to hear me. But I hadn't accounted for Bunny's hearing.

'Us?' he asks. 'When did we. . . oh,' he says, realization dawning. 'When Jamie left.'

The others' eyes widen and Tooth gasps once more as they pick up on what is going on. I can tell they are thinking of the way they swiped, sliced, crushed and hid from my beautiful gifts. Guilt begins to shine in their eyes, and the step forward, as if to apologize. But I shake my head.

'It's okay,' I say quickly. 'I deserved it. Because of me, Christmas was almost cancelled, the children stopped believing in Tooth, the Easter eggs were destroyed and the children were overcome with nightmares. Destroying my snowflakes is only fair.'

Tooth shakes her head. 'No! No, Jack, no! None of that was your fault! It was all Pitch, not you. We are so sorry about the snowflakes, we didn't think. . .'

'It's okay. . . ' I murmur, not entirely sure if I am telling the truth or not. I couldn't think properly.

'Naw, it's not,' Bunny says, causing me to look at him in amazement. 'We've treated ya badly fer centuries. And then ya become a Guardian and we only yell at you and ruin what ya bring ter children. Tell ya what, next time tha' happens, ya have permission ta freeze mah Warren. Not too much, mind. Just enough ta remind me.'

I grin at him. 'I'm gonna hold you to that, Kangaroo,' I warn.

'On'y when I screw up again! Err, I mean _if _I screw up again,' Bunny corrected himself. 'Now, what was tha' ya said 'bout the cold?'

* * *

'Seriously?' I ask, exasperated.

Tooth hovered closer, hefting up the thick blue blanket she had dug up somewhere. 'I don't want you to be cold anymore, Sweet Tooth,' she said gently, holding out the blanket to me. After I told the others that I disliked the cold I always felt - which was about an hour and a half ago - they had been shocked. Then disbelieving. Then panicking. They had all rushed off to find ways to help me experience the warmth they took for granted.

'Tooth,' I say, pushing away the blanket. 'That thing'll freeze as soon it touches me.'

She visibly deflates and throws the blanket to the side in disgust.

North appeared next to her carrying - whoa, wait! Is that a bundle of _fire_? I jump away and scramble away from the flame.

'What are you doing?' I shriek at him, keeping my eyes trained on the flickering light.

''Tis fire!' North booms, apparently happy with his solution to my cold problem.

'I can see that!' I shout as he moves closer with the fire. 'North! Just because I can feel the cold and hate it, doesn't mean I'm not a winter spirit! Fire and winter spirits are not meant to go together!'

North stops and blinks. 'I just thought it would help boy,' he says, stroking his beard. 'Did not think it through. I apologize, Jack! It was Dingle's idea.'

I sat back in my previous place, watching him warily. 'Well, maybe you should stop listening to those elves of yours,' I suggest. North bursts out laughing, thumping me on the back, sending me flying into Tooth. North collapses onto the floor next to us, still chuckling. Tooth leans against his arm, not moving from where she had moved when I had been sent crashing into her.

Bunny stumbles in, looking exhausted as he fell down next to me. 'I looked all 'round the Workshop. Nothing I saw mighta helped with the cold. Sorry, ankle-bittah,' he mumbled to me, his ears drooping tiredly.

'"Ankle-biter"?' I repeat. 'What happened to "Frostbite"?'

But Bunny yawns and curled up against Tooth's legs. I am trapped in her lap, with Tooth on one side and North on the other. North and Tooth both expel yawns as well. 'Must. . . be Sandy's doing,' North mumbled through the sleep clogging his brain.

'He'll. . . pay for this,' Tooth yawned, snuggling into North's jacket. Bunny grunted in agreement. I stared at them all, trying to suppress a smirk.

'Why do I never have a camera when I need one?' I ask myself. 'Hey, Sandy!' I call quietly.

He materializes in front of me, and the others sent him sleepy frowns. I, however, grin hugely at him and give him a thumbs up. 'Can you help me out of here?' I ask, indicating my human prison.

Sandy moves closer, but instead of helping me, a tendril of dream sand snakes around me. 'What?' I murmur, already feeling my eyelids droop. They were just so heavy! And. . . and. . . it was so comfy here, among Tooth's feathers, Bunny's fur and North's thick coat. . . it couldn't hurt to close my eyes for a minute, could it? . . .

I yawn and scrub my eyes one final time before I am overtaken by sleep. As my eyes shut, I see the others watching me tiredly, smiling. Somewhere in the back of my mind, a voice worries how child-like I must look right now, and how weak that made me, but I silenced it and fell into a blissful sleep. . .

My last thought was that I wasn't cold anymore.

**YAY! Jack has told the Guardians about his problems! And they said sorry! Yay! Sorry, I am still working on the next installment of Surprises, but I had to post this since it's been AGES! Oh, and I am really sorry to all those Bunny/Jack romance fans out there, but I SUCK at writing romance. Seriously. So they'll just have a brother kinda thing going on. Same with Tooth/Jack fans. No romance. Tooth'll be more like a sister/mother figure to Jack. (Even though I have NO experience with any of those relationships. . . but I watch TV! :))**


	10. Rethinking Theories

**YES! EXAMS ARE OVER! And I didn't do half bad on Math and Socials either! Woohoo! You know what this means? QUICKER UPDATES! Oh yeah! This is a request for **AllieSnow**. You gave me some great ideas! I'm planning on doing all of them. . . eventually. I was actually already thinking about doing two of the suggestions. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: My exam studying wringed brain has gone back to dreaming, but sadly I don't own.**

**Summary:_ Maybe the Guardians need to rethink their ideas of Jack. . ._**

Something was off about Jack. All the Guardians could see how distracted he was. He had been aimlessly wandering around the Workshop all morning, and it had worried North to the extent that he had felt the need to summon the others for help. They were currently scrutinizing Jack as the boy absentmindedly trailed his staff against the floor, spreading an icy carpet of frost in his wake. Finally, Bunny grew impatient with the spirit.

He marched towards him and planted a paw on Jack's small shoulder, spinning the boy around to face him.

"Alright, what's got inta ya?" Bunny demanded, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes. "Ya've been walkin' 'bout North's place like a lost puppy all mornin'."

Jack blinked at him, seeming to break free of his daze. He grinned at Bunny and twirled his staff. "No reason," he deflected.

With a roll of his eyes, Bunny dragged Jack over to the others. "Spill," he ordered.

After a few more failed attempts to avoid the subject, Jack sighed in resignation. "I'm waiting for someone," he admitted quietly. "We haven't seen each other in a while, so I'm a little impatient."

"How long is 'while'?" North asked curiously.

"The winter before last," Jack murmured, avoiding their eyes. "We were supposed to meet last winter, but she got hung up with something, and then we had to deal with Pitch. . ."

Bunny picked up on a key piece of information.

"'She'?" he repeated. His eyes widened. "I don't believe it! Frostbite's got a girlfriend!"

"Oh, shut up," Jack snapped, but the others noticed that he didn't look up from the floor when he spoke. "She only comes out in winter. She's a winter spirit, like me."

"What's her name?" Tooth asked, zipping up to Jack and tugging on his arm with excitement.

"Yuki-Onna," Jack answered, pulling away from the hyper fairy.

Tooth crinkled her nose. "'Snow woman'?" she translated. "Where have I heard that name before. . .?"

"Well," Jack interrupted. "She's trying to go by Yuki-musume now."

"Snow _girl_." Tooth nodded in understanding. "How old is she? I mean, how old does she _look_?"

Jack considered this a moment. "Um. . . around my age, I guess. Sort of hard to tell really. But she's loads of fun!"

"Hang on," Bunny interjected. "Yuki-Onna? Ain't that the spirit that lures innocent humans inta the middle of a blizzard and watches 'em die?"

Jack rolled his eyes at their horrified expressions. "Nah, Yuki doesn't do that. At least, she hasn't for three centuries. I'm not entirely sure where that rumor comes from, but I think Yuki said that when she was human, she froze to death in a freak blizzard. Maybe that's where it came from."

"She died in a blizzard?" Tooth whispered.

Jack shrugged. "I think so. But we don't really talk about our deaths in great detail," he said sarcastically. "Ruins the fun a little bit."

"Ya'd think she's hate the snow and the cold, then," Bunny speculated.

"Just because you hate winter doesn't mean you can't become a winter spirit. It just means that you hate your life and sometimes yourself."

The Guardians turned to stare at Jack, but the boy seemed to hear something because he leapt out the nearest window. They quickly followed him, (using the door in Bunny and North's case) wanting to meet this Yuki-Onna.

When Jack came back into their view, he was grinning at a cloud of mist and snow. But then the others blinked and a girl was revealed in the cloud. She was beautiful, with long midnight black hair and lips tinted blue. She was wearing a simple white dress, somewhat resembling a Japanese kimono, only simpler and shorter. It was hard to determine her age, but if the Guardians had to guess, they'd say maybe fourteen or fifteen.

Jack took a step towards her, extending his hand in greeting. "Hey, Yuki," he said cheerfully. "Long time no see."

Yuki moved close enough to take his hand and smile at him. The older Guardians were a tad disturbed by the fact that she left no footprints in the snow.

"That's not my fault, Jack," Yuki said. Her voice was quiet and oddly cold, almost like the wind on a winter night. "I was fully prepared to meet you at the end of last winter, but you ran off and became a Guardian."

"Yup," Jack laughed. "Just as well your here now, these four don't know how to have fun." He pouted at the Guardians and Yuki giggled.

"Well, come on then," she urged, twining her fingers through his and tugging him away.

Jack smirked and beckoned the Wind to lift the both of them into the air. Yuki wrapped her arms around him as the Wind started to carry them away, and the Guardians only just managed to hear him as he called down:

"I'll be back later! See you!"

* * *

"Well," Bunny said ten minutes later. They were gathered in North's Workshop office, trying to wrap their minds around what had just happened.

"I still can't believe Frostbite's gotta girlfriend."

**There ya go! I know it is SO short and probably terrible, but I worked on this chapter every time I finished an exam today, so I was mostly mentally exhausted. Anyway, I tried. I've already said I suck at writing relationship kinda thing. . . so, yeah. **

**Dunno when I'll update next, but I'm sure it won't be too long!**


	11. One More Time

**What's this? Daily updates? You know what this means? It must be summer vacation! YAY! Boredom here I come! Kay, this is another request from **AllieSnow**, see? I told you I'd get around to all of them! So this is like Oops, but in Jack's point of view! I felt really bad about writing this. :( Poor Jack!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't any part of Rise of the Guardians. I just twist the characters around for my amusement. And hopefully for yours too!**

**Summary: ****_It was wrong. Jack knew it was. But he can't seem to stop. . ._**

It was wrong. I shouldn't have done it. I most certainly shouldn't _still _be doing it. I don't need to anymore, and yet here I am with bleeding wrists and a sharp object in my hand.

I'm not even sure what the object is. I didn't bother to check before I grabbed it a few hours ago. I had just been overcome with the need to. . . to escape. To escape from the expectations of being a Guardian, from the pressure, from the suffocating presence of people that interacted with me. I had never before felt so claustrophobic. I had never had people to be claustrophobic around.

It was Bunny who had pushed me over the edge. I had gone to his Warren, hoping to show him how amazing winter can be. I had foolishly hoped that if I had shown him, then he wouldn't destroy my snowflakes, or complain about the frost patterns anymore. He hadn't appreciated the light dusting of snow and frost I had created in a corner of his home. I had been careful to stay away from any of the eggs and egg-flowers, freezing only things that wouldn't cause too much damage.

But he had still yelled at me. Screamed at me, told me to get lost. He had even implied that I shouldn't be a Guardian. Bunny had also confirmed a small fear I have harboured since my encounter with Pitch in his lair.

_"You're Jack Frost! You make a mess wherever you go."_

What Bunny had said had only proven Pitch right.

_"Ya make a mess of everything don't ya, ya bloody snowman?"_

I know I do. I don't need Bunny to tell me. With that and the dizzying change from solitude to being a Guardian, I hadn't been able to handle it anymore.

I stare at my wrists in disgust. How many people have told me I should stop? Only three other people know, and they had demanded I stopped as soon as they found out. And I had. . . for a few months. Then they had gone off to take care of their seasons and I had been lonely again, prompting this again.

Maybe. . . just once more, just to make sure. Then I'll stop. I'll go to North's Workshop, apologise to Bunny, and then tell them everything. They'll help me stop. Just one more time.

I should know by now that it is almost impossible to stop after 'one more time'.

* * *

I can hear Bunny calling for me. For a vague moment I wonder why North sent him instead of Tooth or even Sandy. But then the thought flies away as I am distracted by the ringing pain in my wrists. How long have I been out here? Minutes? Hours? Days? It doesn't matter.

"JACK!"

Maybe I should call back to Bunny, he seems quite desperate. But I can't muster the energy so I close my eyes and try to shut out his cries for me to answer.

Why does he care? He's the one that wants me to disappear for a few decades, he said so himself. So why is he calling for me, trying to find me? Why can't he just shut up and leave me alone? What if he _does _find me? I can't let him see me like this!

I try to move so I can get away from here, find somewhere safer, but as soon as I try to shift my vision goes black and my head buzzes. Not such a good idea, then.

I hear someone approaching me, but I don't bother to raise my head. Who else would just happen to be in Antarctica? There's a muffled gasp and I faintly panic at the fact that Bunny will soon know my secret. I won't be allowed to be a Guardian anymore. I'll have to go back to the lonely existence I lived before.

"Jack," Bunny says gently. I suppress a weak shudder, willing him to leave me alone. "Jack, it's me. Bunny."

I already knew it was Bunny. Who did he think I thought it was? I peek at him, trying to tell him with my eyes to _please _go away.

But then Bunny comes closer.

He sees my wrists.

He agrees not to tell the others.

And I feel such a sense of crushing relief that I no longer care that I am growing numb and that my vision in growing tunnel-like. It doesn't matter, as long as my secret is safe.

Maybe. . . maybe this can be the last time. No more telling myself, "just one more". Maybe Bunny will help me. And. . . maybe the others too. . . eventually.

**Jeesh. I can't even blame Raiy on this one. . . damn. Wait! Blame **AllieSnow**! She's the one that requested it! Yup, ignore the writer and blame the . . . what's the word? Fudge. I have no idea. Anyway, if you want to make Jack happy, and able to overcome this, then REVIEW! It makes him happy! Right, Jack?**

**Jack: ". . ."**

**Oh wait. . . He's a cartoon. He can't talk with me. Oh well, you'll always be real in my heart, Jack!**

**Jack: ". . ."**

**Damn.**


	12. First Meetings

**. . . wow. Two updates in one day? Um. . . Jeesh. That's . . . odd. For me. But I couldn't help it! I just. . . needed to post this! I literally wrote five chapters today. But I know that tomorrow I'm gonna read over them and go, "Oh wow, this is awful!" and then I'll rewrite them all. But I kinda like this one, so I just had to share it! This is a request from **Reader**, and I gotta say, when I read your requests two ideas instantly came to mind. That has never happened before! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: Seriously? No. Just. . . just no.**

**Summary: _This is before Jack became a Guardian. Just a little insight into his relationship with Yuki._**

Jack laughed as he tapped his staff against the nearest tree, watching as the frost spread across the bark, making pretty patterns. He stayed close to the edge of the lake, unwilling to move far enough away to lose sight of the water. He had woken up a few months ago, and after that disastrous visit to the village, he didn't dare leave the shore of the lake. Outside the water's boundaries lay people that couldn't see him, and the pain of being invisible.

He was safe near the lake, so he stayed there. Jack was content to make frost and snowflakes, and to watch them decorate the scenery. But lately he had been twitchy and restless. Jack was a free spirit, he was meant to roam around the world, not keep pent up in one spot. He had also began to feel as if he were being watched. At first, Jack had thought this was an effect of being cooped up too long, but now he wasn't sure.

Jack paused in his creating, feeling a prickling feeling at the back of his neck. He frowned and slowly turned, scanning the trees. Nothing. The tall trees were covered with snow, blending almost seamlessly with the ground. But then Jack squinted, and a cloud of mist and snow came into view.

"Huh?" he muttered. What was a cloud doing so close to the ground?

Jack slowly crept closer to the cloud, keeping his staff in a defensive position. The piece of wood felt unbalanced and clumsy in his hands, but he seemed unable to part with it. Jack kneeled down, pointing the crook of his staff at the strange cloud. With good reason, to, for after a minute of scrutinizing, a girl was revealed to be hidden within the mist and snow.

"Who are you?" he demanded, gripping his staff harder so as to hide their nervous shaking. Who's to say this girl can see him? Maybe he's getting defensive for no reason, and she'll walk right through him, instigating that sharp jab of rejection and pain he had felt when he first woke up.

But, amazingly, the girl seemed to settle her gaze on him. She had clear bright eyes, so sharp and blue that they reminded Jack of the frost he created. They seemed to change from the blue of fresh frost, to the white of cracked ice in intervals. Jack nearly dropped his staff in shock. He lowered it and straightened up, staring at the girl in astonishment.

"Can - Can you see me?" he asked hoarsely, hoping yet dreading the answer - if there _was _an answer. Maybe she couldn't see him - couldn't hear him.

Jack held his breath as the girl moved forward, almost as if she was floating. She got close enough to reach out and touch him, but she stopped and cocked her head to the side, her long beautiful midnight hair falling off her shoulder.

"Yes," she said, her voice reminding Jack of the Wind, whom he considered a close friend, despite the lack of a physical body. It was cold and yet welcome, soothing Jack's jarred nerves. "I can hear you too." She smiled, making her even more breathtakingly beautiful. She was clearly mocking him, and usually Jack would grow annoyed and defensive at the mere thought of someone making fun of him, but with this strange girl he found it rather endearing.

"I'm Jack Frost," he said quietly, switching his staff to his other hand. He was actually sort of excited; he didn't come across people who could see him everyday.

The girl studied him for a moment before another smile ghosted across her strangely blue tinted lips. "Yuki-Onna," she whispered. "You're the new winter spirit, are you not?"

Jack shifted his weight between his feet, beginning to twirl his staff - being careful not to drop it this time. "Um," he hummed. "Yeah, I guess. So I've been told, anyway."

Yuki-Onna raised an eyebrow but otherwise ignored his strange comment. "You haven't been around long, have you?" she asked, eyeing the lake behind him. Jack knew that somehow this girl was perfectly aware of the fact that he had been raised from the lake.

"No," Jack said, starting to grow suspicious of this Yuki-Onna. "Only a few months."

"Lucky for you I've been around a fair bit longer," Yuki-Onna informed him, and Jack couldn't help but trust her. "Let me show you how to be a winter spirit."

She held out her hand to him, and Jack barely hesitated before grasping it. Yuki-Onna smiled and led him into the trees.

* * *

Jack felt like passing out. In fact, he was so close to actually doing just that. His vision was tunnel-like and his body felt like lead, dragging him down as he flew through the sky. He had a destination in mind, but it was difficult to keep it in mind through the haze of pain clogging his thoughts.

"Only a few more minutes," Jack mumbled to himself, trying to stay awake long enough to arrive safely. "A few more minutes before Yuki can start yelling at me for being irresponsible." Jack smirked at the idea.

He _had _been irresponsible, but it couldn't be helped. It was who he was! It was in his nature to mock people, to play pranks. Yes, sometimes he took it too far, but that was half the fun! Of course, there were cases like this where the victims of his pranks decided to seek revenge, and he usually came away with injuries. But - as Jack kept insisting - that's what Yuki was for. To call him an idiot and help him.

"Finally," Jack sighed in relief as he came across a particular cave in Antarctica. He landed rather clumsily and stumbled to the entrance. "Yuki?" he slurred, his eyes closing against his will.

She materialised before him instantly, eyes turning frost blue in concern. "Jack?" she said, placing a hand on his shoulder and leading him over to the bed crafted out of ice and snow in the corner. Yuki-Onna took one look at his injuries before sighing in annoyance. "You played a trick on a summer spirit, didn't you?"

Jack slid down on the bed, his eyes sliding shut. "Uh huh. . ." he hummed. "It was fun. Until he found me."

Though he couldn't see it, Yuki rolled her eyes. "Jack Frost," she said sternly. "I've known you for nearly a century now. Haven't you learned yet not to play pranks without me?"

Jack smiled tiredly.

Yuki quickly tended to his wounds, scolding him every time she came across another burn. Eventually she finished and sat next to him on the bed, brushing his hair away from his eyes. She carefully lay down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

Jack twitched but didn't open his eyes - he was already half asleep.

He felt a brief brush of cold as she kissed him on the cheek. Unlike the natural cold he always felt - the one that caused him to shiver and curl up on long winter nights - this cold was comforting. It was welcome, almost like a cold breeze on a burning hot summer day.

Maybe he would play another trick on a summer spirit next week.

**Yeah. That was my attempt to write cute fluff. . . told ya I sucked at it! Anyway, I'm gonna try an limit myself to ONE update a day, unless I miss a day, which I hope I don't! I already have four ready to go, so it's all good! I really hoped you liked! Any requests for chapters? Anyone? Anything? I'll pretty much write anything as long as I have an idea/inspiration for it. I have a REALLY good muse. :-)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	13. Jumble

**Okay, told ya I'm gonna try and do an update a day. And I was right yesterday: I hated the chapters I wrote yesterday. So I rewrote them, but they were super short so I decided to combine three of them into this. I hope you enjoy!**

**#1**

**Summary:_ The first time North hears about Jackson Overland Frost._**

**Side Note: This is actually a oneshot I wrote (and posted) before, but I liked it so much and I thought that as a separate story it wasn't getting much recognition, so I put here. I changed a few things so I wasn't posting the EXACT same thing.**

_Dear Santa,_

_All I want for Christmas this year is to have my brother back._

_Last year he drowned in a lake near our house. That was the year you gave us both ice skates, though I'm sure you don't remember. It's my fault he's gone, it should've been me. I begged him to take me skating and because he was good big brother, he did. He wanted to wait until later, until the ice was sturdier, but I pleaded for him to take me straight away._

_While I was skating, the ice cracked under me. Jackson, my brother, saved me at the cost of his own life. He saved me by making me laugh, and making a game out of it. That was who he was, a joker and yet caring. He fell through the ice after he threw me to safety. I waited for him to come back up for hours, but he never did. This happened the day after Christmas. If I hadn't insisted that Jack take me skating, he would be here with me now._

_I know I don't deserve anything for Christmas because of this, but Jack didn't deserve to drown either. Please, Santa, bring him back. I promise to be extra good forever if you do._

_Please, I miss him. I miss my brother. I miss the pranks he pulled and the trouble he caused. I miss his stories and his games. I miss his hugs. I miss waking up from a nightmare and having him comfort me. Most of all I miss his laughter. I miss Jack. Please, please Santa, bring him back home. That's all I want for Christmas._

_Sincerely,_

_Emma Overland Frost_

North sighs as he lowers the tear-stained letter to the desk surface. These letters are always the hardest; the ones with impossible requests. They always manage to tear at his heart, especially the ones like little Emma's, where another child's life has been lost.

The paper was crumpled and ripped, as if the writer had crushed it into a ball and thrown it out of frustration and grief. North's heart twists painfully as he remembers what Emma had said: ". . ._that was the year you gave us both ice skates. . ._" The incident had indirectly been his fault.

Of course, he had not known his gifts would bring about the death of young Jackson Overland, but nonetheless the boy had died while saving his sister when they were skating. North can't help the heavy weight of guilt from resting upon his shoulders.

He feels terrible that he can't grant Emma's wish, that he is unable to return her brother. He feels even worse at the self-blame the girl seemed to harbour. It hadn't been her fault any more than it had been his, but the fact of the matter remained that Jackson is gone while Emma is safe.

North gently brushes his fingers against the bottom of the letter; there are several discolored circles on the page, as if Emma had been crying while she wrote it. North knows that no gift from him can relieve Emma of her grief, but hopes that with some help from the others, she might be able to have sweet dreams, remember the fun she had with her brother, and keep alive the hope of seeing him again.

For a reason he cannot explain, North feels obligated to help this girl be happy once more. He always feels deep regret and sorrow when a child's life is lost, but it was somehow worse when he thought of the boy, Jack. He is sure he has never met him, though he faintly recalls seeing his name on the Naughty List every now and then, but he feels protective over this dead boy, as if there is a connection between them.

Knowing that there is nothing to be done that can save the poor boy, North vows to do everything and anything in his power to help his sister recover from her loss. Starting by visiting the other Guardians.

* * *

**#2**

**This is another request from **AllieSnow.

**Summary: _Jack may have made a mistake all those years ago. . . _**

Now that I think about it, it had been rather stupid. And painful. But it had been centuries ago! I had been a young winter spirit who was coaxed into doing it by three other spirits. I had regretted it almost instantly, but it wasn't something you could just get rid of. Not easily, anyway. Eventually, I had begun to think of it as cool - after having being told so by four others.

But as I see the other Guardians staring at me incredulously, I'm beginning to go back to thinking of it as stupid.

Tooth brushes my hair out of the way to get a better look at it before backing up and frowning.

Yup, definitely stupid.

"Jack?" she says carefully. "When did you get a tattoo?"

I shrug, uncertain of the certain time. "Around two hundred years ago," I say casually, smoothing my hair back into place so as to hide the tattoo at the base of the back of my neck. "The others talked me into it."

"Others?" Tooth questions.

I wave her off, deeming it unnecessary information. "I had only recently become a winter spirit, and I was bored so. . ." I shrug again.

"How did you do it?" North asks curiously. "I thought nobody could see you. . . ?"

"They can't," I reply. "I assume you got yours like the humans, but probably done by a spirit or another Guardian, right? Well, I did it a bit differently. I had to craft the design out of ice, and then my friend - a summer spirit - heated it, but made sure not to melt it, and then I had to press it against my neck so that it was burned into my skin. And then I made frost creep over it and outline the design so that it had colour."

Bunny wrinkles his nose. "Tha' sounds painful," he says.

"It was," I confirm, wincing as I remember the process.

"Hey Frostbite?"

"Yeah?"

"A snowflake ain't very original."

**Not very good, I know, but I tried. I'm sorry.**

* * *

**This is like Family Warmth, only from the Guardians point of view. I thought it'd be cute but I fear I failed miserably.**

**Summary: _Jack looked so cute when he was tired!_**

The Guardians barely breathed, barely moved. They were terrified of accidentally disturbing the boy among them. Jack was cushioned on North's coat and Tooth's feathers, and it was easy to tell that he was _this close _to falling asleep. But Jack resisted. He tried to wrench open his eyes and glare at Sandy, but another tendril of dream sand fixed that. Jack slumped deeper into his makeshift bed, his hand even moving to Bunny's fur. Within minutes his breathing evened out and he had no more resistance left. He was overcome with a yawn that exposed all his pearly white teeth, but Tooth knew that this wasn't the time.

The three Guardians that surrounded Jack - and the one who stood in front of them all - ignored the drowsy feeling they all had to watch him. Now that he was finally giving in to sleep, all his defensive walls were down and he looked so. . . young. Jack rubbed his eyes and Tooth had to physically restrain herself from cooing at the adorable sight.

There was no doubt about it. When Jack was tired, he was sweet and adorable. The others all had the same thought: Jack looked like a slighter older - yet no less cute - version of a sleeping Jamie Bennett. Jack's eyes fell shut and he expelled a quiet sigh.

His staff slipped from his grip and rolled across the floor, coming to a rest around Sandy's feet. The sandman carefully picked it up, frowning at the freezing tempeture of the wood, and rested it against the nearest wall, making sure to put it somewhere Jack would see as soon as he woke up. No need to cause the boy to panic - which he would if he couldn't find his precious staff.

When Sandy turned back to the Guardians, his eyes widened. They had moved around while his back was turned. Jack was still in the middle, but now his head rested across Tooth's shoulders and he was curled up to her side.

Tooth's head was rested on North's shoulder, one of her hands wrapped around his arm while the other was tangled in Jack's hair - she had probably been running her fingers through his hair when sleep had taken her.

North slept in a sitting position, his back against the wall. His legs were straight in front of him and his snoring was spectacular. Bunny was curled against Tooth's feet, the top of his head on her knees. Jack had stretched out his hand in his sleep so that it rested on the fur on Bunny's head.

Sandy smiled at the sight, carefully sending dreams to each of his fellow Guardians. Once they were all content in their imaginations, he crept up to them and settled down in between North and Jack. It wasn't long before they were all asleep.

**Eh, I'm not very proud of this. But I needed to post something today. Hopefully the next one will be better. It'll either be the next installment of Surprises, or a request from **Guest**. Haven't quite decided yet.** **Oh hey, I've got a question for you. Should I write another chapter with Jack/Bunny brother bonding, or a different Jack/? bonding chapter? Just not with Jamie, 'cuz. . . well I got my reasons. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and I'm gonna try and make the next chapter better.**


	14. Surprises Part 3

**Okay, here's an actual chapter! And as promised, this is the next installment of Surprises. Don't worry, I know this isn't the best arc but there's only one - maybe two - more chapters of it before it's over. I'm actually really impatient for tomorrow, because I wrote two chapters that I'm gonna combine into one for the chapter tomorrow, and I really wanna know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians! Which is almost definitely a good thing.**

Tooth looked over at the boy in the corner of her Palace. Jackson was bundled in numerous blankets, along with mittens and a hat Tooth and her faeries had managed to shove onto his hands and head. But no amount of coaxing could get him to agree to the fluffy socks she had for him.

Tooth fluttered over to him, landing next to him and brushing brown hair away from his eyes. Of course, he was asleep. Even in human form, Tooth doubted he would allow anyone to interact with him in this way.

"What is it with you and footwear?" Tooth hummed as he leaned into her hand. Jackson's eyes fluttered, but didn't quite open. "Shh, go back to sleep Sweet Tooth," she cooed in his ear. Jack snuggled into the blankets and his breathing evened out.

Tooth stayed and watched him for a while. It really was amazing how much he resembled a young child when he slept. With his mop of brown hair - a drastic change from his usual snowy white - he reminded Tooth of a slightly older Jamie Bennett. Jack was over three hundred years old, and yet he was still a child. If Tooth had to guess, she'd say maybe fourteen. He was so small and. . . well, _fragile_.

She'd never really noticed before. Maybe it was the absence of his cocky demeanour and vicious cold. Maybe it was the fact that all his defenses fell when the boy slept, leaving a vulnerable looking little boy in its place. Whatever it was, it brought out Tooth's maternal side.

"Sleep well, Jack," Tooth whispered, kissing the top of his head lightly before flying away to keep track of all her faeries and the teeth.

* * *

She periodically checked up on him throughout the day, running a hand through his hair soothingly whenever he threatened to wake. Jackson slept solidly for twelve hours, waking around five in the afternoon.

He yawned and stretched out, wriggling free from the blankets. Baby Tooth chirped in annoyance as she was dislodged from her resting place.

Jackson blinked in surprise at the sound and lifted up his hands when he felt something crawl into them. Baby Tooth chirped to him in greeting and pecked his cheek. Jack pulled away, his brow furrowed in confusion as he stared at the faerie.

"Baby. . . . Tooth?" he mumbled, struggling with her name.

The faerie chirped in concern before jumping up and flying to find Tooth. Jack blinked after her before starting to tug off the mittens. Just as he freed his hands from the woollen prisons, Tooth flew around the corner.

"Jack!" she cried, coming to a stop in front of him. "Baby Tooth said that it sounded like you had trouble remembering her. How are your recent memories? What do you remember?"

Jack stared at her before shaking his head. "It's fine, Tooth," he assured. "It's just a little unclear, that's all."

Before Tooth could answer - probably to fuss over him some more - a burst of dream sand interrupted them and Sandy appeared next to her. He waved his arms above his head to gain her attention, and immediately indecipherable sand images appeared over his head.

"Slow down, Sandy," Tooth pleaded as she struggled to keep up. "I can't understand you!"

Sandy rolled his eyes in frustration, but slowed his sand images. An image of a wrapped present - North - an egg, - Bunny - and a tooth flashed above him.

"We . . .?" Tooth guessed slowly. Sandy nodded enthusiastically before forming more images. Santoff Clausen, a nightmare, the Moon, and a snowflake. Tooth shook her head. "I don't get it," she sighed.

"He's saying Pitch is back, and he thinks I should stay at North's while you guys go deal with him. Right, Sandy?"

The sandman gave Jack a thumbs up, while Tooth stared at him with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"How did you. . .?" she mumbled.

Jackson shrugged. "I saw Sandy a lot before I became a Guardian. He didn't have a lot of free time, so we didn't have lengthy conversations, but we spoke enough for me to usually understand his images."

Sandy beamed at him before reaching for his hand and tugging him to the window. "Okay, okay," Jack said. "I'm coming, alright?"

Tooth flew after them as Sandy formed a cloud of dream sand for him and Jack for the trip to the North Pole. When they arrived, they had to get past three Yetis who were stationed as security. They found North and Bunny in Santa's main office, both staring at the Globe of Belief.

Sandy caught their attention and North turned to them.

"Tooth," he said. "Pitch has reappeared. We need to go and demand he return Jack's staff so he can become Frost again."

Jackson opened his mouth but Bunny cut him off. "The ankle-bitah will stay here. The Yetis can watch 'im."

"Hey," Jack protested. "First of all: I am _not _an ankle-biter. Second: I don't need anyone to 'watch me'! I want to go with you! He took my staff, so now he's going to pay."

North shook his head. "But Jack. . . er, Jackson," he said. "Without your powers you cannot fight Pitch! For now you are just child, and we must protect children. Right now, that includes you. You shall stay here, with Yetis!"

Jackson was obviously very unhappy about this, but then his eyes got misty and he looked around in confusion. Tooth's eyes widened as she realized what was happening.

"We have to go straight away!" she told the others. "Jack's losing his memories a lot faster now! It won't be long before he can't remember us at all!"

"Then let us go!" North said, leading them away - and leaving Jackson in the care of his Yetis. "To the sleigh!"

Bunny groaned.

* * *

"Cool," Jackson mumbled as he studied a long line of toy robots. He poked one and its eyes lit up, startling him so much that he jumped back into a tower of Barbie's. "Ouch!"

Phil turned at the sound of his voice, and his eyes narrowed. He shouted a bunch of Yetish before picking up Jackson by the scruff of his neck and carrying him down the hall.

"Hey, wait! Where are we going? Put me down! C'mon Paul, I said put me down!"

Phil froze. Had he just called him 'Paul'? His name wasn't Paul! This couldn't be a good thing.

* * *

"Pitch! Just give us Jack's staff so this can be over with!" Bunny shouted as he threw another boomerang at an oncoming nightmare. The nightmare exploded and the boomerang flew back to Bunny's paw.

The Guardians had found Pitch in a large field somewhere in Canada. As soon as they had appeared, Tooth had demanded he give them Jack's staff. But Pitch had only laughed and sent an army of new nightmares at them. These nightmares were nothing like the ones they had fought in Burgess. These were smaller and slower, and there were less of them. But they did manage to keep the Guardians away from Pitch.

"Why would I want to do that?" Pitch asked, pulling the staff from the shadows. "When it's so much fun having you watch him forget you." He began twirling Jack's staff - no where near as smoothly as Jack did himself - content to over see the nightmares attack.

But then Sandy began throwing giant amounts of dream sand at the nightmares, never missing his target. Soon there were only two nightmares left, and they quickly cowered behind Pitch.

The Nightmare King growled in frustration and dispelled the cowardly nightmares before nervously turning to the Guardians. Only to find Tooth inches away from him, and she did _not _look happy.

"Give us the staff, Pitch," she ordered, holding out her hand expectantly. There was only a moment of hesitation before Pitch seemed to remember the last time the fairy had spoken to him. That tooth wouldn't be growing back.

So he reluctantly handed her the staff, but as she prepared to take off to the others, he gripped it harder and leaned closer to her.

"Make sure to keep Jackson away from lakes," he hissed. "He has a bad habit of drowning in them."

Tooth didn't even bother to give him a quarter before punching him again.

**Eh, that was terrible. Oh well. Like I said, I'm just counting down the hours until tomorrow, when I can post the chapter I REALLY wanna post. Hopefully this'll keep you happy until then.**

**Please review! Jack loves reviewers! He'll make a snowflake just for you if you REVIEW! C'mon, who doesn't want that?**


	15. Worried

**YES! I can finally post this! Yay! So this is a request - kinda - from **Random Reader,** and **Snowflake Person.** I wrote them both, and then I couldn't decide which I liked better, so here's both of them! I know this probably isn't what either of you had in mind, but it's kinda the way it came out. I wasn't planning on them taking this turn. . . but it just sort of happened. Weird. . . **

**Disclaimer: Nope. Nope. Nope. N-O-P-E. NOPE! Or no, which ever you prefer.**

**Summary: _In which Jack gets hurt/sick and Tooth is Worried. That's right, with a capital W._**

'Tooth!' I complain as I bat her hands away. 'It's fine! Leave it.'

Tooth narrows her eyes and plants her hands on her hips. 'Jack,' she says, and her tone of voice just tells me that I am in _so _much trouble. 'How did this happen?'

'Um,' I hum as I nervously shift my weight between feet. 'How did what happen?' Oh great, she's giving me the Glare. Strange. The last time I saw the Glare it had been directed at a little girl who had ruined her Church clothes, and that had been several decades ago. The last time the Glare had been given to _me _it had been given to me by my mother, and that was over three hundred years ago when I had accidentally lost my shoes.

'Jack,' Tooth warns in a 'don't mess with me' voice. 'No more games. I'm going to ask you one more time. How did this happen?'

I know that to avoid answering is to risk the wrath of one fairy that can be _very _scary sometimes. And yet I really don't want to tell her the truth. I was kind of afraid of disappointing her, of making her think of me as weak and unable to handle myself. Usually I would've gone to Yuki, or just ignored this sort of thing, but Tooth had caught me before I could do either.

But then Tooth crosses her arms and the answer is just dragged out of me. 'I was bored. It's dangerous for me to get bored. I went to Canada to start a snow day, because even though it's April they're used to still getting snow. But apparently a summer spirit had the same idea because I ran into them. I'm friends with a summer spirit, so I know they're not all bad so I tried to talk to this one - tried to be friendly. But I guess I've annoyed this one before because he didn't seem to like me much.'

Tooth's arms slide out of their crossed position and her eyes soften as she carefully takes my hand in hers again and studies the burn. It's not that bad, really. I've had worse but I'm not about to tell Tooth that, not now that she's already starting to float off the ground, preparing to take off and looking terrifying.

She drops my hand and spins around, and I only just manage to catch her before she flies away. Tooth looks back at me as she feels my hand on her shoulder.

'Tooth,' I say. 'Where are you going?'

'To find that summer spirit!' Her answer surprises me and my hand falls from her shoulder.

'What? Why?' I ask, confusion evident.

Tooth turns back around and lands once more. She stares at me sadly as realisation seems to hit her. But then her eyes flash again, and for a second I am terrified that it is directed at me, even though I have done nothing wrong - as of late.

'Because he hurt my poor Sweet Tooth! He hurt my little boy!'

My eyes widen as she refers to me as such. Since when was I her 'little boy'? Tooth seems to realise what she has said, for her hands cover her mouth and she flies back a few inches. But she does not take it back. Instead she clasps her hands at her chest and takes a tentative step closer.

'He hurt you,' she whispers again. 'I don't want people to hurt you.'

After I am able to think properly once more, I give her a small smile. 'It's okay, Tooth,' I say truthfully. 'It doesn't even hurt. See?' To prove my point I curl my hand into a fist, stretching the burn the lay across my knuckles. It stings a little, but like I said - I've had worse.

Tooth frowns at me and I know that she sees right through me, as if she can tell what I'm thinking. 'Jack,' she says quietly, gently placing a hand on my shoulder. 'You don't have to pretend. You're not alone anymore. You have us, now.'

I study her, gripping my staff tightly. 'I know,' I say. 'Although I haven't really been alone. Usually Yuki helps me.'

Tooth's eyes widen and her grip on my shoulder tightens considerably. 'This has happened before?' she hisses. I nod slowly. 'You've been hurt worse.' It wasn't a question, yet I nod anyway.

'It's okay,' I reassure quickly. 'It's almost always my fault. Besides, I'm used to it.' I instantly backtrack as Tooth's expression darkens. 'But. . . I know. I know I'm not alone. I know all of you are there now.' I'm not entirely sure it's the truth, but Tooth visibly relaxes.

She still looks troubled: she removes her hand from my shoulder and starts wringing her hands together. Hesitantly, I step closer and lightly touch her arm in reassurance. I can't help it; she just reminds me so much of my mother at this moment. A strange thought, perhaps, but it would've been weirder a few months ago. Lately the Guardians had reminded me of a - somewhat odd and dysfunctional - family.

At my touch, Tooth jumps and her eyes focus back on me. I guess I have a concerned look on my face, because she sighs.

'Oh, Sweet Tooth,' she says.

And suddenly she's hugging me. It takes a moment for me to get over my initial shock at having someone's arms around me - arms that aren't cold as ice. Once I do, I slowly raise my arms so that I'm hugging her back.

'Tooth?'

'Yes, Jack?'

'It was only a little burn.'

* * *

I try to hide it, I really do. It's just somewhat difficult to ignore when my vision goes blurry and there's a scary moment where I threaten to topple over. But, still, I try to hide it. I count to ten in my head and my sight returns to normal. Just in time to see the others give me concerned looks. I manage to smile at them, though it feels unsteady and causes my head to buzz.

Luckily, the others are too busy to notice my weak stance and abnormal silence. Even the kangaroo isn't bothered by my lack of arguments. I feel an itching irritation at the knowledge that they don't take the time to realize that their is something seriously wrong with me.

Okay, maybe that's a slight exaggeration. I'm sure there nothing _seriously _wrong with me. It's just the flu. Or a cold. Ha. A cold. Me, have a cold? That's not something I'm used to. So a flu, then. Yeah, that'll be it. Just a flu that'll go away in a matter of days. Or is that a cold? What's the opposite of a cold? A heat? Maybe I have that. I have a heat. That doesn't quite sound right. I don't think I'd mind having a heat. Maybe I could be warm.

I guess that means I don't have a heat then, since I feel the furthest thing from warm. I'm colder than usual, and that's quite the feat. Ha. Heat, feat. I made a rhyme. I didn't even know that I'm a poet. Wait, that's not how it goes. . . how did it go again?

'Jack?'

Is that Tooth? What's happening? Oh, wait! I'm a poet and I didn't even know it! That's how it goes. What was I talking about again? Oh yeah, a heat. No, I have the flu. What's the flu again?

'Jack, are you alright?'

No. No, I don't think so. My legs feel wobbly, and I'm pretty sure that the grip I have on my staff is the only thing supporting my slight weight. What are those pretty stars dancing around the room? Can I catch one?

My arm feels like lead as I attempt to reach up and catch - what was I trying to catch? It doesn't matter. I just want to sleep. Sleep was so tempting, I could just close my eyes and. . .

Where am I? It's dark. It wasn't dark before. Why am I lying down? What happened? Where are the others? Who am I looking for again?

'Sweet Tooth? Are you awake?'

That's right, I was looking for Tooth. Why was I looking for her again? My head spins and I give a soft moan. My eyes are heavy, too heavy. I want to open them but I can't.

'Jack? Jack, sweetie open your eyes.'

I'm trying! It's just so difficult. Who's talking to me again? I know her name, it's. . . it's. . . I guess I don't know her name.

'Come on, Jack, please open your eyes. Open them for me, so I know you're okay.'

Her voice is gentle and kind. It's encouraging, and it's almost impossible for me to resist. But I can't open my eyes, I've already tried. Was that a rhyme?

'Jack? Please, Jack? Wake up, Sweet Tooth.'

The nickname stirs recognition and suddenly I feel a sharp pain in my head. Why is everything white? Am I blinking? No, because to blink I need to have open eyes. And I can't open my eyes. Then why are objects coming into focus? Huh, I guess I did open my eyes.

There's someone sitting on my bed - why was I in a bed? - and their leaning over me. Gentle hands carefully brush damp hair out of my eyes and I squint at them. All I can see is the outline of a clearly female figure. Who was she?

'Jack! Jack, it's me. Are you alright, sweetie?'

Her voice is so soft and. . . relieved? I know who this is. . . it's. . . it's. . .

'Mom?'

There's a light gasp and everything comes into complete focus. I'm in the medical room of the Workshop. I vaguely wonder if someone's hurt before my attention is drawn to the figure on my bed. Now that I can see her clearly, it is quite obviously Tooth. Not my mother. Of course it's not my mother, my mother has been dead for almost three centuries. Then why had I said 'mom'?

'Jack?'

Tooth's voice is quiet and unsure. She's probably more than a little taken a back by my mistake. My head is beginning to clear, and the weakness is slowly fading. I still feel terrible, but I am aware enough to register what has just happened. I feel my cheeks warm - is that even possible? - and avoid Tooth's eyes.

'Jack? How do you feel?'

Truthfully? Like I'd just been run over by a snow plough. But it's not like I'm gonna tell her that.

'Terrible,' I croak instead.

Suddenly, a glass of water is offered to me. It takes a second for me to figure out how to move my limbs enough to grasp the glass, then another second before I'm able to raise it to my lips and sip.

The water is freezing and my nose wrinkles, but the jolt of cold manages to slice through the remaining fog in my brain. It also soothes my burning throat, offering relief I didn't know I needed. Once the glass is bone dry, Tooth carefully takes it back from me.

'What happened?' I ask, pressing my palms against my eyes in an effort to push back the headache threatening to appear.

Tooth purses her lips but answers quietly. 'You passed out in the middle of the Guardian meeting. We took you here immediately and took shifts waiting for you to wake up. The others are sleeping in North's guest rooms.'

'How long have I been out?' I mumble, blinking rapidly. There are telltale signs around the room of the others' presence: North's coat lays in a corner, along with one of Bunny's boomerangs. There's a sprinkling of dream sand over everything, and a couple of unconscious mini faeries are sleeping by my feet.

Tooth sighs. 'You worried us, Jack,' she says. 'We were terrified something had happened to you, because you wouldn't wake up. Bunny and North had to stop me from shaking you until you opened your eyes.' She looks at me sheepishly. 'I kind of freaked out.'

'How long?' I frown at her.

'Three days,' she answers slowly.

'_Three days?!_' I repeat loudly. 'I've been asleep for _three days_?!'

I must have been louder than I thought, because there's a series of crashes outside the room before the door burst open, revealing the others in defensive - yet drowsy - positions.

'Jack!' North cries in relief and lowers his swords. The others lower their weapons as well, and they all wear a similar relieved expression. 'You are awake!'

'Good,' Bunny sighs as he makes his way over to my bed. 'Ya freaked us all out, mate. Kept muttering about rhymes an' heats - whatever tha' is.'

I feel my cheeks warm again. 'Um,' I say. 'I guess I was kind of delusional.'

'Kind of?' Bunny snorts. 'We had ta get Sandy ter knock ya out with dream sand so tha' we could relax.'

I shrug. 'Sorry. I think I had the flu or something.'

'The flu?' North mirrors. 'Strange. I did not know you could get flu.'

I grin. 'Hey, maybe it was a cold. Oh wait, I don't think I can get colds. . . must've been a heat.'

'Aw man,' Bunny says in a horrified manner. 'He's at it again. Sandy!'

The last thing I see is a rather impressive amount of golden snowflakes before I'm pulled under again.

**Ha. I gotta say, I loved writing delusional Jack. It was Fun. Yes, with a capital! Quit doubting me, people! Anyway, I'm going camping this weekend, so I'm not sure if I'll be able to post anything tomorrow - or the next day. But, if I don't think I'll be able to post anything tomorrow, I'll post the chapter I'm saving later today, and then the chapter for Sunday I'll post on Monday, along with the Monday chapter. See, I won't leave you hanging. You'll get double updates for today and Monday, you just won't get anything for Saturday or Sunday. Unless I CAN post stuff while I'm camping. Then it'll be the normal schedule of daily updates. **

**Remember, review! Reviews make Jack feel warm, and we all know how much he wants to be warm! Ooh, ooh, AND reviews make Bunny like Jack a little bit more every time. That's good, right? Plus, reviews tell Bunny that he was a mean giant rabbit when he made fun of Jack's lack of believers in the movie. C'mon, we all know he was awful there.**


	16. Surprises Part 4

**Oh, wow. I'm actually really shocked and terribly disappointed at the lack of response the last chapter received. What happened? Was my writing off? Did you not like the story? Did I write it horribly, or something? I'm just really confused, I have to say. Because of that, I was a little hesitant to post this, since this is quite simply, an awful chapter - in my opinion. I'm sorry if my writing is deteriorating, I wasn't aware that it was.**

**Disclaimer: I'm afraid I don't own, and apparently that's a good thing because the script would obviously have been terrible.**

"Jack!" Tooth called as she flew down the halls of North's Workshop. They had dealt with Pitch quickly before rushing back to the North Pole, all of them shaken by Pitch's warning. Tooth had arrived before any of the others, anxious to make sure Jack was alright.

"Oof!"

Tooth fell from the air and landed onto the floor, rubbing her head as she looked up. She had accidentally flown into Phil, who seemed preoccupied himself.

There was a thundering of footsteps before North, Bunny and Sandy rounded the corner.

"Phil!" North shouted as he came up to them and helped Tooth up. "Vhere is Jack?"

Phil let out a garble of nervous sounding gibberish, and North's eyes grew wide. "What?" he mumbled. "He called you Paul? What else did he forget? How bad has he gotten?"

North and the Yeti held a lengthy conversation before North fell quiet and turned to the others. "Jack may have forgotten everything from Easter," he told them grimly. "Phil said he lost memory much faster, and that a while ago he could not remember Guardianship."

Tooth gasped. "Where is he? We have to give him back his staff!"

"But it's broken, Tooth," Bunny reminded her. "Even if we return the staff, who's ta say he can fix it?"

Tooth nervously bit her lip. "We'll just have to hope he can," she said finally. "I don't know what else we can do."

"Where is he?" North asked Phil. The Yeti hesitated before answering, and North's expression grew dark. "You what? Why would you let boy leave?! We left him here so you could watch him! Where did he go? How did it get there?"

"Uh, North, mate," Bunny said, pointing at a nearby shelf. North followed where he was pointing, so see a line of magical snow globes. One was missing.

"Phil," North turned back to the head of security. "Where is Jack?"

* * *

"I can't believe yer Yetis let Jack come 'ere of all places!" Bunny grumbled as the sleigh hurriedly flew over Michigan.

"'Tis not their fault!" North called back. "They believe it is Jack's home! They saw no reason Jack should not go to lake!"

"Let's just get to Sweet Tooth before something happens!" Tooth cried desperately. "I want to get him away from the lake and back to the Pole so he can fix his staff and return to normal!"

"We are here!" North declared.

Bunny let out a shriek as the sleigh crash landed near Jack's lake. They all hurried out, and they didn't need to look long to find the boy.

"Jack!" Tooth gasped.

Jack(son) was standing in the middle of the Burgess frozen lake, staring at the ice beneath his feet strangely. Sadly, he wasn't Jack Frost at the moment, so the ice didn't thicken every second he touched the surface. It was no longer summer - the weather was slowly shifting to summer, meaning the ice was thin and unsteady.

The Guardians could easily see this, and needless to say they _freaked out._

"Jack!" Tooth cried again.

He looked up at the sound of her voice, and his brow furrowed in confusion. He mouthed her name - as if unsure, unable to clearly remember - before a loud _crack! _rang through the air.

Everyone froze. Five pairs of eyes grew unbelievably wide, and four pairs traveled to ice beneath Jack's feet. A large fracture ran all across the lake, tunneling directly beneath him. Tooth was the only one who didn't - couldn't - look at the ice. Instead, she kept her eyes trained on Jack's face.

She jumped into the air and rushed over to him - carrying his staff, which she dropped as soon as she reached him. But she was a millisecond too late. The ice gave way just as she reached out to grab Jackson's arm, and the boy plunged into the lake.

"_No!_" Tooth shouted in horror, readying herself to jump in after him.

"Tooth, no!" North yelled.

Bunny appeared to have the same idea as Tooth - he was attempting to cross the ice to the jagged hole in which Jack disappeared.

Before either of them could enter the water, however, a thick layer of frost covered the break. It grew thicker and thicker until it was the same width as the ice around it. The Guardians watched nervously, hoping that this meant. . .

"Jack," North said quietly.

Suddenly, the Moon appeared between the tree tops. The moonlight shone on the new frost, and the Guardians held their breath. It took three minutes and forty-nine seconds - Tooth counted - for a silhouette of a young boy to appear below the ice. The frost cracked and split away, revealing Jack - with white hair and pale skin - who was slowly raised from the freezing water. His eyes didn't open until his feet touched the lake, and he blinked around in confusion.

He shook his head and numerous water droplets flew from his hair. Jack then wrung out his jumper, trying to get all the water he could away from him before it froze.

He was dry - dry meaning covered in ice - in a matter of minutes. The whole time, the Guardians could only gape at him. Once he was done, he turned to them, as if only just registering their presence.

"Huh," he said. There was a tint of confusion upon his face, and the others felt their chests tighten in worry. "Odd."

"Jack?" Tooth said tentatively, stepping closer to him. "Are you alright? Do you remember us? What's odd?"

Jack blinked at her before smiling slightly. "I'm fine. Wet and cold, but fine otherwise. Yes, I do remember you. What's odd is the knowledge that I _don't _lose my memory every time I drown."

"Wait a minute," Bunny spoke up suddenly, gingerly moving closer to the middle of the ice - not that he had to worry, now that Jack was himself again, the lake's ice was thicker than it needed to be. "Ya drowned _again_?"

Jack considered this a moment. "I think so," he said. "I remember falling in and not being able to breathe. . . and then rising up from the lake for a second time. So, yeah I think I drowned again."

"Crikey," Bunny mumbled.

"Oh Jack!" Tooth cried before engulfing him in a hug. But then she pulled back and frowned at him. "We have your staff for you," she said, looking around for it. "Where did it go?"

"So. . . you brought my staff, but lost it?"

Tooth scowled and turned to glare at him, but then she saw the pieces of wood. She exclaimed happily before retrieving them. "Here," she said, holding them out to Jack.

The boy took the pieces in his hands and stared at them. The Guardians couldn't see his expression.

"We, ah, didn't know how ta fix it," Bunny said.

Jack shrugged and jammed the pieces together before staring at them intensely.

"Jack, Sweet Tooth," Tooth said gently. "I don't think that will - oh!"

The two pieces glowed blue before welding together. Jack held the newly mended staff victoriously at his side before turning to the others smugly.

"I didn't know ya could tha'," Bunny exclaimed in amazement.

Jack shrugged and spun the staff. "I found out last Easter."

North narrowed his eyes. "Why would you have reason to find out last Easter?"

"Um. . . " Jack winced. Obviously he hadn't meant to share that little piece of information.

Tooth sighed and placed a light hand on his shoulder. "Come on, Jack," she said. "Let's go back to the Pole so you can tell us by the fireplace over a cup of hot chocolate."

**Hmm, that was kind of quick wasn't it? Sorry. They'll be one more chapter for this - hopefully posted Monday since I can't get internet while I'm camping - and then this arc will be over. I have about four or five requests pending in my 'to write' list, and I'm planning on writing them this weekend while I'm camping so they'll be ready to go. Again, I apologize for the last chapter - and this one - maybe I can only write decent chapters when I'm freaked out over exams. . . **

**Um, so yeah. Again, I apologize, and I know this crappy (pardon my language) chapter doesn't deserve reviews anymore than the last one, but I would really appreciate it.**


	17. Trust

**Aww! You guys are the best! You are all so encouraging! :) Thank you for all of you who reviewed telling me that I was wrong last chapter, and that my writing wasn't getting worse or anything! You are all awesome! I LOVE YOU** **GUYS! (No, not in the creepy way.)**

**This chapter is a request from **Person**, (One of the requests) and I have other chapters on the go, but I was kinda interested in writing this. Not my best work, I know, but bear with me! Wait, was that the wrong 'bear'? Bare? Nah, bear, right? Bear, bare? Whichever.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**Summary: ****_Jack has trust issues._**

"North," I say nervously, leaning over the side of the sleigh. "Are you sure this is such a good idea?"

There's a burst of booming laughter from the front of the sleigh, but I'm too busy freaking out over the fact that the sleigh's so close to hitting the ground to look at North.

"Do not worry, Jack!" he laughs, waving his hand over his shoulder in a dismissive gesture. "I am expert flyer, no? And soon, you shall be too!"

Yes, teaching me to fly the sleigh. That was the brilliant excuse North had to drag me out here and attempt to kill me. Well, alright, he probably _wasn't _trying to kill me. Probably. But he was making a good go of it. The first time I had rode in the sleigh had been when we were going to help Tooth at her Palace, and I had been too awestruck to be terrified. Unfortunately, I didn't have that relief this time.

Every time North makes a loop-de-loop, I feel a little like Bunny. No wonder the giant rabbit had been clawing the sides, this is was horrible! Of course, I'm the Guardian of Fun, so I was forcibly reminded of roller coasters - something many kids find _fun_. Unfortunately, I have never ridden a roller coaster, so I'm quite new to this experience.

"I don't doubt your flying capabilities," I tell North, not entirely sure whether I'm lying or not. "But I do doubt _mine_."

"Bah, that is why you practice! Practice makes the perfect!" North assures me, but it does nothing to soothe my frayed nerves. "I tell you what," North concedes, maybe finally seeing my discomfort. "You shall find this fun, I am sure!"

My head whips around to face him, and my eyes sting from the wind. Whatever North finds fun at this moment, I'm sure I don't want to be a part of it.

"Do you trust me, Jack?"

Five words. Sixteen letters. Five syllables. It's enough to send my head spinning and my stomach plummeting. I feel the blood drain from my face, and I tighten my hold on the side of the sleigh to hide my hands nervous shaking. Trust. That was the question, wasn't it? Do I trust the Guardians? Truly? Any of them?

They left me alone for three centuries. The only contact they ever gave me was to yell at me - like Bunny whenever I mucked up Easter - shake their head at me - like North whenever he saw me on his Christmas runs (I suspect this is because of the whole Naughty List thing). I never saw Tooth because she never left her Palace. Sandy was alright, he would keep me company on especially cold nights, but he never sought me out. I always had to find him.

I have no doubt that if Pitch had not returned, if Manny had not made me a Guardian, I would still be alone. I would still be roaming around, being walked through and ignored by every child and spirit I came across - unless that spirit was mad at me, in which case I would prefer they ignored me.

Back then, there would've been no hesitation. I only trust a few select people. Yuki was one of them, and the others were season spirits that I had managed to befriend.

But of course, I don't mention any of this conflict to North. Instead, I mutter a half hearted "Yes," and hope that this all becomes clear some day.

I think North can tell that I'm not entirely sure what to make of his question, or the strings attached. But, to his credit, he doesn't demand a clear answer. He doesn't try and make me trust him, maybe because he knows that will only achieve the opposite.

All he does is nod and lead the sleigh up higher, telling me to hold on tight before the sleigh plunges to the ground.

I think I scream. I probably scream. It's hard to tell over the protesting whistle of the Wind as it desperately tries to catch me, or at least slow my descent. That worries me. If the Wind thinks this is a bad idea, it almost definitely is.

But I don't have the heart to tell North this, not when he's laughing and enjoying this so much. So I suck in a breath and cut off the scream I'm not sure exists and close my eyes, attempting to find the fun in this.

It doesn't take much. All I need to do is look to my center, and all of a sudden the sound of children's laughter fills my ears. I feel a smile creep up my face and I'm no longer falling to a possible injury - I'm flying. Oh, I'm still plummeting to the ground. But I don't see it that way. Fun can do that to you, clouds your vision so nothing seems dangerous anymore.

A fast killer of fun? A parental figure who usually has fun, not having so much fun anymore. North's smile slips off his face, and he tries to pull up the reins. But the reindeer are having none of it. Somehow they manage to pull free from their holdings, and leave the sleigh to a death drop.

"Wait!" North yells after them. "Come back!"

Apparently, ever since that incident with Pitch where the others lost almost all their believers and the reindeers had escaped, had given them a taste of freedom.

"Uh oh," North says.

That pretty much ends all feeling of fun I have. North moves to the side next to me and shoves me to floor, crouching next to me just as we impact the ground.

* * *

I blink, my mind hazy from the pain. What had happened again? I saw flashes, but they hurt my brain. Tooth telling me to be careful. . . Bunny wishing me luck, adding that I would need it. . . I remember North laughing and saying they were worrying too much, that we would be fine.

I think Sandy was trying to tell us something about the reindeers, but we couldn't quite decipher his images. I know North did the loop-de-loops. Did I scream at one point? I wasn't really sure. The only thing that really stood out was the question North asked.

_Do you trust me, Jack?_

What had I replied with? Did I say yes? I hope I said yes, North doesn't need to know the doubts I have. Maybe it's a bad sign that I can't remember stuff, but I'm currently more bothered with the stabbing pain in my left leg.

I crane my head around to see what was wrong, but my vision grows blurry and I have a sudden moment of dizziness. Maybe I shouldn't move my head around so much. Once my sight clears, the pain in my leg suddenly makes sense. I must of fallen out of the sleigh or something, because - the sleigh itself isn't damaged in anyway - the skid has landed on my leg. Not very comfortable.

That's when it hits me. Where's North? I try to call out for him, but even that slight movement makes me feel sick, and I need to close my eyes and take deep breaths to avoid passing out. Thankfully, North isn't hurt so much as to not be able to walk. I hear heavy footsteps, and I relax, knowing everything's going to be fine now.

"Jack?" He sounds worried, and I really can't blame him. I must look terrible. I feel terrible. My head is spinning and I can't think properly. I'm reminded of the delirious fever I had a few weeks ago. It feels almost similar, only I'm hurt not sick.

I hum in annoyance when someone gently pokes my shoulder. There's a pause before I feel someone lift me. When was the last time someone picked me up like this? Like a . . . like a father. That settles it then. Nobody had picked me up like this for over three hundred years. It's. . . nice.

"Let us get you back to Pole," someone says.

I frown, not understanding. I decide to let it go and instead snuggle closer to the comforting warmth of the person carrying me. My leg doesn't hurt as much anymore, so they must have removed whatever had been on it. What had my leg been trapped under again?

This train of thought hurts my head, and I guess I whimper.

"'Tis okay," someone assures, and instinctively, I believe them.

"Kay," I say softly, falling asleep - or passing out - as I curl closer to the warm body. "I trust you, Dad."

The person carrying me stiffens for a moment, but carries on after a bit, and it may be my imagination, but I think they're holding me a little tighter.

It's not until later - when Tooth has fussed over me - that I realize it hadn't been my father. It had been North. And yet, the mix up didn't feel all that wrong.

**Kinda short, I know. But I promise to make the next one longer, so I may not update tomorrow. Or I might use one of the crappy chapters I have locked away on my computer somewhere. Okay, it's not really 'crappy' but. . . I don't like it. Anyway, I'm thinking of making the longer chapter a request from either **Guest**, or **Guest Reader**. Oh, and I gotta say: I hope you guys aren't the same person 'cuz otherwise I'll feel like a doofus. Hope you enjoyed this - short but adored (by me) - chapter! **


	18. Revenge

**I managed to finish this chapter in time! Yay! It didn't turn out as long as I wanted. . . but they never do. I'm gonna make this short, cuz Criminal Minds is almost on and I wanna see Reid! Anywhere, here ya go! Oh, and this is a request from **Guest Reader**! I hope this lives up to your expectations!**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

**Summary:_ Some spirits are jealous of Jack. What do the Guardians do about it?_**

Jack groaned in pain as he was thrown to the ground. He struggled to turn onto his side to better assess the damage. It was hard for him to think through the fog his many injuries caused, but he thought he might have broken a wrist and a few fingers. It wasn't the worst of his injuries, but it was uncertainly irksome. (**Love that word.**)

Jack's main goal right now was to get away. He wasn't sure where he was anymore, but he knew that the Wind would carry him somewhere safe - all he had to do was get far enough away from this deranged lunatic.

"Damnit Frost," said lunatic growled. "You've always been a nuisance. Why them (**No, not a typo.**) Guardians ever let _you _join their damn group over me is a mystery I'll never understand."

Jack coughed, trying to clear his throat through the blood, and smirked weakly. "They didn't choose me," he rasped. "The Man in the Moon did. Look at you, Groundhog. Beating up a Guardian over jealously? No wonder Manny didn't choose you."

The Groundhog hissed in anger and with a lash of his tail, Jack was sent flying through the air once more. He skidded roughly before coming to a stop, and this time he lost consciousness for a moment. Jack struggled to open his eyes, his mind blank. His only thought was _pain_. Too much pain.

"I'll teach yah a lesson about smart-mouthin' me, Frost," the Groundhog snarled before leaping at the winter spirit. Jack didn't even have enough energy to cry out, let alone fight back.

* * *

"Where is the bloody show pony?" Bunny muttered angrily, tapping his foot impatiently. "We've been waitin' fer him fer ages! Ya think he'd 'ave enough decency ta be on time fer a Guardian meetin'. Especially considerin' he lives here now."

North snorted from his seat on the sofa with Sandy. "Bunny, his home here is not official. Besides, Jack is free spirit, no? He shall come when he iz ready. Iz not big deal, there iz nothing important to report. 'Tis only social gathering."

Bunny grumbled unhappily. "Still, the little blighter shouldn't make us wait fer him."

A tapping rang throughout the room, coming from a closed window on the other side of the Globe.

"Finally!" Bunny exclaimed, storming over to the window. "'Bout time ya bloody snowman. Whaddya keep us waiting - What happened?!"

At the sound of his horrified shout, the other Guardians whipped around. They couldn't see Bunny or Jack around the Globe, so North and Sandy leaped from the sofa and bounded over with Tooth flying after them.

"Bunny? What is it? Is Jack alright?" Tooth asked worriedly.

The pooka was yanking on the window, trying to open it, but the glass wouldn't budge. Outside was Yuki-Onna, looking very distraught as she held Jack to her protectively. The boy himself appeared to be unconscious, and was covered in blood and cuts. At the sight of their youngest member, the Guardians franticly tried to help Bunny open the window. It was no use.

"Stand back!" North bellowed eventually. He freed one of his swords, and the others instantly backed away. Yuki-Onna carefully floated further from the glass as North swung the butt of his sword at the window. The glass cracked, but didn't give way. So he smashed at it again. And again. Finally, the glass broke away and allowed Yuki entry. She carefully climbed into the room and carried Jack over to the sofa. She gently laid him down and brushed the hair from his eyes.

"What happened?" Tooth squeaked in panic, hovering over her boy. "Sweet Tooth? Open your eyes, please!"

Yuki kneeled next to the sofa, her eyes never leaving Jack's face. "He was attacked," she whispered. "I found him near Pennsylvania, but I was too late. I didn't see his attacker, but I don't think Jack was alone long. As soon as I found him I knew I couldn't take care of his injuries by myself. This is the worst he's ever been. Please," she said, only now looking at the Guardians, who were shocked to see tears in her icy eyes. "Please, you have to help him."

North walked towards the female winter spirit and placed a hand on her small shoulder. "Do not worry," he assured. "Jack is family now. We take care of family."

Yuki took a few shaky breaths before nodding and smiling at him slightly. "Thank you. I don't know how badly he's really hurt, but I know he has a fractured arm and a sprained ankle. There's probably worse injuries, but I couldn't think past the b-blood."

"Alright," Bunny said quietly, coming up next to her and looking at Jack. "Let's get 'im ta the Medical Room. He's been there too many times, recently." Bunny gently lifted Jack into his arms and cradled the boy - who felt very small and fragile in his arms - close to his chest. The Guardians and Yuki followed him as he hurried Jack to the Med Room.

* * *

An hour later found them all slumped around Jack's bed. He was newly bandaged and mothered - by Tooth, of course - and his hair was also neatly combed - by Yuki, who thought his hair had been _far_ too knotted to be comfortable.

"How is he?" Tooth asked quietly, not wanting to wake up the sleeping boy. "How bad was it?"

North sighed. "Along with fractured arm and sprained ankle that Yuki mentioned, he had many cuts and bruises, as well as broken fingers and wrist. Jack took quite a beating."

Bunny turned to Yuki, reluctantly looking away from the charge on the bed. "Ya sure ya didn't see who did this ta Frostbite?"

She shook her head, attempting to flatten the boy's naturally messy hair. Yuki was curled up on the bed with Jack, holding his hand and refusing to leave his side. "I think whoever did this must have been there when I found Jack, because he was still conscious when I first found him, and with the amount of blood he lost he couldn't of been attacked that long ago. I just wish I knew who it was so I could kick their ass."

Tooth frowned at the cuss. In appearance, Yuki and Jack were no older than children - well, young teenagers, but the distinction was a recent thing to the Guardians - and the thought of either of them swearing was _wrong._

Jack stirred, causing all of them to jump. He mumbled something unintelligible, and his eyelids fluttered. Slowly, they cracked open, revealing bright blue eyes. He squeezed them shut before blinking again, maybe trying to clear the spots from his vision. "Yuki?" he murmured.

She tightened her hold on his hand and whispered something in his ear that the Guardians didn't catch. Whatever it was, it made Jack smirk.

"Couldn't handle it, huh?" His voice was weak and whisper-y, but you could still hear the taunting note in it. Yuki rolled her eyes and lightly smacked his shoulder, causing him to moan.

"Sorry," she said quickly. "And, no. I couldn't deal with your _many _injuries by myself, so I had to bring you to the Pole. Nice place," the last part she aimed at North, who smiled. "Anyway, Jack. Which spirit did you manage to piss off this time?"

Tooth frowned, and noticed Jack do the same. "Don't swear," he muttered. "I don't like it. You sound like a fool. No, actually, you sound like you don't know any other words to use."

Yuki sighed. "Right, sorry. Forgot. Okay, so which spirit did you manage to _annoy _this time? Better?"

"Yes," Jack said, his eyes beginning to close again. He yawned, but struggled to answer her question. "I didn't annoy this one." His voice was slow and slurred, and they all strained to understand. "He didn't like the fact that I'm a Guardian, now. He thought it should've been him, so he attacked me. Knocked away my staff so I couldn't fight back. Wait, where is my - "

"Here," Bunny said quickly, holding up the staff that Yuki had managed to bring with her. "It's right here. No need ta worry. Now, who did this ta ya?"

Jack slumped against his pillows and his eyes closed. "Groundhog," he sighed before his breathing evened out and he fell into a deep sleep.

"I knew there was a reason I never liked the Groundhog," Bunny muttered darkly.

North clapped his hands together loudly. "Let us teach him why you do not mess with Guardian family, yes?"

Tooth zipped over to the nearest window and slid it open - it was much easier to open this one. "Let's go," she said grimly, before flying out. Sandy followed after her on a cloud of dream sand, an angry exclamation point appearing above his head.

Bunny opened up a tunnel in the middle of the floor. "Shall we?" he said to North, who eyed the hole suspiciously. "C'mon North, we gotta get revenge fer our winter spirit, don't we?" With that, North didn't hesitate anymore. "Ya coming?" Bunny nodded to Yuki.

She spared Jack one last look before smiling a cold smile and making her way over to the pooka. "Of course." And she jumped in after North.

* * *

It didn't take long to reach the Groundhog. Nor did it take long for the Groundhog to begin blubbering apologies. But the Guardians - and Yuki - weren't about to let him off that easily.

"It iz time for you to learn not to mess with our youngest," North said, stalking closer to the terrified spirit. "We are very protective over our boy, and do not take kindly to those who hurt him."

"And ya hurt him pretty badly," Bunny said, casually inspecting his boomerang in a suggestively threatening manner. "So we figured we oughta return the favor."

"Where should we start?" Tooth asked the Groundhog lightly. "Broken bones, or cuts and bruises?"

"I think I should decide," Yuki said, stepping closer to the spirit. She placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Considering you nearly killed my boyfriend. You're about to learn why you don't mess with winter. Frostbite's _frightfully _painful."

The Groundhog's eyes widened with undeniable fear - was it wrong that the Guardians found this satisfying? - and he scrambled back desperately. "I-I didn't mean to!" he exclaimed. "I didn't know he was so important to you! I'm sorry!"

North shrugged. "'Tis not us you must apologize to."

"Okay, okay! Next time I see Frost, I'll say sorry!"

"Ah, no mate," Bunny chuckled. "I'm afraid we can't let ya go that easily."

"Wait!" the Groundhog cried as they began to advance on him. "I'm not the only one, you know! Others will hate Frost for becoming a Guardian, and they'll come after him too!"

"Then I guess we'll be _really _busy," Tooth whispered dangerously. "Teaching lessons. Anyone that even _tries_ to hurt my boy, will get a handful of quarters."

The spirit's face furrowed in confusion, and he looked as if he was about to ask why that would be so bad, but he soon got his answer.

By the time the Guardians and Yuki were finished with him, he needed more than a handful of quarters.

Because nobody hurt their boy and got away with it. Not anymore.

**Is it bad that I loved writing vengeful Guardians? Cuz I did. I kinda wanted to add a reason to why Bunny hated the Groundhog - which he clearly does in the movie - so I made him a jerk. And a swearer. Damn, swearers. :p **

**Oh, and I added that part where Jack frowns and tells Yuki not to swear because I personally hate it when people swear. Okay, yes, I have sworn in author's notes in this story, but I've only used minor cusses. I hate words like. . . well, the s-word. And the f-word. Pretty much anything worse than damn. I don't even really like 'ass', but that spelling is the Canadian/American version, and I'm English, so somehow it's not as bad. I really don't like 'crap', either, but yes, I used it last chapter. Sometimes you just HAVE to swear. But I really HATE hearing people swear, so I made it so that Jack does to. **

**In case you haven't caught on yet, Jack is fourteen in this story, cuz I think that's adorable. Plus, I love (the idea of) Jack, so I just HAD to make him closer to my age. :p Sorry.**

**REVIEW, PEOPLES!**


	19. Shadows

**I'm back! Okay, yes, it's been like what? Under 24 hours since the last update? But I missed my awesome readers! Oh, and remember my nerve-wracking exams? Well, the moment of truth is on Thursday - that's when I find out whether I passed or failed, and more importantly: whether I'll be allowed on FanFiction again! Kinda freaking out now. Eh, I'm pretty confident in my English, Maths, and French exams. Plus, I already got my Socials results back, and I was in the mid 90's so I think I'll be good. . . **

**Disclaimer: Nuh uh! Ya can't pin this on me!**

**Summary: _Jack reveals his fear._**

**(This was a - long awaited - request from **Pebblepaw**. - Hope ya like!)**

It started out as nothing. Really. All I had said was that the egg Bunny had been painting wasn't his best work. There had been absolutely _no _reason for him to tackle me. But he had. And of course, that had let to a snowball to his face. Which had left me on the bad end of a boomerang. And then, somehow, Bunny had ended up with a frozen tail. I had lost my staff. He had lost the egg he had been painting. I had gotten paint on my face. He had gotten frost in his fur. It was all in good fun. Really.

But I think I might have pushed it over the edge when I joked that I should freeze his Warren until summer. I hadn't even meant it! But Bunny had freaked out and started yelling at me. Screaming at me. Telling me that if I even _thought _about it, he'd track me down and tie me to a tree for a few years. I had found that funny. He hadn't appreciated that.

'Ya no good _joke_!' he had cried. 'Why does everything have ta be funny ta ya?'

And I had retorted that it was who I was. Bunny had said that was the problem. I had taken it the wrong way - or the right way, depending on how you looked at it.

So that was how I found myself back at my lake. I don't even like it here anymore, not after getting my memories back. But I was drawn here, for reasons I can't explain. It's probably not a good idea to be here - not if I don't want to be found by the other Guardians. Would they even come after me? Are they be bothered that I'm gone? It's Bunny's fault. I was just having some fun.

I'm not sure how long I've been here. All I know is that it's dark now, and the Moon is full and bright. It's right above me, watching out for me, I guess. If the Guardians really want to find me, all they have to do is follow the Moon.

Shadows are beginning to envelope everything, from the trees to the farthest side of the lake. It's slightly unnerving but I don't move, mostly because I have no where else to go. So I only curl up a little smaller, and hold my staff a little closer. A strange safety blanket, perhaps, but it's my only tie to my old life. My eyes slide shut as I try to block out the dark and shadows. I never have liked them. Too many creatures and horrors could lurk in the shadows, and you wouldn't know it until they were upon you. Until it was too late.

I like nighttime, I really do. I just don't like the terrifying possibilities the darkness holds. So my eyes are shut tight, and I begin to rock forwards and backwards. I know there's only a few hours of darkness and shadows until light comes back, so all I have to do is block it out until then. I've done it before, I can do it again. I've never liked the experience, but after three hundred years, you kind of get used to it.

But when I hear a scurry and an unidentifiable mutter, my muscles tense and my breathing quickens. It's probably my imagination. There's nothing there. Nothing in the shadows that are beginning to swallow me whole, trapping me in their endless depths. I'm alone. Alone like always. Please let that rustle just be the Wind, and that _crunch! _just be the sound of frost forming. I'm starting to cry now, I can feel it. For a second, I wonder why my tears aren't freezing, but then I hear a _snap! _and I'm beginning to hyperventilate. There's nothing there. Absolutely nothing. I can almost convince myself until -

'Jack?'

My eyes fly open, and I find myself staring into the concerned emerald eyes of the Easter Bunny.

'Jack, mate, what is it? Why are ya crying?'

I take a deep breath and wipe away my tears, sending a weak smile at him. "I'm not," I mutter half-heartedly. Even I can hear how feeble my denial is. Bunny's eyes narrow and he sits in front of me, his expression promising that he wasn't going to move until he got some answers.

I'll never admit it, but his presence calms me. It helps chase the shadows away. I try to avoid his penetrating stare, but I can't stand studying the darkness for long. So I shudder and reluctantly turn back to him.

'I'm sorry,' I whisper. 'For freezing your tail and getting frost in your fur.'

He blinks at me, almost like he's taken aback by the fact that I apologized. I feel a flash of indignation - I wasn't _that _bad, I'd apologized before - but it quickly fades as Bunny gives me a small smile.

'Ah, don't worry 'bout it. It was all in fun. I shouldn'ta blown up at ya. Sorry,' he says without the slightest hint of discomfort. 'Now, what's with the water works?'

I pout - which I soon realize probably _isn't _helping my case - and grip my staff tighter. I _so _do not want to get into this with him. 'I wasn't crying _that _much,' I mumble. 'In fact, I don't think you can even really call it _crying_, it was just a few. . . tears. Plus, I'm tired, so I can't be held responsible for - '

He cuts me off, which I'm actually grateful for because I have no idea where I am going with my rambling.

'Frostbite,' he interrupts. 'It's alright. Just tell me what's wrong. I won't hold it against ya. Promise.'

Still, I hesitate. In his presence, my fear seems kind of silly. I'm a Guardian, for goodness sakes! I shouldn't be afraid of the _dark_.

'It's the shadows,' I sigh. Bunny looks surprised, as if he wasn't expecting me to actually tell him. 'Anything could be hiding in them. Monsters, spirits, fears. . . it's silly. I shouldn't be scared. Well, I'm not _scared _exactly. I've just never liked the shadows, or the dark. I have no problem with nighttime, in fact, I love the nighttime. I just don't like the . . . secrets inside the shadows, I guess.'

I look down, ashamed. I'm sure Bunny is about to scoff and laugh at my childish fears. He'll probably take this as proof that Manny was wrong, and that I'm not meant to be a Guardian. But, to my surprise, I feel a gentle paw on my shoulder. I hesitantly look up at meet his eyes, and I'm shocked to see that there's no trace of mockery or humor in them.

'It's alright, Jack,' he says. 'We all have fears. It doesn't make you any less of a Guardian.'

Normally, I would've been better at restraining my reactions. Under normal circumstances, I probably would've smirked and replied with a sarcastic remark. If this had been in any way _normal _then I would never have sobbed and leant forward to hug him. I certainly wouldn't _still_ be hugging him after a full minute. To my astonishment, Bunny hesitatingly hugs me back - after he gets over his own shock. Usually, I'm not one for physical contact - at least, I don't usually initiate it. But Bunny doesn't question it, he only continues to hold me in a comforting manner until the sun begins to peek above the trees and the last of the shadows begin to disperse.

Even after we break apart and he suggests we head back to the Pole, he doesn't question me. He doesn't send me weird looks. He doesn't treat me any differently. In fact, he almost pretends it never happened. And for that, I am grateful. I've only been a Guardian for a handful of months, but already I could see how - with a little more time and effort - I might be able to fit into this immortal family.

I've already gained a surrogate mother and father, and now it looks like I might have gained a brother, to**o**.

**I'm not sure it that was the right 'to' at the end. Maybe it was 'too'. . . Hmm. . . not sure. Oh well. This chapter took a completely different turn from what I was planning - originally, I wasn't gonna add Jack's fear of the dark, but this chapter plot kinda came alive and whacked me upside the head and I HAD to write it. Don't ya hate it when that happens? Oh well, hope ya liked!**

**Psst, come here, I gotta secret for you! **

(**You lean closer expectantly)**

***Looks around for spies***

**You ready for this? What I've got to tell you is MAJORLY important, kay?**

(**You nod)**

**Okay, here we go: I love reviews!**

**There. There's my secret.**

**EDITED: Okay, thank you for telling me about my wrong 'to'! Thanx! I KNEW it was wrong! I had a Rice moment. (Inside joke)**


	20. Not Alone

**Okay, first off: Thank you to those of you who corrected my 'to' to 'too' (woah, I'm confused. . .), I thought it was wrong! Thanks so much for your help! I've gone back and corrected it, along with a misspelt 'gentle'. I'm usually much better at grammar checking. . . Oh well, we all have our off days, right?**

**This chapter is a request from **Guest**. This probably isn't what you were expecting, but it's kinda how it came out! Hope you like it anyway. :)**

**WARNING: A SONG IS IN THIS CHAPTER! I DO NOT OWN! I HAVE NEVER CLAIMED TO OWN IT! DO NOT SUE ME! Thank you.**

**Summary: _The Guardians get a little insight to Jack's years alone, invisible. But in an unusual way. . ._**

"Where is Jack?" North wondered, entering the Globe Room once more. He had been looking for the missing spirit for over an hour; he had torn apart the Workshop in his search, upsetting a handful of Yetis. "Maybe he is with Tooth," he thought; North seemed to do some of his best thinking when he talked it through. But something seemed to strike him and he shook his head in an annoyed manner. "We need someway to contact each other without raising alarm."

Until then, there was only one choice for North - unless of course, he wanted to visit the Tooth Palace. But he was very busy since it was September and the Yetis were working in top gear. So he stomped over to the Northern Lights Activator.

It didn't take long at all for all the Guardians to arrive. Understandably, they were prepared for a fight. As soon as he jumped out of his tunnel, Bunny readied his boomerangs and scanned the room for potential threats. Sandy flew through the window with his whips already formed, a determined look on his face. Tooth was also battle ready - her wings ready to slice at any dangers - and North couldn't help but laugh at his comrades.

Bunny scowled at him, lowering his boomerangs. "Frost's rubbing of on ya," he said grumpily. "Now ya both got an horrid sense a humor. I can't believe ya called us here fer no good reason. I get that ya want us to have more social gatherings, but why'd ya have ta make us think it was an emergency?"

Tooth relaxed and frowned at him, crossing her arms loosely. "Did you at least have a reason, North?" she asked, not unkindly.

He nodded. "Have any of you seen Jack? He was meant to help elves test toys, but did not show. I thought he might be with you, Tooth, or you, Sandy."

They both shook their heads and turned to Bunny, who shrugged. "Don't look at me. I haven't seen Frostbite since yesterday. Maybe he went off with his _girlfriend_."

North contemplated this for a minute. "Perhaps," he said. He looked as if he was about to continue, but three Yetis lumbered over to him and grumbled in his ear. "What? But I checked there already! I suppose he must have come back. . . Oh? Hmm, perhaps we should not leave them in Jack's room alone. He is what?"

"North," Bunny snapped, apparently having enough with this one-sided conversation. "What's going on?"

North finished up with the Yetis and waved them away before turning to his fellow Guardians. "Jack has returned and is in his room. He has visitor."

"Who?" Tooth asked curiously.

"Yuki-Onna," North answered with a frown. "Perhaps we should not leave them alone for too long, hmm?"

Bunny opened his mouth, maybe to mock North's. . . parental hesitation. But North's next little tidbit of information killed the words before they left his mouth.

"They are singing."

That had sent them running down the hall.

* * *

When they arrived at Jack's door, they could indeed hear singing. It was faint and broken - only a few words and stanzas managed to float through the heavy door. But it was enough to make them freeze and for North to quietly order a nearby elf to retrieve a recording device.

The Guardians hunkered down around the door to listen, barely breathing so as not to miss anything.

They made out Jack's voice first.

_"Slowly fading away_  
_Lost and so afraid_  
_Where is the hope in a world so cold?_  
_Looking for a distant light_  
_Someone who can save a life_  
_Living in fear that no one will hear my cries_  
_Can you save me now?"_

Tooth gasped silently, moving her hands to cover her mouth. Jack's voice was just so. . . heartfelt and _real_. Like he knew the pain the song implied - which, of course, he did. Next, they heard Yuki's quiet and somewhat haunting voice overlap Jack's. In a strange way, it was like they were arguing, or Yuki was trying to convince him of something.

_"I am with you_  
_I will carry you through it all_  
_I won't leave you, I will catch you_  
_When you feel like letting go_  
_'Cause you're not, you're not alone."_

The Guardians were scared of any way disturbing this entrancing duet. Tears sprang to Tooth's eyes as they listened to the message the song delivered. None of them had any doubt that the reason the couple's voices were so believable and full of feeling was the fact that, in a way, they were singing about Jack's three centuries alone.

Both Jack and Yuki's voices went softer, making it harder for the Guardians to catch. Only fragments of lines made their way through the thick wooden door, and they couldn't tell who was singing them.

_". . . broken dreams_  
_. . . fading memory_  
_And everything's gone but the pain carries on."_

They couldn't be sure, but they thought it was probably Jack singing. And it hurt them. Not nearly as much as Jack hurt for all those years. Just listening to them made Bunny's ears droop and Sandy's eyes turn down sadly. North had his closed, and his grip on the recorder was slack.

But then Yuki's gentle voice suddenly came loud and clear through the door, with more conviction than last time.

_"I am with you_  
_I will carry you through it all_  
_I won't leave you, I will catch you_  
_When you feel like breaking down_  
_'Cause you're not, you're not alone."_

There was a slight pause, where both the voices lowered to almost nothing and they leaned closer to the entryway, struggling to hear. They jumped as Jack's voice returned, closer to the door - and yet still quiet and somewhat unsure this time. He didn't sound like he really meant it, more like he was remembering past pain before he forgot it once and for all.

_"Slowly fading away_  
_Lost and so afraid_  
_Where is the hope in a world so cold?"_

There was nothing after that - the song was over. The Guardians scrambled away from the door and hurried down the hallway, not wanting Jack to find them. They rushed back to the Globe Room and attempted to act like nothing had happened. Unsuccessfully.

Jack and Yuki came in a few minutes later, and Jack's hood was up - not a good sign. Yuki gave the Guardians a small wave and smile before hugging Jack and climbing out the window, disappearing within seconds. Jack turned back to his colleagues and walked over, hands in his jumper pocket. His staff was slung over his shoulder, the crook caught on his hood. He kept his head down and withdrew one pale hand to remove his staff and lean on it.

"Hello, Jack," North boomed, overly cheerful. "Had nice visit with friend?"

Jack nodded, keeping his face hidden.

The Guardians lapsed into an awkward silence. Somehow, it was almost as if Jack _knew _they had overheard him and Yuki. Jack finally sighed and slowly lowered his hood, still avoiding their sad gazes. He hummed, watching the frost form on his staff.

"Frostbite," Bunny said finally. Jack looked at him questioningly. "Nice singing."

In that moment, Jack severely wished he had kept his hood up to hide the blush that crept up his cheeks.

**The song used is Red - Not Alone. I heard it a few weeks ago, and my mind instantly went to Jack. It kinda fits, don't ya think? 'Broken dreams' - Sandy, 'fading memory' - Tooth, 'where is the hope' - Bunny, and 'in a world so cold' - Jack! It's almost creepy. . . This chapter has actually been stuck in my head for ages, but I didn't wanna write is cuz I didn't think anyone would like it. REMEMBER: I DO NOT OWN! I DO NOT GAIN ANYTHING FROM THIS! THIS IS JUST THE PRODUCT OF A DISTURBED MIND! In fact, I changed a few words so that it wasn't an exact copy. **

**Wait, did I say that disturbed mind part out loud? Oops. . . Ignore that. :)**

**I hope you enjoyed, and agreed with my choice of song.**

**Oh, and tomorrow is gonna be terrifying. That's when I'm getting my exam results back, but I promise; if I'm not allowed back on FanFiction, I'll post every chapter I've written so far tomorrow, which is like. . . eleven, I think. That's worst case scenario.**

**Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please REVIEW! It would be SO very much appreciated! I love encouragement. :) **

**Wow. . .WAY too many smiley faces.**

**Eh, one more. :)**


	21. Holidays

**Okay this is a request from **AllieSnow**, but it ties in with a request from **Random Guest**. Unless I got my info wrong. . . in which case, I am very sorry! I'm not essentially proud of this chapter, but I tried to wrack my brain for a better ending and came up blank. My mind failed me! I'm ashamed! Lol. Wow, did I seriously just say 'lol'? My brain must REALLY be fried/tired. I sound like my friend Raiy when she's hyped up on ice tea, real tea, coffee, and smarties (don't ask.). I hope you like this chapter. . . ? **

**Disclaimer: Dun dun duuuuun! Guess what? I don't own! That's right. You can't sue me! Uh huh! Victory dance! Woohoo! (stops after boyfriend gives me a 'WTH'? look.)**

**Summary: _Jack's first Christmas with the Guardians. Maybe Bunny and North can finally settle their 'whose holiday is better' argument. . ._**

It's actually quite amusing. For the past hour I've been standing here with a silly smile on my face, all because of the argument that has been going on all day. It escalated into a full-blown shouting match about ninety minutes ago, and now both North and Bunny are red in the face. Well, it's hard to tell with Bunny, but I assume he is. It's probably wrong that I'm enjoying this, but I'm just glad that it isn't _me _Bunny's screaming at this time. Sure, I knew before now that Bunny and North had little disagreements about their holidays, but I never knew it could get this bad.

Tooth is clearly getting frustrated. She is hovering around the fighting Guardians, scolding them until her voice goes hoarse. She lands and crosses her arms in irritation, and by the look on her face, I just _know _North and Bunny are in serious trouble. Suddenly, Tooth's gaze falls my way and her whole expression brightens with an idea. I abruptly feel incredibly nervous. I find my self silently pleading for her not to drag me into this.

"North, Bunny!" she snaps, turning back to them. They halt in their argument and glare at each other resentfully, but give their attention to the angry fairy. "It's Christmas - " Tooth begins, but she is unable to finish her statement because North cries out loudly.

"Yes! It is! That is whole reason why we are here! 'Tis not my fault we do not go to Warren on Easter. Gathering is reserved for Christmas, because it is better!"

This sets Bunny off again. He gives a screech - that I later realized was supposed to be a protesting shout - and the argument launches back into full swing. Though it is refreshing to be a bystander for once, I'm starting to feel uncomfortable. I start fidgeting and looking around, begging for an escape route to present itself. I see Sandy out of the corner of my eye, and I see the little sandman is frowning at his colleagues.

_"That's it!"_

I jump half out of my skin at the unearthly scream. Bunny and North immediately freeze and carefully turn to face the now furious Tooth Fairy. Her angry glare is enough to reduce me to shivering in fright, and it's not even directed at me. Bunny and North visibly gulp in fear, and I can't blame them. Vaguely, I muse whether this is what every Guardian Christmas is like.

"Bunny, you are a guest in North's workshop, and it is North's holiday. I know you would not appreciate a screaming match on Easter in your Warren, so show a little respect. North, it's your holiday! Do you really want to ruin it yourself?" They both look down, ashamed. I sigh in relief - maybe now my headache will get a chance to go away and I can enjoy my first Christmas as a Guardian. "And think of Jack!" Tooth's words leave my stomach plummeting and my head pounding. Why does she have to bring me into this?

"Uh, Tooth. . ." I mumble, my eyes closed tight. "It's okay, really. I just - "

But she plows on and ignores me.

"This is his first ever Christmas with us! We need to make it special! Arguing with each other is doing the exact opposite. He may be a three hundred year old spirit, but at heart he's a child! Children need calm holidays with people that don't scream at each other!"

Oh no. She's pulled the 'child' card. I do _not _appreciate that. I'm not a child, and I haven't been for centuries. Sure, it might be nice to have a peaceful celebration, but I'm almost used to loud and rowdy Christmases. Despite what the Guardians may think, I don't usually spend my holidays alone. Well, I might have spent _some _of them alone, but that wasn't the point. The point was that Tooth had purposely just called me a child - implying that I wasn't capable of fighting my own battles.

I open my mouth to retort to her referral, but North beats me to the punch. He sighs in defeat and his shoulders slump. My eyebrows raise, unsure about his reaction.

"Tooth is right," he admits. "We are sorry, Jack. We shall stop fighting, right Bunny?"

The Easter Bunny looks startled, and slightly uncomfortable. He begins fidgeting and refuses to look up from the floor. For one amusing moment I'm reminded of a badly scolded child.

"Yeah," he mutters, to my complete surprise. "We'll stop. Sorry, Frostbite."

I huff angrily. "You don't need to apologize. Despite what some people might think," I send an annoyed look at Tooth. "I'm not a child. I don't need a _calm_ atmosphere. I'm Jack Frost! 'Calm' isn't exactly a word that describes me."

Tooth sends a soft look at me that I can't quite decipher and starts to hover back off the floor again. North and Bunny share a disbelieving glance that I don't like, and Sandy avoids my questioning eyes.

Suddenly, North's face brightens and dread begins to sink in again. With the appraising look he is giving me, I know my part in this 'conversation' isn't quite over yet.

"I have idea!" North exclaims in excitement. I take this as a bad sign. "Jack shall settle argument!"

I blink at him. "What?" I gape.

"Tooth says you are like child," he raises a quieting finger when I open my mouth to protest. "You say you are not, but you are closest we are going to get at the moment. So you must decide. Which holiday do you like better? Easter, or Christmas?"

He winks at me and I have to resist the urge to roll my eyes. Are they seriously asking me this? I either upset Bunny, or I upset North. Neither of these situations particularly appeal to me. I mull the question over in my head, desperately searching for a loop hole, a way to get out of this without upsetting anyone. Finally, an idea hits.

"Neither," I reply boldly. "I don't like Easter anymore than I like Christmas, and vice versa. You can't drag me into this stupid argument. Some kids like Easter because you get candy and chocolate, and there's a chance of seeing a giant rabbit. Other kids love Christmas because you get gifts and a jolly fat man breaks into your house in the middle of the night. Personally, neither of those have ever excited me all that much."

Everyone stares at me. Even the elves - I'm not even sure their tiny little brains can comprehend what's going on. I start to squirm under the many eyes directed at me. I never have liked being in the spotlight, despite what some might think. I have no problem with my _pranks _being in everyone's attention, just as long as I can stay off the radar.

Sandy's the first to shake himself out of the daze. He begins to form a snowflake, a question mark, and what looks like a bell. I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion, not quite understanding. So he repeats it. "Me. . . my. . . what is my. . . ?" I guess tentatively. Sandy nods enthusiastically. That leaves the bell. "Um. . . party? Celebration?" Sandy waves for me to continue this train of thought. "Okay, uh, singing? No? So, party and celebration. . . holiday? Holiday!" It's like a weird twist to the game of charades, and I'm starting to enjoy it.

Sandy forms a check mark of approval.

"Oh, what is my favorite holiday?" I translate uncertainly. I'm assured that I'm right by Sandy's curious nod. I have to think about it for a second. I shrug, leaning against my staff. "I don't really have one. There are always kids who prefer different holidays, so they have more fun on those certain holidays. So, I pretty much like any holiday. I don't have a favorite."

The Guardians are staring at me in pure disbelief.

"No. . . favorite?" North repeats wide eyed, as if he'd never heard of such a thing before. "None at all? Not even a teensy bit?"

"Nope."

I sigh under their scrutinizing eyes. "Every holiday is essentially about spending time with your family, right?" I get four hesitant nods in response. "So why do you need a favorite? Just enjoy the extra time with the ones you love. It doesn't matter whether you get chocolate or candy, or presents. Most kids now-a-days forget that. They just look forward to the next gift, or the next sugary treat. But that's not the point of holidays. When I was human, I never really paid attention to the holidays. In fact, I don't think I would've celebrated them differently - instead just spending time with my family the same way every time - if it wasn't for my sister. She's the one who made me go on Easter egg hunts and give presents to each other. They were really no different to me."

Maybe I've offended them. I probably have. It's kind of understandable; I pretty much just said that Christmas was the exact same as Easter in front of Santa, and that Easter was a moot point to the Easter Bunny. Not my wisest move.

"That's. . . reasonable," I hear Tooth say quietly. I turn to her inquiringly. "It's much better than the stupid argument these two always have." She jerks a thumb at Bunny and North, who look at her sheepishly. "But it's kind of sad. So you've never properly celebrated Christmas?"

"Well, when my sister was older, she wanted to experience it because other kids in the village were talking about the gifts they wanted. We didn't have much money, so I made her a stuffed bear. That's pretty much the sum of my Christmas experiences."

"Well, then we need to make this Christmas extra special, no?" North booms loudly. "Not only is this first Christmas as Jack being Guardian, but it is almost first Christmas!"

"Actually, for the past few years I've been spending Christmas with - "

But they ignore me. "C'mon, Jack! You must help me with tree!" North demands, cutting me off.

I frown. "You already have like, ten Christmas trees decorated around the Workshop," I remind him. "Your elves nearly got electrocuted, remember?"

"It is time for you to decorate tree," North says with conviction, leaving absolutely no room for argument. "With family."

Jack has lived through many Christmases, and he had even celebrated one with his sister when he was human. For the past century he has spent holidays with some unusual friends, but they never did any traditional holiday things. For once, Jack is going to spend a proper Christmas with his not so proper family.

**Eh. Can ya see why I'm not so proud of this chapter? I apologize. Apologise. ApologiZe. ApologiSe. Whatever. Next chapter will probably be a request from either **Guest**, or **AllieSnow** (Again. :p) Depends on how I'm feeling. Should probably be the one from **AllieSnow** cuz that's been pending for a while. Oops. Sorry, lost it for a bit. I hope you kinda liked this chapter just a bit, huh?**

**Um. . . . can ya, ya know, if you have time, maybe could you like. . . um. . . review? Pwetty peas? I wove weviews! Sorry, I was babysitting my neighbour's two 1/2 year old, so I got that adorable little speech problem with 'r's stuck in my head. It's so cute!**

**Review peoplez!**


	22. Protective

**What on Earth? Did I not post anything yesterday or something? 'Cause my Doc Manager says I haven't updated in a day. . . what the heck? Anyway, this is a request from **AllieSnow**. This almost definitely isn't what you had in mind, but it has been stuck in my head since you first requested it. Well, I assume this is what you meant by RotBTD. I couldn't think of another meaning. If it's wrong, I apologize. It's just what I inferred. Wait, 'inferred' is the wrong word. . . oh well.**

**Disclaimer: Ugh. No. Seriously? No. Just. . . no. **

**Summary: _Maybe Jack wasn't as alone as the Guardians thought._**

The Guardians were staring at Jack, and he knew it. It made him very uncomfortable. But he decided to shrug it off; if something was bugging them, they could talk to him about it. His plan worked for a little while, but after four hours passed with no change in their creepy-stalker staring, Jack was feeling a little frustrated. There was no meeting today, so they had gathered for a social visit - these usually lasted longer than the meetings anyway, so their visit lasting almost five hours didn't come to much of a surprise to the winter spirit.

Unfortunately, Jack had somewhere to be and people to see. He had no time to sit around in awkward silence just to watch the others stare at him. So he sighed and slipped off the sofa, pulling up his hood and leaning against his staff as he turned to the Guardians.

"This has been. . . nice," he said hesitantly, unsure of the correct word to use. "Really. But I have to go. I have somewhere to be."

The four other occupants of the room finally snapped out of their staring. Tooth shook her head and hovered over to him, cocking her head to the side in confusion. "Where are you going?" she asked. "What about us? I thought we were. . . " she trailed off, apparently not certain on how to complete the sentence.

"You thought you were staring at me weirdly, giving me the creeps?" Jack finished for her. "'Cause that's what it seemed like to me. Sorry Tooth, but I promised some friends of mine that I'd visit them. I haven't seen them in ages, and they're getting annoyed."

Tooth furrowed her brow and the others came up beside her. "Friends?" she mimicked. "What friends?"

Jack raised an eyebrow and shifted his weight to the other foot. "Nice," he commented. "I _can _make friends, you know."

Tooth blushed. "I know, I just - I meant, well, just that - "

"We thought ya didn't have any friends," Bunny said bluntly. "I thought that was the point of ya being annoyin': ya were alone fer years."

Jack rolled his eyes and yanked down his hood. "I _was _alone for years, Kangaroo. But around a century or so ago I ran into three other spirits. They were invisible to humans, too. Plus, all the other spirits ignored them like they did with me. At first, I thought they were going to fight me like almost all the others I had come across, but instead they became my friends. We don't meet up all that much because they each have to take care of their own seasons, and I've been spending so much time with you guys."

The others became very curious. "Are they winter spirits, like you?" North asked.

Jack shook his head. "No. Summer, spring, and fall. That's why I was worried they were going to fight me at first; winter spirits never fight me. They just ignore me. Of course, that could just be because they're aren't a whole lot of them. In fact, I've only ever met one other winter spirit and that's Yuki, but she talks about some others."

"Can't you visit your friends later?" Tooth asked. "It's important for us to see each other often so we can talk and catch up."

Jack snorted. "I didn't see a whole lot of talking, Tooth. Mostly just staring. And I'm sorry, but I have to go. I was meant to spend Easter and Christmas with them, but that never happened so now they are very put out with me. I may be a Guardian and I may have a handful of believers now, but I'm not just gonna dump the only people that bothered to become my friends!" He had grown increasingly annoyed as the conversation wore on, and he was more than ready to get away from the Workshop already. "If I don't leave now, they will come and get me."

Jack spun around and marched to the nearest window, sliding it open and hopping onto the ledge. "I'm sorry. I'll be back for the meeting tomorrow." And he jumped out.

"Jack, wait!" Tooth cried, zipping out the window after him. With a sigh, the others followed suit - North using Bunny's tunnel.

The boy turned at the sound of Tooth's second exclamation for him to wait. "Tooth, I really have to go," he told her. "I wasn't kidding. They really will come and get me. And I doubt they'll be happy to learn that you held me up."

"Who held you up?" an unfamiliar voice called.

The Guardians looked around for the source of the sound, but only made out banks of snow and the Workshop in the distance.

Jack was the only one who seemed to recognize the voice. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I did warn you," he said, before turning away from them and cupping his hands around his mouth. "Where are you? Come out!"

Tooth, North and Bunny gasped as a giant black monster dropped from the sky and landed in front of their youngest member. Huge amber eyes blinked at them and Tooth landed out of shock.

"Hey Toothless," Jack greeted the dragon, raising a hand to the beast.

"Jack, be careful!" North cried.

With a roll of his eyes, Jack ignored him and ran a hand down the dragon's snout. The dragon lowered its wings and folded them away, revealing three passengers on its back. The one in front was a young boy, slightly older looking than Jack, who had long brown hair and was dressed in what appeared to be Viking clothing. He also appeared to have a artificial foot. Behind him was a girl who appeared to be in her late teens, with wild, curly red hair and a round face. She was wearing a long green dress, and was peering at Jack with a cheeky smile.

The Guardians didn't get much of a look at the third person, other than a flash of pink and a _lot _of yellow as they slid off the dragon and ran at Jack. They threw themselves at him with a squeal of:

"Jack!"

The winter spirit stumbled back at the persons force and chuckled as he hugged them back. She - as the Guardians realized it _was _a female - pulled back and smiled at him.

"Crikey," Bunny muttered, his eyes growing wide. "That's a lot of hair."

This girl did indeed have a large amount of hair, it trailed across the ground behind her. The blonde girl appeared several years older than Jack, the same age as the other two. She was also wearing a pink dress, and - as Tooth noted with a frown - she appeared to have the same problem with shoes as Jack.

The other girl also slid off the dragon and copied the first as she jumped at the boy, choking him in a hug. "It's been too long!" she lightly scolded, pulling away and frowning at him. The Guardians noted she had a heavy Scottish accent.

"Sorry," Jack said, unable to wipe the smile from his face. He looked over at the dragon and crossed his arms. "What? Not coming down?" he asked the boy still sitting atop the monster. "What's the matter? Afraid of the big bad Guardians?"

The other boy scowled and jumped off the dragon, marching over to Jack. All three of the newcomers were somewhat taller than the spirit, something Bunny found amusing.

"Of course not," the boy denied. "I was just letting the girls get their greetings out of the way. I didn't want to be dragged into a group hug."

"Uh huh," Jack smirked disbelievingly. "Somehow that doesn't sound quite like you, Hiccup."

The boy, Hiccup, shot a glance at the Guardians. "Aren't you going to introduce us?" he asked.

Jack shrugged. "Guardians, these are my friends: Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup. Guys, these are the Guardians: North, Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy."

Hiccup and Merida studied the Guardians, seemingly unhappy about something. Rapunzel had her eyes narrowed as she glared at them with her arms crossed. Their obvious anger made the older ones uncomfortable. What could they possibly have done to annoy these spirits when they didn't even know them?

Bunny nodded to them in greeting, offering a welcoming smile which was shot down by the two girls. Jack, seeing his friends' clear hostility, quickly stepped forward to diffuse the situation.

"So, let's go," he said, preparing to take off into the air. "Where are we going this time? It's Rapunzel's turn to choose, right?"

But Hiccup waved away his distraction and remained frowning at the Guardians. Finally, Bunny couldn't handle it. He stepped forward and angrily stared the younger spirit down.

"Alright, that's it! We don't know ya, and ya don't know us. So why are ya glaring at us like we're the worst kinda scum? As far as I rem'ber I haven't met any of ya before now. So what's with the hatefulness?" he growled.

Merida moved to Hiccup's side, with Rapunzel quick to follow.

"Exactly!" the redhead exclaimed angrily. "Ye dinnae know us! Any of us! Ye dinna even know our Jack until the Moon told ye aboot him! If it nae for that, ye woold pay no mind ta him still!"

"Merida," Jack mumbled, walking over to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Stop. It's okay."

"It is not!" Rapunzel huffed, sending Jack a 'be quiet' look. "They ignored you for centuries, apart from him," she jerked a finger at the gaping rabbit, "And all he did was yell at you! And then they were told that you had to be a Guardian, so all of a sudden they took an interest in you! If it wasn't for the need they had for your help in defeating the Boogeyman, you would still be invisible and a nobody to them!"

Jack sighed. "Punzel, it's not like that. Not anymore. At first, maybe, but now - "

"No, she's right," Tooth said quietly. Jack sent her a hurt look and she quickly shook her head. "Not that we don't like you or regret making you a Guardian. It's just, we _did _ignore you. And I'm so sorry, Jack. Your friend's also right about the fact that we would never have gotten involved with you if it hadn't been for Manny. But we realize that it was a mistake to ignore you before, you're not the annoying trouble maker we thought you were. Well, you _are _but not in the way we thought!"

Deciding to calm the stare off currently taking place between his two set of friends, Jack turned his back to the Guardians and faced the other season spirits.

"Guys," he said gently. "Listen to me: leave it. It's not like that now. The Guardians and I have fixed things. It's all good. You don't need to fight my battles, anyway. I'm not a child that needs protecting."

Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "Again with the 'I'm not a child' mantra. Drop it, Jack," she advised. "It's not going to help. We're going to fight for you anyway. You should be used to it by now, with all the holidays we've spent together. Besides, older siblings always fight their little brother's battles for them."

She turned back to the other two and the Guardians, leaving Jack sputtering indignantly. Merida laughed and Hiccup grinned at their 'brother's' mad expression.

"I am _nobody's _little brother," Jack steamed.

"Think again, Frostbite," Bunny teased, forgetting the other hostile spirits for a second.

Jack glared at him and shoved his hood onto his head. He hugged his staff closer as he muttered angrily.

"Oh, c'mon Jack!" Merida complained. "Not the hood! Now we won't get ta talk ta ye for hours."

Jack ignored her.

"Jack, put your hood down," Rapunzel coaxed, trying to peer into the hood's depths and see his face. "Please? I don't like it when it's up."

"No," Jack denied stubbornly. "Not until you stop glaring at the Guardians. Despite your obvious dislike for them, they are my friends. I won't have my two families fight." He mumbled the last part, but the message was delivered loud and clear.

Both parties froze. Jack had openly referred to the Guardians as 'family', the first time he had done so. The others had already hinted at this, but never had it come from the boy's own mouth. The season spirits appeared to be in shock. They stared at Jack before slowly turning to the Guardians. They had clearly upset Jack, and that wasn't something they wanted to do. Ever.

So they took deep breaths and buried their resentment for the myths and legends. It could be dealt with later, when Jack wasn't around to get angry and upset.

"Guardians," Hiccup declared hesitantly. "We're sorry. We shouldn't have shouted at you. You're friends of Jack's, and we had no right to be so rude. We just get a little. . . protective over him sometimes. He's younger than us, both mortally and immortally. We can't help it."

Jack shifted, clearly uncomfortable, but allowed them to continue. If this was the only way to stop the hatred, then he would gladly take the embarrassing - and untrue - comparisons. He wasn't a _child_.

North studied the spirits carefully before stepping forward and nodding at them. "'Tis alright," he said. "Completely understandable. Jack is also like family to us, and we have not known him as long as you. We, too, apologize. We know it was wrong to have ignored Jack for years, but we are planning on making up to boy. 'Tis why we have been meeting so often. I am sorry for ruining plans you may have had."

Hiccup nodded, signaling that it was okay. Suddenly, he relaxed into a smile. "Good. I never have liked fighting. I'm glad it's cleared up. It'll be awhile before we're completely sure about you," he warned. "But as long as Jack's alright, I'm sure we can work out a truce. As for now, we are going to take Jack somewhere we can talk, but he's already told us about the meeting tomorrow, so we'll be back in time for that."

Jack's head snapped up and his hood slipped from his head. "Hey!" he said loudly. "I'm not a kid! You don't have to take me everywhere, nor do you have to make sure I'll be in time for anything! I can manage it myself."

Rolling her eyes at the younger boy, Merida stepped forward and started tugging on his arm. "Well, then what are ye waiting for? We have ta get going!" She started pulling him towards the dragon, but Jack broke away from her and twirled his staff.

"I don't need to ride with Toothless," he said. "I have my own mode of transportation, remember?" For emphasis, he allowed the Wind to lift him a few feet off the ground.

Hiccup yanked him back down. "Aw, c'mon Jack," he said. "Toothless missed you! You gotta ride with us."

Jack glanced at the dragon uncertainly. "It's not like I doubt your dragon, it's just I prefer flying my way." After seeing the looks he was getting, Jack held up his hands. "Alright, alright! I'll ride Toothless, happy?"

"Very much so," Rapunzel sang before skipping past him and climbing back onto the dragon. "Come on, then!"

Merida and Hiccup climbed up after her, leaving Jack on the ground. He turned to face the Guardians and gave them a smile and a mouthed 'Thank you,' before joining his friends.

Santa, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, and the sandman all watched in amazement as the dragon suddenly leaped into the air and took off. The dragon and spirits were gone within seconds.

**Hm. Sorry if Merida, Hiccup, and Rapunzel seem WAY out of character. I only own RotG and Brave, but I've only seen Brave one and a half times. I've seen Tangled twice, but that was AGES ago, and I've only watched HTTYD once, and I missed the first part of it. If I want to watch Tangled or HTTYD I have to go to my friends house, and I don't really want to endure THAT awkward conversation. I can imagine it now. . .**

**Me: Hey, Kylie. Listen, I gotta favor to ask.**

**Kylie: Okay, go ahead. I owe you anyway for that Science test. (just kidding, she'd never admit that!)**

**Me: Can I watch Tangled and How To Train Your Dragon at your house?**

**Kylie: You mean the movies that belong to my little brother and sister?**

**Me: Yup. That'd be the ones. . .**

**Kylie: My ELEVEN year old sister and my SIX year old brother? You want to watch THEIR movies?**

**Me: Uh. . . yeah.**

**Kylie: Why?**

**Me: 'Cause I've been abducted by aliens and now I am no longer human. I wish to learn more about Earthen life so I can one day take over the world.**

**Kylie: Oh. Okay.**

**Ha. Anyway, you know the drill peoplez! REVIEWS ARE ENCOURAGMENT YAY!**

**But not for a few days I'm afraid. Please review anyway! I'm going camping AGAIN this weekend, and there is absolutely NO internet there. Sorry. My trip is gonna last anywhere from 3 to 5 days. No updates I'm afraid. You'll have to wait until I get back. Sorry. I'll catch up. . . eventually. Please don't hate me! Just to be clear: this is the LAST update for a FEW DAYS! THIS STORY IS FAR FROM OVER (Well actually it depends on the response.) Sowwy. Yes, purposely misspely 'sorry'. Babysitting again.**

**REVIEW! **

**NO UPDATEE FOR A FEW DAYS. . . EEE.**


	23. Mini Frosts

**Oh my gosh! I CAN get internet! It's a freakin' miracle! It's rubbish and slow, but it's Wi-Fi! Woohoo! I MIGHT be able to post tomorrow, but no promises. I'm just glad I was able to post today! Anyway, this is a request from **Person **AND **Mystery Person**. Must be a popular idea. . . I hope ya like, cuz it turns out I might be camping for up to two weeks now. Ugh. And if I can't get anymore Wi-Fi. . . oops.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own! I promise!**

**Summary:_How does Jack deliver all that snow all around the world?_**

Something is bothering Tooth. I can tell by her scrunched up face and clasped hands. She's also chewing her bottom lip, which isn't a trait I figured she'd have. I can also tell this has to do with me somehow, I'm just not sure what it's about. I haven't done anything to upset her - at least, not that I can remember. Her agitation is beginning to rub off on the other Guardians. I can see them watching me out of the corners of their eyes, giving each other shifty looks and winks. I have to say, it's annoying me. If they have something to say, why don't they just say it?

I sigh as North once again needlessly wanders by my current workspace. I'm trying to decide where the next snow fall should happen, but it's getting hard since he keeps peeking in and mumbling excuses when I catch him. This has to stop.

I wait until he sneakily looks around the door to watch me. I don't look up, I just keep working over the map in front of me. I can hear him sigh quietly in relief - clearly thinking I don't know he's there.

"North," I say loudly. "It's not nice to spy on people."

There's a gasp and then shuffling. I turn to see North guiltily scuffing his foot against the ground. This is actually sort of amusing, considering this is _his _Workshop, his home, not mine. And yet he's the one who looks as if he's terrified I'll kick him out.

"Sorry, Jack," he mutters, his eyes shooting to the window on the far side of the room. My eyebrows rise as I slowly turn to follow his gaze. My eyes narrow when I see a flash of green dart out of sight, along with a blur of yellow. I rise to my feet and grab my staff, silently tiptoeing over there. I send North a look that hopefully tells him not to give me away, before sneaking to the side of the window. It takes a while, but a gray ear appears, gradually followed by the rest of Bunny. Tooth also peers in, sighing in relief when she doesn't see me.

I roll my eyes as they start to creep into the room, not seeing me until it's too late. Sandy's the first to notice my position at the side of the window, jumping in surprise and pointing at me frantically, waving to gain the others' attention. They don't see him. Bunny and Tooth go over to North, probably to ask where I went. North opens his mouth to warn them about me, but I hold a finger to my lips and gesture my staff at him threateningly. His mouth snaps shut.

"How'd ya manage to get rid of the ankle-bittah?" Bunny asks him, unaware of the fact that I'm sneaking closer to his turned back. Sandy finally gives up and just crosses his arms as he silently fumes. "We thought fer sure he caught us."

I have to bite back a laugh. I thought rabbits were supposed to have good hearing?

I tap on his shoulder and he immediately tenses. Bunny slowly turns to face me, his ears drooping as he takes in my smug expression and staff - pointing at him.

"What was that, Bunny?" I ask, cocking my head to the side. He begins to sputter, mumbling incoherent phrases as he attempts to climb out of the hole he's dug for himself. "Care to tell me why you guys have been watching me like hawks all day? 'Cause it's kind of uncomfortable."

Tooth sighs in resignation. "Sorry, Jack," she says sincerely. "It's just. . . we're concerned about you. You're the Guardian of Fun, but lately you haven't been playing any pranks, or freezing any elves. . . all you've been doing is pouring over that map. What are you doing, anyway?"

I study her. "Did that really warrant stalking me? I mean, seriously, why can't you just ask me? And yes, I'm the Guardian of Fun, but that doesn't mean I don't have responsibilities. I'm also a winter spirit, and it's up to me to decide which places need blizzards, snowstorms, and light snowfall. I also have to meet up with other season spirits so that we don't get mixed up and show up at the same place at the same time. I learned the hard way that doesn't end well. That's why I've been using this map so much."

Tooth furrows her brow. "That makes sense," she says in surprise. "But it also rises another question. How do you deliver snow to all those places? I mean, I have to collect teeth from all around the world, but I have my faeries to help me. Bunny's eggs are pretty independent and hide themselves, and North has his snow globes to speed things up at Christmas. Even Sandy's dream sand helps him out a bit. But how do you stay on top of things?"

I consider this a moment. "Well," I say carefully. "I have help. Just recently, I found out I can make frost animals, so that'll take care of snowstorms for me. I just take care of snow days and snow ball fights. Other than that, I don't really make blizzards anymore. I leave that to the Mini Frosts'."

Bunny groans. "Mini Frosts? Ya mean, there are a bunch of little yous running about? We're doomed!"

I chuckle. "They're not an exact copy. Trust me. You wanna meet some?" I ask excitedly. "I guess they can kind of be compared to Tooth's mini faeries. There're kinda the same idea. But they're not half-bird and half-faerie. They're. . . well, I guess they're half-frost or snow, and half-faerie." The Guardians blink at me in confusion. "It's hard to explain. You'll understand when you meet them." I whistle out the window and wait. Cautiously, three tiny blue and white specks fly into the room.

The others' mouths drop.

"Go on," I whisper to the faeries who have traveled over to me to seek comfort in my hands. "Go show the Guardians who you are. They want to meet you." In a way, I guess my faeries are kind of like Tinkerbell in that Peter Pan movie. They're really small, but they look like normal girls. Just with almost transparent white hair and glistening wings. Their features are tiny and look fragile, but they're really not. They all wear the same kind of dress - with the same cut and design. The colours vary from light blue to deep black.

The faeries hesitantly lift off from my hands and start to fly over to the gaping Guardians, but they are stopped by a suspicious looking Baby Tooth. They're the same size as the miniature Tooth fairy, but they instantly shy away from the stranger. I quickly come up behind them and offer assurance as they begin to shake.

"Sorry," I say. "They're not used to meeting people. They won't even go near my season friends. C'mon," I whisper to them. "Don't be rude. It'll be okay. I'll come with you." They latch onto my fingers, leaving me no choice but to take them to the others anyway.

"Guys," I say quietly, so as not to startle my faeries. "These are the Mini Frosts. There's a few more, but these three were the closest to the Pole. They're the ones who make the blizzards. I found them a few decades ago around Canada. It was the middle of summer, so they were huddled near the Rocky Mountains, trying to stay cold. I helped them by taking them back to Burgess and making it snow for them. After that, they kind of just hung around. They don't seem to mind helping me, but I've given plenty of chances to leave if they don't like it anymore. I have to say, they make my job a whole lot easier."

Tooth 'aww's!' at the faeries and gently reaches out a hand to them. Wisely, she stops halfway, letting them come to her. One of them takes a glance at the Guardian's wings before seeming to relax enough to creep closer to her hand. She quickly touches is before leaping away and hiding behind my thumb, apparently afraid. Her head slowly peeks around my digit when nothing happens. I urge them all forward silently, and it isn't long before they're all gathered around Tooth's hand, though unwilling to leave the safety of mine.

"They're so adorable!" Tooth says quietly.

I nod. "And helpful." My comment seems to remind my faeries of something because their blue eyes widen and they fly up to my face, leaving a semi hurt Tooth behind. They begin whispering to me, even though they know the others won't be able to understand them if they shouted.

"No, it's okay," I assure. "I wasn't telling you to get back to work. You can stay. Don't you want to stay and talk with Tooth a little more? Maybe say hi to Baby Tooth? No, I'm sure Baby Tooth doesn't hate you. Yes, I'm sure. I promise. If that's what you want, then okay. You can come back any time, alright? Okay, I'll see you later."

The three little faeries shoot a nervous glance at the Guardians before taking off out the window. I watch them as they go, not turning back to the others until I'm sure they're safely away.

"Sorry," I say again. "Shy. I'm sure they'll come to eventually. It'll take awhile, though. So, now can you stop following me around the Workshop? I still have to decide which place gets the next snow. It's between England and Philadelphia." I grin. "So if you'll excuse me. . ." I leave the statement hanging and stare at them expectantly.

They appear to get the message. Stuttering more apologies, they hurry out of the room and I smile. Even though it was annoying, it was nice to know they noticed my change of behaviour and were worried about me. It's. . . comforting.

**Kinda short, but cut me some slack please? I'm in the middle of nowhere with NO cell service, BARELY any Wi-Fi and NO electricity. My writing probably isn't up to par right now.**

**REVIEW! It'll help me survive this camping trip! REVIEW! PLEASE! I don't wanna be lonely! REVIEW!**

**Oh, and again: REVIEW!**

**P.S. - I was finally able to check my reviews, and . . . Jeesh. I leave it alone for TWO days and I get a truckload of requests for chapters! It's gonna take me all summer to write these! Oh, and Special Note: If you left a request, it'll take me a while to write it I'm afraid. So just chill, 'kay? It's not gonna be the NEXT chapter. I'll get there eventually IF I get inspiration for your request. I can tell ya now: I'm probably NOT gonna write more RofBTD chapters. At least, not until my other requests are done. Sorry.**

**Oh, and **molly-marie-kat-death** (hope I got your name right) I AM planning on writing that request, in fact it's already in the works in my befuddled mind. I just thought I'd tell you so I wouldn't lose a reader with a cool name through frustration. (I bet ya didn't understand that. I couldn't follow what I just said. :) )**


	24. Blackmail

**Sorry I couldn't update yesterday, no Wi-Fi. See, I can only get it if I go to this cabin at the edge of the campsite, and it's quite far from where my friends and I are set up for camping. It took two hours for us to get there - we got lost - and when we did, it was closed! But, it turns out you could get a faint trace of internet OUTSIDE the cabin, but ta daa! It wasn't strong enough for updating. Very disappointing! Sorry. I left earlier today, but you can't actually use the internet until late, and I was at a HUGE bonfire most of the night. That's why this is such a late update. I know, excuses, excuses. Forgive me!**

**This is a request from **JackYuki lover** (Nice name, by the way. :p) but it's also kind of like what **Compliment Giver** requested. I gotta say, I LOVED that request. It was interesting to think about. I don't think I did it justice. Sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I currently own no less than 15 mosquito bites, but no, I don't own Rise of the Guardians.**

**Summary: _Bunny finds a way to get Jack to promise not to prank him for a while. Oh, and one of the elves may have lose a few brain cells along the way. . ._**

Dingle Elfski is not stupid. Nor is he simple. He may not understand some of the words used by humans, or some of the traditions and actions, but that was really understandable. After all, he - and the other elves - were not from areas populated by humans. In fact, they all originated from Antarctica. Elves lived longer than humans, and Dingle was maybe the fourth generation of elves to work for Santa Claus.

There was no doubt that Dingle did not understand a lot of things that went on around Santoff Clausen. It was no secret that he sometimes did things for no reason, or ruined some of the Yetis' work. But so did Jack Frost, and you didn't hear any one calling _him _a simple creature. Of course, Dingle didn't really mind much. If North knew that he wasn't as dumb as he seemed, he would give Dingle more - and harder - work. So Dingle was perfectly happy pretending to be a mindless elf, observing the Guardians.

Dingle had taken up the hobby of following Jack Frost whenever the spirit was at the Workshop, which - as of late - had been increasingly more frequent. The boy was surprisingly hard to follow; he kept disappearing, leaving no trace of his whereabouts. Unlike the other elves and Yetis, this didn't bother Dingle. He found it to be like a game of hide-and-seek, just where one of the players was unaware of the fact that he was playing.

Now just happened to be one of those times where Jack pulled his disappearing act. Dingle had searched half of the Workshop already, keeping a vacant grin on his face as he did so. He found that if he kept the smile on his face, none of the Yetis or Guardians bothered him. Dingle suddenly stopped and smacked his head, jumping back from the impact. He suddenly knew where he should check for the winter spirit.

Earlier, Dingle had overheard Jack telling the others that his friend had arrived, and they were going to watch a movie in his room. Dingle had followed them, but after a while he had left out of sheer boredom. Jack and his friend had been smiling and were sitting next to each other on his bed as they watched a flickering rectangle - Dingle had no idea what it was.

Then, they had turned to each other and. . . and. . . _touched mouths! _It had shocked Dingle so much that he had fallen over. He had a little trouble getting up, due to the ridiculous outfit his boss made him wear, but when he did, Jack and his friend were _still doing it!_

Dingle didn't have a clue what they were doing - he had never seen two people make contact with their lips before. So, with a frown, Dingle had left.

He figured they would still be there, even though it had been a few hours. So Dingle slowly made his way back to Jack's room. Cautiously, he peered around the frost covered door. He wasn't the only one. Dingle started when he heard a muffled chuckle. He looked up and his jaw dropped as he realized he was standing under none other than the Easter Bunny. Dingle wasn't stupid. Sometimes he just happened to wander under someone without realizing it - usually North, prompting the large man to say in annoyance: "Shoo, with your pointy head!".

Bunny was staring into Jack's room, a camera clutched in his paws. The giant rabbit was snickering, but trying to hide it so as not to disturb those in the room. Dingle looked into the room again, and was thoroughly confused - as usual.

Jack and his friend were laying on the bed, apparently asleep. The flickering rectangle had gone dark, so Dingle assumed whatever it was had finished. Maybe Jack and his friend had fallen asleep out of boredom? Dingle was blinded by a bright white flash, and he stumbled back as white spots pranced across his vision.

* * *

See, Dingle had a rather small brain. He didn't understand most things - didn't _try _to understand. While he had seen Jack and a friend laying on the boy's bed, that wasn't quite what was happening. Instead, Jack had been watching an unidentified movie with Yuki, and the two of them had decided that the most comfortable position to watch the movie was for Yuki to be cuddled to Jack's side with her head on his chest and his arm around her. Of course, none of this registered to poor Dingle, who may or may not have suffered minor brain damage by the flash of Bunny's camera.

While the blinded elf was stumbling in disorientated circles near his feet, Bunny couldn't stop smirking as he lowered the camera. The flash had no affect whatsoever on Yuki, who sighed quietly and curled up into a tighter ball. However, Jack's eyes flew open immediately. The only thing stopping him from leaping up, grabbing his staff, and facing the potential threat, was the slumbering form of his girlfriend next to him. So, Jack just blinked the sleep out of his eyes and squinted around the room. Once his eyes fell on Bunny and he spotted the camera in the pooka's grasp, Jack let out an almost inaudible groan. He slowly and gently sat up, careful not to disturb Yuki, and slipped off the bed.

He silently padded over to the giant rabbit and grabbed Bunny's arm before yanking him out of the room, quietly closing the door behind them before he spun on the other Guardian. The glare Jack was sending him would have caused any other - none Guardian - spirit to cringe, but Bunny just smirked.

"Comfortable?" he asked with a barely suppressed laugh.

"Shh!" Jack hushed, sending a nervous glance at the door. "I don't want her to wake up. She hasn't slept lately. She's been busy and stressed, so I suggested a movie night. I know I probably should've asked North before inviting her to the Pole, but I didn't have time before hand, and then I couldn't find him - " Jack stopped and exhaled. "Look, it was just a movie. Then Yuki fell asleep, and I couldn't move without waking her so I decided to rest for a bit. That's all." Jack glared at him, as if challenging him to argue.

Bunny raised his paws in surrender. "None o' my business, anyway. Besides, I know ya wouldn't do anything. At least, I _think _so." Bunny widened his eyes innocently. "Although, I hafta say, this picture of ya two cuddled up nice and cozy on the bed is sure to tickle Tooth and North just fine. Wonder how they'll react?"

Jack's eyes popped in alarm. "You wouldn't," he whispered, though his voice was afraid. "Please tell me you wouldn't!"

Bunny gripped and waved the camera in front of the winter spirit, who tried to make a desperate grab for it, but the pooka pulled it out of reach.

"Depends," he said. "What are ya willing ta promise in exchange?"

Jack crossed his arms, lightly pushing Dingle away with his foot. "What do you want?"

Bunny thought about it for a second. "No pranking me fer a month. No freezing my Warren - or me. In fact, no _visiting _my Warren fer a month. No teasing or arguing or joking. Ya hafta ta be decent ta me."

Jack appraised him. "A month?" he asked. Bunny nodded. Jack bit his lip. "Tough call. But if it means no more blackmail with that stupid photo, and no showing it to the others, then. . . fine. No pranking or anything for a month. Now, delete that photo!"

"Nuh uh," Bunny sang, holding the camera above his head, out of the furious winter spirit's reach. "That wasn't part of our deal, Frosty. Ya said no more blackmail and no showing it to the other _Guardians_. Ya said nothin' about deleting it or showing it ta other spirits."

"No!" Jack cried. "C'mon, Bunny! Please, I'm begging you!"

Bunny chuckled. "Sorry, Frostbite. This is too good an opportunity ta pass up."

"I'll get you back for this," Jack warned.

"Not fer a month," Bunny reminded him, laughing as he turned away and began walking down the hall, nearly tripping over a dizzy elf.

* * *

Dingle didn't understand a lot of things. Something he _did _understand, however, was that you shouldn't cross paths with Jack Frost when he had _that _murderous expression on his face. And you _certainly_ didn't want to be the one that expression was directed at, and right now, Dingle was worried for Bunny, who - even though Dingle still couldn't see or think properly - was in for a _lot _of trouble.

**Poor Dingle. I gave him _layers_. Sorry, watched _Shrek _on Raiy's phone last night cuz Kylie has NEVER seen it. Imagine that! Funny how we can watch a movie on a phone, but we can't get INTERNET on a LAPTOP. Figures. Anyway, I HAD to combine these two requests cuz I literally had, like, TWELVE requests this morning. To write them all, I have to combine a few. I know this isn't my best work, but I kinda like the Dingle parts. . . Maybe I'm just insane. Scratch that, I AM insane. Wait, make that inJANE. That didn't sound right. . . I meant I like Mentalist. Ugh, Jill is rubbing off on me; I need to get my head outta the gutter!**

**Yup, I gotta total of FIVE friends. Impressive, right? Not really, considering I only know the last name of two and a half of them - don't ask about the half part.**

**Review. (I only said that cuz it would be outta character if I didn't. Not that I don't like reviews.)**


	25. Wings

**Oh no! I'm just awful! I can't believe I just left you hanging for what? Three days? I'm ashamed! But there was a fire at the campsite the other day, a trailer's oven/BBQ lit some blinds on fire and it spread. . . it was next to where my friends and I set up! It got pretty big, too. . . We all had to evacuate the area. It was eleven hours until we could go back! The whole time I was just worried about my laptop, trapped next to the fire. I have to sort out my priorities. . . Anyway, then we decided to go to a different campsite, and that took a while. . . All in all, I didn't have much time for writing. Sorry. I was gonna make this another Jumble chapter, just in case you didn't like this idea, but this was all I had written when the fire started, and once I saw how long it's been since the last update, I decided to post this. Good news? I already have the next chapter done (I wrote it before I began this story) I just need to touch it up a bit. I woulda posted yesterday, but like I said, we were all a little freaked.**

**Oh, and this is a request from **SF PeriTink.** I know you wanted a Jumble chapter, but I couldn't do it. Maybe in a few chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I own a slightly charred (is that the word?) pillow and collapsible chair, but that's it.**

**Summary: _The elves steal Jack's staff and it gets broken. But Jack really needs to get to Burgess. . . _**

"Oops," is all I can hear from the other room. It spikes my curiosity. It had sounded like North, but I know he isn't the only one in the Globe Room. I push open the door and sneak in quietly, wanting to surprise the other Guardians.

But the sight of Bunny stops me. "Damn," I murmur silently. I almost forgot. No pranking him for twelve more days. He better watch his back in two weeks, I have some _major _payback plans.

I straighten and stride over to the huddled group of Guardians, utterly confused to why they yelp and stand up oddly stiff when they see me. I cock my head to the side and furrow my brow, but otherwise ignore their strange behaviour.

"Hey, North?" I say, my eyes widening when he jumps and begins stuttering. "Have you seen my staff? I promised Jaime I'd bring him a snow day so he could get an extra day of studying for his science test, and I need it to ride the Wind. I'm already sort of late, so you could please just tell me where it is?"

"Um. . .uh. . . well. . . "

Okay, now I'm starting to get suspicious. Why are they all sharing ashamed looks, and why won't Tooth meet my eyes?

Dingle wobbles up to my foot, the bell on his hat jingling. He stares up at me and falls backwards, and he struggles to get up. I easily pinch his pointed hat between my slender fingers and lift him to his feet again. Dingle gives me a blank grin before hurrying away.

"That was random," I observe. "Seriously, North. I need my staff now if I'm going to make it in time."

Bunny sighs. "See, the thing is Frostbite - "

But he's interrupted by Dingle, who wobbles back over to me, dragging my staff behind him. It's not until he reaches my feet that I realize my staff is _broken_. I stare at it dumbly for a few seconds before slowly bending down and gathering the pieces in my hands.

"We're so sorry, Jack!" Tooth cries, her eyes filled with tears. "We found your staff with the elves and tried to take it away from them before it was damaged, but North accidentally stepped on it, and we didn't know how to fix it!"

I can't look away from my staff. The others are also blubbering apologies - while Sandy is trying to depict what happened in images - but I ignore them and groan quietly.

"I _knew _I felt it break! I just figured I imagined it. I was thinking of the last time it broke, when Pitch snapped it, and I thought I was just remembering the pain." I was talking to myself, and was almost unaware of the fact that the others were listening to me. "I don't have time to fix it now, I have to get to Jaime's. Here." I shove my staff into Sandy's stunned hands. He looks at me in confusion, but it's Bunny who voices the concern.

"How are ya gonna fly ta Jaime's without yer staff?"

I stare at him for a minute, considering my answer carefully. I hadn't planned on telling the Guardians, but I really was late. While I'm thinking, North is clearly under the impression that I have no idea how to respond.

"I can give you ride with sleigh?" he suggests. "Least I can do after breaking staff." He looks down and I am stunned to realize he feels guilty.

"It's okay, North," I quickly assure. "It wasn't your fault. I'll fix it when I get back. You don't need to give me a ride, either."

Bunny frowns. "I don't blame ya fer not wanting to go on that blasted thing, but ya said ya promised Jaime a snow day. I guess - if ya behave - I can make ya a tunnel to Burgess."

I shake my head. "No, really guys. I don't need a ride or a tunnel. I'm fine. I can fly there."

I get four disbelieving frowns in response.

"But how? Your staff is broken. You said yourself that you can't ride the Wind without it," Tooth asks quietly. "How are you going to fly all the way to Burgess?"

I wince. I _really _wasn't planning on telling the Guardians about my little secret. Usually, I would pretend my staff being broken was the end of things, but I really did need to get to Burgess.

"Okay, there's something I should probably tell you." The Guardians all look confused as they stare at me. I take a deep breath before continuing. "I have another way to fly. One that doesn't require my staff. I don't use it often, because I prefer riding the Wind."

They all blink at me. "How?" Tooth asks tentatively, slowly coming closer and studying me.

I bite my lip nervously. I am _so _not looking forward to the reaction I'm about to receive, but I really don't have a choice; Jaime's expecting me! So I close my eyes and exhale, concentrating. . .

I know it's worked when I hear Tooth gasp and Bunny sputter, "What the bloody - !"

I smirk momentarily, pleased that I've stunned the kangaroo. But the smirk slips from my face as my eyes open and I focus on their expressions. North's mouth is hanging open and I fear his eyes are going to pop out. Sandy looks excited and keeps pointing at me in astonishment. Tooth has landed out of shock, and is staring behind me with her hands covering her mouth. Bunny's expression is the most comical; he's slumped and his ears are drooped, but his eyes are wide - too wide to be completely possible - and his jaw almost touches the floor.

I shift uncomfortably, and can feel the wings behind me twitch in response. I don't usually fly with these wings - they're hard to get used to, and they take more concentration than the Wind.

Tooth gingerly steps closer to my back, reaching out a tentative hand, but hesitating. She looks at me and I give her a little lopsided grin in reassurance. Her attention turns back to the Mini Frosts-like wings and she gently brushes a light finger down one. I feel them twitch and she retracts her hand immediately, glancing at me in concern.

"It's okay," I say. "They kinda have a mind of their own."

Bunny finally manages to wrenched his jaw back up and his ears perk back up as he frowns at me. "How come ya complain about not having yer staff when ya have. . . _those_?"

I avoid rolling my eyes, but it's a close thing. "In case you haven't noticed, Cottontail, these don't really suit me. They're too. . . _girly_." I scowl. "I mean, the only people with wings like these - that I've seen - are my Mini Frosts. And they're all female."

Tooth traces the edge of one of my wings before speaking up quietly. "They're not too girly. And they _do _suit you, Jack. They're the same colour as your jumper, but almost transparent. They even have tiny snowflake designs on them. Despite what you may think, they seem to fit you quite well. It doesn't look _too _out of place."

I look at her disbelievingly.

"Tooth is right, Jack," North suddenly adds. "We are just not used to seeing. . . this. 'Tis not too girly. Just. . .odd. But not bad odd."

I struggle to follow his train of thought. My furrow my brow. "Oh," I say, slightly uncomfortable. "Um, okay. Look, I really have to go. I don't think Jaime will ever forgive me if I make him take that science test tomorrow." I grin at them before leaping onto a nearby window ledge. "Take care of my staff until I get back. Keep it away from the elves. I'm not sure what the limit is for pieces it can be in before I can't fix it."

With that, I push off from the ledge and take off. I'm a little unsteady in the air and I frown, rusty with this form of flying. I risk a glance behind me - which sends me off balance - and see the Guardians gathered around the window I've just pushed off from, watching me with fascination. I turn back and focus on Burgess.

I prefer my staff, but I suppose this isn't such a bad way to travel.

**Eh, sorry. I wasn't entirely sure where I wanted to go with this. Like I said, this was supposed to be a Jumble chapter. Next chapter will DEFINITELY be up tomorrow cuz it's already done. It's a request from **Anti-Twilight **(nice name, by the way) but it's a little different then expected. Review, please, even though I left you hanging for ages! But escaping campsites on fire is a little time consuming I'm afraid. **

**Review, please. **

**Oh, and I noticed a LOT of people wanted me to do a little Jack arc. I think it's a cute idea. I wanna read a few before writing one, so do you any GOOD ones? Thanx. **

**Oh, and I think the ANs are getting longer than the actual chapter. . . oops. Ignore that.**

**Review. If you want. **


	26. Early Bonds Part 1

**Okay, I found somewhere with Wi-Fi 24/7! Yes! And another thing, only three more days of camping, then I get to go home! Woohoo! No more bugs eating me alive when I'm sleeping! And hopefully no more freak fires. Thanks you guys, for sticking with me even though my update schedule has been hectic lately! You're the best readers ever! (Oops, I sound like a suck up. . .)**

**This is a request from **Anti-Twilight**, but I'm afraid it's a little different. I just HAD to do some more Jack/Bunny bonding, only it's kinda non existent. I mean, it's CLEARLY there, but. . . it's not. Kinda confusing. Hopefully you'll understand by the end of this chapter. Oh, and this ISN'T a one shot chapter. This is an arc. Not quite sure what I'm gonna call it yet. Maybe if any of you read this chapter you can help me decide the name?**

**Disclaimer: I. . . wish. *eyes fill with tears* Now, please carry on reading before you see me bawl like an overgrown baby. **

******Summary: _Ever wonder if Sophie was Bunny's first favorite believer?_**

"Okay, okay! Now ya know why I don't like anyone talkin' about me before I was a Guardian," Bunny said grumpily.

The five Guardians were clustered around North's office/living room. It was a rare day off for all of them. Tooth had decided to place her faith in the mini faeries, staying back while they collected the teeth all around the world.

Sandy periodically sent out waves of dream sand so the children could still get pleasant dreams. They'd just be less clear than usual. It was the beginning of January, so North had a short break before coming up with models of toys once more. Bunny was somewhat pressed for time, but North had forced his attendance and had sent eight of his most trusted yetis to paint some eggs at Bunny's Warren.

January was still winter, so Jack was itching to get back out into the world and spread snow and ice. But North had said that part of the requirements of Guardianship was to learn about your fellow Guardians. So they had organised a day where no one had any work to do, so they could sit around and share their pasts.

They had gone randomly, so Sandy had gone first. It had almost been a game of charades, with Jack trying to guess what Sandy was trying to say. It took a while, but they got there in the end. Jack had been amazed by Sandy's past, and rather impressed to say the least.

Jack had found Tooth's story very shocking and intriguing, and North's even more so. Bunny had also shared, with North punctuating the later part of his story with chuckles. Now it was Jack's turn.

He didn't quite know where to start.

"Three hundred years. . . so you were born in the early colonial times?" Tooth asked curiously.

Jack nodded uneasily.

Picking up on this, North decided to help the newest Guardian.

"Why don't you start with first years as Jack Frost?" he suggested. Jack threw him a grateful look before seemingly thinking back.

"Well, at first I was confused. I didn't understand what I could do, or why. All the Man in the Moon ever told me was my name."

"Just your name?" Tooth was utterly shocked. "Nothing else? How about your powers? What you were supposed to do?"

Jack shook his head. "Just my name. I sort of figured out the rest on my own. I discovered I could create frost the day I rose - the day I became Jack Frost." None of them missed the quick backtrack Jack made. They held back their questions since the boy seemed uncomfortable already.

"Later on I found out about the snow and ice. I found out by accident, actually. I had asked the wind to take me to London, and I saw the Easter banners." Jack shot Bunny a guilty look.

"Wait," Bunny said, his eyes widening. "When was -"

"1768."

Bunny's ears drooped. "Oh," he muttered. "So ya didn't mean tah create tha' blizzard. . ." Jack shook his head again. "Sorry, Frostbite," Bunny said quietly.

Jack shrugged. "It's okay. I sort of deserved it. I did go kind of overboard. Anyway, for most of the time, Wind was my only friend. It took me where I wanted to go, and got me out of dangerous situations with other spirits." Jack grinned sheepishly. "It happened more than you'd think. The summer spirits don't like me much."

North chuckled. "Wonder why, Jack," he said, winking at the boy. Jack grinned in response.

"A'right. Enough about yer three hundred years o' only having _Wind _as a friend," Bunny said quickly. "Wha' about _before _ya became an annoyin' spirit?"

Tooth frowned at the last statement, before turning to Jack in excitement. "Yes! Who were you before you became Jack Frost? I know you just got a few of your memories back, so tell us!"

Jack sighed. "Um. . .okay?"

There was a silence. Jack seemed very unenthusiastic to tell his story.

"Jack?" North said, while Sandy formed a question mark above his head.

"Fine. . ." Jack mumbled. "Uh. . . I lived in Burgess, and like Tooth said, it was in the early colonial era. I lived with my mother and my sister, Emma. I had finished school a couple of years earlier, and I was following in my family's footsteps. . ."

The others listened with apt attention, Tooth watching Jack intently. North was leaning forwards with his elbows in his knees as he listened to the newest Guardian. Sandy was his usual self: listening better than anybody.

Bunny, however, was half preoccupied. He was listening to Jack, but at the same time, he was living half in the past. Jack's story reminded him of someone, someone who he tried not to think about too often. In fact, Jack had _many _similarities to that someone. . .

"Jack," Bunny interrupted the boy's awkward story suddenly. Jack looked at him. "What was yer full name back then?"

Jack had said he even lived in the same place as that someone. . .

"Uh. . ." Jack said uncertainly. "Why?"

"Can - Can ya just tell me?" Bunny said impatiently.

Jack looked shocked. "Jackson Overland Frost."

North, Tooth, and Sandy stared at him with wide eyes, and Tooth even raised a hand to cover her mouth.

Bunny leapt up from his seat and glared at the Frost Child.

"Who told ya?" he demanded angrily.

"Told me what?" Jack was truly bewildered.

"Who. Told. Ya. About. Jackson. Overland?"

"No one. I saw it in my memories. . .?"

Bunny lunged forwards and knocked Jack's chair backwards. Jack cried out as Bunny slammed him to the wall.

"Bunny!" North tried, but the Easter Bunny ignored him.

"I asked ya a question!" Bunny growled.

"I don't know what you want! I told you the truth!" Jack was wide eyed, terror radiating from him.

Something in his eyes must have gotten through to Bunny, because he shuddered and released Jack, who slid to the floor. Bunny spun around and bounded away from Jack, and was soon out of sight.

"What was _that _about?" Jack said shakily, climbing to his feet.

The others shared a look. Tooth cautiously stepped towards him and stared at him seriously. "Jack," she said. "Were you really telling the truth? About being. . . . being Jackson - Jackson Overland?"

Jack nodded slowly. "What? Why?" he asked, after the other three looked at each other nervously again.

"Well, Jack. . . you know how Bunny has a kind of special bond with Sophie?" Tooth said.

"Yeah. . .?"

"There was another child, years ago, that Bunny had that kind of bond with, too. But it was stronger than he has with Sophie. They knew each other longer, and this child was one of the strongest believers we've ever encountered."

"Okay. . .? What's this gotta do with me?"

Tooth sighed. "Jack. This child lived _three hundred years ago_. In _Burgess_."

It took a while for it to sink in. When it did, it sent Jack sputtering. "You can't possibly mean -"

"Jack, that child's name was Jackson Overland. He knew Bunny since he was five years old, and didn't stop believing in him. Ever. Bunny used to visit Jackson every other day, and he even brought Jackson to the Warren several times. When Jackson was eleven, several boys teased him about still believing in all of us. He got into a fight with them about it, and several hours later, Bunny found him. He was hurt badly, and Bunny was panicking. He took Jackson to the Pole, and begged North to help him. After, when Jackson was healed and told us what happened, Bunny felt really guilty. He tried to leave and let Jackson forget about him, but Jackson refused. Eventually, Bunny got over it. And then, several years later, Bunny went to Jackson's home to visit, and saw his family crying. He asked Jackson's younger sibling what happened, but they couldn't see him anymore. All he learned was that Jackson was gone. We don't know where, and we haven't seen him since. Unless. . . "

Jack stared at her, then at North and Sandy. Strangely, a smile tugged at his lips. "No. . . " he said. "No, no, no. You're joking." He started backing away slowly, flicking his gaze between the three of them.

"Jack - wait!"

Bunny came back just in time to see the boy flee out the open window they had kept open just for him.

**I was feeling kinda off when I wrote this, so it probably isn't that great. Um, next chapter will be the Jumble one, and then the one after that will NOT be a request. I am actually very proud of that. Lately, I've been writing nothing BUT requests, so to post something that isn't. . . Amazing. It won't be much to be proud of though, it'll be another song thing. But I think the song REALLY fits Jack. Maybe even more than Not Alone. Any guesses?**

**Oh, and what do you think I should call this arc?**

**I would appreciate any answers to either question. Thank you, and see ya tomorrow!**


	27. Jumble 2

**Wow! I am incredibly happy at the response the last chapter received! Only problem? I am now terrified that the direction I'll take with it won't live up to my readers' expectations. Anyway, I won't have to worry about that for maybe one or two chapters. Okay, this is the Jumble chapter that **SF PeriTink **requested. I think. . . if not, I am terribly sorry.**

**#1**

**This is a request from **Snowball**. I don't think I did very well. **

**Oh, it also ties in with a request from **Water Girl**. Kinda.**

"Jack! Where have you been?" North asks, crossing his arms as he stares me down. "We were worried!"

I quirk my eyebrows. "Why?" I ask. "I was only ten minutes late."

"Yes, but anything could happen in ten minutes!"

I lean around North to better see the other Guardians, begging for help, but they all seem to agree with him. I sigh and turn back to the man in front of me.

"Sorry. I was with Merida, Hiccup, and Punzie when I remembered you wanted us to meet up today. I got here as fast as I could."

Suddenly Tooth gasps and I turn to see her zip up to me and finger something on my jumper. I crane to see what she's doing, and get a glimpse of a slight hole. Well, okay, a _big _hole. As Tooth examines it, it gapes even wider and she pulls back before she can make any more damage.

"What happened?" she asks, coming around to look me in the eye.

"Nothing. We were playing tag. Our game got a little. . . _heated_. I learned my lesson. Never antagonize the summer spirit."

Bunny rolls his eyes, but before he can say anything we hear a quiet _rip! _and my jumper falls to the floor in tatters. I stare at it a second; then it processes in my mind that if I'm not wearing my jumper. . . I look down and yelp. Yup. I'm shirtless.

I look up, desperately searching for something else I can wear - which is a shame, because I love that jumper. But the Guardians' faces catch my attention. "What?" I ask, suddenly self conscious. I really wasn't comfortable with all of them gaping at me.

I catch sight of myself in a reflective window nearby, and my eyes pop. Is that _me?_ I'm. . . thin. But not skinny. Surprisingly, I have muscles. They're not too prominent, instead they're lean and somewhat wiry. But they're definitely there. I also have abs. Weird. Again, they're not creepy body builder obsessive, but you can clearly see them.

I turn back to the Guardians as I hear some quiet chirps. A handful of Tooth's faeries have flown into the room in search of their mother, but stop short at the sight of me. Uh oh. They come closer, their eyes growing suddenly wider. Then. . . they faint. All five of them fall straight out of the air with happy little smiles on their faces. I lurch to catch them before they hit the ground. I keep them cradled in my hands, careful not to cover them lest they get too cold.

Two of my Mini Frosts also come in - presumably because they heard about my damaged jumper. They stop and blink at me. "C'mon, not you too!" I complain. One of them shakes themselves out of the trance and smiles tentatively at me. "Thanks, Periwinkle," I breathe in relief. I trust all of my faeries equally, but Periwinkle is the head faerie - if only because she's the bravest of all the Mini Frosts.

The other faerie is still staring at me. "Cobalt," I say quietly. "Can you two please help with the Baby Tooths?" I hold up my hands so they can see the unconscious tooth faeries.

Cobalt twitters in fear and shoots into my hair to hide, but Periwinkle assesses the five faeries. She carefully lands on my hands and gingerly steps closer to them before kneeling down and gently shaking their shoulders. After three of them wake up and return to Tooth - with one last longing sigh in my direction - Cobalt cautiously emerges from my hair and helps Periwinkle with the last two.

Once all the faeries are conscious, all that's left is the gaping Guardians.

I shift uneasily. "I guess all that wood chopping and crop harvesting when I was human paid off," I suggest meekly. None of them look away. Periwinkle crosses her arms and whispers something to the others - which they can't hear, other than Bunny who can't understand. She sighs and flies over to them, smacking them lightly on the tip of their noses before fear takes over and she scurries back to me, hiding in my hair with Cobalt. It works, and the Guardians blink.

"H-Here," Tooth stammers, still in shock. She gathers the pathetic remains of my jumper and studies them. "Maybe I can fix it."

I smile at her gratefully.

**I know it's short, but there wasn't much I could do to elaborate on it. Hope it turned out okay.**

* * *

**#2**

**So, this is a request from **Cupid **and **Reader. **Took awhile, so sorry. **

**Um, this is set before the movie. Like, WAY before.**

**Oh, and it's also a request from **Guest**. That request kinda lays half the foundation.**

I should probably be cold. Not just because I'm the Spirit of Winter and I'm the personification of cold, but also because I'm buried deep within an ice cave in Antarctica. The Wind barely reaches this far, so the air is stagnant and permanently freezing. But I'm really not that cold. Sure, I can feel a tingling sensation in my fingers and toes, meaning I probably _will_ be cold later. Right now, though, I feel almost warm. Not on the outside, instead I am warmed from the inside. Nothing can bother me now; I'm in my happy place.

True, pretty much _anyone _would be happy in Yuki-Onna's embrace, but I know they would at least be uncomfortable with the cold. That's the great thing about being with another winter spirit: on your own, your powers freeze you from the inside, but when two spirits are together, it almost evens it out. Like how two negatives make a positive; two cold spirits make one warm feeling.

I feel content here, tucked away into the safety of shelter. There's no one here that can walk through me, make me feel rejected. There's just me and Yuki, cuddled into the corner of the small chamber of the maze-like cave. This is Yuki's home; she's spent years molding it to perfection. It took her awhile to trust me enough to bring me here. She's not the most trusting person - then again, neither am I. We have no reason to be, everyone we meet is cruel and unforgiving. We have no one but each other.

I'm not sure how long we've been here, snuggled into the icy wall. If I had to guess, I'd say a few days. Not that it mattered; people normally appreciated an early summer in most parts of the world, so there was no pressing matter that needed to be dealt with. I might sound like an obsessive boyfriend - what a strange word, _boyfriend_ - but I know Yuki and I have known each other for a total of ten years. I can name the amount of days - hours even - but that would require thought, something I didn't want to invade my happy place right now.

Yuki shifts and lifts her head from my shoulder, leaning against my side as she blinks at me, trying to focus on my face. I smile and she scrunches her nose in response. It's actually kind of adorable. Not that I'd ever say that of course - she'd turn me into an ice sculpture for a few centuries.

"What day is it?" she asks, squinting as if trying to remember something important.

I have to hide my grin. I know perfectly well what day it is, and so does she. I go along with the game, moving my head to the side and staring above her head in deep thought.

"I'm not sure," I say, stifling a laugh when Yuki jabs my chest with her elbow in annoyance. "Isn't a new holiday supposed to be coming up?"

Yuki sweeps her long, dark hair from her shoulder and playfully glares at me. I tighten my arm around her waist and grin at her, aware of how much she dislikes teasing.

"Personally, I don't think we need anymore holidays," I say conversationally. "It just gives us another stuck up spirit who thinks they're better than us because they have a day dedicated to them." I roll my eyes. "The Easter Bunny and the Groundhog is more than a enough to deal with."

Yuki frowns, her down turned lips marring her otherwise flawless face. "Have you ever actually _met _the Easter Bunny or the Groundhog?" she asks quietly - her voice is never much more than the volume of the Wind on an early winter morning.

"I've never met the Groundhog," I confess. "But I've heard enough about him to know he's bad news. As for the Easter Bunny, no, I haven't met him either. It's only a matter of time though; I keep spreading snow on his holiday, hoping to get the chance to meet him."

Yuki laughs lightly. "Keep doing that and you're going to earn yourself some enemies, Jack Frost," she warns. "Well, more enemies than you already have."

I wrinkle my nose in disgust. "Oh please, the Leprechaun's nothing to be afraid of. And it's his own fault. If he didn't want anyone to find his gold, he shouldn't have left it at the end of the rainbow."

Yuki purses her lips but otherwise decides to ignore that. "Now, about that new holiday," she hinted. "Any ideas what it is. . . ?"

I quirk my lips up at one side and stare at her disbelievingly. "Is it just me or do you seem to be trying to subtly send me hints?"

Yuki doesn't answer, just appraises me.

"You're not very subtle," I whisper, before leaning forward slowly and catching her in a kiss. It's our first, and I can tell we're both a little unsure. That uncertainty quickly dissolves as Yuki places a hand on my shoulder and I cup her face. Considering we're both winter spirits, it's no surprise that it feels like my lips are freezing over but, strangely enough, it feels like fire. It burns but it doesn't scald, just a tingling and spike of heat.

I'm the first to pull away. Yuki's eyes are sparkling and her deathly pale skin is flushed blue. I don't think I'm much better.

I lower my mouth to her ear and murmur:

"Happy Valentine's Day."

**Aww. Jack being romantic in the only way he can: with teasing. **

* * *

**#3**

**This is a request from **Farmviller**. Also, whoever else asked for this - too many to name, just know that I DID read your reviews. Thanks guys!**

**This is a continuation from the chapter Wings.**

Never again, I think as my feet touch solid ground. It had been a long flight from the North Pole to Burgess, and I had almost fallen out of the sky on more than one occasion. These wings were very unsteady and I felt unbalanced in the air. I groan inwardly as I realize I need to fly to spread snow.

Jaime would understand, right? He'd just have to suck it up and take that science test. He was a smart kid, he'd manage. The thought of Jaime's disappointed face fills my head and I know I have no choice but to fly with these wings. Not for a while though. I'd landed on Jaime's front yard, so maybe I could initiate a snow ball fight to put off the inevitable. Procrastinate, I guess.

The Bennett's front door bangs open and Jaime zips out, tugging on his hat with Sophie following close behind. I cringe, realizing a moment too late that I had forgotten to hide my wings. The two of them stop and Jaime drops his mittens. Sophie gasps and bursts out in excited giggles, stumbling over to me as she attempts to run. I sigh and force a smile, kneeling down to her height. Sophie, wearing her own fake fairy wings as usual, starts bouncing up and down. Her eyes are wide, and for a moment I can forget my own humiliation as a smile spreads across her face.

"Pretty," she says, stretching out a hand to touch one of the wings. I grimace, remembering that she said the exact same thing to Tooth. Then again, I don't plan on traumatising the little girl with bloody teeth.

"Pretty fairy!"

I choke, standing up quickly to Sophie's disappointment.

"Sorry, Soph. Not a fairy," I tell her. "Definitely not a fairy. Not even close. I'm not a girl. Not a fairy."

Jaime finally speaks up. "Hate to break it to you, Jack," he says, amusement clear in his voice. "But you _do _have sparkly wings. Kinda the definition of a fairy: wings and magic."

I frown at him. "I don't have magic."

"Winter magic."

I have no response to that. Sophie gathers my attention again by jumping up and down. I look at her and she beams at me before giving me her best puppy dog look. I should be able resist them, considering I'd grown up with a little sister, but I'd never been able to resist her either.

It doesn't take long for me to break down.

"Hey, Sophie, you wanna go for a fly?"

She giggles happily. "I be fairy, too! I have wings! I fly!"

I glance at Jaime for permission - he is her older brother, after all. He nods and grins encouragingly at me.

"I want to see how you fly with those things," he says, grinning.

I narrow my eyes at him but gather Sophie in my arms, making sure she can see properly. Once she's safely secured in my arms, I lightly push off from the ground and hover a few feet up, testing to see if Sophie would get scared. She laughs in glee while we're rising, but as soon as I slow down she twists her head around frowns.

"Higher, Fairy Jack! High!"

It takes me a second to get over the 'Fairy Jack' part. We fly around for a little bit, and I managed to spread enough snow for a suitable snow day before having to land. Sophie slides to the ground, now incredibly hyper. She runs around the yard, jabbering about flying and fairies.

"It's going to take ages for her to calm down now," Jaime sighs. "Mom's not going to like that."

I shrug.

Jaime suddenly gains a mischievous look - maybe he _has _been spending too much time around me. "I'll just tell her Sophie was playing with Fairy Jack."

I stiffen. "You heard that?"

"Uh huh."

"I'm never going to live this down, am I?"

"Nope."

"It's a good thing your sister's adorable."

**Is it insane that I like the idea of Fairy Jack? Heehee. Okay, I love the suggestions I got for name of the arc I started last chapter! Brilliant. I love them all, and would like to thank **Tachibana Natsu, Guest, **and **SnowFlower Frost**. Great suggestions, guys! **

**But special thanks to **1 nvisible, PippaFrost, **and **Guest Kcr**! Thanks to you guys the name is between Early Bonds, and Special Bonds. What do you guys think? I'm fine with either, they're both awesome! Up to the readers. Special Bonds, or Early Bonds?**

**Review with your answer! Or just review. :)**

**P.S. - Next chapter is a song chapter. Any guesses on the song I'm gonna use?**


	28. Astronaut

**Kay, last chapter I asked what you guys thought I should name the arc. I got 2 votes for Early Bonds and 2 votes for Special Bonds. . . not very helpful. :) So I'm gonna ask again. Which do you guys think I should name it?**

**This is the song chapter I warned you about. It's Astronaut by. . . Simple Plan? I DO NOT OWN. PLEASE DO NOT THINK I OWN. I DO NOT OWN. I GAIN NOTHING FROM THIS. **

**Next chapter unfortunately WON'T be the next installment of Special/Early Bonds. I'm following my pattern of third-person, first-person, third-person. . . yada yada yada. So it'll be the one after that. Oh, and if you guys like this song for Jack, you should go on YouTube and watch Can I Please Come Down? by LilAero. . . I think. It's good. I like it.**

**This is NOT a request. I just saw that YouTube thing I mentioned and HAD to write this.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't even think it.**

Jack was humming. It confused the other Guardians. They had all gathered at the North Pole for a social meeting. The whole time he hummed. None of them recognized the tune. Finally, Tooth snapped.

"Jack, what _are _you singing?"

He looked up in surprise. "Singing?" he repeated carefully.

"Humming, then," Tooth waved her hand.

"I was humming?"

The other four nodded and Jack blushed. He mumbled apologies and twisted his hands together in embarrassment. "Oops," he murmured. "I didn't realize."

"'Tis alright," North said. "We were just curious of what you were singing."

Jack nodded. The others stared. "You. . . want to know?"

"If ya don't mind," Bunny drawled. "We were right curious."

Jack shifted uncomfortably. He ducked his head and pulled up his hoodie, scuffing his foot and plopping down on the sofa next to Tooth. "I'm not the best at singing," he warned. "And if you stop me I won't start up again. I have to keep my eyes closed otherwise I'll choke. And no making fun of me," he growled at Bunny, coupling it with a glare. The rabbit waved a paw and motioned for him to get on with it.

Jack lowered his head so all they could see was the top of his hood, and clasped his hands together as he pulled his knees up to his chest. He started off quiet, and the Guardians strained to hear him.

_"Can anybody hear me?_  
_Or am I talking to myself?_  
_My mind is running empty_  
_In the search for someone else_  
_Who doesn't look right through me._  
_It's all just static in my head_  
_Can anybody tell me why I'm lonely like a satellite?"_

Jack paused and took a deep breath. The Guardians remained quiet, knowing how hard it must be. Tooth shared a look with Sandy, and they both thought the same thing: Jaime. Just like the other song they had overheard Jack sing, this one also spoke of the three centuries of loneliness Jack had endured, perhaps even more so.

_"'Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut_  
_Sending SOS from this tiny box_  
_And I lost all signal when I lifted up_  
_Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot_  
_Can I please come down?_  
_'Cause I'm tired of drifting around and round_  
_Can I please come down?"_

Tooth desperately wanted to reach out and place a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder, but knew if she did then he would stop and they wouldn't be able to get him to continue.

_"I'm deafened by the silence_  
_Is it something that I've done?_  
_I know that there are millions_  
_I can't be the only one who's so disconnected_  
_It's so different in my head._  
_Can anybody tell me why I'm lonely like a satellite?"_

Jack's voice got even quieter, so much so that they couldn't make out what he was saying. Bunny and North wanted to ask him to speak up, but refrained from doing so. Jack seemed to pick up on what they wanted and eventually rose the volume by the tiniest amount.

_"So tonight I'm calling all the astronauts_  
_All the lonely people that the world forgot_  
_If you hear my voice come pick me up_  
_Are you out there?_  
_'Cause you're all I've got."_

Jack switched to humming again. Tooth let him for a few minutes before laying a gentle hand on his arm. "Jack," she said softly. He tensed but seemed to get the message.

_"Can I please come down?_  
_'Cause I'm tired of drifting around and round._  
_Can I please come down?"_

Jack didn't look up or lower his hood when he was finished. He just remained in his defensive curled position, waiting for their reaction. When he received none, he risked a peek. He revealed only one sparkling blue orb, but it was enough to gather Tooth's eyes - dancing with unshed tears - and the others' sad faces. Jack slowly untangled himself and pulled down his hood, still refusing to meet their eyes.

"Jack. . ." Tooth said softly.

"I know." He tried for a smile. "I'm not a very good singer. Fingernails on a chalkboard, right?"

Tooth looked as if she was about to argue, but Bunny cut in.

"Eh, ya weren't so bad. Just don't quit yer day job."

Jack smiled at him gratefully before they engaged in another of their playful arguments. They all wanted to talk to Jack about his song, but they didn't want to drive him away. It could wait until later, when he was more comfortable around them. It didn't matter, they had plenty of time together to work it all out.

For now, they'd just let him brush it off and laugh. Bunny didn't even complain about the teasing he got.

**Seriously, go watch the thing on YouTube. Seriously. Do it. It's like. . . three or four minutes. You won't regret it, I think! Please. Go watch. It's amazing. Then again, maybe you won't like it. But if you like hurt feelings!Jack and this song you should go watch it. It's good. In my opinion. **

**Okay, so: Early Bonds, OR Special Bonds? I need to know before I post the next installment.**

**Vote and/or review!**


	29. The Talk

**Don't get your hopes up, this isn't the next installment of Early Bonds. That's what I have decided to call it, by the way, only cuz the votes were pretty much tied again and I thought it worked better than Special Bonds. Anyway, this is just a chapter I wrote in like ten minutes when I realized I couldn't post the next installment without breaking my pattern. I don't think it's great, since I didn't have any plot for it or anything. Quite a few people wanted to know how. . . far Jack and Yuki went. This is the answer. . . kinda.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**Summary: _The Guardians are curious._**

I flew in through an open window, cursing the fact that I'm late. Again. Why am I always late? I tried to leave on time, but no matter how early I leave I always manage to be late. Maybe it's the fact that this time I had to go save Periwinkle from an angry mob of Baby Tooths. I really do need to talk to Tooth about handling their jealousy.

I sprint down the hallways of North's Workshop, practically flying past Yetis and elves in my desperation to reach the Globe Room. Periwinkle hangs on for dear life on my ear, whispering for me to slow down. I don't listen and skid into the room, barely stopping before I crash into Bunny.

"Sorry," I say. "I know I'm late. But I have a really good excuse this time! See - "

Bunny waved a paw at me. "Lemme guess, ya were with ya girlfriend, right?"

I blink at him in confusion. "What? No. See, Periwinkle here - "

"Actually that's kind of what we needed to talk to you about, Jack," Tooth says, sounding nervous as she lands and steps closer to me.

"What? Talk about what? Periwinkle? I need to talk to you, too, Tooth, about your faeries. You have to stop them from attacking - " I'm cut off again, this time by North.

"Jack, we understand that for three hundred years you had no adult supervision. And we know that in time you became close with Yuki-Onna. 'Tis only natural - "

"Wait, _what_? Please tell me you're not - "

"We just want to know how far things went for you two. We understand that you are both. . . teenagers, and knowing each other for so long with no adults around. . . 'Tis nothing wrong with sharing - "

"North! Stop, please! I'm begging you! Stop!" North closes his mouth and watches me in a knowing fashion that - honestly? - creeps me out. "Are. . . are you guys trying to give me the _talk_?! Eww! No thank you. I think I can live without that. No North, don't even try. Yuck."

"Just to be clear," Tooth pipes up, looking vaguely confused. "What is it you find gross? The idea of doing. . . _that _or the fact that it's us talking to you about it?"

I repress the urge to gag and instead search the room for any form of rescue. A Yeti lumbers in with blueprints for a new toy and I zip over to him. "Phil!" I cry. "Please, help me! You have to make them stop!"

Periwinkle whispers rapidly in my ear about finding a window - this can't be any less awkward for her.

Phil looks at me then shakes his head and continues walking, chuckling at my dilemma. I scowl at his back before reluctantly facing the Guardians. North looks like he's going to start talking again so I quickly intercede.

"Look, it took a decade for Yuki and I to kiss. Not that it's any of your business. But no, okay? We haven't done. . . that. Honest. I may be three centuries old but I'm still a fourteen year old! Little young, don't you think? So just. . . no. Can you _please_ stop now?"

The Guardians are silent for a moment. Then, "Very well, Jack," North sighs. "But if you two ever _do _feel the need to - "

"Okay! I get it! Please shut up now!"

I shudder and run from the room, needing to distance myself from the awkwardness of the situation.

* * *

"North," Bunny says.

"Yes?"

"Ya do realize that even if Frostbite _had _done. . . that with his girlfriend, he probably wouldn' tell us about it, right? 'Specially considerin' we just embarrassed the heck outta him."

North frowns. "Perhaps we should corner Jack and demand he tell truth, yes?"

Bunny smiles. "I think that's a great idea, mate."

**I know it's uber duber short, but like I said: I wasn't planning on writing this. The next one will be. . . longer, I think. I forget the length. But it'll be better than this one. And it contains Jack crying, just for **Bats**! Can I call ya that?**

**Sorry about the lame chapter. Just hang on 'til tomorrow when I can post a better chapter! Oh, and I left the answer to the question of whether Jack and Yuki . . . you know. . . pretty open so if you want Jack to remain innocent and child-like then just read it like he was telling the Guardians the truth. If you want them to have done it, then just read it like he lied.**

**Review, please.**


	30. Early Bonds Part 2

**Here ya go! The next installment of Early Bonds! Finally! I hope this is to your liking. . . am I shaking? Huh. Anyway, I wasn't even planning on writing this until I got some awesome ideas from** Destiel101 **and **dragoscilvio** ! You guys encouraged me to write a while new chapter! Hope ya like.**

**Discl****aimer: I don't own. Sadly.**

Bunny had bolted. He hadn't made it far before his legs stopped working and he stumbled into North's office. He leaned against the wall and slid to the floor, burying his face in his paws. His shoulders were shaking and he could feel his eyes stinging with tears. He hadn't done this - cried over Jackson - in years. It had come close on numerous occasions, but he had always managed to swallow back the sorrow. His strength had been tested to its limits last Easter, when he had come across little Sophie Bennett. She was so close to the age Jackson was when they first met. . .

Bunny shook his head. It did no good to remember the past when there was no way to bring it back. It was his own fault, really. Guardians aren't supposed to have favorite children because, unlike them, children don't live forever. But Bunny hadn't been able to let go of Jackson.

He had never found out what had happened to Jackson all those years ago. He had searched for decades, but nothing had ever come up - it didn't help that he didn't have anything to go on. Bunny didn't even know what Jackson had been doing when he went missing. If there was even the slightest chance that Jack was. . . but he couldn't be.

There were so many similarities - too many to deny. But. . .

But there had been several times where Jack had done something, _said _something that had forcibly brought Jackson to mind. Whenever that had happened, Bunny had closed off in order to escape the memories. Because Jack _couldn't _be Jackson.

All the times Bunny had yelled at Jack, fought him, mocked him, _hurt _him. . . he couldn't have done that to his favorite believer. . . could he?

The mere thought is enough to make Bunny shudder in horror. If, _if _Jack was truly who he claimed to be, then Bunny had broken the hope inside his strongest believer. His little ankle-biter. . .

Not a day had gone by since that fateful night three centuries ago that Bunny hadn't thought of Jackson. Hadn't missed him. This whole time, Jack was out there, scared and alone. . . _please_, Bunny couldn't have let that happen to Jackson! Please. . . it couldn't be true. If it was, then Bunny had failed his strongest believer. The child that stayed young at heart no matter how many fights he got into, no matter how many injuries he sustained because of it. Jackson had believed in Bunny for far longer than the average child, just for him to be let down in the _worst _way.

Bunny took a deep breath before shakily getting to his feet. He used the wall for support as he stumbled back out of the office and back to the room where the other Guardians were.

It was time to settle this. Time to find out the truth.

* * *

There was no way. _No way_. Jack couldn't be the same Jackson Tooth had talked about. It just wasn't possible. Seriously? Jack be Bunny's strongest believer? No way. It was insanity! And yet. . . and yet, it caused something to tug at his mind. Some long lost memory, stored away centuries ago. It frightened Jack, the possibility that it was all true.

So he had fled. Leaving the Guardians - the threat of _remembering_ - behind him as he sped through the air, hoping to reach the only safe destination he knew - his lake. He could've gone to Antarctica, but that would require more flying, and considering the state of mind Jack was in, that probably wasn't a good idea. Jack's brain was so muddled that he only managed a crash landing, skidding into a tree and falling onto his back.

He didn't even move, just stayed lying on his back, staring at the Moon. It couldn't be true, right?

The tug at his brain became more persistent, and Jack tried to push it back, tried to forcibly remove it before he could really _remember_. A spike of pain shot through his head and he cried out, clutching his skull as he squeezed his eyes shut. He carefully sat up, and then took his time getting to his feet, feeling dizzy. There was only one way to settle this and find out the truth. But how was Jack supposed to get to the Warren? He needed to speak to Bunny and sort this all out, but _how did he get there_?

Jack looked at the tree he was leaning against and thought of the tunnels the Easter eggs emerge from every year. Bunny always keeps them open in case he forgets, all that Jack needed to do was find one of the tunnels. Easier said than done.

It took half an hour. He found it by chance - he was searching the bushes and tripped over a tree root and his face had landed mere inches from the opening. Jack had to crawl in because it was barely big enough for him on his stomach. It was a long crawl and Jack managed to place his hands on every sharp rock and broken twig, but he got there in the end.

He came out in a place in the Warren he had never come across before. Whenever he sneaked in, no matter what he was doing, Bunny always stopped him from coming down here. Jack had never really been that curious - he figured it was where Bunny kept all his design ideas, and that didn't really interest him. Jack had been partly right. There were many sketches of designs for eggs on the walls, even etched into rocks. But the space was also covered in paintings. Most of them were just scenic pieces, but there were a few of the other Guardians. None of Jack.

As he was walking closer to inspect a painting of Sandy - the sand looked so _life-like_! - he brushed against a hanging of vines and moss. As he looked up, he noticed that they all seemed to be blocking entrance to what looked like a cave. Curiosity seized him and Jack couldn't help but push the vines aside and slip in. There were three walls of the cave, and two of them were littered with numerous paintings of flowers, eggs, bees, Baby Tooths. . . pretty much anything.

But when Jack slowly turned, amazement written on his face, to see the final wall, everything stopped. Everything else kind of faded away as he stared at the painting, and the pain in his head reached a crescendo. He stumbled back, clutching his head, and yet unable to tear his eyes away from the painting.

It was. . . it was _him_. Not him as Jack Frost, but him as Jackson Overland. Bunny had clearly worked hard on this; you could see every individual strand of hair and the threads of his clothes. He had even managed to capture the mischievous twinkle in his eyes. At the bottom of the painting lay bundles of flowers, too many to count, but if Jack had to guess he'd say around three hundred. Most of them were wilted and dead, as if they'd be there for. . . centuries. The only thing keeping them from falling apart completely was the spring magic. Bunny had placed flowers of mourning under a painting of _him_. Without warning, Jack's vision went black as he was assaulted with memories.

_'Would ya stay still already?! I'll never get this done if ya keep wrigglin' around.'_

_'But I'm boooooored! Standing around, waiting for you to paint me is boring! I need to move!'_

_'Fine. We can complete this next time. I'm almost done anyway, I just need ta paint ya clothes.'_

_'Yes! Can we test the chocolate?'_

Jack found himself on the floor, breathing heavily. His eyes were as wide as they possibly could be, and his hair was stuck to his forehead. He leant his head against the nearest wall, refusing to look away from the painting. They never had gotten around to the next painting session, they were supposed to finish it the day. . . the day he went skating. That was why Bunny said he'd be late - so he could pick up some different paint.

It wasn't until the first tear fell from his cheek that Jack realized he was crying. He shut his eyes, trying to stop the droplets of water from escaping, but they managed away. A quiet sob slipped by without him noticing, and the tears sped up.

They weren't freezing because this wasn't Jack Frost crying. It was Jackson Overland _remembering_. Remembering the years he spent with Bunny. Every tear shed was a tribute to the years he had been the strongest believer, and then to the years he had _forgotten._ He had forgotten Bunny. Jack didn't stop crying for a long time.

**Aw. . . I feel so bad for Bunny! He feels so guilty cuz he left his favorite believer alone! Is it pathetic that I felt like crying when _I _wrote the 'his little ankle-biter' part? Cuz I did. I got some STRANGE looks from my friends when I started hiccupping. Raiy even knocked my head to determine whether I lost my brain or not. . . Good times. Like promised, there was Jack crying in this. Not much, I know, but I wasn't sure on how to expand it.**

**I may or may not be able to post tomorrow cuz my friends have promised an 'epic birthday party' for me. . . I'm a little worried. Last birthday they took me to the Pinnacles and almost pushed me over the railing, 'by accident', of course. Wonder what they'll do to me this year. . . Oh, I mean what they'll do FOR me. **

**Review peeps. Did I just say peeps? I must be WAY tired. I should go. See ya.**


	31. Working

**I am SO SO SOOOOO sorry! I woulda posted WAY earlier, but that birthday surprise I mentioned? It turned out to mean my friends dragging me to the lake a little way from my house and throwing me off the dock _fully dressed_. Not only that, but when I tried to reach out to stop them, my hand smacked against the dock and I had to go to the hospital. I broke two fingers and a bone or two in my hand (I wasn't paying attention) so now I have this stupid brace on my hand that makes typing REALLY difficult.**

**Urm, this is a request from **FrostySnowman**. I changed the plot halfway through.**

**Disclaimer: All I own is a bulky brace and a very sore hand.**

North and Bunny are arguing. Again. Surprisingly, it isn't over whose holiday is better - it is now over whose holiday is the _hardest_.

I roll my eyes and shift in my seat on the window pane. Honestly, North and Bunny are like children when they argue. I lean my head against the glass and close my eyes, tuning them out as I reflect on where I would prefer to be right now. Bringing snow days in Canada. . . Having a snow ball war with Jaime and his friends. . . Laughing with Merida, Hiccup and Rapunzel. . . Maybe helping my Mini Frosts and spending time with them. Pretty much _anywhere _but sitting in North's Workshop listening to the two largest Guardians duke it out. Loudly.

I cringe as a loud, booming shout from North shatters my daydream, bringing me roughly back to reality. My eyes flutter open and I frown over at them, but they're so caught up in their argument that they don't notice me. But Tooth and Sandy do. For the past few minutes they have been standing on the side-lines, Tooth desperately trying to get North and Bunny to stop, while Sandy covered his ears with his hands.

When I frown in their general direction, Sandy shrugs at me apologetically while Tooth finally gives up and throws up her arms in frustration. They both float over to me, both of their hands clenched into fists.

Tooth sighs and lands next to me on the window pane, crossing her arms loosely and curling her legs under her. She hangs her head and I see her purse her lips in annoyance. Sandy stops on the other side of me, frowning and raising his eyes upwards as if to say: _Why can't they just shut up?_

I smile at him faintly before stretching out my arms - which have been wrapped around my knees for the past half hour - and legs. I set my feet on the floor but don't stand up, just swipe my staff up from its position leaning against the wall. My hood has been up for awhile, and I decide to leave it that way, just in case the fight escalates and I need to make a quick escape - I find it's easier to leave when the others can't see my expression. I hate it when people fight.

"They do this a lot?" I ask quietly, unnecessarily nodding to the other two.

Sandy nods and shakes his head in disapproval. He forms a sand image of a snowflake - me - and a present with an Easter egg. All the images are close together, but then the present and the egg get even closer and the snowflake - which is in the middle - gets pushed away. I raise my eyebrows but don't comment.

Tooth huffs and straightens, sending an angry glare at North and Bunny. Her wings twitch but she remains on the window pane, content with giving them the evil eye. For now. 3. . . 2. . . 1. . .

"For goodness sakes!" she cries, jumping up and clenching her hands into fists. "It's not like either of them have the hardest job! They only have to work one day a year!"

Sandy bobs his head in agreement while I remain silent. I watch the others quietly, unwilling to speak up. I'm the newest member to the group; I haven't earned the right to express my opinions on their holidays and lives.

North throws up his arms and storms over to us with a furious expression. He's muttering under his breath, cursing in Russian. I figure it's because he doesn't want me to hear him swear, and I don't have the heart to tell him that three hundred years is more than enough time to learn the languages all children speak. I know perfectly well what he's saying, but wisely keep my mouth shut and try to look acceptably confused.

Bunny quickly follows him, stomping his feet angrily. "Hang on," he grumbles. "Ya can't get off that easily! Ya can't just say that mah holiday's not stressful and then just walk away!"

North spins on him. "Ah, but I just did! Watch me do it again!" And he turns his back on the fuming rabbit and walks up to me. "So, Jack. How are you today?"

I raise my hands up, palms facing him, and shake my head. "Don't bring me into this," I say, giving him a smirk. "This is between you and Cottontail."

It's a show of how mad Bunny is that he doesn't give me a glare at the nickname. Instead, he growls and shoots daggers at North's back, who ignores him. Bunny finally exhales slowly and closes his eyes, rubbing his face in a tired manner. His eyes suddenly snap open and he spins on Tooth and I with a grin that I _really _don't like.

"Whaddya two think? Whose job is harder, mine or North's? Mine, right?"

Tooth narrows her eyes at him and he shrinks back but quickly gets over it and stares at me eagerly. Does he seriously think I'm going to side with him on this one? I fidget uncomfortably, tightening my hold on my staff and pretending to be distracted by the frost that creeps through the markings on the wood.

"C'mon, Frostbite!" Bunny exclaims impatiently, crossing his arms. "Which do ya think is harder? Delivering presents - which you have _all year _to prepare - or painting perishables? I can only begin painting a few weeks before Easter!"

I ignore him still, just watching the frost form. He huffs in agitation but stalks away, and I give a sigh of relief. I really didn't want to be dragged into this ridiculous argument. Besides, I highly doubt any of them will be happy with my answer.

"At least you two only have to work one night a year!" Tooth finally snaps. "Try collecting teeth every night, from every country, from every child!"

"Bah," North waves a hand at her in an unimpressed manner. "But children do not lose teeth all at same time. Not all children lose teeth in same night. So you do not collect from every child."

"Not ta mention ya have ya faeries ta help," Bunny adds.

Tooth throws up her arms in defeat and glares at them furiously. Sandy's eyes grow wide as he stares at them, slowly shaking his head. I observe them with one eyebrow raised, vaguely amused at how much trouble North and Bunny are in.

As North and Bunny begin to bicker again, I feel a headache come on. I need to end this before it escalates beyond control.

"If anything," I pipe up, effectively silencing them. "Sandy has the toughest job. Think about it: like Bunny said, Tooth has her faeries. North's Yetis are the ones that make the toys, and not every child celebrates Christmas, so like Tooth he doesn't need to be every where. Bunny's eggs hide themselves, but he still has to paint them - and yet, they pretty much do that themselves with the river and paint flowers. Sandy, on the other hand, works every night. All children need dreams."

I get three incredulous stares and one grateful nod in response. Tooth shakes her head, and my eyes widen in shock.

"But Sandy's dreams are formed by children's imaginations. So he doesn't really make every one - unless it's a special occasion. Plus, they travel on their own, so he doesn't _really _need to be every where."

I nod hesitantly, understanding and yet confused.

"Maybe you have the hardest job, Jack."

I start in astonishment. "Huh?" I voice, my brows furrowing as I glance at Tooth.

"Well," she says carefully, considering. "You only have to work during winter. But isn't it pretty much winter in some parts of the world at all times? So you pretty much work all year, like Sandy and I. But, unlike us, you craft every single snowflake. You have to plan out where you go and when you go, so you don't interfere with other seasons."

"I guess. . . " I mumble, slowly slipping my hood down.

"What? No! Frostbite don't have the hardest job! He's not ta only wintah spirit! Wha' 'bout Yuki-Onna? And his Mini Frosts?" Bunny protests.

"Yuki-Onna doesn't spread snow," I tell him. "She pretty much just makes sure no one gets lost during a major blizzard. If they do, she comes and gets me to call it off. And, before you say it, some blizzards are necessary. I _have _to make them. My Mini Frosts can't do too much without getting exhausted, and I _won't _do that to them. So it's pretty much up to me."

Bunny huffs and glares at the floor. "I still don't think ya have ta hardest job," he grumbles.

I shrug, not bothered. "Okay," I say. "Fair enough."

He eyes me suspiciously.

"I know!" Tooth suddenly exclaims, her voice so shrill it makes me wince. "I know how we can settle this," she finishes in a calmer voice.

"How?" North asks.

"How about the four of us take over Jack's job for tonight! We can experience what he does first hand! He'll have to come with us of course, to actually spread the snow, but we could follow him around and help when we can, so we can learn how hard it is to do what he does."

"Um. . ." I hum, standing and swiveling to face her. "I really don't think that's a good idea."

She waves a hand at me dismissively. "It'll be fine! We won't get in the way, promise!"

So, with reluctance, I sigh and we set out.

* * *

It took us sixteen hours to do my nightly route. I usually would have finished in less than half that, but the Guardians slowed me down. They wanted to rest every hour and a half, claiming they were exhausted. This confused me, considering the two biggest complainers were the ones who traveled by sleigh.

Tooth managed to keep the complaining to a minimum, but by the time we reached Canada, she said her wings were faltering. I had rolled to my eyes and allowed her to sit in the sleigh. True to their word, the Guardians - tried - to help. North used the globe in his sleigh to help lead me to shortcuts, which I was incredibly grateful for. But, unlike their promise, they _did _get in the way.

When we were flying over Quebec, Bunny attempted to dissuade me from adding to their snow, saying they already had enough. I had fought with him, insisting that they were no where near their usual amount. He had finally relented - not that he really had a choice. When we were flying over Alberta, Tooth had squealed and zipped over to a house in the distance. We had had to chase her all over BC, and when we finally caught up to her, she had a handful of teeth in her hands and her eyes were shining.

All in all, it was an exhausting trip. For them, anyway.

* * *

I call words of encouragement back to the others as the lights of North's Workshop come into view. They all let out a tired, 'Yay. . . ' - apart from Sandy, who nods at me.

I fall gracefully through the open window and land on the balls of my feet, spinning around and to watch the other clamber in, North leaving the sleigh outside for the Yetis to deal with.

As soon as they're inside, they collapse. They don't even bother to take the extra five steps to the sofa. They all lay in a huddle in the middle of the floor, groaning. I roll my eyes and leap onto the table, kicking out my legs so that I land in a sitting position. I keep my staff on the floor, leaning my head against it as I wait. It takes half an hour for the others to gain some of their energy back. They stumble over to me, plopping down onto the sofas.

"Jack. . . 'tis decided. . . you have. . . hardest job," North pants, leaning his head back in exhaustion. "All those places needing snow. . . how do you do it every night?!"

I blink at him and smirk, swinging my legs. "It gets easier," I inform him. "The first winter after I became Jack Frost, it took me three days for _one night's worth of snow_. That was the year of the latest ever winter. I was just about half dead by summer."

"Ya mean it was _harder_?!" Bunny cries. "Tha's not possible. . ."

I shrug. "You should of tried it just over two decades ago, before I had the Mini Frosts and frost animals to help. We'd still be out there now, not even half done."

I get three loud moans in response. "Happy sleeping," I sing, laughing when I get relieved sighs. I leap back onto the window ledge, looking back at them before jumping out.

What they don't know is that they had only done _half _of the usual snow route. I still have the other half of the world to finish. But I'll let them sleep through this one.

**Ha. Anyway, sorry about the WAY late update. I actually had to get my friend to finish typing this cuz my hand is getting sore. Least he can do, considering it was HIS idea to throw me in the lake. The only good that came out of them making me break my hand is that they are now so guilty that they keep buying me extra birthday gifts. I can SO use this to my advantage. Anyway, hope ya like and look forward to the next installment of Early Bonds next chapter!**

**Review please.**


	32. Early Bonds Part 3

**I'm super nervous about the reaction I'm gonna get for the direction I'm taking this arc. I'm not sure if you'll (if any) like it. I hope you will. Still really nervous. . . **

**Disclaimer: I'm a little out if it now cuz of the sleep/pain medication I was given, but even though I can't think clearly, I KNOW I don't own.**

**P.S. - I've been meaning to say this for ages, but I forgot. Anyway: OMG! OVER 200 REVIEWS? EEK! That has NEVER happened to me before! YAY! You guys rock.**

**Oh, and _Italics _mean memories. Kinda a give away for what's gonna happen, huh?**

**Oh again, in the memories, Bunny will be referred to as 'Aster' just so it's less confusing. Plus later on I think it'll be cute. Well, maybe not CUTE but. . . whatever.**

"Are we sure Jack is truly. . . Jackson?" North hesitated before mentioning the name of the child.

Tooth shot a nervous look at Bunny, who was staring at the wall of the Tooth Palace with a carefully schooled blank face.

"Only one way to find out," she said, searching the shelves of thousands of childhood memories. "Ah ha!" she cried, extracting a gold cylinder. She studied the picture on the front, sucked in a large breath, and turned it to face the others. Bunny twitched as the picture faced him.

"'Tis definitely Jackson," North said, staring at Bunny.

The pooka sighed and moved closer. "C'mon then." The others pretended as if they couldn't hear the slight tremble to his voice.

"Join hands," Tooth said quietly as she held out her one free hand to Sandy, who then joined hands with North, who grabbed Bunny's paw. After she had made sure they were joined at the hands, Tooth placed a thumb on the top of the cylinder, and they four of them were engulfed in white light.

* * *

_'Jackson, get back here!' a woman yelled._

The Guardians looked around for the source of the voice, but couldn't find anyone but a young boy who looked about five. Suddenly, Bunny sucked in a breath. "This is when I first met the ankle-bitah," he said quietly.

_The little boy peered under a bush, and then lifted up a rock and checked the bottom. When he didn't find anything, he dropped the rock and pouted. 'Eggs,' he mumbled. 'Gotta find eggs.'_

_He kept looking, but didn't find anything. 'No eggs,' he said, his voice shaking as if he were about to cry. 'There's no eggs!'_

_Suddenly a flash of purple caught the boy's eye. He spun around and almost lost his balance, but trundled forward and gasped happily when he saw two eggs nestled in the grass. He picked them up and dropped them in the wicker basket he was carrying. Then he stopped and looked around, frowning._

_'No eggs before. Not here. I check,' he said loudly. His eyes widened and he started jumping in excitement. 'Easter Bunny!' he yelled. 'Easter Bunny! Hop, hop, hop! Come out!'_

_Nothing happened for a second, before a rustling came from a nearby bush and a large ear appeared._

Tooth giggled as little Jackson ran to the ear and started jumping up and down trying to catch it.

_'Bunny!' Jackson laughed. 'Bunny!'_

_A twitching nose poked out of the bush. Jackson gasped and dropped down into a crouch, closer to the nose. He turned his head sideways and tried to see Aster through the leaves and branches._

_'Bunny!' Jackson cried again. This time, Aster stepped away from the bush entirely._

_Jackson's mouth fell open as he had to swing his head backwards to see him fully. Aster looked down at him and dropped down, closer to Jackson's height._

_'Easter Bunny?' Jackson asked._

_'Tha's right, ya ankle-bitah,' Aster said, ruffling his hair._

North smiled, but Bunny looked away.

_Jackson laughed before holding out his basket._

_'Eggs?' he tried._

_'Sorry, mate. Gotta find those on yer own,' Aster said, smiling._

_Jack pouted before scanning the ground again. After a few minutes of searching, he crossed his arms._

_'No eggs!' he said._

_'Why don't'cha look a little higher?' Aster suggested._

_Jackson immediately threw his head up and looked at the trees. Aster chuckled. 'Maybe not quite tha' high,' he said._

_But apparently Jackson had seen some eggs. He stumbled over to one of the tall fir trees and dropped the basket. He wrapped his arms around the trunk and started kicking the bark, trying to get higher up._

_'Oh, hey! Hey now!' Aster cried in alarm as the five-year old climbed higher. 'Careful!'_

"Should not have told him to look higher," North said, grinning.

But Bunny could barely watch the scene displayed before them. His ears were drooped and his gaze kept moving to Jackson, but not able to remain on him for long.

_Jackson giggled as he reached the pink egg, and reached up to grab it. Just as his little fingers closed around his prize, he lost his grip on the tree. Jackson yelled as he fell to the ground, refusing to let go of the pink egg._

_Luckily, Aster managed to catch the boy before any real damage occurred, however, on the way down, Jackson knocked his mouth against a branch._

_As Aster caught him, he noticed a trail of blood coming from the boy's mouth._

_'Hey, ya okay?' he asked worriedly._

_Jackson opened his mouth wide and grabbed a stray tooth. He held it up and inspected it._

Tooth gasped. "I remember that tooth! Freak accident!" she said, before turning to glare at Bunny. Her glare melted however once she saw the defeated look Bunny wore.

Before anything could be said to the pooka, they were engulfed in white light once more.

* * *

The Guardians blinked, trying to clear the spots from their vision. Once they could see properly, they could see Jackson and Bunny standing in the Warren.

_'Wow. . .' Jackson said, turning around, taking in everything about the Warren. 'Bunny, this is amazing!'_

"Wait!" North said. "Jackson is older! Why we skip memories?"

"If we watched every memory we'd be here for ages," Tooth explained. "So we're just seeing the most important ones. You took Jackson to your Warren for the first time when he was. . . . eight? Nine?" She directed the last part at Bunny, saying it softly.

He nodded and mumbled: "Nine. Wouldn't leave me alone 'til I did."

_'Why do ya insist on calling me Bunny?' Aster asked grumpily._

_Jackson turned to him and grinned. 'Uh. . . because you **are **a bunny? Besides, when I first met you I couldn't say your name, so your permanently stuck with Bunny.'_

_Aster rolled his eyes. 'Great.'_

"Oh! That is why you wanted us to call you Bunny and not Aster anymore!" North said.

Bunny nodded slowly, now unable to look away from Jackson.

Tooth wasn't sure which was worse: Bunny not able to look at him, or Bunny not able to look _away _from him.

_'Hey, are these the egg-flowers you told me about?' Jackson asked eagerly, dashing over to a patch of googie flowers._

_'Yup. Won' find those anywhere else,' Aster said proudly._

_'Cool,' Jackson said._

_'Wanna help me paint some?' Aster asked suddenly._

_'Sure!'_

* * *

Another wave of white light swallowed them.

"That was a short memory," Tooth translated for Sandy.

"Oh no," Bunny said, eyeing the scene before them. "I know what this is," he said sadly.

_'Oh, c'mon Jackson!' complained an older looking boy. He looked almost identical to the boy beside him. 'Admit it! The Easter Bunny isn't real!'_

_Jackson stood before them, and he had his arms crossed. He looked a few years older himself. 'He **is **real!' he insisted. 'And you can't tell me otherwise!'_

_'Oh yeah?' said the other boy._

_Jackson stepped back as the two advanced on him. He looked between them nervously but didn't back down._

_Unexpectedly, one of the boys tackled him to the ground. 'Get off me!' Jackson demanded, wriggling beneath the larger boy._

_'Not until you admit the Easter Bunny is fake!'_

_'He isn't! He's **real**!'_

_The boy shoved Jackson's face into the ground._

_'Yeah, about as real as the Tooth Fairy,' he taunted._

_'The Tooth Fairy's real too!' Jackson cried, spitting out dirt. 'And so is Santa and the Sandman!'_

_'You're such a liar, Overland,' the other boy said, crouching beside his head._

_'I am not!'_

_'Guess we'll have to teach you a lesson about honesty.'_

The Guardians looked away as the boys started hitting Jackson. Bunny had his paws clenched into fists and his eyes were closed tight. Just as they began to feel as if they couldn't stand to listen to this anymore, they were surrounded by more white light.

**I was planning on putting Jackson's memories of meeting the Guardians as a human in here, but then I realized I haven't quite finished it yet. That's a lie; I have barely started it. Tell me what ya think, and if ya have any ideas on memories you wanna see, let me know! I was gonna stop this chapter at the end of the first memory, but then I realized how short it woulda been, so this is two chapters combined in one. Meaning, this arc may have short chapters. Sorry. **

**I have to go now, cuz I feel like passing out, but don't forget to review. I like reviews. . . **

**Ooooh. . . pretty stars. . . haha.**


	33. Haphephobia

**Soo.. . . .I guess you guys liked the last chapter, huh? Lol. Ugh, there it is again! That stupid 'lol'! Sorry this is a late-ish update, but I went to post the next chapter this morning, only to realize that I hadn't actually written it yet. Well done me. This chapter either has absolutely NOTHING to do with my other chapters, or it takes place RIGHT after the Guardians defeat Pitch. Up to you. **

**This is a request from **FrostFan**. I have to say, I was surprised by your request.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Summary: _300 years alone has left its mark on Jack in a rare way._**

It had been going well. Everyone had been laughing and having a good time. I had managed to stay in the back of the room and merely observe with a smile on my face, the tight grip on my staff slowly loosening. The Guardians had noticed my reluctance to join the fray of activity, but thankfully they had thought of it as shyness and had let me be. I didn't mind. I was having a great time just being able to speak with people and not be alone anymore. And then everything was ruined.

* * *

Bunny was growing impatient with me. It started every hour; he would come over and attempt to convince me to join the party. Then it turned to every half hour. Then every fifteen minutes. Now, he refuses to leave my side until I agree. But I don't _want _to agree - I _can't _agree.

Bunny huffs and rolls his eyes, smacking my shoulder lightly. It's meant as a friendly gesture, it isn't supposed to cause the reaction it does. I know this, but it's an unavoidable, _undesirable _consequence of _any _physical contact.

I immediately tense and straighten to my full height, growing utterly still. I struggle to draw in full breaths to soothe my squirming discomfort and the slight nausea I feel. My head spins and my eyes dart around the room in panic, fingers twitching desperately. Despite my efforts to remain frozen, I can feel faint tremors dancing across my skin. I can't help it, and I can't stop it. I need to escape, but I'm trapped. There are bodies on all sides of me, blocking any and every exit. Then, as quickly as it comes, it's over. Bunny's paw leaves my skin and he snorts, not noticing the effect his innocent gesture has on me.

I take a steadying breath and as I exhale I close my eyes, trying to slow my racing heart. It takes a while for the buzzing in my ears to fade, and when it does I realize that Bunny is speaking to me.

"I know ya are a loner, but c'mon! We just defeated Pitch, can't ya spare a moment of celebration?" he frowns, watching me expectantly.

I sigh and run a hand through my hair, still shaken. I don't answer, instead focusing on calming down. This hasn't happened for a while. Then again, I never really came across situations where this _could _happen. Not many people are able to touch me. The few people that _can_, either couldn't be bothered or knew better.

"What's wrong with ya?"

I jump and my eyes snap open - I hadn't realized they were closed - to see Bunny peering at me curiously. I stumble back a few steps to distance myself, and drop my staff in the process. I watch it fall dumbly, almost as if in slow motion. The sound of it smacking the floor echoes in my ears.

I make no move to pick it up, I just stare at it. Bunny slowly scoops it up and holds it out to me, waiting patiently for his actions to process in my brain. It takes a while, but eventually I raise an unsteady hand and wrap pale fingers around the thin wood. I pull it out of his grasp and let it fall to my side, staring at the floor so as to avoid his gaze.

"Alright, tha's it," is all I hear before another electric shock sparks at my elbow. Unlike last time, freezing up isn't a choice. I lash out, scratching at the paw lightly clutching my arm. Bunny jerks it back and stares at me with wide eyes. He takes in my shivering form and protective stance and raises his paws up in a surrendering manner.

My eyes flit over the other Guardians, and I am relieved to see that none of them have noticed our exchange. My attention is drawn back to Bunny as he takes a hesitant step closer. I flinch and scuttle backwards, and he immediately leans back.

"A'right, a'right," he says quietly, thankfully making no move closer. "It's a'right, Frostbite." As the fog clears from my brain little by little, I vaguely realize he's speaking to me as if I was a terrified little child. Knowing this, I want to deny that it's working, but that isn't true. I can already feel myself beginning to relax.

"C'mon," Bunny says quietly, slowly moving to my side. I wince and press myself up against the wall, trying to get as far away from him as I can. But he makes no move to touch me, instead he opens a nearby door that I hadn't realized I was blocking. "Let's go, Jack. Somewhere we can talk."

I'm too shocked by the use of my name to protest. Almost as if in a dream, I slip through the door, into what seems to be one of North's many unused rooms. Immediately, I scuttle to the farthest corner of the room and sink into the sofa there, watching Bunny warily. He closes the door behind him and turns to face me, but remains by the doorway. At the moment, all I can think is that he's blocking my only exit.

"Wha's goin' on, Jack?" he asks gently, and I am startled again by the use of my name.

I bite my lip and scuff my foot against the carpet, clenching my hand into a fist around my staff. I consider not answering, but Bunny sighs and settles into a chair opposite the sofa and I know I have no choice but to respond.

"I. . . I don't like to be touched," I whisper. Then I pause. "No, that's a lie. I want to, but. . . I _can't_. It's terrifying. I've been alone for so long, with no one there to actually speak to me or touch me in any way. . . Suddenly I'm told I've been chosen to be a Guardian and my whole world changes. I'm thrust into a group with four other members, who not only ignored me for centuries but also have no idea what it's like to be invisible for three hundred years. It's. . . overwhelming. And Tooth and North keep wanting to _hug _me and I can't stand it!"

Bunny blinks at me in shock. He carefully considers something before measuring his response slowly. "You don't like to be touched? But after so long of having nobody around, wouldn't you _want _to be able to have physical contact?"

My eyes flicker around the room nervously as my hands wring around my staff. "After so long, you sort of get used to it. I never used to be like this. I developed haphephobia around a century after I became Jack Frost, and now I can hardly remember a time before it."

"Haphephobia. . . ?" Bunny mouths to himself, before shaking his head.

"The fear of physical contact. It's like an exaggerated way of protecting your own personal space," I say, avoiding eye contact.

Bunny's quiet for a moment. "Crikey," he mutters. "I'm so sorry, Frostbite."

My head snaps up in confusion.

Seeing my perplexed expression, Bunny sighs and his ears droop. "None o' this woulda happened if we had just bothered ta meet ya and maybe help ya out as a new spirit. Tha's what we usually do when a new spirit crops up - help show 'em the reins, so to speak - but with ya. . . well, let's just say ya came at a bad time."

I frown. "I couldn't help when I became Jack Frost," I say, a hint of anger creeping into my voice. "If I could, maybe I could've chosen whether I wanted this life at all. If I could, I would've said no!"

"A'right," Bunny attempts to reassure. "I get it. I didn't mean it was ya fault or anythin'. It was all ours, honest. Listen, is there any way to maybe _reverse _the haphe-whatever?"

I study him for a second. "I dunno," I say truthfully. "I'm not sure. I know I can _pretend _sometimes, but not a whole lot."

"Well," Bunny hums, standing and slowly walking over to me. "Maybe, if we tell the others, we can help ya."

He holds out a paw in an offering manner, and I stare at it. I quench the building panic inside me and slowly slip my hand in his.

**Before any of you can say/think it, I know what haphephobia is like. Well, kinda. My friend has a milder form of it (though he likes to call it haptephobia cuz he thinks it sounds cooler. . .) and he can only make physical contact with someone (without panicking or anything) when he knows them really well AND only if HE'S the one who initiates it. I've known him since we were little kids, and he's always been like that. I asked him if it would be okay for him to tell me what it was like, and he actually agreed to WRITE the paragraph that explains what Jack was feeling. Of course, in Jack's case his phobia is much more severe then my friend's, but he said it would be pretty much the same only much more. . . _heightened_. **

**Um, reactions to haphephobia varies per person, so Jack's response is based on my friend's experiences but is in NO WAY a concrete symptom base.**

**Reviews would be nice. . .**


	34. Early Bonds Part 4

**Kay, next installment of Early Bonds! Yay. . . I was SO not planning on writing this chapter in Jack's POV but I couldn't just FORGET about him! All alone with new found memories. . . What can I say, I felt bad for him. :)**

**Okay, this has NOTHING to do with the story, so you can just go ahead and skip it if ya want cuz it's just something funny that happened today. I'm sleeping over at my friend's place this weekend (starting today) and we were just chilling watching TV with her little brother and sister, when ALL OF A SUDDEN. . . a bird flew right past my ear. I screamed SOO LOUD. . . my friend jumped up on the sofa and was like: "AACKK! WE'RE BEING ROBBED!"**

**Yes. Yes, Kylie, we were being robbed. By a bird. What has this world come to?! Sorry, had to tell you that. It made me laugh so much after. . .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. But I DO have a traumatized friend now. . . Thank you, nature. . . **

It took a while for the haze to lift from Jack's brain enough for him to realize that he was back at North's Workshop. He wasn't entirely sure how or when he got there, but he _did _know why. Bunny clearly wasn't at the Warren. Maybe the others were still at the Workshop, waiting for him to return and explain things. Jack wasn't really sure how it felt about everything just yet.

He knew Bunny before he was Jack Frost. Not only that, but he was his _strongest believer_. And, if his memories were anything to go by, his favorite. Jack's mind was reeling. He remembered. Memories kept assaulting his mind at the most inopportune moments. It was slow going, and Jack wasn't sure how to handle it. So far, he remembered his and Bunny's first meeting. . . and the first time he went to the Warren. . . Not only that, but he remembered the painful beating he had gotten for his belief. Jack winced. That wasn't a pleasant thing to relive.

Jack managed to stumble into the Globe room before his vision blurred and he fell to his knees as he was overcome by another memory.

* * *

_"Jackson, I've already told you. You cannot stay up to wait for Santa! He won't come," Jack's mother warned, hands on hips as she glared at her twelve-year-old son._

_Jackson pouted at her. "But Mom! I have to! I need to know if I'm on the Naughty or Nice List!"_

_The woman's eyebrows raised and she shook her head. "Considering you got mud in Aphra's hair last week, I'm thinking the Naughty List."_

_"That's not fair!" Jack protested. "I was aiming for her brother. She just got in the way."_

_The woman shook her head in disapproval. "Honestly, you're setting a horrible example for Emma, young man."_

_Jackson waved off her concern. "Emma's two. She'll learn better when she's older."_

_The woman sighed. "Fine. But you cannot wait for Santa!"_

_"But. . . " at the sight of his mother's frown, Jackson stopped. "Okay. Can I at least stay up to say goodnight to Emma?"_

_The woman nodded and left, sending him a stern look before she disappeared. Jackson sighed before sliding off the ratty wooden bench he had been sitting on and padding to a corner of the room where a heavy chest sat. He struggled to lift up the lid then extracted a bundle of blankets._

_He set the bundle on the ground and carefully unwrapped the blankets, revealing a slightly bruised apple. He picked it up and inspected it carefully before standing and slowly walking over to the wooden table, as if being careful he didn't drop it. Once it was safely on the table's surface, he ran over to a set of drawers and rummaged around before finding a scrap of paper and a stub of a pencil._

_He hurried back to the table and apple, looking behind him quickly to make sure his mother wasn't there, and hurriedly scribbled on the paper and placing it next to the apple._

**_For the reindeers._**

_He shot another nervous glance behind him before scampering up the stairs._

_There was a loud bang before a heavy-set man tumbled out of the chimney. He staggered to his feet, hefting a bulging red sack out behind him and dumping it in front of him. He dug into it, seemingly searching for something. He let out a cry of triumph before pulling out a shiny silver parcel. Just as he was painstakingly placing it under a rather sad looking tree, he heard a gasp of surprise and a _thud!_ of something hitting the floor._

_North spun around but froze at the sight displayed before him. Jackson was crouched on the stairs, his hands out in front of him as if he had been holding a weapon for defensive - North quickly deduced that the boy had been holding a too big staff that had since fallen to the floor in the boy's shock._

_North cleared his throat, his eyes straying to the window where he could see faint tendrils of golden sand._

_"Hello," the large man said to Jackson. "You must be Jackson, yes?"_

_Jackson blinked before slowly straightening, a hint of a smile on his face. "Are. . . Are you Santa?" he whispered, his excitement barely repressed._

_"Um. . . I am."_

_Jackson's face split into a wide grin. He darted down the steps, stopping just in front of North, practically jumping up and down. "Really? Awesome! Can you tell me whether I've been Naughty or Nice? I know I got mud in Aphra's hair, but I didn't mean to! And Emmeline deserved that spider down her dress! Plus Daniel needed to be taught a lesson with that pigeon - "_

_"Slow down, my boy! Slow down!" North laughed. "I am afraid I cannot tell you which List you are on. You must wait for the morning!"_

_Jack pouted. "But that's so far away!" he whined._

_North looked as if he was about to answer, but something out the window caught his eyes and he smiled in relief. "Ah, Sandy! You must help me! He iz still awake," he stage-whispered the last part, jabbing a finger at a confused Jackson._

_The boy spun around to try and peer out the window, but as soon as turned, a small yellow man flew through the window. Jackson frowned, making a mental note to remind his mother to close the windows at night._

_"Hey!" he exclaimed suddenly. "You're the Sandman, right?"_

_Sandy nodded, smiling at the young boy. Jackson grinned back, his excitement mounting again._

_"Are you really made of sand?" he asked skeptically. "Bunny says you are, but I don't believe him."_

_Sandy and North exchanged a surprised look. "Bunny?" North repeated. "You know Aster?"_

_Jackson looked confused for a moment before realisation dawned. "Yeah! I've even been to his Warren," he said proudly, standing up straight. Sandy and North both gained understanding looks._

_"Oh! You are boy Aster talks about! We have wanted to meet you for while, but Aster would not let us. 'Tis pleasure to meet you, Jackson," North said. The boy nodded happily. "But, uh, we must get back to work, understand?" Another happy nod. "Alright. Sandy?"_

_Jackson's eyes widened and he quickly turned to Sandy, a protest on his lips, but it was too late. All he saw was sand-Easter eggs and presents before everything went black._

Jack gasped as he was shoved back into reality. He groaned as he struggled to sit up, pain flaring through his mind. He was panting heavily as he searched the floor for his staff, and spotted it a few feet away. He scrambled up and dashed over to it, snatching it up and holding it close protectively. He _needed _to find the Guardians before he was overtaken by another memory. The problem was that he wasn't entirely sure if they were even at the Workshop, and even if they were, the Workshop had dozens of rooms.

As Jack staggered through the halls, his first meeting with Sandy and North replayed in his mind, over and over and he couldn't help but smile.

He still didn't know if he had been on the Naughty or Nice List.

**Mmm. . . Probably not my best work. But I liked writing it. I haven't decided if Jack and the Guardians are seeing the same memories as each other, so I guess that's kinda up to you whether the others see this meeting. I MIGHT do a memory of Jackson meeting Tooth, if only so she isn't left out. I'm even thinking of doing one where Pitch meets Jackson and Bunny goes all protective mode. . . that could be fun, right?**

**Whaddya think? Pitch, no Pitch? Tooth, no Tooth?**

**I'm not sure what the next chapter will be about. Haven't decided yet. I'm actually pretty behind on my writing schedule. I haven't updated one of my stories for over a MONTH and another one hasn't been updated since the 2nd. . . I've been too interested in this one. Oops.**

**Review please. I'd like to know you're opinion on the whole 'Protective Bunny Mode' thing.**


	35. Mom

**Sorry. I woulda updated yesterday but. . . well, it's kinda embarrassing. . . My friend and I convinced ourselves that there were mice in her apartment, so we hid in the closet till her mum got home. Only problem? We accidentally locked ourselves in. . . Her mum's awesome, but she pretended not to hear our shouting and left us in there for four hours. All in all, we were in there for six hours. Not a lot of time to write and post the next chapter.**

**Told you it was embarrassing!**

**This is a request from **Guest Girl**. It took forever to write!**

**To clear up some confusion before you read; this is exactly like Worried, but from Tooth's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I think I MAY now own a fear of tight spaces, but unfortunately I don't own RotG.**

It had honestly started as a normal night. I had begun to feel trapped in my palace, so to cure my cabin fever my faeries convinced me to go out into the field it with them. It had been an exciting prospect, and I had immediately warmed to the idea. It happened as we were in Quesnel, BC.

My faeries are shivering in the chilly Canadian air, and I feel a flash of guilt for keeping them here longer than necessary. But I just _have _to show them the most perfect lateral incisor I have ever seen! It's as I'm showing them my cupped hands where the tooth is nestled that I see a flash of blue. That's the only indication that Jack is here. It's the only indication needed.

I hurriedly give my faeries the precious tooth and gently instruct them to fly back to the palace before making my way over to the newest Guardian. The smile on my face instantly vanishes as I take in his shifty eyes and uneasy stance.

"Jack?"

He jumps at my quiet voice, and I inwardly groan. I severely hope he hasn't been playing tricks on anyone. I know he has a tendency to make Bunny his primary victim on the days he gets bored. I also know that Bunny threatened to pound him to the ground if he did so again - not that he would ever actually hurt Jack.

Jack's hand twitches as he tries to move it behind him, away from my view. That immediately gathers my suspicion. My hands dart out to catch his and I carefully lift it to eye-level to inspect it.

It really is a rather small burn, nothing serious. Rationally, I know this. But as soon as I get a glimpse of the red patch of skin that stretches across his knuckles, my brain warps the minor injury into something possibly life threatening. I ignore the part of my brain that's trying to remind me that it's a little burn that's probably only a bit sore. Inside, I'm freaking out. Somehow I manage to mask my irrational internal panic attack with what I hope is a look of concern.

"Tooth!"

I blink. I hadn't even realized Jack had been struggling to tug his hand away. I loosen my grip and his hand slides out of my grasp. He bats my hands away, not quite meeting my eyes.

"It's fine! Leave it."

I know it's fine. But for some reason I can't squelch my unexplainable fear that his injury is far worse than it is. I plant my hands on my hips as I scrutinize him, searching for any sign of pain in his pale face.

"Jack." I hesitate. What do I ask him? Two questions are vying for position at the top of my priorities list. "How did this happen?"

"Um. . . " Jack hums. Oh no. Is it so bad that he doesn't want me to know? Is this not his only injury? What else is he hiding from me? "How did what happen?"

I am _so _not impressed. I level a measured look at him that hopefully conveys the message that I won't deal with any jokes. I asked him a question. He needs to answer. Jack seems lost in his thoughts for a second, but after a while I grow impatient.

"Jack." I keep my voice low, trying to hide my inner panic attack. Why won't he tell me?! "No more games. I'm going to ask you one more time. How did this happen?"

Still, Jack hesitates. I cross my arms, not out of anger, but because it's the only way to keep myself anchored - to stop myself from freaking out completely and demanding him to tell me _everything._ My crossed arms are like a barrier, but not against feelings coming in, but against worry coming _out._ But Jack doesn't appear to see it this way. It's like he thinks I'm mad at him, so he reluctantly answers. Even though I'm _not _mad at him, I can live with him thinking I am if it means he tells me what happened.

"I was bored. It's dangerous for me to get bored." I have to repress the urge to roll my eyes at that. "I went to Canada to start a snow day because even though it's April, they're still used to getting snow. But apparently a summer spirit had the same idea because I ran into them. I'm friends with a summer spirit, so I know they're not all bad so I tried to talk to this one - tried to be friendly. But I guess I've annoyed this one before because he didn't seem to like me much."

My arms slide free of each other as sadness floods me. Poor Jack. Just trying to make friends and getting hurt in the process. I gently take his hand in mine again and study the burn. That spirit needs to be taught a lesson. I feel my feet leave the ground, but I'm only semi-aware of what's happening. All I can think of is the spirit that _dared _harm my sweet boy. . .

I drop Jack's hand and spin around, determined to find this idiotic spirit and _pound _some sense into them. I'm stopped by a gentle hand on my shoulder. I freeze and look back at Jack, who has a mildly confused look on his face.

"Tooth, where are you going?" His voice is soft and tinted with worry. My heart softens just a bit before the image of Jack being hurt feels my mind and fire blazes within me once more.

"To find that summer spirit!" I answer vehemently. What does he think I'm doing?

Jack's hand slips off my shoulder and I lose my only grip on calm.

"What? Why?" he asks, staring at me with wide eyes. I stare at him and then all at once I understand. Jack doesn't see that this is wrong. He doesn't realize that he doesn't have to deal with bullying spirits anymore. He might not even know the other spirits hurting him is wrong. Anger builds inside me, has he been harmed before? Has he had to deal with injuries by himself?

"Because he hurt my poor Sweet Tooth!" I cry, hardly aware of what I'm saying. "He hurt my little boy!"

I freeze. Jack freezes. My hands creep up to my mouth in horror, as if trying to trap the words that have already escaped. I hadn't meant to say that. Not to say that I didn't _mean _it, but I hadn't meant to say it out loud! Truthfully, I've been thinking of Jack as family for several months now, and only recently has my feelings solidified into those a mother has for her son. I hadn't said anything because I was - _am _- terrified of scaring him away. Is that what I've done now? Scared him away?

I can't take it back now. So I lower my hands to my chest where I clasp them together and take a step closer to Jack, who is staring at me with wide icy eyes. Hurt runs through me as I see what could be revulsion in his gaze.

"He hurt you," I say quietly. My voice is trembling. "I don't want people to hurt you." It's the truth, but I'm dreading the response I'll get.

Jack pauses and my heart stops. But then it almost bursts in joy as he smiles at me tentatively. Does this mean he isn't disgusted? Does he - _can _he - possibly feel the same way?

"It's okay, Tooth." For a second, I'm not sure what he's referring to. My little outburst, or his injury. "It doesn't even hurt. See?"

I hardly watch as he curls his hand into a fist. All I can think of is his three words. _It's okay, Tooth. _What's okay? My sudden declaration of him being my little boy? My maternal feelings towards him? Or just his burn? I'm so confused.

I struggle to bring myself back to reality. I manage just in time to see his barely repressed wince as he stretches the burn. I frown at him.

"Jack." I place a hesitant hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to pretend. You're not alone anymore. You have us now."

Fury engulfs me as he answers. He usually goes to Yuki? This has happened _before_?

"You've been hurt worse."

It's not a question. I know the answer. But Jack nods. All I can see is red. What makes it worse is that Jack's _used to it._ He says so himself. He shouldn't have to be used to it! The only thing that _almost _manages to calm me is that he hastily assures that he knows he's not alone.

I don't even notice that I've removed my hand from his shoulder and have started wringing my hands together until he touches my arm lightly. His contact startles me and I'm slammed back into full consciousness.

"Oh, Sweet Tooth," I sigh, for _so _many reasons, not just the burn.

I can't help but hug him. I swallow my disappointment at the knowledge he won't reciprocate the gesture, telling myself it doesn't matter. A shock runs through me as I feel slow and hesitant arms wrap around me. Jack's. . . . hugging me. Jack! Hugging! Jack's hugging me!

"Tooth?" his voice is quiet; subdued for a reason I can't understand.

"Yes, Jack?"

"It was only a little burn."

I know it was only a little burn. But to me, any injury my little boy sustains is cause for an apocalypse. No one is allowed to hurt my sweet boy.

* * *

Something is wrong with Jack. That much is quite clear. My heart twangs in concern for the boy, but we're in the middle of our monthly meeting. Which - quite honestly - is utterly pointless. We see each other practically every other day - if not everyday. Then again, we never talk about out work together. Not officially. So I snap back to attention, listening to North as he prattles on about the mischief one of his elves was up to that destroyed some of the toys. I keep a close eye on Jack, though. He's paler than usual and his eyes seem clouded. He's also swaying. I float slowly closer to him, hoping my presence can help him in some way.

North finishes up and I turn to Jack, hoping to ask him if he's okay before Bunny starts his report. But Jack seems far away. He seems unsteady; it looks like he's going to topple over any second. Jack's grip on his staff loosens and I worry he's going to drop it, but he manages to hang on.

"Jack?" I say quietly, gaining the attention of the others. "Jack, are you alright?"

Bunny creeps closer to the unfocused spirit, studying him closely. "Frostbite?" Everyone can hear the worry in the pooka's voice - everyone but Jack, who doesn't seem to notice that Bunny's spoken at all. Jack's staring above our heads with a faint smile on his face. We all instinctively look up but don't see anything. From the corner of my eye I see Jack's hand twitch and I swivel my head around to face him just in time to see his eyes flutter and then a second later he collapses.

Bunny and I both leap forwards to catch him, while Sandy retrieves his staff. Jack is completely out of it. He's mumbling.

"Rhyming. . . I made a rhyme. . . heat, feat. . . that's a rhyme. . . heeeeeeeat. . . . . . feeeeeeat. . . ." He trails off with a muffled giggle. What scares me the most is that his eyes are half open, but they're blank and vacant. "Cold. . . . can't get colds. . . flu or cold? Maybe a heat. . . have a cold heat. . . "

"Sandy," I say desperately, not looking away from Jack. "Sandy can you put him to sleep? He-He's scaring me."

Sandy nods and sprinkles dream sand over Jack. It takes a second to take effect. Jack sighs and his eyes slide shut, while his body goes limp in Bunny and I's arms. We all hold our breath for a second, to see if he'll mumble or wake up. He doesn't.

"We need to get him to the Infirmary," I say. "He's sick! How did he get sick? I didn't know he could get sick! I can't believe he's sick! What do we do? Is he going to be alright? When will he wake up? Why was he mumbling?" I think I'm becoming hysterical.

"Tooth!"

It's only then that I realize North has been trying to get my attention for a while. He lays a hand on my shoulder and gently leads me away from Jack while Bunny stands, gathering the boy in his arms so he can take him to the Medical Room. I watch desperately, wringing my hands together in worry.

"Tooth," North says, gentler this time. "He will be okay."

I turn and look up at him anxiously. "Are you sure?" I ask, feeling a coiled wire of concern and desperation and helplessness.

"Of course!" North exclaims confidently, spreading his arms wide and I can't help but smile. "He shall be fine. He is just sick. Few days he will be up and causing mischief again, no?"

I purse my lips but already I feel better.

"I hope so," I say quietly.

North grins and throws an arm around my shoulders, leading me down the hall to the Med Room. "Do not worry. We shall take great care of boy!"

* * *

Three days. Jack has been unconscious for three days. Three. Days. That can't be normal. Something has to be wrong. Children do not just pass out and not wake up for three days! I take a deep breath to calm myself before one of the Yetis make me leave the room. . . . again.

The others have reluctantly called it a night and left their various posts around Jack's room. For the past two and a half days, we have all refused to leave his room. But chairs were not great places to sleep, so North had offered us each a guest room to stay in until he woke up. So far, mine had gone unused. I completely refuse to leave Jack's side until he wakes. And we have no idea when that'll be.

Surely it can't be healthy to sleep for three days? There has to be something wrong with him. Maybe he's hurt! Or sicker than we thought! Maybe he needs help! What if there's something seriously wrong with my sweet -

Jack moans as he begins to stirr, his eyes moving behind his fused lids. My inner panicked rambling screeches to a halt as I hover even closer to his bed.

"Sweet Tooth? Are you awake?"

Please, please be awake! Please be awake and okay. . .

Jack's eyes twitch, like he's considering opening them but isn't quite sure if he should.

"Jack? Jack, sweetie open your eyes," I plead. I can barely breathe, and I know I won't be able to calm down until I've seen his blue eyes and heard his joyful voice telling me he's okay. . . "Come on, Jack, please open your eyes. Open them for me, so I know you're okay."

Jack fidgets like he can hear me, and his eyes flutter just the tiniest bit.

"Jack? Please, Jack? Wake up, Sweet Tooth." I try to keep my voice gentle, but impatience and relief are battling it out inside me. I need Jack to open his eyes!

And then. . . he does.

His eyes are unfocused and wide, but unseeing. Like he can't quite process what's happening. Slowly, ever so slowly, he blinks and scrunches his eyes at the bright light. His eyes slide over to me and he looks confused. I give a small smile I'm not sure he can see, and have to stop myself from grabbing him in a tight hug and never letting go.

Instead, I lean over him and carefully tuck his damp hair behind his ear and smile at him again, utterly relieved that he's okay.

"Jack! Jack, it's me. Are you alright, sweetie?" I ask, not quite sure if he can hear me since my voice is breathless and comes out in a rush.

"Mom?"

I stop. I literally stop. Time seems to slow down. I think I may gasp. Something light and warm and fuzzy is expanding in my chest and I realize it's a mix of incredible happiness and. . . _love_. Jack called me 'mom'. It probably means nothing. He's spent the last three days unconscious and sick, and before that he was delusional. It most likely doesn't mean a thing. But. . . he called me 'mom'!

"Jack?" my voice is whisper-y and I can tell it's trembling. I hope Jack doesn't notice. His eyes become clearer and he seems to become more aware. As soon as he gets a clear view of me, he shifts uneasily and his eyes move away from mine. I feel a pang of fear. Does he regret calling me 'mom'? Well, of course he does! Don't be ridiculous, Tooth. He hadn't meant to call me that. I push back my sorrow at the realization.

"Jack? How do you feel?" I ask, struggling to think past my inner turmoil of feelings.

"Terrible," he croaks.

And his outburst of referring to me as his mother is not brought up again.

**Erm. . . yeah. Hope it was to your liking? Anywho, now I gotta go and comfort my friend. Funnily enough, she now refuses to leave the closet. . . ? You'd think she'd want to LEAVE. . . but whatever.**

**Dunno if I'll be able to update tomorrow, but we'll see.**

**Lol, before, near the beginning of this chapter, FF spellchecker thingy told me that 'Quesnel' isn't a word. But it is! It's an actual BC town! Jeesh. But apparently, 'thingy' is a word. Wow.**


	36. Early Bonds Part 5

**AAAAHHHH! WOW! I. . . you. . . EEK! OVER 300 REVIEWS? Nugg. . .uh. . . joo. . . wha?**

**I'd like to give you a viable excuse of why I didn't update yesterday, but honestly? My town has an annual fair thingy, with a cheesy market and carnival rides and lame prizes. . . It's tradition to go, even though you spend a lot of money for games to win rubbish prizes and the only cool rides are Zero Gravity (which I LOVE, I literally ride it like five times every year) and Kamakazee, which is a relatively new ride that was only started last year. Anyway, I spent most of the day yesterday feeling sick after spinning round and round on Zero Gravity and spending a bucket load of my allowance (not that I get one) on stuffies that fall apart and smell weird. Fun times.**

**Disclaimer: Excuse me? Do I SEEM like I own RotG? Didn't think so.**

It took a while for the Guardians to blink the white spots from their eyes. Once the scene around them came into focus, they noticed that they appeared to be in the middle of the woods. They noticed Aster first, and he seemed to be looking for something.

"Do you remember this?" Tooth asked Bunny.

Bunny hesitated for a moment before nodding slowly. "I think so," he mumbled, not taking his eyes away from the memory.

* * *

_"There ya are!" Aster exclaimed as Jackson stumbled through the trees._

_The boy was carrying a wicker basket and several eggs lay in it. He collapsed onto his back by Aster's feet, staring up at him. Aster chuckled at Jackson's exhausted expression._

_"I can't wait till Emma's old enough to find her own eggs," Jackson grumbled. "Why'd you have to hide so many over here? She won't let me rest until I've found them all!"_

_"Quit yer whining," Aster laughed. "Not my problem if ya let yer three-year-old sister walk all over ya. Now c'mon, get up. Ya still have ten eggs ta find."_

_Jackson groaned and closed his eyes, not moving from his position on the ground._

_"C'mon, get up," Aster urged. "Oh fer goodness sakes, get up ya bloody ankle-bitah!"_

_He nudged Jackson with his foot and the boy's eyes flew open. He glowered at the rabbit as he clambered to his feet, grumbling._

Tooth repressed a giggle at the boy's disgruntled expression, and Bunny gave a small fond smile, though his eyes remained sad.

_"Can you at least tell me which direction to go in?" Jackson asked hopefully._

_"Now where'd the fun it that be?" Aster laughed. "Nah, sorry Jackie. Good luck findin' 'em, though."_

_Jackson gave Aster puppy dog eyes, but the rabbit just snorted and shook his head. So Jackson, his head hanging, trudged off back into the woods while Aster remained in the designated 'Meet-Up Spot'._

The memory seemed to speed up, and the Guardians turned to Bunny for an explanation.

"He doesn't come back fer a few hours," he told them hoarsely. Tooth furrowed her brow in concern, but Bunny just gestured for them to keep watching, his own eyes never leaving the scene.

_Jackson pushed on through the woods, repressing his panic. He refused to believe he was lost. He just didn't know how to get back to Bunny. That's all. Suddenly he pushed past a thicket of trees and fell into a small clearing._

_He stood up and dusted off his clothes, eyeing the shadows uneasily. They didn't look right, but Jackson brushed off his concern. They were just shadows. What harm could they do?_

_As Jackson was scouring the clearing for more eggs for his sister, he heard a slight rustling in the bushes behind him. He spun around, eyes darting side to side._

_"Hello?" he called. "Hello? Anybody there?"_

_He didn't get an answer. Slowly, Jackson returned to his search. But then he heard footsteps beside him. He shot straight up, tensing when he didn't see anyone._

_"Bunny?" he tried. "Is. . . .Is that you? Bunny?"_

_"Oh, so you know the rabbit, do you?"_

Tooth gasped at the voice. North and Sandy's eyes widened as Bunny's ears drooped.

"He met Pitch?" Tooth asked, voice quiet. Bunny nodded.

"I found 'em talking. Dunno what happened before I got there, Jackson. . . Jackson wouldn't tell me," he mumbled.

_"Who are you?" Jackson demanded, dropping the basket. "Show yourself!"_

_"Very well," the voice replied before a figure materialized - right behind Jackson. The boy jumped back, raising his arms defensively._

_"Who are you?" he asked again, narrowing his eyes at the unfamiliar man._

_"Pitch Black," he replied smoothly. "But you probably know me better as the Boogeyman."_

_Pitch smiled creepily at the boy, clasping his hands behind his back and looming over Jackson intimidatingly. Clearly, Pitch was expecting Jackson to be **very **scared. But he wasn't. And if he was, he hid it well._

_Pitch was shocked when Jackson laughed. "The Boogeyman?" he snorted. "What kind of name is that? Is it because you have a lot of boogers?"_

_"How dare you!" Pitch snarled, eyes flashing._

_"How come you don't have any eyebrows?" Jackson asked suddenly. "Don't people usually have eyebrows? You know what you remind me of? Chalk. You should be Chalkman! Why are you wearing a dress? Aren't dresses for girls? My mother wears a dress. So does my sister. Are you a girl? No, I guess you're not if you're the Boogey**man**. But still, why the dress?"_

_Pitch gaped at the boy. "I am **not **wearing a dress, you ignorant child!" he hissed. He suddenly appeared right in front of Jackson, causing him to stumble back into a tree. His eyes grew wide as he finally felt a hint of fear. "I am the Boogeyman," Pitch said slowly. "And you **will **fear me."_

_"**PITCH!**"_

_Aster darted into the clearing and immediately slung a boomerang at Pitch, snarling as the Nightmare King dodged it. As soon as the Boogeyman moved away from him, Jackson took a deep, shaky breath and slid down the tree trunk, ending up on the ground._

_Aster gave him a worried glance and hurried over to him._

_"Ya okay?" he asked, laying a hand on his shoulder as he studied him in concern._

_Jackson nodded jerkily. Then his eyes grew big again as he looked behind his protector._

_"Bunny!" he cried, shoving him out of range of Pitch's attack._

_Aster stumbled to regain his footing and spun on Pitch after making sure Jackson was alright. He whipped out his boomerangs and watched Pitch warily, waiting for any indication that the Nightmare King was about to strike._

_"Looks like you've gained a little favorite," Pitch sneered, eyes flicking to Jackson, who hadn't moved from his place at the base of the tree. Aster quickly moved to block him from his enemy's view, readying his boomerangs to throw._

_Maybe sensing that this was one fight he wouldn't be able to win, Pitch started to slowly slink back into the shadows. Soon, all that could be seen was his twinkling gold eyes._

_"That mouth of his is going to get him in trouble," he snarled. "And there will be a day where you won't be able to save your little favorite."_

Bunny's jaw tightened and his eyes blazed, even while his ears drooped even lower. Because Pitch had been right. There had been a day where he couldn't save Jackson. And Bunny had regretted it ever since.

Tooth gasped as they were yet again engulfed by white light, dropping out of the air in shock.

"But. . . But what happened?" she asked breathlessly. "What happened after Pitch left? Was Jackson okay?" She turned to Bunny desperately, her eyes giving away the concern she felt for the boy she'd never actually met.

Bunny nodded slowly, not meeting her eyes. "He was a'right. Little shook up, but other than that. . . " He shrugged.

They both looked at North in shock as the man chuckled. Sandy formed a question mark when North didn't appear to want to explain.

"Chalkman. 'Tis funny. And the dress and eyebrows," North snorted. "Jackson made good jokes. But he should probably not have antagonized Pitch."

"Reminds me of. . . " Tooth trailed off, eyeing Bunny nervously.

"Jack," Bunny finished, deadpan.

"Well - "

But Sandy _shush!_-ed her, indicating the new memory taking place.

* * *

It was Jackson and Bunny this time, only they were back at the Warren. They were sitting on the hill that overlooked the egg tunnels, and Jackson was absentmindedly making an egg twirl around and around before collapsing from dizziness.

_"Hey Bunny?" Jackson spoke up suddenly. He was older in this memory, maybe thirteen going on fourteen._

_"Yes, ya ankle-bitah?"_

_Jackson frowned at the 'ankle-biter' part, but otherwise ignored the nickname._

_"How come you never want me to meet Santa and the Sandman? You keep telling me stories about them, but you never take me to meet them. I get that they're busy a lot, but so are you and you have time to visit and take me here."_

_Aster sighed. "But ya **have **met North and Sandy."_

_"But you never wanted me to," Jackson countered. "That was just by chance. Well, that and the fact that I refused to go to bed on Christmas."_

_Aster was silent for a moment. Then a light bulb seemed to go off in his head. "Wha' 'bout the Tooth Fairy? Ya haven't asked 'bout her."_

_Jackson laughed. "If you don't want me meeting Santa and the Sandman, there's no way you'd want me to meet the Tooth Fairy. Besides, I know the Tooth Fairy hardly ever leaves her Palace, and that she sends her faeries to collect the teeth."_

_Aster blinked. "How do ya know that? I never told ya 'bout her faeries or that she don't leave the Palace."_

_Jackson shrugged, looking sheepish. "Last year, Emma lost her first tooth. I stayed up to see if I could. . . meet the Tooth Fairy. When I saw the little faerie I knew she couldn't be the actual Tooth Fairy, so I figured she was a helper. I started talking to her. She was scared at first, but then I let her see my teeth and she fainted. When she woke up I talked to her again, telling her how I knew you and how I met Santa and the Sandman. . . The next night she came back with three other faeries and I talked again. Then the next night she brought more. By now I reckon I've met most - if not all - of the faerie helpers."_

Tooth gasped. "That's who the girls were talking about! They kept chattering about this young boy who was really nice and had teeth as white as snow! I wanted to see these teeth for myself, but I was too busy."

North raised his eyebrows, but before he could say anything, all of their attentions were drawn back to the memory.

_"Hang on," Aster said, interrupting Jackson who had started talking about how he named the first faerie Baby Tooth. "I remember Tooth quickly mentioning somethin' 'bout her faeries making friends with a child. She said she liked 'im already. Yer telling me that ya managed to become a favorite of Tooth's without actually meetin' her?"_

_Jackson grinned. "I guess so."_

_Aster shook his head. "Yer unbelievable."_

_Jackson suddenly grew serious. "You still haven't answered my question. How come you didn't want me to meet any of the others?"_

_Aster avoided the boy's gaze. "A'right, I'll tell ya. But I won't be happy 'bout it. And ya can't say anythin' 'bout it after, a'right?"_

_Jackson looked confused, but nodded._

_"Okay. Well, see, me an' North always argue over our holidays. He says children like Christmas bettah than Easter. I always deny it, but. . . he's right. Kids are always more excited 'bout gifts than chocolate. So I kinda thought that if ya met North or any of the others, then maybe ya wouldn't. . . maybe I wouldn't be yer favorite anymore."_

The three other Guardians all turned to Bunny in astonishment, but he wouldn't look up from the ground, just like his memory self.

_"You're an idiot, you know that?"_

_Aster looked up at Jackson's blunt statement, but quickly turned away._

_He jumped when Jackson wrapped his thin arms around him, resting his head on Aster's furry chest. After a moment of hesitation, Aster hugged him back._

_"Don't worry," Jackson mumbled, his voice muffled. "You'll always be my favorite."_

With that, the memory ended.

**Aww, am I the only one who thinks Jackson's last line was incredibly adorable? Sadly, I can't take credit for that. My friend Kylie came up with that - which is weird, since she thinks RotG sucks. I know, she's insane, right? Nor can I take credit for the insults Jackson said to Pitch - apart from Chalkman, which isn't really a good one anyway. The other insults came from **Spidy Girl**.**

**Sorry about not updating yesterday, but I've already given you my (horrible) excuse. Sorry about that. Not sure if I'll update tomorrow since I'm going to the library and am planning on getting enough books to last the rest of the summer (so, maybe 50?) and I haven't actually written the next chapter. Lol.**

**Omigosh, somebody slap me. I said 'lol'. Ugh! I need another slap for actually saying 'omigosh'. What is WRONG with me?**

**Review please. I wonder if you can cyber slap?**

**Oh, and people? I've been getting reviews asking me to 'PLEASE do the memory of Jack dying/drowning!'**

**Relax. YES I will do that memory. Honestly, how could I leave that out? All the feels I can write with that? What, am I nuts? I'd have to be to leave that out! Wow. . . think about that for a second. Everyone wants me to write the scene where Jackson dies. Anyone else think that's depressing and maybe a little ashaming? Not a word, I know. But still. Wow.**

**Review pwease.**


	37. Dad

**I am soooo exhausted right now. . . can't think straight. That's why I wrote this chapter instead of an entirely different. . . thingy. . . blah blah blah. . . **

**ksdnskf wanted me to write Trust - where Jack calls North dad - in North's POV. So. . . yeah. I did. Sorry, really can't think. . .**

**Disclaimer: Talking, denying. . . not owning. . .**

It had started out fine, really. It was innocent idea. It had seemed simple. When Jack first rode in sleigh, he had seemed to enjoy it. So it hadn't been too hard for me to come to conclusion that I should teach him how to fly it. Jack did not seem to like the idea so much.

"North," he says, his voice maybe an octave higher than usual as he peers over the side of the sleigh. "Are you sure this is such a good idea?"

He doubts me. He tries to conceal it, but he doubts my flying capabilities. Or maybe he doubts my capabilities to keep us - him - safe. Perhaps he doubts both. It is impossible for me to know. But I brush of my lingering sense of disappointment, focussing instead on directing the reindeers. They seem reluctant to stay on course and it is a struggle to steer them. I am not about to tell Jack this.

So I laugh, throwing my head back to hide the fact that I am pulling on reins with all my might to contain reindeer. "Do not worry, Jack!" I cry, waving my hand back at him. But for a moment I wonder if I am talking to myself, telling myself not to worry. I have made hundreds of rounds with reindeers without incident, nothing will happen.

"I am expert flyer, no? And soon, you shall be too!"

I am trying to distract him from the fact that the sleigh is losing height. Maybe trying to distract myself, also.

"I don't doubt your flying capabilities. But I do doubt _mine_."

Can Jack read minds? 'Tis almost exactly what I was thinking! I can tell he is lying. His voice shakes almost as much as his hands. He is nervous. I am, too. Reindeer are fighting very hard now. But I must distract Jack from this.

"Bah, that is why you practice! Practice makes the perfect!" I can see Jack becomes even more uneasy, so I make a split second decision. "I tell you what, you shall find this fun, I am sure!"

I might hear Jack groan under his breath, but I choose to ignore him. I just hope my plan works.

"Do you trust me, Jack?"

The words just sort of slip out. 'Tis beyond my control. I did not mean to ask such a thing. I am not sure I wish to know the answer. But at same time, I _must _ask. Not just for the potentially dangerous stunt I am about to pull, but also for the fact that if my plan does not work, then there is very good chance sleigh goes down and we crash. Jack is able to jump out and fly with Wind, but I have no such abilities. I need to know if he trusts me enough - at all! - to stay. It is a lot to ask, but I _must know_.

For moment, Jack just blinks in shock as wheels spin in head. Finally, he mutters a simple, "Yes." He does not sound sincere. I cannot blame him. We have done nothing to earn his trust. 'Tis not fair of me to ask. Despite the fact that I know this, I still feel sinking in my stomach and find myself swallowing back the bitter taste of disappointment. What was I thinking? Did I truly think. . .

I am fool.

I want to push at Jack, want to convince him he _can _trust me. But I know this is bad idea. So I tighten hold on reigns and prepare myself for dangerous task ahead. I also plant happy expression on face so Jack does not get suspicious.

As the sleigh plummets, Jack screams. 'Tis breathless and barely audible, but I hear it. I desperately want to make awful sound stop, to comfort Jack, but there is still a slim chance that I can avoid crash.

I pretend to enjoy ride and laugh for Jack's sake. I think it works. After a few minutes, he his laughing cautiously and quietly.

Then it all goes wrong. I lose what little hope there is of avoiding crash as the reindeers manage to pull free of bindings. The sleigh is left in free-fall. Jack is frozen, terror dawning in his eyes. He seems to forget that he has staff and can fly away.

"Wait! Come back!" I cry fruitlessly to the reindeer, already knowing it is of no use.

I turn back to sleigh and my eyes widen. "Uh oh."

I hurtle over to Jack and shove him to floor before falling next to him, trying to cut down on impact crash will have on boy. Just as we hit ground and world goes dark, I have one last clear thought.

_Tooth is going to kill me._

* * *

I have no idea how long it takes for surroundings to come back into focus. Thankfully, I am not too hurt. Just a few scrapes and bruises. I stand and suck in a pained breath. Okay, maybe cracked rib.

I immediately begin to search for Jack. He could not have ended up too far from me. It does not take long. The sight I see makes me wince and hurry faster in concern. Jack his sprawled on ground, and the skid of sleigh is trapping his left leg. I do not see blood, so maybe it is not too bad.

"Jack?" I voice, growing even more worried when he doesn't move. He doesn't give me a response but he twitches and I can see his eyes franticly moving behind his lids.

I kneel beside him and poke his shoulder lightly, silently urging him to open his eyes. He lets out a huff of irritation but almost subconsciously relaxes. I carefully remove skid from Jack's leg. After a moment's hesitation, I carefully lift him in my arms since I doubt he will be able to walk to Workshop. Luckily sleigh had not gotten too far.

"Let us get you back to Pole," I tell Jack quietly. I am not sure if he can hear or understand me, but he sighs in what might be agreement and lays his head on my shoulder. I have to actively fight the smile that wants to appear.

Jack frowns a little bit but it soon fades from his face as he whimpers gently from what I can only assume is the pain of his injuries.

"'Tis okay," I am quick to assure.

"Kay," Jack breathes, curling closer to me. "I trust you, Dad."

I stop, body momentarily frozen. My chest suddenly feels tight and my grasp on the boy in my arms tighten. I have to force myself to keep moving, reminding myself it didn't mean anything. Jack is injured and probably not thinking straight. It means nothing. No matter how much I want it to.

**Super short, but I just can't. . . don't make me. . . *snore***

**Wait, wha'? I don't. . . snore. . . nnnnn. . . zzz. . . zzz. . . zzz. . .**

**Re. . . zzz. . . view. . . zzz. . . **


	38. Early Bonds Part 6

**Sorry I didn't update earlier. I had books to read. I finished two out of seven before I was overcome by guilt and decided to write this. So here ya go. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own. I don't even own the books I'm reading; I got them from the public library. Yay.**

**WARNING: You might just hate me at the end of this chapter.**

Jack groaned as he pushed himself into a chair, panting. He curled his knees to his chest and rested his forehead on them, letting his staff drop beside him. He was incredibly exhausted; he had no idea watching his memories could be so _draining._ He still didn't have a clue where the other Guardians were, and he didn't have the energy to search anymore. Jack had reluctantly decided to wait out the memories. How many more could there be?

Jack almost laughed at himself. How many? Oh, only around three hundred years worth. Please don't let those memories be included! He'd lived them once, why'd he have to do it again?

Jack felt pressure building behind his eyes and immediately closed them, wrapping his fingers through his hair tightly in anticipation of the memories sure to soon fill his mind. Vaguely, he noticed Phil and another Yeti garble something to each other before turning to him. Phil looked almost. . . worried. Jack snorted weakly. No matter how annoyed Phil had pretended to be with him all these years, turns out he did care about him. A little, anyway.

But then a piercing white light filled his mind and the room around him swirled out of existence.

_"Hey Bunny!" Jackson greeted eagerly as he bounded down the hill to greet the Guardian. He had a maniacal grin on his face and his eyes were shining brighter than usual. "Are they really coming? Are they? Are they?"_

_Aster chuckled. "Calm down, calm down. Yes, they're comin'. Well, North and Sandy are anyway. Tooth wanted to, but 'pparently there's been an outbreak of cavities in England, so she's mighty busy."_

_Jackson nodded in understanding. "Baby Tooth already told me. But she promised she'd be there with a few of the others!" he exclaimed happily, bouncing on his heels._

_Aster looked confused. "How'd ya understand her? Don't they just tweet and chirp and all that?"_

_Jackson laughed. "Yeah, but you forget I've known her for years! You've known the mini faeries longer, of course, but I bet you don't really try to understand them. I do. A couple months ago I got sick of only having one-sided conversations with them, so. . . I started saying simple words and sounds and asking Baby Tooth how she says them. It took a while, but I can now carry on semi-coherent sentences with them! When they talk to me, I understand a few fragments of what they're saying and then I piece it together."_

_Aster blinked at him before shaking his head. "Yer somethin' else, ya know that? Other kids yer age would be on the brink of losing their belief - if they hadn't already - and yet here **ya **are, learning how ta speak with Tooth's faeries!"_

_Jackson grinned. "That's because I'm just amazing," he said in all seriousness. He kept a straight face as he added, "Other kids my age are busy 'growing up' while I choose to just remain awesome. Where's the fun in getting old? I want to stay young forever!"_

_With that, he threw up his arms and collapsed onto the frosty ground. The grass and treetops were covered with frost and light dustings of snow, and the wind was chilly and brisk. Aster gently lowered himself onto the frozen ground, wrinkling his nose in displeasure at the tempeture._

_"Hey Bunny?" Jackson said suddenly, turning his head to look at him. He was lying on his back, hands clasped on top of his stomach and had gained a strangely somber look on his face. It unnerved Aster to see him wearing this expression; he wasn't used to Jackson being completely serious. But Aster also realized that despite what Jackson said and wished, the boy **was **growing up. In a few years he'd be too old and have too many responsibilities to bother with Aster and the others. The thought made Aster sad, but he knew it was inevitable. Jackson had to grow up some time._

_"Yeah?" he said, pulling his attention to the boy in front of him._

_Jackson seemed to consider his words for a minute. "Usually, ever winter in Burgess is freezing and there's always a whole bunch of snow. So much so that usually around this time of year, you can barely go outside! But lately, there's been less snow and it's been warmer than other years. . . Why is that?"_

_Aster sighed. "There's several spirits for each season. Summer spirits, winter spirits, spring spirits. . .ya get the idea. But there's always a head spirit; someone in charge of the season. The spirit in charge of winter is getting weaker, so the other spirits are over powering him. Soon, I reckon the ol' winter spirit will just give up and leave the world in a constant state of spring, autumn, and summer. I dunno what'll happen then. Much as I hate ta admit it, the world needs wintah."_

_Jackson furrowed his brow in thought. "Well, don't the other season spirits know that? Can't they just. . . back off?"_

_Aster snorted. "Yer young and naïve. Just 'cause they **know **the world needs winter, don't mean they don't want it gone. All the seasons hate each other, but they all hate winter the most. Not quite sure why - seems kinda ridiculous, really. But it's the way things are."_

_"Humph." Jackson sat up and crossed his arms. "If **I **was a season spirit I would try to reason with the others. All the seasons are important! They shouldn't hate each other."_

_Aster nodded. "No point frettin' 'bout it. Nothing's gonna change till the seasons do, and I doubt the next head season spirit fer winter or any of 'em will be as reasonable as ya." Aster suddenly frowned. "Speakin' of wintah, what are ya doing outside in this snow without shoes? Yer toes are gonna freeze!"_

_Jack laughed and wriggled his toes at him. "Maybe I should've asked Santa for shoes instead of skates this year," he said through his wide smile. "Oh well. Guess I'll have to wait for next year!"_

_Aster rolled his eyes. "Don't'cha own any shoes?" he asked, exasperated._

_"I used to have one pair. But then Emma grew out of hers and we didn't have enough money or the material to buy or make her new ones. So I helped Mom cut mine down to size so that they'd fit Emma. Doesn't matter. I never really wore shoes in the first place. Though, I suppose my feet **are** a little cold. . . " Jackson looked mournfully down at him bare feet._

_Aster sighed. "Despite yer faults and tricks, ya really are a good brother. Speakin' of which, ya haven't played any pranks on yer sister, have ya?"_

_Jackson had the decency to look offended. "The day after Christmas? Of course not! Mabel down the street may have a little surprise later, but Emma? No."_

_Aster scrunched his eyes closed. "Sometimes I think yer more trouble than yer worth, ya know that?" He opened his eyes to see Jackson's hurt expression briefly before the boy managed to cover it up. "Sorry, I didn't mean that. Ya just. . . gotta lay off the pranks fer a bit, a'right? If yer not careful, North's gonna put ya on the Naughty List."_

_Jackson grinned, his earlier hurt forgotten. "I've been playing tricks for years and Santa still gives me gifts instead of coal! Maybe I **should **be on the Naughty List, but Santa'll never do that to me. He loves me."_

_"I hate ta say it, but I think yer right. Doesn't he always leave ya an extra present at Christmas, ever since ya caught him with Sandy?"_

_Jack nodded proudly._

_"Sometimes it scares me how easily ya have all us Guardians wrapped around ya finger."_

* * *

_It was a few hours later, and the Guardians were clearly about to leave._

_"See ya, Santa!" Jackson called, laughing when North threw him a half annoyed, half amused look over his shoulder. Sandy waved to Jackson with a wide smile, to which Jackson returned happily, before turning around to leave. Sandy still had a few hours till night fall, and Jackson vaguely wondered how he spent his free time, but his thought were interrupted when he was violently attacked._

_"Aack! Ba'y 'ooth!" he complained as the little faery eagerly explored his mouth - more specifically, his teeth. Jackson shot Aster a 'help me!' look, to which Aster just laughed. Jackson narrowed his eyes at him, but his attention was soon brought back to the faery in his mouth and the other faery trying to join her sister. Jackson's hands shot up to his mouth and he gently trapped Baby Tooth's wings between his thumb and finger and slowly extracted her from his mouth. He let her go and rubbed his jaw, half-heartedly glaring at the two faeries._

_Baby Tooth chirped something and Jackson sighed._

_"It's okay," he assured. "I forgive you. Just give me a little warning next time, okay?"_

_Baby Tooth and her sister nodded guiltily._

_"Good. Now, shouldn't you be heading back to the Tooth Palace? I'm sure the Tooth Fairy could use two of her best helpers!"_

_Baby Tooth and the other faerie giggled together before batting their eyes at Jackson and flying away. Jackson watched them go with amusement, but turned to Aster when he snorted. "What?" he asked, crossing his arms._

_"Yer such a charmer," Aster laughed. "Ya got all of the Guardians bending ta yer will, and now Tooth's faeries and all. How is it ya don't have any human friends? Or girlfriends, fer that matter." Aster peered at him closely. "Ya **don't**, do ya?"_

_Jackson scuffed the ground with his foot, which was quite awkward considering he was still sitting. He shrugged. "I have friends," he said defensively. "They're just. . . Emma's age. And they're Emma's friends. But it doesn't matter! None of the kids my age in the village like me. They hate me because of all the tricks I've played on them in the past. But, so what? In a couple years we'll all be boring grown ups that don't have time for friends."_

_Jackson sighed and got to his feet. He looked at Aster mournfully. "Are you sure we all have to grow up? It just seems so. . . boring! None of the adults in the village are any fun." Jackson scowled. "Maybe that's where their kids get it."_

_Aster chuckled. "Sorry, Jackie. Everyone grows up sometime. Even ya. Do me a favor, though, yeah?" Jackson cocked his head to the side curiously and nodded cautiously. "When ya have kids, tell them 'bout the Easter Bunny before ya tell 'em 'bout Santa, yeah?"_

_Jackson laughed. "You got it!" he agreed. Then he sighed in disappointment. "I gotta go. I promised Emma I'd spend time with her today."_

_Aster nodded and got up. "Good, I think my tail's frozen," he complained. "Bloody snow. Anyway, I'll stop by later ta take ya ta the Warren so we can finish off that portrait of ya. I just gotta get some more paint. Say, around nightfall?"_

_"Okay," Jackson said brightly. "Sure. See you then. Oh, hey Bunny?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Would it be okay if I brought Emma? She's. . . starting to stop believing in you. And the others. I just thought that if I brought her to see you then she'd have to keep believing, right?"_

_Aster studied him. "A'right. I can't believe yer sister's already losing her belief. She's still young!"_

_"Yeah, but I've seen the other kids talking to her - the ones that never really believed in any of you," Jackson admitted._

_Aster nodded. "So I'll pick ya up at nightfall after seeing yer sister. Got it. Whatcha gonna do till then?" he asked, checking his boomerangs and dusting the snow from his fur as he prepared to make a tunnel._

_Jackson began walking away, looking over his shoulder as he spoke. "Emma wants to try out the new skates we got for Christmas. She wants me to teach her, so that's what we're probably going to - oh! Shoot!" Aster looked up in alarm. "If you see Santa - I mean, North - can you tell him thanks from Emma and I?" Jackson called._

_Aster nodded, relieved. He thought something had happened to Jackson for a moment. "A'right. If yer going skating, be careful of the ice! Ya said it yerself, the winter's warmer than usual. The ice might be weaker."_

_Jackson waved away his concern. "We'll be fine! See you at nightfall!"_

_With that, he ran over the hill out of sight, bringing the memory with him._

Jack slumped in his seat, fighting back tears. Oddly enough, he was also fighting the urge to laugh. Why hadn't he listened to Bunny all those years ago? Stupid.

As the room around Jack slowly came back into focus, he noticed that one of the Yetis - probably Phil - had draped a blanket around him. Jack smiled before his eyes slipped closed and he fell into a restless sleep.

**So? Was I right? Do ya hate me?**

**I couldn't resist! I just HAD to put Jackson wishing he'd never grow old. I also had to put that part where Bunny says the next head winter spirit probably wouldn't be like Jackson. Ha! I know, I'm cruel. Especially at the end, when Bunny warns Jack about the ice. . . heartbreaking. Yay. The next installment is gonna be the ice skating scene. Already written it. **

**WARNING: The ice skating scene will be slightly altered! Well, more like the drowning scene. . . I'm not giving anything away, other than: be prepared for horrified Guardians. **

**Reviews make me happy. I like being happy. . . It's yayifying. . . what the heck? According to FF spellchecker, that is a word. I'm not gonna ask. . .**


	39. Early Bonds Part 7

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday. Sick. Like, REALLY sick. Good news is that I feel better today. **

**But I didn't have time - or energy - to write the next chapter. So I decided to just post whatever I already had finished. Which just happened to be the next part of Early Bonds. Huh. So I'm breaking pattern, but yay for those of you who were impatient for this! I hope I did it okay. . . **

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**WARNING: I altered a part of the scene from the movie for my own amusement and means.**

_"Be careful," a woman said._

The Guardians looked around.

"I know where we are. . ." Bunny murmured.

_"We will," a laughing voice replied._

"Oh no," Bunny said. "No, no, no."

He was staring at Jackson, who had grown taller, and was being led away from the house by an impatient girl.

"He's fourteen," Bunny said, horrified. "We're gonna see what happened ta 'im."

Tooth moved closer in comfort.

_"Come on, Jackson!" the girl cried, tugging on his arm. "Hurry!"_

_Jackson laughed. "Calm down, Emma. The ice will wait for us."_

_Emma pouted but slowed down._

_"Jackson," she said quietly. "Do you still believe in the Easter Bunny? And Santa?"_

_"Yes," he replied firmly. 'And the Tooth Fairy and Sandman.'_

_"Oh."_

_"Why? Don't you?"_

_Emma shrugged. "I've never seen them before."_

_Jackson snorted and plopped down onto a snow bank, swinging his skates off his shoulder._

_"Seeing isn't always believing. Sometimes it's the opposite."_

_Emma considered this as she struggled to put on her skates._

_Jackson abandoned his own skates to help her with her's._

_"How about this," he said. "When we get back home, I'll introduce you to the Easter Bunny."_

_"Really?"_

_"Really."_

_"Yes!"_

_Jackson laughed and shooed her onto the ice. "Hang on for a bit, I gotta get my own skates on."_

The memory faded to black, but none others appeared and no white light covered them.

"Tooth?" North asked in confusion. "What is happening?"

The fairy looked around and shrugged. "I don't know. This has never happened before."

"Well tha' can't be the last memory," Bunny said. "Where did he go?"

Tooth opened her mouth to speak, but a scene slowly came into view. It was tinged a light blue, which confused the Guardians.

_Jackson was kneeling on the ice a few feet away from his sister. He had one arm outstretched to her, and was searching the ground for something._

"Wha - ?" North began.

Tooth gasped. "The ice!"

That's when they all got a good look at what was happening.

_"It's okay," Jackson assured his sister. "It's okay. Don't look down, just look at me."_

_"Jack," Emma said shakily. "I'm scared!"_

_Jackson's attention instantly snapped back to her._

_"I-I know," he stammered. "But you're gonna be alright. You're not gonna fall in."_

_He looked around the ice again, seemingly spotting what he was looking for, because he exhaled and looked back up to his sister._

_"Uh, we're gonna have a little fun instead!" he said desperately, sounding as though he knew the chances of both of them getting off the ice were slim._

North shared a significant look with Tooth, before sending a sad look at Bunny. "Bunny?" he said. "Do you know what happens?"

Bunny shook his head, not looking away from the siblings.

_"No, we're not!" Emma cried._

_Jackson forced out a laugh. "Would I trick you?" He took a cautious step forwards, as if contemplating leaping to his sister._

_"Yes! You always play tricks!"_

_Jackson winced as the ice cracked under his foot. "Alright," he chuckled. "Well, not - not this time, okay? I promise - I promise, you're gonna be. . . you're gonna be fine. You just have to believe in me."_

_Emma still looked skeptical, but she was willing to place her trust in her brother. She nodded stiffly, avoiding glancing at the death trap she was standing on._

_"We're gonna play hopscotch," Jackson decided. He shrugged. "Like we do everyday."_

_He glanced at Emma briefly before preparing to take a step. "It's as easy as one," he said as he carefully took a step forward. He cringed as the ice cracked under his slight weight. He shot another look at his sister before pretending to lose his balance. "Woah!"_

_Emma laughed and tilted forwards, using her arms to help stand her up straight again._

Tooth smiled slightly, loving how Jackson was keeping his sister's mind off of the ice.

Bunny straightened a little bit. He knew Jackson wouldn't ever have allowed anything to harm Emma, so the girl was obviously going to be safe, because it seemed like Jackson already had an idea on how to save her.

_"Two," Jackson said as he quickly stepped onto semi safer ice. "Three!" He landed lightly beside a shepherd's staff._

Quite like Jack's staff, North thought.

_Jackson picked up the staff and crouched down, holding it out to Emma. He nodded to her. "Now your turn."_

_Emma looked down nervously before taking a miniscule step forward. "One," Jackson counted for her. She took another step and gasped as a faint cracking noise was heard. "Two," Jackson said more urgently, tightening his hold on the staff. The ice was visibly breaking under Emma, so he lunged forward and hooked the staff around Emma's waist, yelling out: "Three!"_

_He tossed her onto the safer ice, where she skidded before looking up in amazement. She smiled and exhaled in relief._

_Jackson had slid back as he was ensuring her safety, but now he straightened and smiled back. He attempted to take a step towards her, but with a horrifying **crack!** the ice gave out._

_"Jack!'"Emma screamed in horror as he disappeared._

She wasn't alone; Tooth had screamed too. North was gaping wide mouthed and eyed at the jagged hole where Jackson had vanished. Sandy was also wide eyed and staring.

Bunny was finding it difficult to breathe. He had suspected that something bad had happened to Jackson; why else would he have disappeared? But it was different to suspect something and then have it shown right before your eyes.

"Wait," Tooth said suddenly. "T-There's more!"

As the Guardians focused back on the memory, they could feel all their hearts break, but none so much as Bunny. His eyes grew wide as he watched Jackson - completely submerged - struggle in the water.

_Jackson flailed around, attempting to swim back up to the surface, where he could vaguely here his sister desperately calling for him. As his hands anxiously searched through the water above his head, his fingers suddenly scraped against something. He squinted through the water and could see the distorted image of a white circle through the ice. He was trapped under the ice! He couldn't find the jagged hole he had fallen through._

_Jackson scraped his nails against the ice futilely, feeling his lungs scream for air. He could see an outline of someone - someone small - through the ice, leaning over the spot he was, banging against the ice._

_"Jack!. . . . Jack!. . . " The voice floated through the ice, and Jackson was horrified to learn that it was Emma. He stopped fighting against the ice when he felt something cold wrap around his leg. The water hindered his movements as he slowly brought his head round to see what had trapped him, but the water was too dark to see._

_Jackson curled downward, reaching for his leg, trying to tug it away from whatever it was that was starting to drag him down. As he pulled on his leg, Jackson caught a brief glimpse of what had him. He didn't recognize it._

But the Guardians did. Tooth gasped, seemingly not noticing the tears running down her face as she let out a furious cry. Sandy jumped back in shock, eyes wide as saucers.

"'Tis one of Pitch's shadows," North said hoarsely. "Pitch is behind it. . ."

Bunny couldn't speak. He couldn't think. Jackson was _drowning_. Right in front of him. It absolutely killed Bunny that he couldn't do anything to help him, reach him. It was a memory. As much as he hated it, he could only watch as Jackson's struggles got weaker and weaker. Bunny didn't realize that he must of let out a sound of despair until Tooth looked at him with tear-filled eyes and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

One thought managed to penetrate the fog of almost grief surrounding his brain. _Pitch. This is - was - Pitch's fault._ But no matter how much this thought circulated his mind, Bunny couldn't find it in him to blame the Nightmare King. It was Bunny's fault; he should've been there. He should've saved Jackson. But had he? No. Because he was too busy collecting more _paint_. If he had been there, Jackson wouldn't have been dragged down to the bottom of the pond by one of Pitch's shadows.

A small part of him knew that he wasn't at fault. But Bunny shoved this thought aside. Bunny was supposed to protect children from people like Pitch! From things like _this_! But he hadn't even been able to protect his strongest believer. . . What kind of Guardians was he?

His self blame wasn't helped by the fact that if Jackson _hadn't _been his favorite believer, then Pitch would never have had a reason to target him. It really _had _been Bunny's fault.

Despite knowing the inevitable tragedy that was about to occur, Bunny couldn't help but hope that. . . maybe it wouldn't end this way. Maybe it _hadn't _ended this way. Maybe Jackson had. . .

_Jackson's hands slipped from his leg to float uselessly in the water beside him. He dragged his head up to stare at the distorted white circle once more, before his eyes slid shut and the last of his stored air passed through his lips._

Bunny cried out quietly and fell to his knees. He closed his eyes and lowered his face to the floor, unconsciously mirroring the same position he had been in when those children had walked through him last Easter.

Because of this, he missed the hesitant, yet knowing looks shared between the other three. He barely twitched as he felt Tooth's small hand on his upper arm. He could tell that she was kneeling beside him, but Bunny didn't have it in him to look at her.

"Bunny," she finally got out. "I know this is hard, but. . . remember why we're here. To see if Jack truly is Jackson. And. . . well, we saw - "

Bunny cut her off.

"He _drowned_, Tooth. Y-Ya saw that. We all did. He. . . . he died." Bunny's voice broke. "Jack _can't _be Jackson. Don't ya see? He can't."

Tooth's voice was soft. "But think of the staff, Bunny. Jackson used his staff to save his sister, and it's. . . it looks like Jack's staff. That can't just be coincidence, can it?"

Before Bunny could reply, both of their attention was brought to Sandy, who was waving his arms franticly. Once he was satisfied that they were watching him, Sandy indicated the memory. Tooth exhaled quietly and Bunny's eyes grew wide as he slowly got back to his feet.

_The slight moonlight that managed to seep through the ice wrapped around Jackson's still form and weaved through his hair. Jackson had yet to move, but slowly - ever so slowly - his skin lost its colour and his hair seemed to begin to reflect the moonlight._

Bunny gasped softly, his paws clenching into fists. It couldn't be. . .

_All at once, Jackson's eyes fluttered open - only now they were the pale blue of **Jack's**. His hair was as white as **Frost**. And he stared up at the faint image of the moon through the ice._

Bunny made a strangled sound. It was true. Jackson was alive! The thought ignited undeniable happiness in Bunny, but at the same time. . . Jackson was Jack Frost.

Jackson had endured three _hundred _years of loneliness. Of being walked through. Being ignored by the only people that could see him. Bunny had been _cruel _to Jack. He had yelled at him. Snarled at him. Fought with him. Said terrible, _unforgivable _things to him. Only, he hadn't just done those things to Jack. He had done them to _Jackson._ His favorite believer. His ankle-biter. His friend. His. . . family. It was almost ironic. When Bunny had first met Jack, he had been awful to him because he was grieving Jackson. How unfair!

How could he have done that to Jackson?

How could he have done that to _Jack_?

**I had to put the last line cuz, even if Jack HADN'T been Bunny's favorite believer, Bunny should never have treated him like he did. Bully.**

**I'm not sure if I did the part where Bunny watches Jackson drown sad enough. . . I'm not really good at writing grief. Which is weird since I know perfectly well what's it's like. Eh, guess it's just hard to get into words. That and the fact that it isn't real grief. Whatever. All I know is that it didn't come out as sad as I wanted it. **

**My eyes hurt and I'm still a little sick, so I'm gonna go now. **

**Don't forget to review!**


	40. Truce

**Eek! Sorry! I know it's been awhile! I was busy bawling over the death of a fictional character. . . one that died in January but apparently her death only just registered . . . ?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own! Nor do I own the dead character, otherwise they wouldn't be dead! **

**P.S. - A few people wanted more on Periwinkle and Baby Tooth, so here you are. Their hostility is actually really fun to write!**

**Summary: _This has gone on long enough. Jack is determined to get to the bottom of it._**

My lips twitch in barely supressed amusement. It's a real struggle to not just burst out laughing right here in front of them. But I can't - it would give me away. They don't know I'm here - which is probably a good thing since I'm pretty sure I'm one of the main reasons they're on less than friendly terms with each other. I shouldn't find this in any way funny. And I don't. Not really. Just. . . vaguely amusing.

I shift my weight onto my right foot, as my left has fallen asleep in the time I've been crouched in the tree branches. As I do so, the leaves around me rustle as the branch I'm on creaks.

I instantly freeze, catching my breath. I don't dare move as I peer cautiously through the trees, biting my lip to keep the relieved sigh from escaping when I see that I haven't been caught. They're still there, apparently unaware of the world around them.

I should know to be more careful. I'm usually much quieter in trees. I can only assume that my time at the North Pole has messed with the abilities I've gathered for the past three hundred years.

I settle back down to watch the show unfolding itself in front of me. It's a stare down. There's no other way to put it. Well, other than maybe a glare down. That seems more accurate. Baby Tooth and Periwinkle are hovering parallel to each other, each with crossed arms and narrowed eyes. Every now and then, Baby Tooth's tiny feathers bristle with agitation, but she makes no move towards - or away from - Periwinkle.

I'm not going to interfere unless one of them makes a bad move to the other. I hope Periwinkle knows better, but she has been known to act on impulse every now and then. As for Baby Tooth, she's not normally hostile unless it comes to defense or jealousy. If Tooth doesn't like somebody, none of her faeries do either. Of course, Tooth did tell me about Baby Tooth fighting that helper from the European division. . . Maybe she's more of a fighter than I thought.

The two of them have been somewhat decent towards each other whenever they're both at the Guardian meetings. I don't bring my faeries often, but Periwinkle has a habit of tagging along wherever I go. At the meetings they had at least acknowledged each other, but they refused to speak. I had gotten suspicious a couple days ago when Periwinkle and Baby Tooth had disappeared. When they came back, they seemed to be on even worse terms. I didn't like what this could mean, so I had taken to following Periwinkle. That's how I ended up here - severely regretting my decision to get involved. I should've just let my faeries deal with it. Or maybe I should've told Tooth about what I thought might be happening. She deserves to know, right? After all, Baby Tooth _is _her faerie.

My attention is drawn back to aforementioned faeries when Baby Tooth gives a rather impressive - and angry - chirp. Periwinkle looks almost startled, as if she wasn't expecting Baby Tooth to actually speak. I'm unclear on whether the two of them can understand each other or not - do all faeries speak the same language? - but Periwinkle seems to take offence to whatever was just said. She uncrosses her arms, her hands balling into fists at her sides, and lets out a rather adorable _huff!_

My lips twitch again. I love my faeries - and I'm pretty sure they love me - but I know that if I ever tell them how adorable and sweet I think they are they won't appreciate it. And the thought of their reactions terrify me.

I shift in my spot on the tree branches so that I can jump out quicker if whatever's happening between the two faeries escalates. Which I sort of doubt will happen. Both my Mini Frosts and the Tooth Faeries are perfectly able to fight, but they're both gentle at heart. They'll only fight to protect or defend. But I'm not taking any chances with the glares they're sending each other and their tense postures.

Periwinkle replies to Baby Tooth bitingly, and I'm too shocked at the hostility in her tone to focus on her actual words. Whatever she says has an immediate effect on the Tooth Faerie. Baby Tooth instantly loses her angry frame and droops in the air. Her head hangs sadly and she tweets woefully.

Periwinkle looks taken aback by her reaction; her arms slide free of their crossed position and her expression softens. Her mouth opens but before she can say anything I push through the leaves and make my presence known. Periwinkle cries out in surprise and what could be shame, while Baby Tooth just stares at me with doleful eyes.

"Baby Tooth, Periwinkle? What. . .?" I start, shaking my head at my faerie before turning to Tooth's. "Hey, Baby Tooth," I say gently. "You okay?"

Her tiny bottom lip trembles and she looks down. She chirps something defiantly and uncrosses her arms, but it's weak and easy to see through.

"Periwinkle, come here," I tell my faerie, beckoning her closer. I make sure my voice isn't too soft or too harsh. Hesitatingly, she comes over. "What happened?" I ask. I saw what went on, but I want both sides of the story. Periwinkle fidgets and my eyebrows raise at the uncommon gesture. "Periwinkle," I warn.

She sighs in her tiny way and reluctantly begins to recount their conversation, with Baby Tooth pitching in every now and then. It takes a surprisingly long time considering the small amount of words that were exchanged.

"Okay. . . " I say carefully after they have finished. "So - just for clarification - you're telling me that you two have been arguing like this for weeks?" I get two small nods. "All over the attention you get from Tooth and I?" More nods. I sigh. "Why?"

It doesn't take as long this time. But it takes me nearly double that time to actually form full sentences.

"That's ridiculous," I finally choke out. "Peri, you're my head faerie. I love all my Mini Frosts. The Tooth Faeries are not going to replace you guys. I need you and the others to help with winter, and the Tooth Faeries can't do that. And even if you guys _couldn't _help with winter, I'd still love you."

Periwinkle gives me a small, relieved smile.

"And Baby Tooth," I say as I turn to her. She looks at me apprehensively. "I can't believe you would think that! Just because I have my own faeries doesn't mean I love _you _any less! Yes, I need my faeries for winter, but that's no different to how Tooth needs you, and you don't see me getting jealous over that, do you? No. And Tooth doesn't like my faeries better than you. Yes, okay, maybe she _did _coo over them when I first introduced them, but you're _her _faeries. She loves you like I love my faeries.

"As for the matter of which one of you I like better, I have no answer. You're asking me to choose between my very own faeries - the ones who help me with winter, who help make my job easier, and who also gives me more free time to spend _with you and the Guardians_ - and you guys. The Tooth Faeries, who helped me with my memories, who helped me fix my staff, who stabbed Pitch with your beak for me. . . I can't choose between you, and it's unfair for you to ask me to."

The two of them hang their heads. I sigh and reach out a hand palm up. They both carefully land on it and sit in the middle of my palm, surprisingly close to each other.

"It's okay," I assure them, bending my thumb closer to them, to which Periwinkle grabs hold of. Baby Tooth lays a tiny hand on the tip of my thumb, then follows it with her head. I smile slightly. "It's okay. I forgive you. Both of you. You just have to stop fighting and making me choose. If I have to make a choice, it'll be either both of you, or neither of you. I'd definitely prefer the first option. So do you think you can make a truce with each other?"

There's a small pause, in which my eyes narrow. Then Periwinkle takes a small breath and turns to Baby Tooth, offering her hand. Baby Tooth stares at it cautiously but takes it nonetheless. They shake on it, share a smile, and turn back to me. I beam and congratulate them before turning serious once more.

"Now that that's cleared up, there's just one more thing." Two sets of eyes grow wide in worry and nerves. "We need to have a long overdue conversation with Tooth."

**Yay. No more fighting faeries. Hooray. **

**Sorry, I can't be upbeat right now. I've stopped crying over the dead character, but now I'm incredibly angry at the writers. It's not like she was a main character, so what the hell was the point of bringing her into the story, giving hope that their relationship would grow, and then KILLING HER? I mean. . . really?! Poor Spence. . . Ugh. SO UNFAIR!**

**Sorry. Rant over. Can any of ya guess what I'm talking about? :) **


	41. Early Bonds Part 8

**I'm back. I went on my computer to start this chapter. . . then realized it was already written. I was like 'YES!' and then. . . I read through it and realized it wasn't finished. I was sorely disappointed. My emotions went from resigned, to relieved, to excited, to crushed in the matter of ten minutes. New record. Now I'm exhausted.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Don't make me say it again. :'(**

**OOH! This is pretty much a rewrite of the first scene of the movie. Just a little warning. Kinda boring and uncreative.**

* * *

_"**Darkness. That's the first thing I remember. It was dark, it was cold, and I was scared."**_

"Tha's him," Bunny mumbled numbly. "Tha's Jackson. But. . . how. . . ?"

As Jackson spoke, the Guardians could see a body rising upwards.

"Oh. . ." Tooth's voice shook.

_"**But then. . . then I saw the Moon. It was so big, and so bright. It seemed to chase the darkness away. And when it did. . . I wasn't scared anymore."**_

_A boy was pulled through the ice and into the air. Jack blinked at the Moon as he was slowly lowered to the lake's surface. He stared at his hands, as if seeing them for the first time - or marveling at their coldness. Under his feet, frost filled in the cracks made by the hole he had fallen through. He didn't seem to notice._

Bunny could barely breathe as he watched the memory unfold. His eyes stung with the tears he was desperately trying to keep at bay. It was a struggle to remain upright, but he had to do this. He _had _to watch Jackson - Jack - go through years of loneliness. At least he was alive.

The knowledge that Bunny could have helped Jackson through the change from human to spirit if he had just _been there_. . . if he had just protected him and kept him safe. . . if he had bothered to just look, _really _look at Jack, maybe he would've seen, maybe he would've _known_! Instead he had avoided him. Blamed him for things that were beyond his control - Bunny could see that now.

**_"Why I was there and what I was meant to do, that I've never known, and a part of me wonders if I ever will."_**

Jack's voice playing over the memory was almost too much. It was cruel, in a way. The Guardians had just watched the memories that Jack had yearned for his whole - spirit - life. And now they were forced to watch as Jack struggled with his confusion over who he was and what he was meant to do. Bunny slid to the ground again, almost unaware of the action. None of the others noticed, too transfixed by the memory.

_Jack found his staff and made frost appear on some nearby trees. Then he started dragging the staff against the lake surface as he ran, laughing every time he slipped and nearly fell. The Wind suddenly caught him and lifted him high into the air, so that he could see all the frost he had created._

_Jack laughed and the Wind suddenly lost its grip on him. He fell through the trees and landed hard on a thick branch. The fall looked painful, but he laughed it off. Then he seemed to see the lights of a nearby village._

Bunny swallowed painfully. This couldn't end well. He almost wished he could interfere - shout and yell at Jack, warn him away from the village and the inevitable pain it would bring him. He didn't want to watch this - didn't want to see Jackson be walked through by the children he had once entertained like they were all his own siblings. Bunny had spent many visits with Jackson just listening to the boy recount adventures and games he had with the children of the village.

Bunny wasn't sure he could handle seeing those same children run through him. Even worse would be Jack's reaction to it. Bunny could almost imagine it. He didn't want to see it play out in front of him - it would make it all too real.

_When he arrived, Jack fell over, unused to the shaky flight of the Wind. But still he laughed and brushed away snow from his cloak, turning to the people in the village and greeting them cheerfully. He kneeled down to ask a small boy where he was, but the boy ran straight through him and Jack gasped in horror. His eyes were wide and glazed and he looked on the verge of falling to his knees. _

"Oh, how awful," Tooth said quietly as they watched.

It was worse than how Bunny imagined it. Jack looked so _broken._ He didn't want that feeling - or that expression - associated with his Jackson. He shouldn't have had to go through that, to feel that. It wasn't right. Jackson loved children, he was great at making them laugh and - and _have fun_.

**_"My name is Jack Frost. How do I know that? The Moon told me so. But that was all he ever told me. And that was a long, long time ago."_**

Tooth covered her mouth with her hands as she gasped. "Jack _is _Jackson!"

Bunny knew that already. They _all _knew that. Bunny had known it the minute Jackson had fallen through that ice. But he hadn't wanted to believe it. It had meant that Jackson was _alive._ Bunny was indescribably relieved and. . . and _happy_ about this. But it also meant that Jackson should hate him. Despise him. Want nothing to do with him. And Bunny wouldn't be able to argue with him. He _deserved _to be hated by Jackson - Jack - for so many reasons. But that didn't mean the thought of not being forgiven by his long-lost believer didn't tear him up inside.

"Tooth," he said. "We need to go back. Now."

He had to at least _try _to apologize. To try and explain. At the very least he needed to see him again. To confirm to himself that Jackson _really was_ still among them. Even if Jack was disgusted with him, Bunny had to see him. It was almost an involuntary choice. He just _had to. _

Thankfully, the Guardians seemed to understand.

The fairy nodded and got to work, about to extract the teeth cylinder and close it, but Sandy stopped her by placing a hand on her elbow. She turned to him in confusion, but he just pointed.

_Jack finally seemed to be able to move. He turned around and began walking away from the village stiffly, eyes still wide and his stance shaky. He didn't trust himself enough to ride the Wind, it wasn't safe right now. So Jack made his way down a path leading away from the people. As he passed by a house - nothing too fancy, certainly nothing notice worthy - he paused for the briefest moment. _

_Something about this house was familiar. But Jack had never been here before. Had he? Jack's attention was snatched to the front steps of the house when a little girl slowly walked up them. Apparently, she lived there. There was something about her. . . Something that made Jack's head and heart hurt. He didn't understand. Who was she?_

_Her name was on the tip of his tongue. He _knew _her! He did! But how? From where?_

_These thoughts unnerved Jack and made his head spin uncomfortably. He needed to get away from this village. He didn't know what was worse. Children walking through him, or the mystery of that little girl._

_He knew her. He knew he did. If he could just know her name. . . Jack felt like if he knew her name, everything would come back to him. He would know who he was. Maybe he would know someone who could help him. Something! He just needed her name! _

_Jack hurried away, leaping into the embrace of the Wind in the hope of outrunning the confusing thoughts and painful not-quite-there memories._

_The thought of the little girl's name would torment him for years to come._

**I'm gonna make 'em watch a few of Jack's spirit memories. Not many, mind, just a few. Such as; Jack first coming across Bunny - only cuz I got a really awesome idea for that from one of my reviewers, but I'm afraid I forget who right now - and the Blizzard of '68. MAYBE one or two memories with the other seasonals, but none where they actually talk, cuz I suck at keeping them in character.**

**Probably at least one with Yuki, too, since I haven't mentioned her in a while. Nothing much, though. Then I can get to the reunion. . . I'm hoping I'll be able to write it all emotional and heart felt and all that, but I'm not too good at that. :/**

**Reviews are like chocolate - delightful and hard to resist. :D**


	42. Early Bonds Part 9

**Jeesh, I am SO sorry guys! I could give you a bunch of excuses, but let's just say: Life is to blame. Well, more like my friends are. See, they noticed how much I'm on the computer, so they declared that I 'need a life before they have to suffer through watching me wither away without proper (non virtual) friends'. Nice.**

**But I am back now! Back with a sprained ankle, but back. I've already said that my friends bring me a lot of injuries during their quests for 'entertainment'. **

**Disclaimer: Mmm. . . Don't own. Though you should've gotten the hint by now.**

**I decided, since I made you wait so long, that I'd just skip to the next part of Early Bonds cuz that's what you all want anyway. :)**

Jack mumbled incoherently and squirmed in the chair he was in, eyes scrunched tight. His blue orbs finally shot open and he gasped, shooting upright. The thin blanket that was draped over him fell off his shoulders and landed in his lap in a crumpled purple heap.

Jack blinked to clear his vision and stared at the blanket for a second. Then a shudder ran through him as he felt a painful tugging sensation fill his mind. He snatched up the blanket and curled back up under it, resting his head against the back of the chair in an exhausted manner. His eyes floated closed once more and he allowed his mind to drift - he had no doubt that he would be forced to relive another memory soon.

He was startled back into full awareness by a gentle bout of gibberish and the feeling of a large hand on his shoulder. Jack squinted up at the figure above him. Phil was there, peering at him with sympathetic eyes. Jack struggled to sit back up and yawned widely, stretching out before returning his attention back to the Yeti. Phil said a couple lines of gibberish before holding up a glass of water.

Jack scrambled to take it, suddenly feeling parched. As he took a huge gulp of cold water, he tried to convey his gratefulness with his eyes. Apparently Phil got the message, because he gave what could have been his version of a smile and lumbered off.

Jack's hands shook in exhaustion as he drank from the glass again. He was hesitant with his thoughts, not wanting to bring on another memory sooner than need be. It was definitely not a fun experience, reliving everything.

Jack allowed his mind to skitter over everything he'd learned about himself and Bunny. It was insane, but. . . he _remembered_ now. He felt terrible that he hadn't known before - shouldn't he have remembered that when he remembered his sister? - but he supposed if he _had _remembered, there was nothing he could've done about it. He severely doubted Bunny would've believed him, and probably would have yelled at Jack as a result.

The tugging feeling in his mind suddenly increased and Jack gasped, fingers slipping on the water glass as his vision grew blurry. Just before his world faded away completely and was overtaken by his memories, the faint sound of tinkling glass reached him.

_Jack landed in a snow heap rather clumsily. He popped up a second later and shook off the snow on his cloak with a frown. Once that task was finished, he studied his surroundings. Snow covered the ground in melting piles, indicating the coming of summer. He was in the middle of a clearing, not far from a village on the edge of the woods._

_He wiggled his toes in the mush around the snow pile he had landed in before stepping into a semi-dry patch of grass. He shook various rain drops from his hair, remnant of yesterday's storm._

_A flash of gray caught his eye and he whipped his head around to get a better look. Jack slipped into the cover of a nearby bush, not wanting to be seen by whatever was there. The flash of gray came again and Jack narrowed his eyes, trying to get the thing to come into better focus. It was. . ._

_A giant rabbit._

_Jack gaped. His mouth flopped open and his eyes grew wide. Then he remembered. Yesterday had been Easter. But then why was the Easter Bunny out here **now**? Shouldn't he be back. . . wherever it is he went to for the rest of the year?_

_The Easter Bunny looked extremely mad. And oddly like a . . . kangaroo. . ._

_There was something about him. Something familiar. Something that tweaked some part of Jack's mind. Whatever it was made him restless and twitchy. Jack had to struggle to pack down the unexplainable urge to get up and make himself known to the rabbit. The logical part of him reasoned that since he had accidently caused a blizzard on Easter - thereby almost ruining it - then the Easter Bunny wouldn't be very understanding towards him. But the other part of him, the bigger part, didn't care about this. Jack wanted to talk to the rabbit. It was almost involuntary._

_Reluctantly - but also voluntarily - Jack straightened up, leaving the cover of the bush._

_The Easter Bunny stilled, his back to Jack, before slowly turning._

_As soon as Jack saw him properly, his eyes widened in - not quite recognition, but **something.** Jack felt half there and half somewhere else in his mind. The blank void in his mind where he assumed everything about that little girl lay seemed to pulse with something, like the Easter Bunny and the little girl from years ago were connected. Part of the same life._

_Jack was certain he had never met the rabbit before. But he was equally certain that he knew him. It was annoying and frustrating. What was it about the Easter Bunny that caused Jack to feel recognition? The rabbit definitely didn't seem to feel the same way._

_Jack hesitantly stepped away from the bush completely, not taking his eyes away from the Guardian - at least, that's what Yuki had called him, along with the Sandman, the Tooth Fairy, and Santa._

_"Bunny?" he said quietly. Jack inwardly jumped. Where had that come from?_

_The Easter Bunny seemed just as shocked. He faltered, the angry expression on his face momentarily morphing into one of great sadness before it fled, leaving anger behind again._

_"What do ya think yer doing?" he demanded furiously. "Yer the newest winter spirit, aren't ya?"_

_He didn't sound at all welcoming._

_Jack couldn't formulate proper words for a response. "I, uh, well, um. . . I-I guess?"_

_Bunny narrowed his eyes. "Ya think yer all high and mighty, all powerful, don'tcha? Listen, just 'cause yer a new winter spirit - the head winter spirit, at that - don't mean ya can just mess with others' holidays! Especially not mine! I've been around much longer than ya have, and I won't stand fer some new clueless idiot screwing up what I've been working at fer centuries. So why don'tcha just run along and hide out till it's actually the right time to 'cause destruction? I can guarantee no one's gonna miss ya until then!"_

_Jack stumbled backwards, unsure of why the words stung so much. It wasn't like he hadn't been told basically the same thing by other spirits. So why did it hurt so much more when this rabbit said it?_

_Jack spun around and jumped into Wind's capable hands, not looking back even though he could hear Bunny yelling at him from behind. Jack raised a shaking hand to his face and wiped away a tear as Wind carried him far out of reach._

Jack moaned quietly as he came to again. He couldn't muster the energy to lift his head, so he just peered around the room blearily. The glass of water was shattered on the floor, puddles of water scattered across the carpet. Jack felt bad about dropping the glass, but he was too tired to do anything about it.

So he just dragged the blanket up over his shoulder and closed his eyes, waiting for the next memory. He didn't even try to ignore the wave of hurt and sadness that flooded him at the thought of the last memory. He kept telling himself that Bunny hadn't known who he was, and if he had he never would've said those things.

Then again, Bunny shouldn't of said those things to _any _spirit, regardless of past association.

Jack wasn't given any more time to ponder this train of thought because another memory swept through him.

_"It's official," Jack sighed as he walked into Yuki's cave in Antarctica. "I'm bored." He flopped down on the mound of ice that served as a bed, landing on his stomach and peering up at Yuki through his hair._

_She looked vaguely amused as she sat up from her position on the 'bed', crossing her legs and propping up her head on her hand._

_"It's summer," she said simply. "Of course you're bored. There's nothing for winter spirits to do."_

_Jack opened his mouth but Yuki cut him off._

_"No. You are not going to annoy Merida. I don't care how bored you are. Remember when she got her revenge on you by messing with winter? Don't initiate that again. Please."_

_Jack pouted and rolled onto his back. "Fine," he huffed. "But what am I supposed to do?"_

_Yuki shrugged and stretched out, uncrossing her legs and sprawling across Jack, who frowned at her as she made herself comfortable on his chest._

_"Um, excuse me?" he said. "Still lying here, you know."_

_Yuki rolled her eyes and smacked him. "I know. I also know you make a great pillow."_

_With that, she rested her head near his neck and closed her eyes._

_"Uh, thanks, I think?" Jack muttered. But Yuki didn't answer. Jack craned his neck around to get a better look at her, only to discover that she was sound asleep. Jack snorted but was careful not to wake her. "Fine. Leave me to suffer through boredom alone. . ."_

Jack yawned, breaking the memory. Or maybe the memory ending caused him to yawn. . . Either way, he yawned.

The blanket was tangled around him, trapping him in its warmth. If Jack hadn't felt so restless he would've felt comfortable. As it was, Jack weakly fought to get free. The blanket slipped down to his waist and he settled for that.

Jack had long since decided to stop analysing memories after he relived them, so he didn't even bother to think over the last one with Yuki. Vaguely he wondered what the next one would be, but the thought sent a shock of pain through his brain so he stopped considering it. He would find out soon enough.

Jack turned his thoughts to Phil. The Yeti had seemed to understand what was happening. Jack didn't know _how_ he knew, but - Wait.

Was it possible that, maybe. . . Had the other Guardians looked into his memories? Was that why he was reliving them now? Were they seeing the same thing he was? If they were. . . that meant Bunny knew who he was! Bunny _knew_. . .

But that also meant that Bunny had seen him drown. Jack hoped that Bunny hadn't taken that too hard, but considering all the times he had gotten hurt as Jackson and Bunny had found out. . . that seemed very unlikely. Bunny had also just seen the Blizzard of '68. If Jack knew Bunny - and he _did_ - then he probably hadn't taken that well.

Before Jack could think about this for too long, he plummeted into another memory.

_They were at Rapunzel's place. She had several different places to live, but her favorite was the one they were currently in. It was a small almost cottage-like house, with two of the living room walls made out of glass. The giant window-walls looked out on a huge garden full of flowers and bushes and trees. Pretty much the embodiment of spring._

_The four of them - Jack, Rapunzel, Merida and Hiccup - were in said living room. Unlike most spirits - seasonal or not - Rapunzel had no reservations with technology. She had several televisions, a handful of radios, and a cell phone - which was quite pointless since none of her friends had one._

_They were watching her TV, though it had taken a bit of coaxing and teasing to get them to agree to watching. Merida and Hiccup were on the couch, with Merida draped over one of the arms while Hiccup remained in a proper sitting position, but with his legs stretched out. Jack and Rapunzel - well, Jack - were on the floor._

_Jack was lying on his stomach, his head propped up on his hands and his elbows on the floor. His staff was resting against the wall next to the television, within easy reaching distance - well, it **would **be easy if it wasn't for Rapunzel._

_She was lying on his back. Her arms were crossed against the back of his shoulders and she was resting her head on them. Her hands idly played with his hair and her feet were crossed in the air. Her hair tumbled around them, pretty much covering them. When she had first gotten into this position, Jack had scowled, but now he seemed resigned to the fact that it wouldn't change unless Rapunzel chose to move._

_An all-too-often played commercial came on, and Rapunzel instantly perked up in excitement. Jack didn't bother to cover up his groan, while Hiccup stifled his laughter. Rapunzel started singing along with the annoying yet catchy song, and after a second Merida joined her, if only to irritate Jack further._

"'Wonder if I gave an Oreo to somebody that I didn't know, would they laugh after I'd gone, or would they pass that wonder on. . ._'"_

_Jack dropped his head to the ground, smacking it painfully as the girls continued to sing. Rapunzel stopped to take a breath and laugh, but then plunged right back in. Jack didn't lift his head from the floor again until the advertisement ended and the girls tapered off._

_"Are you quite done?" he asked hopefully._

_Rapunzel smiled and nodded. Merida didn't comment, but Jack thought - hoped! - that she was finished for the night._

_"Unless it comes on again," Hiccup said thoughtfully, almost as if answering Jack's thoughts. Jack blanched at the thought of the advert coming on again._

_"Maybe we should stop watching for now. . . " he suggested feebly, already knowing the answer._

_Rapunzel shook her head fervently._

_"Didn't think so," Jack muttered._

Jack was barely conscious after the memory faded away. He was barely aware enough to feel relieved that since the last memory was only a few months old, that meant that the memories were probably over. Or at least close to being done.

Jack sighed and his eyes closed again as he snuggled deeper into the chair and his last grip on consciousness fell away.

**Just in case you think otherwise and decide to sue, I don't own that Oreo song either. But I do love it. . . it's stuck in my head. I found myself humming it this morning when I woke up. Odd. Maybe I was dreaming about Oreos!**

**Mmm, yeah. So the next part of Early Bonds - probably the last - will be the big reunion. Kinda scared how well I'm gonna write that, but whatever. . . Gotta go. **

**Leave a review!**


	43. Early Bonds Part 10

**Hey! So sorry I didn't update yesterday! I MAY have lost my laptop. . . *embarrassed laughter* I know, brilliant, right?**

**Awkay, I have to get something off my chest. *puffs out cheeks and takes deep breath* SQUEE! OVER 400 HUNDRED REVIEWS! (Have I already freaked out over this?) Oh well, I DON'T CARE! I AM AMAZED. SEVERELY AMAZED. JUST. . . ASTOUNDED. GOSH.**

**Disclaimer: Hang on. . . . a minute. . . *painful wheezing* . . . Hafta. . . get back. . . my breath. . . after. . . that freak. . . out. Okay. . . *pant* . . . I don't. . . own. . . ! Don't. . . make. . . me say it. . . again. . .**

Bunny sprinted down the halls of North's Workshop, barely slowing when the others call out to him. After that last memory, Bunny had practically ripped himself out of Jackson - Jack's! - past. He hadn't paused to wait for the other Guardians as Tooth officially closed the golden memory cylinder and they piled into the sleigh. He smashed his paw to the ground and opened a gaping tunnel, not waiting for it to rip open the ground all the way before leaping in.

Bunny was actually running into the walls, but he didn't stop - just pushed away from the wall, adding to his momentum. The sleigh had landed not long after Bunny himself had entered the Workshop. His tunnels couldn't actually open up _inside _the building, so he had to arrive outside in the snow and cold. By the time he wrenched open the Workshop doors and pushed past the protesting security Yetis, North had crashed landed the sleigh and the others had hopped out.

They were behind him now, shouting and calling for him to stop, to slow down and think things through. But he didn't _want _to think things through. He didn't _want _to be reasonable. Jackson was _alive_. Alive and at the _Pole_. Right now! He was here! And Bunny was going to see him, _talk _to him, no matter how unreasonable it was. He didn't really care whether Tooth thought it was _too much, __too soon_ or if North thought he should _calm down_. Bunny was sure Sandy had something to add too, but he hadn't bothered to turn around and check. All he wanted to do was _see _Jack.

Bunny didn't so much as slow down until he saw Phil quietly emerge from one of North's many offices. Bunny skittered to a halt behind him. The Yeti didn't even seem to notice the rabbit until he slowly eased the door closed behind him and turned around. Once he noticed Bunny, he jumped and let out a garbled cry.

Phil winced and shot a nervous glance at the door again, seemingly holding his breath. Bunny followed his gaze, breath hitching as he realized that Jack must be in that room. But Bunny couldn't move. Despite his earlier impatience to reach Jack, he was now terrified at the very prospect.

Did Jack know who he was to Bunny all those years ago? Did he _remember_? Before they had delved into his memories - quite rudely _without _permission - he hadn't seemed to accept the idea. He had reacted rather rashly _against_ it. If Bunny went in there now, blabbing about Jack's past and having to explain that they invaded his privacy, who knew how the boy would react.

So Bunny teetered on his toes, feeling deeply conflicted. He wanted to go in there - so badly that it was equal to the need to _breathe_ - but at the same time, he felt like if he went in there and confronted Jack with everything, then Jack would reject it all. Reject _him._ And Bunny didn't think he could handle that.

Bunny was still hesitating in the doorway with Phil glaring daggers at him when North, Tooth, and Sandy finally caught up. North was panting as he quickly glanced between the two, confusion evident on his features. He finally turned to Phil, hoping to get an answer as to Jack's whereabouts.

Phil reluctantly garbled a response before spinning on his heels and stalking away. North looked worried as he slowly switched his attention to Tooth.

"North? North, what is it? Is Jack alright? What happened?" she cried, wringing her hands together as she hovered in the air. Her eyes shone with worry and impatience, and her gaze kept flitting to the same door Bunny was staring at intensely.

"Toothy," North began carefully, instantly gaining her undivided attention. "When we saw Jackson's memories, did. . . Jack see them as well?"

Bunny twitched, eyes momentarily going to North's face before returning the thick wooden door.

Tooth landed with a gentle _thump! _and clasped her hands under her chin, eyes growing even wider.

"What? I. . . I don't know. I mean, whenever one of my fairies or myself open a memory canister, we only do it so that the children can relive their good memories, but we never actually _watch _them. When we opened Jack's memories, I guess it's _possible,_ but. . . I didn't think. . . !"

She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, eyes filling with tears. "He. . . He had to relive everything? T-The d-drowning and. . . oh. . ."

North sighed, scratching his head wearily.

Bunny felt a spark of hope as well as a twinge of horror. He didn't regret watching Jackson's memories - if he hadn't, he wouldn't know that he was still _alive_ - but he hadn't known that in doing so Jack had to relive everything. But at the same time. . . Jack _knew_!

Would he be mad with Bunny? Mad that he wasn't there when he _drowned_? That he wasn't there when he was a new spirit? At the very _least _he should mad about the whole Blizzard of '68 fiasco. Bunny felt horrible about everything, but not quite as bad as he felt about _that_. Jack had approached him because he _recognized _him. If Bunny had just calmed down and let him speak, maybe things would've turned out differently, maybe. . .

Tooth hurried over to the door and laid a delicate hand on its dark surface, biting her lip in hesitation. Her other hand cautiously crept up to the handle and, with one more second of hesitation, she slowly opened the door. It swung open and they all made their way inside, Bunny remaining in the back.

The room was dark, the curtains drawn and the lights off. Bunny assumed that was Phil's doing. The room had an assortment of comfy chairs and sofas, a coffee table in the middle. Phil had probably cleared the room of elves, since there was none in sight. In the chair closest to the huge fireplace was a purple mound. As Bunny's eyes adjusted to the lighting in the room, he saw that the purple mound _wasn't _just a mound.

A brown-clad pale leg was sticking out of the mound at an angle, and further inspection revealed a tuft of white hair peaking out of the top of the blanket. Bunny froze, the fears and nerves preventing him from moving closer, while the hope and possibilities kept him from moving _away._

"Jack?" Tooth said softly, coming up beside his chair. "Sweet Tooth?"

He shifted under the blanket and a yawn was heard from across the room. The blanket slipped down, not much but enough to see the top of his face. Jack's eyes blinked open blearily, his eyes tired and unfocussed. He squinted at them for a second before his eyes slid closed again and he slumped deeper in the chair.

Tooth looked thoughtful for a minute. "Oh!" she exclaimed softly. At their questioning looks, she elaborated, "I think - I'm not sure but I _think _- that by watching his memories, thereby making _him _watch them, we may have exhausted him." Tooth looked at Jack sadly. "I didn't mean to."

North patted her shoulder reassuringly. "'Tis alright, Toothy. We know you did not want to hurt Jack. I am sure he knows this too."

Sandy tugged on his pant leg and pointed to Bunny when North looked down. North looked confused for a second, but then realization dawned.

"Ah, Tooth, Sandy, let us go, yes? I am sure there are many teeth to collect and dreams to spread, no?"

Bunny barely noticed when they left the room. He didn't take his eyes off Jack.

He wasn't sure how long he stood there, nervously shifting from foot to foot while trying to gather the courage to speak and wake him up. It was long enough that Jack began to stir and awaken by himself. He stretched out his limbs and yawned widely, the blanket slipping to the floor.

Bunny watched its descent, staring at it and the puddle of water next to it with random shards of glass. Vaguely he wondered what had happened, but his attention was brought back to Jack when he started blinking and rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. Jack froze when he saw Bunny, eyes going from squinted out of confusion to wide with recognition.

Bunny had no idea what to do. It had been much easier when Jack had been _Jackson_. Now, he had no idea what to _say_, what to _do. _It had been _years - centuries! - _since Bunny had been in this position and _known _what to do. Back then, he could've interacted with Jackson effortlessly. But now he didn't have a _clue_. Sophie Bennett had brought back _some _of the natural instincts Bunny used to have around Jackson, but it wasn't nearly the same thing. _Jack_ wasn't the same.

Bunny didn't know what to say to Jack, who was so_ familiar _and yet so _different_. And it terrified him.

He wanted - _needed - _to apologize, but where did he start? Not saving him from drowning? Not helping him as a new spirit? The horrible things he said on the Easter of '68? Being angry at him when he said he was Jackson Overland? There were so many things he had to apologize for. So Bunny started with the safest.

"I'm. . . I'm sorry," he said hoarsely. Jack blinked at him, tints of curiosity appearing in his wide eyes. "We went inta yer memories without permission. I'm sorry."

Jack stared at him dumbly, tendrils of sleep still clouding his brain. He carefully stood, not moving forwards or backwards, just standing in place and watching Bunny. Something flickered in his eyes and he finally seemed to break free of sleep.

"Bunny," he said softly.

"And I'm sorry that I wasn't there ta save ya from drowning. . . ta help ya save yer sister. I shoulda been there, I shoulda _saved _ya. At the very least I shoulda _helped _ya as a new spirit. But I _couldn't, _not after ya disappeared. Then there was tha' Easter in '68 when I _yelled _at ya, said those _terrible _things. . . I'm sorry. Tooth said ya remembered, and I'm not sure if tha's true, but if it _is_, then I am so - "

"Bunny," Jack said again, louder this time. "Bunny!"

Bunny tapered off and stared at Jack nervously, unsure as to whether he _really _wanted to hear what Jack might say. What if he didn't forgive him? What if he _blamed _him? Bunny wasn't sure he could handle that.

"I'm _so _sorry. I hafta tell ya that, 'cause I _am_. I understand if ya can't forgive me - I _want _ya to, but I understand if ya can't. I don't want ya ta feel like ya _have _ta forgive - "

"Bunny," Jack cut in. The rabbit stopped, not because Jack spoke, but because the _way _he said it reminded him of Jackson when the boy was nine and exploring his Warren. Though Jack looked nothing like his nine-year-old Jackson self, at that moment Bunny couldn't see him any other way.

"It's okay," Jack said gently. "Bunny, it's okay. I _remember_."

Jack paused and ducked his head, hiding his face behind his hair as he scuffed his foot against the worn and faded carpet. It wasn't until Jack took a shaky breath and his shoulders shuddered that Bunny realized he was hiding his face because he was _crying. _Jack _never _cried. When he _did_. . . it was for good reason.

Bunny blinked and his throat tightened. "Ya do?"

The uncertain break in his voice seemed to reach Jack. He looked up and his hair fell away from his eyes, which were shining with tears and were slightly bloodshot. Jack took one hesitant step forward and shot a quick glance at Bunny. In the brief moment that they locked eyes, all of Jack's hesitancy seemed to be erased. He crossed the rest of the space between them and without missing a beat, he wrapped his arms around Bunny.

Bunny stilled, not sure what to make of this development. Jack wasn't usually one to initiate physical contact. At the same time, Jackson _was_.

Bunny stiffly returned the hug, and slowly - ever so slowly - relaxed. He buried his face his Jack's hair and closed his eyes. Without being able to see Jack's paler skin, blue eyes, and white hair, as well as ignoring the slight chill that accompanied hugging Jack, Bunny could _almost _forget and believe he was hugging _Jackson_, and that the last three centuries had never happened. It _felt _just like hugging Jackson - in a sense, he _was._

Jack eventually pulled away, to Bunny's disappointment and reluctance. By the time he did, both parties had shed more tears.

Jack scrubbed his cheeks with his sleeves before running a hand through his hair. He then tilted his head to the side in curiosity.

"Why were you sorry?" he asked quietly. "You apologized for _a lot _of things - I mean, the list went on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and - "

Bunny scowled. "Wasn't tha' long," he muttered, voice still quiet and cracking.

Jack flashed a quick grin, obviously proud that he had managed to lighten the atmosphere however slightly.

"But _why_? What was the _real _reason?"

Bunny shifted nervously, flicking his gaze away. "Well, I. . . It's just that the night ya and yer sister went skating was the night I was supposed ta take ya ta the Warren. Instead I was off getting _paint. _If I had just taken ya ta the Warren, then. . ."

"Then I would be dead," Jack said simply. Bunny looked at him, a strangely tortured look on his face. "Bunny, if I hadn't become a winter spirit, then I would've died centuries ago when my mortal life was over."

Bunny looked torn. "But ya woulda. . . died with yer _family. _Ya wouldn'ta forgotten who ya were. Ya wouldn't have spent three hundred years alone. Ya would - "

"Bunny," Jack sighed. "There's no point dwelling on 'what if's. Besides, if I _had _gone to your Warren that night, my sister may have gone skating with someone else. Someone who _wouldn't _have saved her. Then my sister would've died. I couldn't. . . I wouldn't have been able to handle that. You _know _that, Bunny."

Bunny nodded miserably. "Ya disappeared," he whispered roughly. "I didn't know where ya were. I thought. . . I thought ya'd _died_. I didn't _know._ Tha' was the worst part - _not knowing_. And now, when I think of all the times I came across ya, only ta yell at ya. . . If I had just _looked,_ really looked, maybe I woulda recognized ya. Maybe everything woulda been different if I had just _looked_. . ."

Bunny couldn't continue because he found Jack hugging him again. He wasn't sure how it had happened. One second he was looking at the boy, and the next Jack's arms were around his middle again.

Bunny didn't hesitate to hug him back this time.

"Don't be stupid," Jack mumbled. His voice was muffled but even so, Bunny could here the threat of tears in it. "It wouldn't of made any difference. Even if it _could have, _it _didn't _happen. No point in regretting past decisions."

Both of them were crying again - neither noticed. "When did ya get so bloody wise?" Bunny grumbled.

Though it was hidden, Jack smiled. "When I became friends with you all those years ago."

**Not quite as sappy feely goody as I was aiming for. Eh, I'm not good at that. Anyway, I woulda posted this hours ago if SOMEBODY (Shae) hadn't turned off the internet at the _worst _time and deleted the majority of this chapter. I had to rewrite it, but it wasn't NEARLY as good as the first version. The first attempt at writing the reunion was - in my opinion - WAY better. Ugh.**

**Probably the last installment of Early Bonds, UNLESS someone wants to see an extra thing. . . I'm up to suggestions. I have like two requested arcs pending, so I'd love to drag this one out as long as I can. :)**

**Anyway, please review. I love reviews. I wanna say some funny/smart thing about reviews but. . . I got nothing. :(**


	44. Nightmares

**Aw, damn. I did it again, didn't I? Sorry, I know I haven't updated in like, what? Four days? Five? I sincerely apologize. Especially since you waited all that time and I give you _this; _a potentially lame chapter. I lost interest in this chapter about halfway through, so it's short and kinda trails off at the end. Oops. I wish I could give you a viable excuse as to why I haven't updated in ages, but all I've got is that I became obsessed with a few of my other stories that I haven't yet posted, and. . . this kinda got pushed to the back-burners. I'm sorry. Forgive me? :(**

**Oh, yeah, this was a request (sort of. . .) from **PeriFrost Fan.

**Disclaimer: Blegh. . . unfortunately, I now own a dress. But no, I don't own RotG.**

It is dark. So dark that it seems to stifle every sound, every feeling. I can't breathe in the darkness; every time I try, the darkness seeps into my mouth and nose, blocking the air and choking me. The darkness is cold and _ever so _lonely. It is an endless void; though I can't see anything through the darkness, I can tell it stretches on for far longer than is possible. The darkness keeps pushing against my body, sending skittering waves of shudders up my skin and spine. I want to leave the darkness, but there is no escape. My eyes are rolling, searching - _desperately searching - _for any sign of life or light. There is nothing, and no one.

The darkness is all-consuming, swallowing me whole and trapping me within its depths. My fingers rake through the shadows, but catches on nothing. I'm suspended in space; no air, no life, no _light._

I'm surrounded by the inherent absence of light, and I'm beginning to panic. My heart is thudding, my throat is tightening, my mouth is filling with darkness, and my eyes are stretched to their utter capacity and are beginning to sting. My mind starts to grow fuzzy as the darkness slips down my throat and pools in my lungs, pushing out the room reserved for air. I try to speak but all that comes out is a pathetic gurgle and a strangled sob. As the darkness comes back up my throat in response to my failed cry, it scrapes it raw and pain springs up in its wake. I whimper and my ears start to ring as the darkness suddenly becomes substantial, weighing down on my lungs and throat. The darkness is no longer shadows and mist, it's now the heavy horror of water.

I try to flail about, hoping to escape from the water-darkness, but after a moment my movements grow weak and stop all together, leaving my eyelids heavy and threatening to slip closed. The ringing in my ears grows into an unhealthily high pitched whine, so loud that the keening sounds like a women shouting. The voice and tone are familiar, which is probably a result of my mind playing tricks on me as the circulation to my brain is cut off by the water-darkness.

I can no longer tell if my eyes are open - or if they ever had been. As my thoughts slowly sink into the darkness, words are suddenly formed in the ringing that fills my ears. I scrabble to grip onto a coherent level of consciousness and struggle to make out what is being said.

". . . up! Please, Sweet Tooth. . . you have to wake up!"

It confuses me, but it has the desired effect of keeping me above the darkness. My thoughts are slippery, but I am able to distinguish two more voice in the fray of sound.

". . . -ostbite? Ya have ta wake up, yer driving Tooth mad. . .!"

"Jack? Jack, 'tis only nightmare. You must open eyes. . ."

So I do.

The first thing I'm aware of is the absence of suffocating _nothingness._ The second thing is the startling closeness of the four bodies pressed against my bed. The blurriness fades and gets replaced by the concerned faces of my fellow Guardians.

I blink rapidly, clearing the splotches from my sight. I try to sit up but find that it's harder than I thought it'd be. Suddenly, Tooth's delicate hands are helping me sit up, and then lightly pushing me back against the pillows. From my new vantage point I can see that I am - once again - in the medical room.

As I'm looking around, Bunny approaches in the side of my eyesight. I turn to him and am shocked to see the concern - with an underlying level of anger - written on his face.

"Jack?" he says slowly, cautiously. My brows furrow in confusion and I tilt my head to the side as I stare at him in question. "Frostbite, ya a'right?"

All I can do is blink at him for a moment. "Yes," I say finally, before my eyes widen. My voice is scratchy and hoarse, and it hurts to speak. I try to clear my throat, but it makes the pain worse and I wince. Then North is there, a glass of water dwarfed in his hand. I hesitate before taking it, the memory of my dream - _nightmare_ - crashing over me again. But I shake it off and take the glass.

After I gulp down the drink, I dab my mouth with my sleeve and hand the glass off to Sandy.

"What happened?" I ask, running a hand through my hair.

Tooth and North share a look, but Bunny doesn't bother to pause.

"Ya were making a racket in yer sleep an' wouldn't wake up. Afta 'bout a day, North and Tooth demanded we take ya here. Must a been some nightmare," Bunny explains, snarling the last part with his eyes flashing. "I thought Pitch woulda stayed underground fer longer, but I guess he couldn't wait. When I get through with him, he won't dare show his face fer a _long _time."

Bunny started to spin around and march away, but I manage to lunge forward and catch his arm in time to stop him. He turns back to me, eyes narrowed in question.

"Don't," I say weakly, feeling exhausted. "Wasn't Pitch."

Bunny carefully helps me lean back in the bed and keeps a paw on my shoulder. "Whaddya mean it wasn't Pitch? Ya mean it wasn't a nightmare?"

I consider my answer. "I don't know. I guess it was, but" - I catch Bunny's paw again to stop him from storming away - "Pitch didn't cause it. At least, I don't _think _he did. It was just. . . a bad dream caused by memories. That's all."

My attention is brought to the other side of my bed as Tooth slowly comes closer. "Which bad memories?" she asks gently, though I'm pretty sure she already knows which ones. I shrug anyway, suddenly enthralled with a loose thread on the edge of the blanket. "Jack?"

"It was dark," I say reluctantly. They look confused. "When I drowned; it was dark," I explain, still refusing to look up at them. "Dark and cold. It was also _quiet._ It's weird; drowning was terrible, but dying wasn't that bad. That's what I dreamt - drowning, I mean. At first it wasn't so bad. It was just dark and I was surrounded by _nothingness. _Then the darkness turned to water and. . ." I trail off and shrug again.

There's a prolonged silence that makes my nerves stand on edge as I fiddle with the loose thread with more concentration than strictly necessary. After a moment or so, I risk a glance upwards. They're all staring at me with varying degrees of horror and pity. I know it shouldn't bug me, but it does. I don't need their pity. Don't _want _it.

"It was a long time ago," I sigh huffily, crossing my arms to restrain my restless hands. "I'll get over it. I haven't dreamt about it for ages. Last night was a setback. It won't happen again. It _won't,_" I say the last part harshly, glaring at the others as if daring them to challenge me. "Thanks for the concern, but I'm _fine._"

I swing my legs off the side of the bed and prepare to stand - but I'm stopped by a gentle tug that makes me fall back onto the pillows. I turn my head to glower at Bunny, but he seems unfazed.

"Jack," he begins. I roll my eyes and prepare myself for a lecture. "Jack, havin' nightmares ain't a weakness, mate. Ya don't just _get over _them. There's a reason they effect ya so much - yes, it's obvious for _you,_ dying would give anyone nightmares. The on'y way to stop 'em is get them to stop effecting ya. Ta do that, ya need ta _talk '_bout them ta somebody. _Or,_" he adds when I snort and push myself back into a sitting position. "Or, ya could just wait 'em out. Eventually ya'd learn ta live with them. I wouldn't recommend that myself, but ta all his own."

I glare at him, but shift nervously. I wriggle my toes deeper into the sheets and move my gaze to Sandy, who's nodding in agreement with Bunny. I scowl and stretch out again. "I'm fine," I mutter. "What's there to talk about? I died. So what? People die every day. True, not everyone has to live with the nightmares of it, but it's not a big deal. You want me to talk about it? Fine. I dream about the day I fell through the ice and drowned. I dream about inhaling the water and feeling it cut off my air; feeling my chest burn and my throat freeze. I dream about the dizzy feeling I got just before I died. There; happy?"

I ignore the quiet cry Tooth gives at the bluntness of my description and stare at my feet. They wanted to know; now they know. Why should I sugar-coat it? I might be feeling a little hostile because of my dream right now, but they _made _me tell them. It's their own faults if they can't take it.

My thoughts are brought to a halt by a tug on my sleeve. I look up and find Sandy's golden eyes looking at me in concern. I stifle an annoyed sigh and incline my head to show my attentiveness. Several images fly over his head, and it takes me a few seconds to decipher them.

"Why didn't I ask you for help?" I translate loosely. Sandy nods in satisfaction, crossing his arms as he stares at me. I shift uncomfortably. "Well," I say slowly, "that's not how the dream starts."

"How does it start?" Bunny jumps on the clue, narrowing his eyes at me and yet placing a comforting paw on my arm anyway. "What stopped ya from getting Sandy ta stop the nightmares?"

"I see my sister," I rush out. "In my dream, we start out skating. She's laughing at me because I kept pretending to slip on the skates. We play on the ice together, and when it cracks, it's under me, not her. She's never in any danger. I see the ice crack under me, but she doesn't notice. She just keeps laughing and skating. At one point, she even looks at me and pauses, as if she realizes what's happening, but then she smiles and carries on like nothing's wrong. When I fall into the water, the last thing I see is my sister waving." I fall silent, biting my lip.

"Waving?" Tooth repeats quietly, coming to sit beside me. "She waves as you fall in?"

I nod. "That's why I didn't get Sandy to stop the dreams; because I saw my sister and she was happy. The last memory I have of my sister is her horrified face I fell through. The dreams gave me a way to hear her laugh again, even if it's not real."

"Jack," Tooth says timidly. "Your sister's. . . _dead._" I look up at her and raise an eyebrow, but she cuts across before I can speak. "I know you know that. But you have to let her go, Jack. I'm not saying you have to stop loving her and just forget her," she says hastily. "But I think the fact that your sister waves when you fall in the water means that your mind is trying to let go of her. Trying to give you a way to say goodbye in the way you never could."

I consider her words. "I don't want to say goodbye," I say quietly.

Tooth smiles sadly and rests a hand on my shoulder. "I know," she says. "But think of it this way; because of what you did, your sister was able to grow up, have friends, kids of her own. . . You gave her a chance to live her life, Jack. I can guarantee that she never forgot you, never stop loving you. But she _moved on _with her life. You need to do the same, Sweet Tooth. It's been three hundred years, I'm sure she'd forgive you if you stopped these nightmares."

"She never liked nightmares," I confess reluctantly. "She probably wouldn't be very happy with me if she knew that. . ."

"Exactly," North pipes up. "Little sister would not want you reliving death every night. Let Sandy help, yes? Get good night's sleep for once. No more drowning for Jack."

I fight back a smile and nod, suddenly feeling exhausted. Sandy grins, and I grow fearful about what he's going to do. I don't worry long, however, because he doesn't waste time in forming a _large _ball of dream sand and tossing it at me. I'm under within seconds, the last thing I hear being Tooth's quiet, worry filled voice asking what they were going to do to help me, and North's gentle assurances. Then darkness wraps around me - but it's comforting and I let my mind relax and float away in the land of dreams.

**Mm. . . yeah. I didn't know how to end this. So I just kinda. . . ended it. Sorry. ****I will TRY to update sooner next time, but I need your guys' help!**

**Which arc should I do next?**

**1. Jack gets turned (somehow) into a toddler/little kid and the others have to look after him (family bonding, anyone?)**

_**OR**_

**2. A redo of the movie, but including Yuki in the plot.**

**Both of the arcs were suggestions, and I don't particularly mind which one I write next, to be honest. Oh wait! There's another suggested arc I forgot about:**

**3. Jack surprises the Guardians by being smarter than they thought in certain instances.**


	45. Intelligence Part 1

**Oh. . . I am so incredibly sorry. I. . . I just. . . I'm so terribly ashamed of myself. I don't even want to know how long it's been. I can't even lie and say I was away without internet, since if you look on my profile you'll notice that several of my other stories have been updated. I completely suck. :(**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to go through this again? I know it's been ages, but still. . . Fine. I do not own anything at all recognizable.**

"Why did I ever agree ta this?" Bunny complained, prying clumps of snow from his fur. "I can't have been in my right mind!"

Tooth giggled and dodged a flying projectile, retaliating with a well aimed snowball of her own. "Don't be so negative," she reprimanded the rabbit, unable to keep a stern expression when a smile refused to slip away. "This is fun! I don't think I've ever been in a proper snowball fight before - at least not since the Burgess children helped defeat Pitch."

Jack's contagious laughter reached them before he came into sight, a clump of snow in each hand. His tongue peeked out as he took aim, flinging a perfect snowball at North's head. The man barely ducked in time, yelling out good naturedly. Jack fell to the ground as one of Sandy's assaults brushed his snowy hair, barking out a breathless laugh as he dug into the piles of snow around him.

"This don't seem quite fair," Bunny said with a frown, an ear twitching as a snowball flew right past it. "Frostbite's a winter spirit, so by havin' a snowball fight, we're playing ta his strengths. He has us at a disadvantage!"

Jack snorted, popping his head over his expert-looking fort. "Quit making excuses for being terrible at snowball fights, Peter Cottontail! It's not my fault you can't throw a simple mound of snow."

Bunny scowled and ducked, scooping up snow in his paw. He crushed it into a ball, eying Jack's fort, gauging where the winter spirit would be behind it. He finally lobbed it over the solid wall, giving a satisfied grin at the boy's surprised cry. Jack jumped to his feet again, glaring over the pile of snow at the giant rabbit. Snow spotted his colourless hair and fell onto his face, newly formed water dripping from his hair and nose.

"I never said I couldn' throw snow," Bunny said smugly. "I just never like ta."

Jack opened his mouth, perhaps to retort, but Sandy interrupted him by flinging a snowball past him. Jack jerked back as the clump of snow skimmed his nose, and watched with awe as it spun through the air and crushed against North's furry hat.

The man stumbled, swiveling his head around in a confused manner. Sandy clasped his hands behind him and whistled - silently - innocently. Jack smirked and burst out laughing, making North squint at him with suspicion.

When nothing was given away, North brushed the snow off and grumbled in Russian under his breath. Jack abruptly broke off laughing and narrowed his eyes at Santa Claus, crossing his arms. Tooth instantly caught on and paused in the motion of throwing a small snowball.

"North, you shouldn't swear," Jack said sternly. "I'd of thought Santa would be the last to utter a profanity!"

North tapered off grumbling and blinked at the boy in an astounded manner. His mouth swung open as if on a hinge, and his eyes were as wide as saucers. He seemed incapable of speech and Tooth immediately picked up the slack.

"Jack," she said quietly, "North was speaking in Russian. You understood him?" Jack nodded dutifully. "I didn't know you spoke Russian! Can you speak in any other language?" She sounded excited at the prospect.

Jack shrugged and tilted his head to the side, staring off into space as he considered. "I think I learned Russian a little over fifty years ago," he said mildly. "I was incredibly bored, so Merida - irritated that I kept bugging her and the others - suggested that I live somewhere new for a year or so. Yuki said I should go to Russia. So I did. Guess I kind of picked up on the language."

Jack stretched and hopped up onto the wall of his fort, kicking out his legs so he was sitting comfortably, swinging his staff. "I know a few languages, I s'pose. Three hundred years is a long time to go without learning anything. I know Latin, French, Spanish, Polish, Portuguese, English - obviously - and American - I know it's supposed to be the same as English, but it is _not!_ There are similarities, sure, but Americans switched out words or mixed up meanings. . . It can really only be loosely defined as 'English'."

They all gaped at him. "I know others," he continued absent-mindedly, "but I never bothered to learn the names of those. After a while it doesn't really matter. Or the language went out of style. That's just annoying." Jack scowled. "Of course, it's even more annoying to make an effort of learning a language, only to discover that people stopped using it years ago."

"Really?" Tooth said faintly. "That's great Jack! I know most - if not all - of the languages used by children, too. We should compare the ones we know, and I could teach you more!"

Jack hummed. "Sure," he said, "if you want." He shrugged and pushed off the snow ledge, wiggling his bare toes in the icy snow. "I only really made an effort to learn so many languages 'cause I was bored. I _hate _being bored - though, it doesn't happen very often. I'm usually very good at having fun with _anything. _It's what I do." He smirked, leaning against his staff.

"Unfortunately, yer skills don't include modesty much, huh?" Bunny chuckled. "Ya think pretty highly of yer ability to have fun. Anyone can have fun."

Jack scowled. "According to the most common sources, 'modesty' means _The quality or state of being unassuming or moderate in the estimation of one's abilities. _I never said I was the _best _at having fun, Cottontail. I just said I was pretty good at it - which is kind of to be expected, since I _am _the _Guardian of Fun, _and all."

That shut Bunny up quickly. His ears drooped down by his head, and his mouth was hanging open gormlessly. "Right," he choked out, his eyes filled to bursting point with confusion and utter shock. "Sorry, Fr - Jack."

There was a moment of hesitation before an easy smile broke out upon Jack's face and he slumped against the wall of his fort. Bunny's ears, however, perked up slightly, and his eyes flooded with relief - behind the shock, of course. Tooth, North, and Sandy, however, aren't as easily appeased.

"Did - Did you just recite the definition for 'modesty' word-for-word? From _memory_?" Tooth struggled to get out. "You. . . You _did. _You just. . . _word-for-word!_" She seemed stuck on this singular fact. Her already big eyes were impossibly wider, and her arms hung limply by her sides.

Jack tilted his head to the side as he studied her. "Um, yeah?" he answered tentatively, as if scared of the reaction he would get. "So what?"

Tooth laughed breathlessly. "_So what,_" she muttered. "_So what, _he says. Jack, you have the definition of 'modesty' memorized! Why? When on Earth would that come up in need? _Oh no, I must learn the meaning of modesty and need to be able to recite it word-for-word! If I don't, winter will be threatened!_ When would you need to _learn _that?"

"It doesn't," Jack replied simply. "And I _didn't _just memorize the definition of the word modesty." Tooth sighed, apparently beginning to calm down from her irrational hissy fit. "I memorized the whole dictionary."

This time, North was the one that choked. "Huh?" he got out. "You. . . what?"

"Eloquent," Jack mumbled under his breath. North opened his mouth, but Jack cut him off quickly. "I told you, I memorized the _whole _dictionary! Despite what you guys might think, I _do _know big words. I'm not an idiot."

"We never said you were an idiot," Tooth assured delicately, hovering closer to Jack and placing a hand on his shoulder. "We _know _you're not an idiot" - she shot a look at Bunny - "and we never thought otherwise."

Bunny held up his paws in surrender, shaking his head. "I never said he was an idiot!" he protested. "I just said that he _acts _like an idiot!"

Jack snorted. "'Cause that makes me feel _oh so _much better," he said wryly. "Hm. . . So I'm _not _an idiot, but I _act _like an idiot. Wouldn't that make me an idiot? I mean, idiots act like idiots. . . So I'm basically an idiot. Great."

Bunny blinked. "Uh. . ." he drawled. "I don't. . . I didn't. . . You. . . You're not an idiot?"

"Phrasing it as a question, are you?" Jack asked, stepping away from Tooth. "That shows great confidence in what you're saying."

Bunny scowled. "How the bloody hell did we get talking 'bout this? We were talkin' 'bout ya memorizing the dictionary! Let's talk about that again, yeah?"

Jack grinned. "I've got a better idea."

Before Bunny could even formulate suspicions, a slushy, cold, mound plowed into the side of his head. He stumbled, swiping the wet mush off his face. His eyes swept the area, immediately landing on a _too-innocent-looking _Jack Frost. Jack had his hands resting on his staff, which was stretched across this shoulders. He was whistling what sounded like a show-tune - though, none the Guardians could be too sure (they weren't overly familiar with current day show-tunes) - and was staring up at the clear blue sky.

"Frost," Bunny growled. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

Jack quirked up one side of his mouth, slipping the staff off his shoulders and swinging it up, kicking up powdery-snow in the process. "That," he began dramatically, "my furry friend, was for blabbing on about boring things when we could be having fun!"

Bunny gaped at him, but Sandy seemed to understand. The small man clapped his hands and hurriedly packed a handful of snow together, flinging it at Tooth. Jack laughed at her disgruntled expression, high-fiving Sandy.

"Nice aim," he praised. "You _so _have to be on my side for the snowball war."

**I know it's super short! I am so sorry! I just had no idea on how else Jack could one-up the Guardians with his intelligence! Any suggestions. . . ? Please, I have nothing!**

**Okay, I know I'm awful and that I don't deserve reviews, but I love them! I'm like a review-addict. Once I get a taste I can't stop!**

**Oh! On the 17th of August, I had been on FanFiction for a full year! I wanted to post a chapter on the anniversary, but I didn't have it finished. :( Anyway, I've been an official member of FanFiction for a year! YAY!**


	46. Birthday

**Before you get your hopes up, no, this is not the next part of Intelligence. This is just a little request that has been stored away on my pending list for I don't even know how long. It was requested by **Reviewer **- and probably many others. It took ages for me to get around to writing it. Oops.**

**Disclaimer: Hm, I could lie and say I own it all. . . but then I'd get sued. Not that I have any money. I'm barely a teenager - I'm not exactly raking it in. Get the message? I DO NOT OWN. Sue me, and you get nothing. Seriously.**

_**Birthday**_

**Summary: _It slips the Guardians minds', but Jack isn't bothered.__ Really._**

It's not a big deal - really. It isn't. Sure, it'd be nice if they did _something, _but it's not like it's _really _my birthday. I'm not entirely sure _when _my real birthday is, so I can't really complain about the Guardians forgetting it. Just because I celebrate my birthday on the Winter Solstice and I'm pretty sure they know this, doesn't mean they're obligated to acknowledge it. It'd be nice, sure, but it's not _necessary. _

I have no good reason to be upset. Or disappointed. I just have to get over it. After all, the Guardians probably figure that since the 21st of December isn't actually my birthday, but instead the day I rose from the lake, then it's not as important as my real birthday. I might agree on that point if I _knew _when my real birthday was.

But it doesn't matter. It's not a big deal. It's not like I really expected them to mention it during the Guardian meeting, anyway. Seriously. It doesn't bother me. Not at all. I mean, it would've been nice, but it's not like I had my hopes up or anything. Really. I wasn't crushed by the fact that by the end of the meeting there was still no mention of my birthday. To be honest, it really is a bit of a joke.

Can an immortal winter spirit even have birthdays? It's not like I get any older - how can I? I'm eternally stuck at fourteen. So is it really right to celebrate the years gone by when nothing actually changes? Oh - maybe that's why they ignored it! _Of course_! That explains everything!

The more I think about it, the more it makes sense - and the more I begin to doubt the purpose of my 'birthdays'. I'd only really begun celebrating them a few years ago. It hadn't even been my choice - not really. It had been Punzel's brilliant idea. Then the idea kinda spread and none of them would leave me alone until I agreed to having a party every year. Well, it's not like it's ever a real party. It's usually just a gathering of the five of us: me, Rapunzel, Hiccup, Merida, and Yuki. I had sort of hoped that the Guardians would join the meager list, but I suppose that idea's out the window.

But, like I said, it doesn't matter. _Really! _I'm perfectly fine with them ignoring my birthday. I don't need them there, anyway. I already have friends. I don't need Sandy, or Bunny, or Tooth, or North. It's fine. I'm not in the least bit hurt. Honest.

I repeat this to myself as I leap from roof-to-roof, determined to keep my mind _off _the steadily growing feeling of crushing disappointment building in my chest. What am I talking about - I'm _not _disappointed. I had an inkling that the Guardians wouldn't treat today in any special way. It's not like I was expecting them to. I had hoped, sure. But. . . whatever. It. Doesn't. Matter.

I was kidding myself, anyway. And I'm being ungrateful. It's not like I don't have friends to spend my birthday with. In fact, they're probably waiting for me right now. Waiting for me to arrive so we can celebrate my fake-and-utterly-pointless-birthday. Jeesh. When did my thoughts become so negative? I should work on that.

My foot catches on the edge of the roof as I try to jump to another one, and I stumble, arms flailing out. I slip off of the roof, only just managing to grab hold of a windowsill as I sail past it. I tighten my hold on my staff and the Wind lovingly picks me up and carefully deposits me back on a rooftop. I whisper a thanks and brush myself off, squinting around. Huh. I must've traveled farther than I originally thought. The others can't be too far away from here.

It takes only a few minutes to find them. I see Rapunzel first - probably watching the skies for my arrival. As soon as she catches sight of me, a grin lights up her face and she waves energetically at me, practically jumping up and down. I suppress a smile. Rapunzel hardly ever fails to be excited when she sees anyone of us.

I land lightly next to her - they have gathered on the rooftop of a business tower. "Hey, Punzel," I greet, steeling myself for the hug that's sure to come. She doesn't disappoint, and I find myself rubbing my ribs in pain after she pulls away.

I see the others a moment later when I finally take in my surroundings. Merida and Hiccup are sitting at a table adorned with party hats - they don't really expect me to _wear _one? - and a small mound of birthday presents between them. Yuki lingers by them, staring at the clouds. All the attention is turned on me when Rapunzel hurries over to the table and plops down in one of the free chairs. She smiles and waves me over, holding a party hat in a threatening manner.

I walk over but skirt away from her, moving to stand beside Yuki instead. "She doesn't think I'm actually going to wear one of those, does she?" I ask her uncertainly, eying the party hat warily.

Yuki shrugs. "Maybe." She studies me closely. "What's wrong?"

It's almost funny how fast the other's react. They must of been eaves-dropping. They had been having their own conversation, but as soon as the words leave Yuki's mouth, they stop and turn to us. I shoot her a betrayed look, but Yuki narrows her eyes and crosses her arms.

"Nothing," I mutter. "I'm fine. How about the presents?" I perk up hopefully, beginning to reach for the pile. But Merida grabs my hand and pushes it away, staring at me inquisitively. "Can't you just leave it?" I ask desperately. "It's not important."

Rapunzel shakes her head. "Please tell us, Jack," she says softly. "Something's wrong and we want to know what."

I sigh and slip into a chair, leaning my staff against the table. I'm sitting across from Hiccup, who stays silent but watches me curiously. I keep my eyes trained on the table top as I tap my fingers on it - stalling, probably.

They wait not-quite-patiently for me to gather my thoughts, but it's obvious that they want me to tell them what's bothering me.

So I do.

After I finish, I hazard a glance upwards. Hiccup's brows are furrowed and he's leaning back in his chair, eyes straying over to Merida, who's leaning forward with her arms on the table, squinting at me, her features taut. Rapunzel's biting her lip, apparently deep in thought, while Yuki doesn't even bother to hide her annoyance - most likely directed at the Guardians, though it still unsettles me.

Rapunzel seems struck with an idea. She straightens in her chair, eyes suddenly bright. I eye her nervously. I get the feeling I won't like whatever she's planning.

"Jack, it's kind of early," she begins, throwing a look at the others - almost a warning. "Not even evening yet! Don't you think it'll be great if we have your party when it's dark? It'll be fun!"

Well, that's the key word. My mind fills with the endless possibilities of the fun we can have when it's dark - an unavoidable effect of being the Guardian of Fun, I guess. I hum, mind half off the conversation. "Yeah, I s'pose it would be fun," I agree, body already thrumming with excitement. "I don't need the Guardians," I murmur, mostly to myself. I only vaguely notice the shared looks between the others.

"'Course yuh don't," Merida says, only sounding slightly unsure. She hides it well. "So we'll meet back 'ere in a few hours, yeah?"

I nod, my eyes watching the skyline as I push away from my chair. "See you then," I say cheerfully, casting a grin in their direction. "It at least gives me more time to brush up on the snow in LA." I smirk as Merida leaps up from her chair.

"Don't yuh dare! It's dead summer there!"

I salute them and jump off the roof, waving before turning away. As I start to fly away, I pretend not to hear the plans being hissed across the table below.

ROTG

I end up just skimming through Burgess, for lack of anything else to do. I consider visiting Jaime, but realize he's probably getting ready for bed by now. I really don't want to go back the Pole - not quite ready to face the others yet. So that leaves me aimless, just trying to waste time. I briefly scowl - how did I _stand _this before I became a Guardian? I don't remember it being this _boring_! - and heave a frustrated sigh. I collapse where I stand, lying on my back and staring at the slowly darkening sky. I honestly have no idea where I am, and I have no pestering urge to find out. I'm content to just let the time pass as I get lost in my mind and daydreams.

I blink, startled out of my dream world. I don't quite know what snapped me out of my trance, but now that I can focus, I notice the sky is now streaked black and faint stars dot the horizon. I must've been out of it for longer than I thought.

I sit up stiffly, wincing as my spine cracks. "Ouch," I mutter, clutching my side as I struggle to my feet. I straighten, ignoring the way my back rolls as the vertebrate line up once more. I search the ground for my staff, frowning when I don't find it. I'm not particularly worried - I've lost it before - but I am annoyed. Why do people always mess with my staff?

I begin to scour the ground around me, hoping that I just lost sight of it. I'm so not in the mood to deal with spiteful spirits out for revenge by stealing my staff. I'm pretty sure if I came across one, I'd just freeze them without a second thought. Not what I usually like to do, but I'm in a _really _foul mood.

"Yes!" I cry as I catch sight of the crook of my staff peeking out beneath a thin layer of frost. I snatch it up immediately, shaking the stray pieces of frost from the ancient wood. As I drop the bottom to the ground, I finally see what snapped me out of my daydreams. "Shoot," I hiss, instantly bounding into the air and following the aurora borealis - the Guardians' distress call.

I speed off into the direction of the North Pole, cursing the thought of the lecture I'm sure to get for arriving late - that is, if the Guardians are _able _to lecture me. If they're under attack, who knows? With this thought, I push myself to move faster.

When I arrive at the Workshop, I slip in cautiously. Nothing seems out of place - but it's quiet. Too quiet for Santa's Workshop, where the Yetis grumble as they work, and the elves chime as they wobble around. Not to mention North's humming as he sculpts his ice creations.

The eerie silence puts me on edge, and I creep through the halls slowly, my staff held defensively. I keep alert for any sign of life, eyes narrowing when I spot a lone, passed out elf. Eyes darting around for a hostile presence, I carefully kneel beside the elf. I poke it, waiting for a sign that the elf is conscious. As I wait, I come up with a name for the creature - not the best timing, but it helps keep me focussed.

"Dude," I whisper, a smile flitting across my face at the name. "Are you okay? Wakey, wakey."

The elf - Dude - finally stirs, eyes blinking open and grinning dumbly at me. I roll my eyes, lifting the elf to his feet. "What's going on?" I whisper, not expecting an answer. Dude just waves and toddles off, leaving me alone in a deserted corridor. I climb back to my feet and continue my search of the Workshop, growing more and more anxious with every empty room.

Finally, I hear hushed voices from one of North's music rooms. I sneak over to the door, muscles tense. My hand hovers over the handle as I strain to hear the noise inside the room. I hear faint voices, but can't discern what's being said until a suddenly clear voice hisses:

_"Shh! He's going to hear us!"_

My brows furrow as the voice registers. _What _is going on?

My hand latches onto the handle and I push the door open, storming inside, no longer caring about potential dangers. As the door slams into the wall with the force I pushed it open with, an array of gasps meet my ears. My staff droops down as my brain finally processes the fact that there is no attack; there are no enemies. Just a bunch of shocked friends.

"Um ... "

"Ah ... "

Rapunzel clears her throat loudly, shifting her weight to the other foot. "Uh, surprise?" she tries timidly. A blush spreads across her cheeks as I stare at her as if she were crazy - which I'm currently thinking might just be possible.

"Jack! We weren't expecting you back so soon," Tooth says quickly, giving me a nervous smile.

I turn my stare to her. "You called with the distress signal," I say dully.

"Oh, well, yes, but ... We just didn't think you'd come so fast," she mumbles, ducking her head. "We thought we at least had a few more minutes. Otherwise we would've set up a little more." She gestures around the room, and I notice what looks to be a half-finished set up for a party.

A banner is almost done being strung up in the rafters, and I can only just make out the words: **Happy Birthday Jack! **I vaguely wonder how they managed to produce a banner with my name on it, but then quickly discard the thought - this _is _Santa Claus we're talking about.

There's also a long table set up underneath the banner, with a birthday cake sitting in the middle, and my small mound of presents - which has grown significantly - scattered around it. Balloons are placed around the room, most of them blue and white, but I see a few purple and green ones in the fray.

The Guardians and the seasonals are spread around the table, most of them sitting - apart from Rapunzel and Tooth, who are meandering near the presents, apparently adding the finishing touches.

"Um, what's going on?" I ask carefully, directing the question at Hiccup, since he seems the least ashamed of them all. He's slouched in his chair, eying the party set-up and the others wearily.

He opens his mouth to speak, but doesn't really answer my question. "Wasn't my idea," he says quickly, raising his hands in surrender. I raise an eyebrow at him, but before anything can be said, Merida cuts across.

"After yuh told us about them" - she jabs a finger at the suddenly guilty-looking Guardians - "fergetting yur birthday, we decided ta pay 'em a visit."

"We are so sorry, Jack!" Tooth exclaims loudly, sounding teary and regretful. "It just slipped our minds. We shouldn't have forgotten your birthday, and I know we don't have a good enough excuse for doing so, but I hope you can forgive us - I know it won't be any time soon, but we all decided to try and make it up to you by throwing you this party, but then you arrived early and - "

"Hey, slow down!" I shout over her increasingly higher-pitched tone. "Tooth, it's okay! Really. Please, stop apologizing! If you don't, I think my eardrums will burst!"

Rapunzel - now only a few steps away from me - smacks my arm. "Don't be rude," she orders mock-sternly. "She's trying to apologize for forgetting your special day!"

I snort. "My special day?" I mirror. "I've had just over sixty of these 'special days'. What's one forgotten birthday? It's not like it's actually my birthday."

"Stop," Merida says in a steely voice, narrowing her eyes at me. "Stop pretending it dinnae bother yoo. Ye can deny it all yuh want, but we all know yuh were disappointed terribly when they forgot."

I shift uneasily. "Maybe just a little," I grumble. "But it didn't matter. I had you guys to celebrate with!"

"Well, yeah," Hiccup speaks up. "But the Guardians are part of your life now, too."

"Meaning they should be included in your birthday celebrations - and every other special events in your life," Rapunzel finishes lightly. "Now, before the Easter Bunny finally succumbs to what I suspect will be his very long apology - "

Yuki joins her quickly, studying North. "- and before Santa here offers you every toy in the Workshop and begs you for forgiveness - "

" - let's open the presents and eat the cake!" Rapunzel suggests brightly. I smother my laugh at Bunny's indignant yet bashful look and North's shocked expression as I make my way over to the table, picking up a plate on the way. I hold it out to Rapunzel expectantly, and with a warm smile she plops a big piece of the snowflake-shaped cake onto my plate. I ignore Tooth's disapproving glance as I settle into a seat at the table and dig in.

It's the best party I've ever had.

**Lame ending? Yes. Do I know this? Yes. Can I change it? No. I'm s'posed to be asleep right now, and it's a risk just posting this. If I'm caught, my laptop will be taken away. Then I can't update. So. That's all I got. Until next time!**

**Um, please review. . . ?**


	47. Intelligence Part 2

**Yay! No long waiting period this time! I'm so proud of myself! Hehe, just kidding. Okay, finally, the next part of Intelligence! This was quite fabulously requested by **Looney Tunes Fan **and was helped along by **skulduggerypleasant4337 - **wow that's a long name.**

**Disclaimer: I promise you, my lovely reviewers and equally brilliant readers, I do not own anything at all recognizable from the animated piece of art known as _Rise of the Guardians. _Jeesh, do I sound cheesy or what?**

_**Intelligence Part 2**_

**Summary: _Three hundred years is a long time to go without learning something. _**

"Sandy, that was amazing!" Jack laughed as they all made their way into the main lounge of the Workshop. "How come you never told me you could throw like that? You were great in that snowball fight!"

Sandy just smiled modestly at him, bowing his head slightly. Bunny brushed past them grumbling, shaking the snow out of his fur. Tooth was doing much the same with her feathers, and North was hunkered down by the fireplace, drying the clumps of snow from his beard.

Bunny was muttering about 'bloody unfair snowball fights' and 'traitorous, deceiving men of sand'. Jack just chuckled and ran a hand through his unruly hair, dislodging stray hunks of ice. "Don't listen to him, Sandy!" he said cheerfully, thumping the shorter Guardian on the back as he walked past. "He's just jealous that you were on my side! Wish you coulda told me earlier, though. Think of the possibilities!" His eyes suddenly grew as he was struck with an idea. He spun around to face the Sandman, eyes bright. "You don't prank people, do you?" He sounded excited.

Bunny snapped his head up, his gaze quickly switching between them. He looked horrified. "Sandy, don't ya dare! Moon knows what disaster ya two will concoct together!"

Sandy looked shocked and vaguely indignant. He pointed to himself in an innocent manner, shaking his head as if to keep away a pesky fly. Jack smirked, mind already forming many plans of action. Most of them included Bunny as the primary victim. Sandy caught his eye, and the smaller man grinned serenely. Jack's eyes lit up further.

"Next time, Sandy's on my team," Tooth requested grumpily, wrinkling her nose as a drop of melted snow landed on her face. "I didn't know you were any good at snowball fights!"

Sandy just shrugged, feigning a look of innocence. Jack skipped over to the fireplace and plopped down beside North, stretching his legs out towards the flames. North spared a quick look at him before turning back to melting his beard. Jack curiously stared at the fire, then at his staff. Back at the fire. Back to his staff.

He flipped the staff over in his hand and shoved it into the fire. North let out a yell and tried to pry the non-burning half from Jack's unrelenting grip. Jack just stared at the now-burning staff in wonderment.

"What the hell are ya doing?!" Bunny's voice finally reached him as the rabbit decided to ignore the piece of wood and yank Jack away from the fire instead. Jack gasped as Bunny harshly pulled him away, dropping his staff in the process.

"Hey!" he cried. "What was that for?"

Bunny didn't release him until Tooth gathered his staff and extinguished the flame with help from Sandy's dream sand. When he did finally let go of the winter spirit, Bunny spun him around and glared at him. "What were ya thinking?" he demanded. "Why'd ya throw yer staff in the bloody fire?"

Jack scowled and stepped away from him. "I didn't throw it," he argued, "I just wanted to see what would happen."

Bunny snorted. "I coulda told ya what would've happened! It caught fire, that's what happened! Not all tha' hard ta figure out!"

Jack crossed his arms. "You don't know that. Not with my staff. It's usually frozen solid, so I thought that if I stuck it in the fire then. . . I dunno, maybe it'd just kinda melt."

Bunny blinked at him. "Are ya mad?"

"Bunny!" Tooth scolded, flying over and handing Jack back his staff - she did give him a frown, however. "Jack, that probably wasn't the best idea. Next time maybe don't just act without thinking, 'kay?"

Jack looked ashamed as he stared at the floor. "Okay," he agreed, a blush tinting his cheeks as he peeked at her through his hair. Tooth smiled at him lightly before zipping over to North and helping to get rid of the last remaining clumps of snow out of his beard.

"Hang on," Bunny said with a frown, "how come ya listen ta Tooth, but not me?"

Jack smirked and twirled his staff. He shrugged. "'Cause I don't actually mind listening to Tooth? You, however. . . "

"Why ya little. . ." Bunny muttered, but Jack just laughed and scampered over to Sandy, whispering something about water balloons and magnets. "Ohh, I have a bad feeling," Bunny complained, eying the scheming pair.

ROTG

North sighed in contentment as he polished off his plate of sugary cookies. Jack was still munching on his second one, watching him incredulously as North looked longingly at Tooth's untouched plate. She sniffed disapprovingly, then her gaze turned mournful as she switched to Jack.

"You're going to ruin your teeth!" she fretted, wringing her hands together. "Your beautiful, sparkly, perfect, snowy, straight. . ." She trailed off, staring into the distance. She snapped back suddenly, glaring at the new cookie in his hands. "They won't sparkle like freshly fallen snow anymore!"

Jack dropped his cookie.

"Ah, leave boy alone, Toothy," North said, waving his hand in her direction. "He's allowed cookie every now and then. It won't ruin Jack's teeth!"

"Ah, I dunno, mate," Bunny cut across. "I mean, all that sugar's bound to do some damage. . ."

Jack glared at him viciously as his words caused Tooth to snatch away his plate of goodies. Bunny smirked and waved his cookie at him before taking a bite out of it.

"Didn't think rabbits liked cookies," Jack muttered, slouching in his chair. "Why aren't you taking _his _cookies?" he asked Tooth, apparently unaware of how much this made him sound like a sulking child.

"Because Bunny's able to keep track of what foods will rot his teeth and what won't," Tooth answered briskly, handing the confiscated plate off to an amused looking Yeti.

"So am I!" Jack insisted. "I can do that too! 'Sides, I only ate two!"

Tooth just shook her head and retook her seat next to North. Sandy sniggered silently, but hid it behind his own cookie. Jack threw an unimpressed look at him, pulling up his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. "Not fair," he mumbled.

Tooth just sighed.

North hefted himself to his feet, patting Jack on the shoulder. "Well, this has been nice, but I must go. I have gift to finish for Allyson Bradley."

Jack shot up in his chair and stared at him strangely. "A Christmas gift?" he asked. North nodded. "But it's still early in the year. Why do you have to start it now?"

"She wants computer, and I have never made one before. It will take longer to make this gift, so I must start earlier."

The other Guardians - apart from Jack - shared a panicked look.

"Ah, I best be off," Bunny said quickly, climbing to his feet. "Sorry North, but I don't really wanna be 'round here if yer gonna be messin' with electrical stuff." He thumped his foot against the ground and hopped into the resulting tunnel.

North frowned, looking vaguely offended. "Fine. Toothy, how about you? You'll stay, will you not?"

Tooth froze halfway to the window. She must've been trying to sneak out, Jack figured. "Oh, well. . . I don't know, North. I really must go. Teeth to collect and faeries to organize. . . you understand."

North looked disappointed, but Tooth didn't seem to notice as she slipped out the window. Jack searched for Sandy, hoping to find some help with getting away from North without hurting his feelings. But nobody was there. The Sandman had left Jack to fend for himself.

"Sneaky little bugger," Jack said in surprise.

"Jack! You shall stay, yes?" North looked so hopeful. "I promise, I am not so bad with electric wires. I will not burn down Workshop."

Jack felt his resistance crumble when North stared at him with a hopeful look. "Sure," he mumbled. "'Course I will. Can I watch?"

North's face lit up. "Of course! Follow me!"

ROTG

"Ah, North?" Jack intoned gently, peering over the table curiously. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

North snorted, though it seemed more like a sound of frustration than a scoff. "Of course I do!" he said loudly, eyes narrowed as he fiddled with the computer monitor - which was currently in pieces. "I am perfectly capable of assembling - Ouch!"

Jack jumped in surprise and leant over the table completely to see what had happened. North jerked his hand away from the computer, glaring at the monitor dangerously as he starting clenching his hand into fists.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked in concern, watching North's steadily angrier expression.

North just grumbled and pushed up from his chair. "I am fine," he assured grumpily, still glaring at the machine. "Just a little tired. In morning, when I have had full rest, I shall be able to put together this. . . _thing. _Goodnight, Jack. Sleep well."

He lumbered out of the room as Jack mumbled a 'night' in a distracted manner. When Jack could no longer hear North's footfalls, he slipped into the usually-jolly man's vacated chair. He studied the yet-to-be-assembled computer for a minute, considering. Then he shrugged to himself and picked up the pieces of the monitor.

ROTG

North sighed and steeled himself to tackle the cursed computer once more. He reluctantly slipped into the room from the night before, downing his cup of milk in one go in preparation of what was bound to be a very long, very frustrating task.

But when North lowered his now-empty glass from his face and finally got a clear view of the room, he froze. There was the computer, now fully assembled and working - and there, sitting in front of it, was Jack. The boy had his tongue stuck out as he leant closer to the computer screen - probably closer than was healthy, North noted with a frown - and was clicking at the computer mouse furiously.

North slowly walked up to the spirit, watching the computer screen as a fat little man jumped on weird toadstools and collected shiny coins. "Jack?" he voiced, startling the boy so much that he whirled around and almost fell off his chair.

"North!" he yelped. "What are you doing up so late?"

The man furrowed his brow in confusion. "Jack, 'tis nine in the morning. Have you been here all night?" He sounded disapproving.

"Um. . . "

North decided to bypass the answer in favor of a bigger question. "Did you put this together? Did you get the computer working like this?"

Jack looked nervous as he nodded woodenly. "Sorry," he burst out, "I mean, I know you probably wanted to be the one to put it together - but you looked so frustrated that I thought I could help, you know? Maybe start off the process to make it easier. But then I got carried away and the next thing I knew the computer was fully functional! So I thought I'd test it out, and I found this game called - "

"Jack, Jack relax!" North chuckled. "I am not mad that you put together the computer. Saves me the trouble! But I am curious," he said, studying the relieved boy, "where did you learn to do this?"

Jack blushed, avoiding North's questioning eyes. "Well, one day I decided to follow this guy - I first came across him when he was a kid, a little younger than Jaime - because I remembered he used to be loads of fun. So I followed him around town, just to see if he would do anything exciting, and I was about to leave when he ran into this building. I followed and it turned out he was in a tech college. It was kind of interesting, so I stayed. I kept returning for a few years - until they started repeating themselves - and. . . " Jack trailed off and shrugged.

North gaped at him. "Huh," he said simply. "That is. . .very useful skill."

"I had a lot of free time," Jack said quietly. "I don't really like to talk about it. That was then. This is now. Much better to live in the present." His head sprang up and he grinned at North, who noticed that Jack's grin was a little more strained than usual.

So North resisted in asking Jack more about what else he might have learned during those painful three hundred years and turned back to the computer. "So you were playing game all night?" he asked. Jack looked sheepish. "Can you teach me how to play?"

"Yeah!" Jack exclaimed in excitement, perking up instantly. "It's really easy - and super fun!"

North dragged up another chair next to him and listened closely to the instructions. After Jack was done, North clumsily joined in the computer game with him, their silly competition eliciting bouts of laughter from the boy.

**Just thought I'd do a chapter dedicated to bonding between North and Jack - although, I should probably write one with Sandy since the little man's been appalling left out in most of my story. Anyway, I already have the outline of the next installment for this arc all planned out, but I wouldn't ignore suggestions!**

**Reviews are awesomeness. That's all I got.**


	48. Alternate

**I'm not even gonna waste typing space apologizing, because I know there's no point. I have no excuse, other than the fact that I _could not _figure out how to write the second part of this. I rewrote it like three times, and I'm still not entirely happy with it. Oh well.**

**So, this was requested by** BVB Fan, **though I changed the second one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable. I only own a stack of homework I really should work on instead of being on FanFiction.**

It's absolute chaos. Nightmares are every where; attacking from every angle. The Guardians are sorely out numbered - that much is clear. Still, Jack is not ready to give up - and by the look of the others, they aren't either. No matter how many nightmares Jack strikes with his staff and disperses into ice shards, more replace the last one.

They are slowly being overwhelmed, and this point is driven home for Jack when his hand suddenly finds itself empty of his staff. There's a moment where time seems to slow down, when Jack registers the fact that he has no hold on the air any longer. It lasts just one second, but it's long enough for his heart to clench and his stomach to plummet. Then he finds _himself _plummeting through the air, desperately flailing for his staff before he smooshes against the ground - or would he go splat?

Free-falling through the air is an unpleasant experience - scratch that, it's downright _terrifying. _Jack feels his fingers graze his staff and he immediately darts out his other hand in an attempt to catch it. The warm feeling of relief spreads in his chest as he tightens his hold on the ancient, well, _stick. _Jack barely feels the loving joy of Wind as it's once again able to carry its beloved Frost Child before he abruptly finds himself landing harshly on the skid of the sleigh.

He doesn't even get a chance to orientate himself before Bunny turns to him, smirking. Jack doesn't even have the rabbit's words registered when he ducks - he had heard the whistling of the boomerang before the Eater Bunny spoke, thanks to Wind.

The fight continues, seemingly in fast motion. But everything comes to a stuttering halt when Jack chances a glance up, away from the fight surrounding him, to observe how the others are fairing. North and Tooth are certainly holding their own - Tooth is darting around so fast she's practically a blur. Bunny's doing exceptionally well considering the fight's taking place in the air and out of his comfort level.

Jack's insides just about freeze when he sets eyes on Sandy. The Sandman is definitely fighting for all he's worth - and is being quite successful considering the amount of nightmares surrounding him. His sand-made-whips are lashing into the cloud of nightmares, making sizable dents in the masses. But Jack's gaze locks on Pitch, who's smugly rising up behind the Guardian of Dreams.

Jack doesn't even think when the Nightmare King forms an arrow made of the menacing sand. His mind shuts down and he seems incapable of rational thought as he lunges away from the sleigh. _"Sandy!" _he all but screams, the cry tearing out of his throat without his consent.

"Jack!"

He hears the desperate shout behind him, but after the first word he closes off his attention. He knows on some level that the others are shouting something else, but he is solely focussed on getting to Sandy.

When Pitch draws back his arm, ready to shoot the cursed arrow, Jack makes a decision there and then. After steeling his nerves, he pushes himself faster, against Wind's protests. Sandy snaps his head up as he blows past, hands stilling as what Jack is about to do registers. Sandy's mouth falls open in a silent cry, and his sand-whips fade into nothing. His fury at Pitch keeps the nightmares away as stray, vicious strands of sand lash out from Sandy's cloud platform.

Jack pays him no mind, intent on his mission. He grasps his staff even tighter, feeling a faint flash of worry that he's going to snap it in half, before discarding the thought - it hardly matters now. He keeps on his course, barrelling towards Pitch, who hasn't seemed to notice yet. Just as Jack flies in front of Sandy so as to get a better shot at the Nightmare King, Pitch looses the arrow.

Jack falters to a stop, eyes wide as he watches the arrow's approach. Only now does Pitch notice him, and the man lets out a growl - but then considers, and replaces it with a satisfied smirk. All this occurs in a mere millisecond, but Jack does not lose his nerve and back down. He only grips his staff tighter and glares at the oncoming attack, purposely ignoring the startled scream from Tooth and the loud shouting from North and Bunny.

Just before the arrow impacts him, Jack has a brief moment of doubt. Why is he doing this? Saving a Guardian that couldn't be bothered with him before he was needed? He knows he can still duck out - all he has to do is give in to the Wind's pleading. But then a tiny tendril of dream sand brushes past his shoulder, and he _remembers. _This is Sandy; the nicest, perhaps, of all the Guardians. Out of all of them, Jack has interacted with the man of sand the most. Sandy is a brilliant listener, and offers a silent comfort when needed. _Sandy _is needed.

Jack clenches his jaw and shuts his eyes, waiting for the arrow to hit its target. He can sense more than hear Sandy's desperate, hurried, approach. Jack knows that he is doing the right thing, but that doesn't change the fact that when the arrow strikes him, an explosion of pain blooms in his chest and he blacks out from the agony.

ROTG

It's with muted horror that Sandy watches the arrow hit the boy ahead of him. Sandy instantly freezes, at a stand-still in the sky. As Jack begins to fall from the sky, his staff slipping from his hand and twirling in the air beside him, Sandy feels a flash of utmost _fury. _His dream sand flares around him as he flicks his gaze up to Pitch, who's observing the commotion with what can only be described as morbid amusement.

Tooth zips past Sandy, racing after Jack, who's still making a high-speed descent towards the very _hard _ground. She's soon followed by the sleigh, with Bunny hanging off the side - despite his fear and dislike of the thing - looking as if he wants to jump off so as to reach the winter spirit faster.

Sandy so wishes to join them, to make sure the boy's alright - the boy that literally just saved his life by sacrificing his own. Sandy's a turmoil of emotions - he's actually somewhat proud of Jack, but he's also terrified for him. He's grateful for Jack's actions, but he also feels awful about it: what has he done to warrant such sacrifice from him? But Sandy has Pitch to deal with yet.

The Sandman is usually a peaceful and calm being, but when he gets angry, he is absolutely dangerous. Sandy once again forms his whips in his hands, speeding over to the sickeningly smug Nightmare King. He's a mere yellow blur, and catches Pitch completely off guard. It isn't much of a fight - Sandy's far too impatient and angry to let it drag out longer than need be.

By the end, Pitch is left scuttling off to his lair under beds, cowered for now. Sandy has no doubt that once the Boogeyman has gathered and replenished his courage, he will re-emerge to finish what he's started - but the smaller man believes that shall take a few days at least. So Sandy turns his attention back to his fellow Guardians - and one specific brave Guardian-to-be.

It takes a few minutes to find them. Sandy spots the abandoned sleigh first. It's almost toppled over, and the reindeer look uncomfortable and antsy. He spares a second to send a soothing wave of dream sand their way, but hastens to find the others.

They aren't too far away. The four of them are in a little huddle, with Jack squished in the middle. Sandy slows as he approaches, stopping to hover over North's shoulder. He casts worried eyes over to Jack's prone form. The boy's lying in Tooth's arms - Sandy isn't sure if this is a result of Tooth having caught him as he fell, or if she had only scooped him in her arms after he had - landed.

The latter makes Sandy's stomach churn just to think about. Horrible enough that Jack had willingly taken that arrow for him, but for Jack to have fallen from the sky from _that _height and hit the ground. . .

Jack's staff is lying behind Bunny, forgotten. Sandy hesitates before picking it up. He's amazed that it's still fully intact after the fall. He scoots back into the group, edging closer to Jack, who appears, on first glance, to be unconscious.

But then his brilliant blue eyes open and squint at him blearily. Sandy starts back in shock, but slowly lifts up the staff so it's in the boy's line of sight. Tooth doesn't release her hold on him as Jack gives a weak, pained smile and lifts a hand to take the staff from Sandy, who lets him immediately.

As the piece of wood slips out of his grasp, Sandy's gaze fixates on Jack's appearance. He's flushed - unusual and desperately worrisome since Jack's a winter spirit and a healthy dose of snow covers the ground. There's also a faint tear in Jack's jumper, probably where the arrow struck him. From the brief glance Sandy gets of the rip, it looks like the skin underneath is splotchy and bright red.

Sandy's overcome by a wave of crushing guilt as he looks back up to Jack's face. The boy's clearly in pain, but he doesn't utter a sound of complaint. Jack's grip on his staff is loose, his hand barely curled around the wood. He's staring at the staff with furrowed brows as his breathing grows steadily more laboured.

Bunny, kneeling by the boy's head, hunkers down even further and gently lays a paw on Jack's staff. He leans down and murmurs something in his ear - something too faint for Sandy to make out. Whatever he says has the desired effect: Jack snorts in laughter. Then his face scrunches in pain as the act of laughing pulls at his chest.

As Jack winces, his hand around his staff tightens convulsively. His knuckles go white over the aged wood, and as he clutches it, the staff omits a very faint glow. Sandy is the only one to notice, since the others are too preoccupied with Jack.

Jack hums as his eyes close. He slumps in Tooth's arms, resting his head against her feathered chest. She automatically tightens her hold on him, even though the Guardians have barely known him for longer than a day.

"Jack?" North voices, hand snaking out to shake the boy's shoulder - gently. Jack only mumbles and shifts his position minimally. His breathing becomes deeper and his face more relaxed. Sandy panics as the confusion sets in - but then he sees it. From his staff, up his arm, is several strains of blue light, crawling up his hand and beginning on his sleeve.

As the light continues its journey, Sandy watches with entranced curiosity. It sneaks up Jack's arm, and starts seeping across his chest, seemingly gathering at the rip caused by the arrow. By now, the other Guardians have caught on to the spectacle. Jack, now apparently unconscious, doesn't stirr until the blue light suddenly flares then disappears, leaving the others blinking spots out of their eyes. When their vision returns, they are greeted by the sight of Jack's newly repaired jumper and Jack himself wrinkling his nose at them.

Tooth squeaks in surprise, accidently dropping Jack is the process. He doesn't have far to fall, but his head bounces on the icy ground. "Ow," he hisses, more out of shock than pain. He struggles to sit up, his tongue barely sticking out as he does so. Once successful with his mission, he rubs the back of his head. A few specks of snow and ice rain down from his hair.

Tooth seems incapable of speech, so she just exhales in a joyful gust and lunges at a stunned Jack, wrapping her arms around him in a crushing hug. Sandy studies Jack's expression, looking for the slightest hint of pain, but the boy has a slow smile creeping on his face as he is hugged by the Tooth Fairy - though, he doesn't return it.

"Jack - " Bunny pauses. Opens his mouth. Closes it. "Frostbite," he continues, "please don't _ever _do that again." Jack looks absolutely blown away by this. He gapes at the rabbit, making Bunny squirm in discomfort. Jack shakes himself out of it, perhaps seeing how uncomfortable he's making the Easter 'Kangaroo'.

"Don't worry," he says with a grin - but then it morphs into a disgusted scowl. "I have no current plans to get hit with an arrow again anytime soon."

Sandy wilts as the glee and relief from Jack being healed is replaced by guilt once more. Jack picks up on this: he turns to face him, planting a wide grin on his face. "Whassamatter, Sandy?" he asks brightly, even though he's fully aware of why the short spirit looks so forlorn and down-trodden.

Sandy casts a glum look at Jack, eyes gloomy. He struggles to think of images to express his thoughts and guilt, but can't decide on any that will convey his feelings accurately. So he shrugs, staring at Jack's jumper meaningfully.

Jack's eyes darken as the smile falls from his face. "Sandy," he says sternly, causing the older spirit to look up in surprise - _Jack, _being _serious?_ - "This wasn't your fault." He raises a hand to halt Sandy's sandy protests. "I mean it, Sandy. It wasn't your fault. Did you ask me to get in the way of the arrow? No. It was my choice, Sandy! Mine! I chose to be stupid enough to fly in the path of the arrow, knowing perfectly well what was going to happen."

Sandy opens his mouth, but then scrunches his brow in thought. The sand above his head, which he had conjured in preparation for 'speaking', dissolves as he comes to a loss. North shifts, apparently preparing to pick up the slack.

"Yes, Jack," he amends, piercing the boy with his gaze, "but why?"

Jack blinks at him. "Because the children need Sandy - heck, _everyone _needs Sandy. Sandy's. . . Sandy. I couldn't let him get hurt or - I couldn't let something happen, not when I could've prevented it."

"Fair enough," Bunny says carefully. "But why didja get in the way? Couldn't ya have just pushed him outta the way, or changed the course of the arrow with the Wind?"

Jack sucks in his lip as he considers. "I guess that might of worked," he agrees, "but it also might have hit one of you guys. I couldn't take that chance."

"Why not?" Tooth blurts suddenly, then blushes as he gives her an odd look. "I mean, as much as I hate to say it, we've been completely horrible to you for centuries! We ignored you, practically forgot you!"

Jack shrugs. "What's the point of holding grudges towards people who you're going to be stuck around for the rest of eternity? Forgive and forget. Well, maybe not _forget, _but it's best to try to forgive. Besides, nothing can happen to any of you guys - the kids need you! I got in the way because, yeah, the world needs winter, but there's other spirits that can take charge. I'm replicable. You aren't."

Tooth crosses her arms. "You are _not,_" she denies vehemently. "You've been chosen to be a Guardian! That means you're needed by the children too!"

Jack shrugs, looking unconvinced. Then his eyes widen as a thought strikes him. "Where's Pitch? Did he get away? We have to go after him!" He tries to get to his feet, but Sandy pushes him down and shakes his head, patting his shoulder in a comforting manner. "You - You got rid of him?" he asks, stuttering. Sandy nods. "How long?"

Sandy forms a sun above his head, then morphs it into a moon. He forms a number two, then changes it to a three, then a four, then makes a question mark.

"Couple days?" Jack hazards a guess. Sandy bobs his head. "Oh," Jack whispers, the adrenaline from moments before draining from him as he relaxes against Tooth once more. "Good," he mumbles, eyes sliding shut. Jack's staff rolls away from his hand as his fingers unfurl from the wood, and North carefully picks it up.

"Jack?" Tooth says, voice rising as Jack's breathing becomes uneven and his eyes twitch. "Sweet Tooth" - she tries out the name hesitantly - "are you okay?"

Jack emits a low sound from the back of his throat, his head rolling to the other side. "M'fine," he slurs, barely audible. "Just tired. Gonna 'leep now."

He only just finishes the sentence before his breathing becomes deeper and his face becomes lax.

"He fell asleep easy," Bunny grumbles, though it's clear that it's impossible for him to be truly annoyed about _anything _right now - especially something concerning 'Frostbite'. "Sandy, are ya sure Pitch is gonna be gone fer a few days?" The Sandman nods eagerly and flashes a thumbs-up. "Right, well then I think we oughta get the ankle-biter back ta the Workshop. He deserves his rest after that little. . . incident."

Sandy looks down shamefully, but Bunny quickly shakes his head. "I didn't mean it like tha'," he assures hastily. "Jack was right 'bout what he said, Sandy. Wasn't yer fault."

Before Sandy can form sand-images - either in protest or agreement - Bunny switches his attention to Jack, still asleep on the ground. He kneels down, sliding his arms under the boy and hefting him into his arms, out of Tooth resisting grasp. Jack doesn't wake, he just hums and jostles to get comfortable in his new vantage point. Bunny looks like he's repressing a snort and Jack's head comes to rest on his shoulder and the boy's fingers curl into the fur on his arm.

"Come," North says gently, careful not to wake the recently-injured-but-now-healed winter spirit. "Let us go to Pole."

* * *

Jack swings his legs as he lounges on the sofa, staff laid across his lap. "You want me to do what?" he asks, squinting his eyes in confusion. Baby Tooth is perched on the crook of his staff, facing the other Guardians with a tilted head. "Why?"

Tooth sighs and hovers closer to him. "Tell us about Easter, Jack. Please? We promise, we're not mad about you making a deal with Pitch anymore. Honest. Right, North, Bunny? Plus, Sandy wants to here about it."

Jack leans forward, crossing his arms. "Making a deal with Pitch?" he repeats dully, eyes narrowed and blank. "What do you mean?"

Tooth flounders. "You know," she starts, "the deal you made with Pitch so that he'd give you your memories back. The one that ruined Easter."

Jack looks aghast. "I didn't make a deal with Pitch!" he protests loudly. "I swear, Tooth, I didn't!"

She still looks doubtful, and Jack breathes in sharply in hurt. He slouches down in his seat, running a hand through his hair as his eyes dart between the Guardians. "I didn't," he repeats weakly. "Please. . . I didn't!"

"A'right, a'right," Bunny says quickly, slipping into the chair next to Jack and motioning for the others to find seats as well. "Okay, Frostbite, calm down. Just relax, a'right? Why don't'cha tell us what really happened then, okay?"

Jack stares at him, not comprehending, for a moment. Then he sucks in a breath and nods slowly as he exhales. Baby Tooth moves up to his shoulder and furrows into his neck, as if to offer silent support. "Okay," he agrees.

"Right," Bunny says, getting comfortable in his chair. "Then why don't'cha tell us what happened that Easter? Where'd ya go, and why'd it take ya so long ta get back? How'd ya get yer memories if ya didn't make a deal with Pitch?"

Jack hesitates, then sighs. "I took Sophie home, and she was still deeply asleep when we got there. I tried to put her bed." Jack smiles at the memory, eyes distant.

"'Tried' ta put her ta bed?" Bunny questions, a smirk tugging on his mouth.

Jack ducks his head. "Yeah, she wouldn't let go. I had to pull her arms away from my neck - she almost pulled me down." He chuckles. "Guess when kids sleep, they don't go through me. Can't believe I haven't tested that before."

"'Tis odd," North observes. "Little Sophie did not believe in you yet - you should not have been able to carry her."

Jack shrugs. "Maybe she dreamt about snowball fights and snow days." He grins. "Anyway, after I jumped out her window again, I heard a voice calling my name."

"A voice?" Tooth repeats, looking nervous. "Was it Pitch? Did he trick you by calling out for you?"

Jack shakes his head. "No," he says softly. "It wasn't Pitch. I recognized the voice - I _knew _the voice - so I had to follow it. Baby Tooth tried to stop me, but I wouldn't listen." Jack cranes his head around to get a glimpse of the fairy, smiling apologetically. "The voice led me to this old bed-frame. I guess I was kind of an idiot and decided to break through it and hop through the hole under it."

Bunny groans and buries his face in his paws, while North sighs heavily. "Jack," Tooth moans quietly, staring at the boy with disapproving eyes. Jack blushes, casting a look down in shame. He scuffs his foot against the ground, peeking through his hair. Apparently he decides it will be best to just hurry on with his tale.

"I figured out it was Pitch's lair pretty fast," he admits. "I saw all these weird bird cages, and flew up to one despite the fact that Baby Tooth was tugging on my hood. All the mini fairies were trapped in the cages." Jack throws Tooth a sympathetic look as she lets out a sound of despair. "They seemed fine," he hastens to assure. "You know, other than the fact that they were caged. I got kind of distracted when I saw the piles of teeth canisters. I dropped down and began digging through them, looking for the one with my picture on it. I didn't find it. That's when Pitch began talking to me. I saw his shadow and shot an ice blast at it, but didn't hit anything. I started jumping onto different platforms, ready to attack him."

"On your own?" Tooth verifies, sounding aghast.

Jack nods. "He started talking to me - taunting me. He also appeared in front of me and showed me my memory cylinder. He asked if I wanted them - and I did. I started to reach for them, but stopped myself. He kind of laughed and then disappeared again. This continued for a while, with Pitch - saying things."

"What things?" North asks sharply.

Jack shifts uncomfortably, and Sandy pats his knee reassuringly. He smiles at him gratefully. "Just stuff about how I'll never be one of you, and how you'll never accept me - how no one will ever believe in me." Seeing the looks on their faces, Jack hurries to add, "I don't believe that now! I did then, but that's just because I didn't really know you."

"What happened after that?" Bunny asks, trying to calm down Tooth - and himself.

Jack shrugs. "It sort of continued like that for a bit. Eventually we ended up near his globe. Oh, and he said I make a mess of everything, and that I was making one right now. Then he threw my memories at me, and I asked him what he did. Pitch said that the more important question was _I _did. Then he disappeared and I chased him, only to find myself back in Bunny's Warren."

Jack casts a sad look at the said rabbit, biting his lip in shame. "I'm sorry," he says quietly, crossing his legs at the ankles. Bunny just shakes his head, looking a little guilty. "After that," Jack pauses to tilt his head a give a half-hearted smirk, "you guys know what happened."

"So you didn't make a deal with Pitch," Tooth says softly, ducking her head.

Jack shakes his head silently.

Sandy waves his arms in the air, looking frustrated. Jack's the first notice him, and waves to the others to gain their attention, then points to the Sandman. Satisfied, Sandy creates a question mark above his head, looking short-tempered.

Though his message is clearly conveyed, the others (apart from a certain winter spirit) pretend to act oblivious to his question. Jack, however, kicks out his legs again, expression brightening. "That's right!" he exclaims. "You weren't there for Easter." Jack suddenly sobers as the reason why Sandy was gone hits him again.

Sandy reassuringly pats his knee, flashing him a small but sincere smile. Jack mirrors the action, but it's less than genuine. When none of the other Guardians deign to explain the Easter fiasco, Sandy turns his full attention to Jack and carefully forms another question mark above his head.

Eyes flickering to the other three, Jack shifts uneasily in his seat. "Last Easter?" he says uncomfortably, grasping his staff tighter as Baby Tooth pulls on his ear softly. Sandy nods. "Well, I don't know what happened while I was gone, not exactly - but I guess a horde of Pitch's nightmares attacked Bunny's tunnels and - and crushed the eggs." Bunny's ears press flat against his skull at the reminder.

"When Jack arrived," Tooth speaks up, voice quiet and refusing to lift her head and face Sandy, "he had his memory cylinder in his hand, and we thought - well, he wasn't there when Pitch attacked Bunny's Warren, and then he just shows up with something that not only did Pitch steal, but also something he's been looking for his whole immortal life. We just jumped to the logical conclusion that. . ." She trails off, hazarding a glance up.

Sandy looks sorely disappointed in his fellow Guardians, his arms crossed against his chest. Jack sits behind him, peering over his shoulder at the others. Sandy shakes his head but waves his hand in a 'continue' manner.

North decides it would be best to do as he wants, so he clears his throat. "After some, ah, yelling - you must understand, we thought Jack had betrayed us! - we may have. . . turned backs on him."

"Then 'e took off, and we didn' know where he went. Still don'. None o' us saw him again till we went ta the last light's place. He was already there, and had apparently made sure that Jaime kept his belief - and gained his first believer, too," Bunny finishes.

With another look sent to the Guardians that clearly says Sandy is deeply ashamed of them, he turns back to Jack, a softer look appearing. He tilts his head and forms yet another question mark in his dream sand.

"Where did I go?" Jack guesses. At Sandy's nod, Jack sighs, sounding miserable. "Do I have to?" he whines. Sandy's eyes widened before he squints them at the boy, hunkering down in the seat next to him for an answer. "Alright," Jack exhales, sounding resigned. "If I must."

Tooth, Bunny, and North share a surprised and worried look at their fellow Guardian's reluctance to tell his tale.

"When the others - when they thought I betrayed them, I went to Antarctica, because that's where I always go when everything seems to be falling apart - kind of like instinct, I guess. Anyway, I tried to throw my memories away, but. . . I just _couldn't. _They had all the answers I needed, and I just - I couldn't _not _see them. Not after the horrible things that were caused by getting them. But it was for the same reasons that I wanted to get rid of them! I just _couldn't,_" Jack stresses this point, looking at Tooth and North - and avoiding looking at Bunny.

"You - You didn't watch them before you came to us at Easter?" Tooth whispers. "I thought. . ."

Jack's eyes flit down, away from her's. "I wouldn't do that," he murmurs. "Not even back then. Even before I was a Guardian, I knew your holidays were worth more than any answers I wanted - needed."

"Jack - " Bunny begins, perhaps to protest - or apologize. Maybe even both.

But Sandy shoots him a look and indicates for Jack to continue.

"While I was struggling with whether to get rid of my memories or not, Pitch appeared. He said. . . He said he had feared that this would've happened - that you guys basically wouldn't accept me, or trust me or anything. He said you guys don't understand me, but _he _does. I got - mad. I attacked him, and yelled that he didn't understand anything. Pitch blocked my attack, and started shouting angrily, saying that he understood what it was like to want to be believed in, to - " Jack breaks off, running a hand through his unruly hair. "To long for a _family._"

Sandy lays a comforting hand on his shoulder, smiling softly at him as he indicates with dream sand that he doesn't have to continue if he doesn't want to. After a moment of struggling to decipher the images, Jack shares a grin with him in relief, but shakes his head.

"We fought until Pitch stopped and showed me this - this _statue _thing, something that was created with a mix of winter magic and nightmare sand. It was. . . actually sort of beautiful, in a dark kind of way." Jack frowns, fidgeting uncomfortably. "He started talking about how, if we worked together, we could get every child to believe in us. That's when he made his big mistake." Jack smirks. "Pitch started saying how the whole world would be _Pitch Black. _When I interrupted him with the ending, he kind of paused for a minute before hastily fixing it and saying _'and Jack Frost, too.'_ Idiot."

Bunny can't completely suppress his snort of laughter, and he gains a grin from Jack as reward. "Can't get anything past ya, can he," Bunny chuckles. "Pitch sure led himself inta a trap there."

"A pretty obvious one, too," Jack chimes, a laugh etched onto his face and imbued in his words. "I mean, really? A pitch black world? How cliché, a villain using their own name for their evil plans. Bad guys need to be more creative. Draw a picture, or something."

Bunny leans back in his seat. "Of what? His shadows?"

Jack's mouth twitches. "Guess you're right; there really isn't any scope for imagination under beds. Maybe he could draw dust bunnies. Or lost odd socks. Maybe even a spider!"

"Yer mad," Bunny deadpans, but only succeeds in sending the winter spirit into a fit of laughter. Jack's laugh is infectious, and soon has almost everyone laughing - everyone apart from Sandy and Tooth. Sandy, a smile still playing upon his face, is waiting for Jack to continue his story - surely it can't end there. Tooth is still feeling guilty, especially after hearing the conflict Jack was faced with after they sent him away at Easter.

It takes a few minutes for Jack to sober enough to keep talking. Eventually, he wipes the tears from his eyes, chucks a pillow at a still chuckling Bunny, and picks up where he left off.

"Um, where was I? Oh yeah, ice statue thing. So I told Pitch that the children wouldn't _believe _in us, they'd _fear _us, and that's not what I wanted. I started walking away, and told him to leave me alone. I think I might have actually hurt him, just a little. He seemed to get a little defensive, saying the if I wanted to be alone, then fine. But then he held out Baby Tooth in his hand, and I spun around."

Tooth gasps, hands flying to her mouth as her eyes burn. "What did he do?" she hisses. "Did he hurt her? I should've knocked out all of his teeth, not just that lousy, rotten one!"

Baby chirps and flies off from Jack's shoulder, flying over to her mother and nestling into her hands assuringly. Tooth instantly cradles her in her palms, her agitation soothing. Jack smiles, though his eyes suddenly hold traces of guilt. "Yeah, Baby Tooth's fine. Pitch made me trade my staff for her" - Jack ignores Tooth's horrified gasp - "and I handed it over. When I did, he didn't keep his word, saying that it was basically my fault because I said I wanted to be alone. Baby Tooth didn't really like that and stabbed his hand with her beak."

Jack smiles at said fairy proudly, causing Baby Tooth to chirp in pride, a blush spreading across her cheeks. Tooth coos at her, telling her fairy how brave she was, and what a good friend Baby Tooth is to Jack.

"Then Pitch threw Baby Tooth away, and she fell into a crevice," Jack resumes, wilting. He ducks his head, curling his knees to his chest. Baby Tooth looks at Tooth in question, to which the bigger fairy nods assuringly. Now armed with permission, Baby Tooth leaves her mother's side and flies back over to Jack, snuggling into his neck. He looks up in surprise, grinning sheepishly as the fairy scolds him.

"It wasn't your fault, Jack," Tooth says, sounding sincere. "I don't blame you, nor does Baby Tooth, for Pitch hurting her. You traded your staff for her safety! It's Pitch's fault for going back on his word."

Bunny, North, and Sandy nod firmly in agreement, and Jack tentatively smiles back at them. He sucks in a breath and prepares to carry on with his tale. "I cried out for her and turned back to Pitch, but when I did he snapped my staff in half."

"Pitch broke your staff?" North clarifies, looking aghast. "But how did you fix it? You had no tools!"

"Don't worry," Jack soothes. "It was fine. See?" He hefts up his staff for proof, and Bunny snatches it away from him. "Hey!" Jack protests, but quiets as he sees that the rabbit just wants to check the piece of wood over, as if to make sure that it really is fully intact.

"Can I have my staff back now, please?" Jack sighs in exasperation, holding out his hand expectantly. Reluctantly, Bunny gives him back the stick, seemingly satisfied with the results he gained from his check. "You do realize that this happened quite a while ago, right? I fixed my staff ages ago."

Bunny 'humph's and crosses his arms, sinking into his seat. Jack snorts, resting his staff down next to him and stretching his legs out once more.

"I sorta cried out when Pitch snapped it, and he - "

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" North interrupts loudly. "Why did you cry out?" He narrows his eyes at him suspiciously.

Jack fidgets. "Well, I mean, it kind of hurt. . .?" he says gently, phrasing it as a question.

"Whaddya mean by hurt?" Bunny asks slowly, leaning forward in his chair again.

Jack hums and keeps his eyes glued to the floor. "I don't really know how to explain it. It was really fast, and over within seconds, but the faint flash of pain was enough to feel like a part of _me _had broken, been snapped in half. It was awful."

Sandy, still the closest to Jack, lays a gently hand on his shoulder. Surprisingly, Jack shrugs it off. Sandy looks shocked, but retracts his hand, peering at the boy questioningly. Jack takes a deep breath, but instead of expanding on his explanation of his staff being broken, he ploughs on into the story.

"Pitch sent a bunch of nightmare sand at me, which sent me hurtling backwards. I slammed into a wall of ice, and sort of blacked out for a minute. I fell into the same crevice as Baby Tooth, and landed only a few feet away from her. When I came to, which was only a few seconds later, I immediately went over to her. Pitch had thrown the pieces of my staff down after me - which was kind of stupid, if you think about it," Jack observes mildly.

Sandy's mouth twitches.

"Anyway, I picked up Baby Tooth in my hands and tried to cover her and make her warmer, but only succeeded in keeping her cold. I leaned back against the side of the crevice, curling into a loose ball. Baby Tooth crawled into my jumper pocket and must of activated my memory cylinder or something, because I heard that voice again, the one that had called me to Pitch's lair. It was the same girl, calling my name."

"Was - Was it your sister?" Tooth guesses softly, remembering when Jack had told them about his past. Jack nods at her slowly. "Oh," she breathes.

"I jumped back - it had kind of startled me," Jack continues, blushing a little. "I took the canister out of my pocket, and it was almost glowing. Baby Tooth laid her hand on it and nodded at me, pretty much telling me to watch my memories. So. . . I did. After I realized that I had a sister, a _family, _and that I finally knew why Manny chose me to be a Guardian, I scrambled over to my staff and stuck the pieces together. It took two tries, but I was finally able to produce some winter magic - at least, I think that's what it was - and weld the two pieces together."

Tooth gasps, an amazed look in her eyes, while North has a look of wonder in his expression.

"I flew out of the crevice with Baby Tooth, went back to Pitch's lair to try and free the Baby Teeth - only, I discovered they couldn't fly. I saw his Globe, and saw that there was only one believer left. I instantly knew who it was: Jaime. So I went to his house, only to see that he had just about stopped believing in you. I couldn't let that happen, so I made a frost bunny on his window and made it come to life. Not only did he keep his belief in all of you, but when I made it snow in his room, I gained my first ever believer!" Jack finishes with a wide grin, intense happiness shining in his eyes.

Unable to resist, Tooth and Sandy gain smiles of their own, while North lets out a boisterous laugh. Even Bunny smirks at the glee on Jack's face, none of them immune to the young winter spirit's infectious laugh and grin.

They are interrupted by a loud, jarring crash from outside the room, followed by a slew of frustrated grumbling from Yetis. North breaks off laughing, sighing sadly as he prepares to rise from his seat and sort out the problem.

"Those elves," he mutters, "always getting into trouble."

"Don't worry, North," Jack chimes, jumping up from his seat with a beam. "I'll take care of it!"

Without waiting for an answer, he scampers out the door.

"Ya really gonna trust Frostbite 'round yer elves unsupervised?" Bunny says skeptically to North. "Ya really think tha's a good idea, mate?"

North looks suddenly nervous, and starts shooting glances at the door their youngest had disappeared through. "I trust Jack," he says dubiously. "Though I am unsure about elves. . ."

At his words, Sandy perks up and glares at them, forming pictures above his head at such a rapid pace that none of them can make them out. With a sigh, he slows down. Though his images are still hard to decipher, the Guardians get the main idea: _How could you think Jack betrayed you that Easter?!_

"Sandy," Tooth tries to reason, "Jack turned up with his memories, and we knew Pitch had taken them all! We just thought - "

Sandy cuts her off with another wave of images, mostly scolding all of them.

Completely unaware of the three ashamed Guardians, and the one furious Guardian inside the room, Jack happily creates mischief with a full army of elves - and even a Yeti or two. No one can resist Jack's mischievous fun.

**Wow, long chapter. Oh, and I meant to say this last chapter but I forgot: OVER 500 REVIEWS. I DON'T DESERVE YOU GUYS!**

**Oh, and I started school again last week! So I have less time to write. Plus, I'm in the process of switching to a more advanced maths class, so my schedules gonna be hectic! Just a little warning.**

**You guys are totally awesome! I'd love to know what you think of this little chapter.**


	49. Intelligence Part 3

**Sorry, this chapter isn't nearly as long as the last one - that was over 7,000 words! - it's not even half the length. I just couldn't drag this one out anymore. I would've posted this sooner, but I only just wrote it today. My computer decided it hated me and refused to charge, so I'm using my Aunt's, and it's HUGE. It makes typing weird.**

**WARNING: I have mentions of the March on Washington (a.k.a the Walk on Washington) in this chapter, and I just apologize beforehand for any false information. They don't teach it here in Canada, and I never learnt it in England, either. I just had to wander cluelessly around the internet before I found some (possibly true) facts. Again, sorry if anything's wrong.**

**Disclaimer: Nah. Isn't it obvious?**

**Oh! Um, this has two different requests in it, but I can't remember who requested them, and my internet's fudging up so I don't want to risk changing screens to find out.**

"C'mon, Jaime!" Jack whined, swinging his legs from his position on the boy's windowsill. "I just delivered a fresh snow fall! Let's have a snowball fight!"

Jaime shook his head and rubbed his forehead, throwing a longing look at the winter spirit and the window. "I wish I could," he muttered. "But I have homework. It's so unfair!"

Jack gained a miserable look as he watched Jaime struggle at his desk.

"Fine," he sighed, then suddenly brightened. "What about you guys?" he asked the other kids in the room, eyes sparkling. "You wanna have a snowball fight? It'll be so much fun!"

Pippa cast him a mournful look. "We can't either," she said, sounding sorely disappointed. "We're all in the same Social Studies class, and we just got a new teacher. He's horrible! He doesn't even let us finish the work in class! He says this is for research, and must be done in our own time." She looked disgusted.

Jack wrinkled his nose in sympathy. "Oh," he breathed. "Homework sounds awful!"

"It so is!" Claude exclaimed, throwing down his pencil and glaring at his paper. "I mean, how are we supposed to do this stuff on our own?"

"Wait," Cupcake said abruptly. "Weren't you a human at some point? Like us? Didn't you have any homework?"

Jack snorted. "Yeah, I was human," he confirms lightly. "But that was over three-hundred years ago! When I was your age, we had school, sure, but our life was mostly ruled by working and getting money for our family. We just went to the schoolhouse on a hectic routine – back then, education wasn't that much of a big deal. Not like now."

"Aw, man," Caleb complained. "Lucky! We're stuck researching the March of Washington and sciences!"

"Don't forget math," Jaime cut across. "I hate math."

"Are you any good at it?" Jack asked curiously.

"No!" Jaime denied looking scandalized. "Of course not! That's why I hate it!"

"Maybe if you liked it more, you'd do better," Jack suggested. His eyes roamed around the room absently while he retained an expression of immense boredom. "I mean, it seems like if you like something, you work harder at it, because it doesn't seem like work."

"Wow," Claude said, covering his face with his hands. "Too many uses of the word 'work'. You're giving me a headache! For the Guardian of Fun, you sure do talk of boring stuff a lot."

Jack raised an eyebrow at him. "I only used it twice. I think your brain is fried from all the homework – you've lost the ability to count! This isn't going to make your math class any easier."

Claude and Caleb both narrowed their eyes at him, and Claude lobbed a rolled up sock at him. "Shut up," he muttered quietly.

Jack grinned, catching the wad of socks and throwing it up and down. "You know, you could ask for my help."

Jaime snorted. "Ha!" he scoffed. "Have you forgotten, Jack? We're thirteen now! Cupcake and Pippa are fourteen! Plus, we know how old you _really _are – I still think it's odd how you're only fourteen. I'm afraid you won't be too much help, especially if you didn't get much of an education."

"Hey!" Jack protested. "I'm 317 years-old! I haven't been fourteen in three-hundred and three years! I can help!"

"You so just sounded like Sophie," Pippa snickered. "You know, other than the whole age thing."

Jack crossed his arms and huffed sulkily. "I _can _help," he insisted grumpily.

Monty hid his laugh behind his paper, his glasses sliding down his nose. "Alright," he said hesitantly, "if you're so sure, then how about you answer our Social Studies question?"

Jack instantly perked up. "Sure!" he agreed happily, practically bouncing up and down.

Shaking her head at Jack's excited reaction; Pippa snapped her paper straight and squinted at the printed words. "Okay," she said, clearing her throat. _"Give a summary of what occurred during the March of Washington, and for extra marks: write a brief piece of Martin Luther King Jr.'s speech."_

Jack hummed as his forehead scrunched in thought. "Well," he began slowly, "now, I _could _be mistaken – my memory isn't that great past anything before 1968 – but I believe that was in 1963 – August, right? The March on Washington for Jobs and Freedom was attended by, like, 250,000 people, and was the largest demonstration ever seen in the nation's capital.

"The March on Washington represented a coalition of several civil rights organizations. The demands of the march were the passage of meaningful civil rights legislation; the elimination of racial segregation in public schools; protection for demonstrators against police brutality; a major public-works program to provide jobs; the passage – "

"Wait!" Jaime cried loudly, throwing out his hand to silence a bemused Jack. The boy scrabbled with his pile of binders and papers, thumbing through the pages before tearing out a sheet victoriously. The others were doing much the same. "Okay . . . hang on," he mumbled, scratching his nub of a pencil across the paper.

Jack twirled his staff, waiting for the children to copy his little spiel word-for-word. He shook his head and sighed. "You guys need to learn to be more creative, you know that? Honestly, it's not that hard to research stuff. Especially with all the internet access and electronics!"

"But we weren't _there _to actually see the March happening!" Pippa pointed out. "Besides, we _are _researching. We're just using you as an information source. That's creative – how many kids can say they asked Jack Frost for help?"

Said winter spirit leant his head against his staff and raised an eyebrow at her, making Pippa blush and Jaime scowl. "Not many, considering you six are the only ones that believe in me."

Cupcake looked troubled. "Doesn't that get lonely?" she asked. "I know that before you helped with that snowball fight just before the fight with the Boogieman, I didn't have any friends, and I was lonely. Everyone thought I was scary."

The others looked down in shame, while Jack dawned a thoughtful expression. "Yeah, I guess it can get pretty lonely," he began slowly. "But at least now I have you guys! You have no idea how amazing that is! Plus, the Guardians are pretty awesome. It's all good." He grinned.

Jaime, Monty, and Pippa all looked skeptical, but carefully avoided the subject anymore. Claude and Caleb were apologizing profusely to Cupcake, who just laughed and waved them off.

"You done writing?" Jack asked, kicking the wall with his foot. "I am _so _bored!"

"Maybe we should do the extra marks thing," Monty suggested hesitantly. "It might help us get on Mr. Kitsul's good side!"

"He has a good side?" Claude asked dubiously.

Monty ignored him and turned to Jack hopefully. "So . . .?" he dragged out, purposely making his eyes wider behind his glasses.

Jack tried to resist, but it was doomed from the start. "Ugh," he groaned, slipping off the windowsill and settling on the floor. "Fine! _Then _can we have a snowball fight?"

They all bobbed their heads excitedly. Jack sighed. "Deal," he murmured, then cleared his throat.

_"I need not pause to say to you that it is an honor to be here today, to stand with you in the symbolic shadow . . ."_

ROTG

"That was awesome!" Caleb exclaimed as they all piled into Jaime's room once more. "Jack, you so totally _nailed _Mrs. Malcolm with that snowball! You were just like _bam! _Hit her straight in the eye!"

Jack took a dramatic bow, eyes bright and sparkling madly.

"I felt kind of bad for her," Pippa spoke up. "She's only old! My mom says she's only mean because her husband hates her and her son moved out to get away from her. He lives in Paris now."

"Everyone hates her," Jaime interjected. "She's foul! She yells at kids just for walking on 'her' side of the sidewalk!"

Jack frowned. "You shouldn't speak badly about her," he admonished. "It isn't nice. Maybe she's bitter because she's lonely, and no one bothers with her because she's bitter. It's a never ending, cruel cycle."

They blinked at him.

"Nah," Claude said finally. "She's just mean."

Jack didn't comment; he just flopped onto Jaime's bed and observed them mildly. "Any more homework?" he asked, sounding as if he was dreading the answer.

"Math," Cupcake sighed despondently. "So much fun . . ." she drawled.

Jack rolled his eyes and propped himself up on his elbow. "Okay," he said. "Let me help."

Jaime squinted at him. "How are you with algebra?" he asked suspiciously. "Or Order of Operations?"

Jack pursed his lips and crossed his legs. "I'm alright," he admitted quietly. "I don't use it a lot, but I know how it works."

Pippa immediately hopped up next to him and shoved a paper under his nose. Surprised, Jack fumbled with it before straightening it to read the words. _"Simplify," _he read curiously. His eyes flitted down to take in the problem.

Jack mumbled under his breath as he processed the questions. _"3 – 2(7 + 2 x 5) ÷ 2 . . . _Huh, that's a long one."

"Do you know how to answer it?" Pippa asked eagerly, catching the others' attention as well. Claude and Caleb leant forward so much in their chairs that they nearly fell off. Monty sniggered at them, causing the twins to glare forcefully at him. "How?" Pippa questioned.

Jack heaved a great sigh and beckoned them over. "Okay," he started once they had all gathered around him. "So the order of equations like this is called BEDMAS: brackets, exponents, division, multiplication, addition, and subtraction. For multiplication and division, as well as addition and subtraction, they aren't in any set order. You solve whichever comes first.

"So for this question, you'd solve what first?"

Monty raised a hand hesitantly. Jack smiled at him encouragingly, and Monty sucked in a breath. "Brackets?" he ventured nervously.

"Yup!" Jack agreed happily. "So what's in the brackets?"

"7 + 2 x 5!" Pippa chirped promptly. "Wait! If BEDMAS is the order . . . then wouldn't you solv first?" she suggested. Jack nodded and gestured for her to continue. "So the answer's ten," she answered firmly.

"Yes," Jack acknowledged. "So now the equation is 3 – 2( 7 + 10) ÷ 2. What's solved next?"

"There's still brackets," Cupcake noticed. "So those have to be dealt with. 7 + 10 is 17, so the question would change to 3 – 2(17) ÷ 2, right?"

Jack flashed her a thumbs up. "Okay, Claude, what's next?"

"What?" he exclaimed. "You're singling me out? No fair!" Jack looked unsympathetic. "Fine," the boy grumbled. "Uh, 2(17)?" Jack beamed and nodded. "Um, that makes . . . 34, I think."

Caleb continued. "That leaves 3 – 34 ÷ 2. Err, 34 ÷ 2 is 17. Hey, wait! If the steps go 17 multiplied by two, and then divided by two, doesn't that kind of make it pointless?"

Jack shrugged. "Don't ask me to try and understand school systems," he warned mildly. "I can't do it. Too boring."

"Oh! Oh!" Jaime cried, bouncing in his seat. "That leaves 3 – 17! But . . . that would make a negative number. I hate negative numbers! They don't even really exist! How can you have less than none of something?"

"What did I just say about school systems?"

"Oh, sorry. Anyway, that makes -14. So the answer is -14!"

"Yay! Congratulations Jaime!" Jack clapped slowly. "Please tell me that's it for homework! I still have to spread snow in the upper hemisphere! You guys are making me slack off on my winter duties."

"You _want _to be distracted," Claude said wisely. "For a Guardian, you have a short attention span."

"Hey!" Jack protested. "That has nothing to do with being a Guardian! Look at Tooth! She can be having a conversation with somebody, and then all of sudden she's off squealing about lateral incisors and molars."

"She's the Tooth Fairy. That's what she does," Caleb replied, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. "You, however, don't really have an excuse."

Jack looked frustrated. "Well, I can't be too bad considering I just helped you with all your homework!" he argued.

"You are smart," Cupcake amended. "Where did you learn all that, anyway?"

"I've been around," Jack answered uneasily. He seemed eager to change the topic. "So, you guys really don't like this new Social Studies teacher?"

Just like that, the kids in the room focus' switched completely. Jack settled in to listen to the Burgess children's complaints, carefully skirting away from the thoughts of where he had obtained his knowledge. Jack was happy to listen to the six kids, adding input where it was required. His intelligence wasn't brought up again, and the leftover homework was forgotten.

**Um, yeah. I don't have anything else to say, really. I know this chapter wasn't great, but I'm dead tired right now.**

**Tata for now! Reviews are love!**


	50. Big Four Part 1

**Oh. My. Word. This chapter is over 8,000 words! Awesome. Especially since I wrote it in just over a day. That's what happens when you have three bottles of ice tea, two cookies, one cupcake, no homework, and a hell of a lot of free time. Yes, I am just that sad.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all recognizable.**

**Oh! Try to see if you can pick out my Peter Pan reference! **

**Um, just a warning: prepare to cry - or at the very least, get ready to hate me! :) No flames though, please!**

The mood in Santa's Workshop is unnaturally somber and quiet, the air itself seemingly weighing down on the souls of every being inside. Production has stopped: leaving the Yetis listless and gloomy, tucked away in a lonely room, hiding from the world outside their hidey-hole. The elves, usually so cheery and obnoxious, have stopped their jingling bells and wide smiles – instead, they are standing sentinel in the halls, their small heads lowered.

No sound emanates from the large workshop rooms, or from the single main office where Russian music usually plays loudly. The Workshop seems dead and lacking in its usual gleeful wonder, and one must think it has been deserted.

Hidden away in a lonely chamber is Santa Claus himself, apparently unaware of how depressing his prized palace of joy and wonder has become. Santa himself seems to be the embodiment of everything that is wrong with his home; his eyes are bleary and bloodshot, void of their normal merry twinkle. Nicholas St. North's cheeks are pallid, no longer their jolly rosy red, and his beard is wild and tangled, looking as if it hasn't been properly cared for in days. North's bright red coat is absent, revealing his rumbled, stained shirt and his frayed trousers. Curiously, his boots are also missing from his feet, discarded in a pile beside his chair. North himself is slumped over his desk, his head cupped in his hands and his fingers digging into his scalp. Beside his elbow is a large, empty, bottle of Russian vodka.

Though hard to tell from his position, North is, in fact, fully conscious. His lackluster blue eyes are trained on a single wooden doll lying in front of him. The doll itself is not an unusual sight – after all, this is Santa's Workshop, therefore it is full to brimming point with toys of all types. Indeed, North has one such doll himself, only his doll's coloring is significantly different. Whereas North's doll has big eyes and a main red coloring, the one currently in front of him has a striking resemblance to a particular winter spirit.

Despite the fact that the doll brings tears to his eyes – though none fall, he has run out long ago – he cannot bring his gaze away from the small figurine. North finally shifts and moves shaking fingers to the doll, brushing his thumb against the wooden boy's cheek.

Suddenly, North sweeps his hand across the desk, sending the doll and several unfinished mechanisms crashing to the floor. He glares at the abused pieces for a minute before breaking his gaze away, unable to bear having the innocent blue eyes of the doll stare up at him in betrayal. As his eyes rise, they land on the empty bottle of alcohol. It takes a moment for what he is seeing to register with him. Once it does, North wrinkles his nose in disgust at himself and harshly pushes away from the desk. His chair squeaks against the floor in protest, but North pays his screaming furniture no mind as he heaves to his feet and staggers to the other side of the room, where a large bed resides.

Immediately, North slides under the covers, staring up at his ceiling blankly. He attempts to shut off his mind enough to fall into the waves of tempting sleep, but he is unsuccessful. His mind buzzes and hums, rendering him unsusceptible to slumber.

Briefly, he considers using the small amount of dream sand Sandy had left them all after the _event. _The Sandman must have known they would have trouble sleeping tonight – of course he had, how could they not have trouble silencing their thoughts enough to rest after what happened? North soon discards the notion. He does not deserve peaceful sleep, not when it is his fault this tragedy occurred.

So, North lets his mind absently bounce off random thoughts, all the while feeling a chilling numbness seeping into his very being. Slowly, _ever so slowly, _his thoughts veer off into another direction than elves and rockets – into a more unwelcome, more _miserable _direction. North is cautious to let his thoughts wander so, but eventually gives in to his persistent subconscious nagging.

First, North brings the boy's smiling face to mind – the boy's, not _Jack's, _he cannot think of him as their _Jack_ – focusing on the look of his smile, the sound of his chiming laughter. North carefully avoids thinking of his eyes – he can't imagine those eyes, the ones that he had watched the light fade from. North's eyes shut as another tear makes its track down his cheek, surprising him with the fact that he does, in fact, have more tears to shed. His mind floats back to that day, to that _moment._

ROTG

_The world seems to slow down, and the air becomes stale and suffocating. North is hardly aware that he is stumbling forwards, lurching and tripping, dropping his swords and falling to his knees beside the pair. The others are close behind him, but North is more focused on Tooth and her precious cargo. Jack is limp in her arms, looking so small and frail that North feels his heart pang with misery. _

_Tooth is shaking like a leaf, and normally, North would comfort her, but he keeps his eyes trained on the horribly young-looking boy in her embrace. Jack's hair seems duller than his usual brilliant white, seemingly grey against the light dusting of snow covering the ground. His eyes are thin slits, hardly showing his bright blue irises. North doesn't notice when he lowers a large hand to the boy's hair, brushing the stray strands out of his face. _

_He is speaking, urging under his breath for Jack to open his eyes, to speak, to move, to do anything to indicate he can comprehend what is going on. But the winter spirit remains still, his only movement being the irregular and faint rising and falling of his chest. _

_It's not until North realizes that Bunny and Sandy are crouched closely beside them when Jack's hand twitches and a tiny groan slips forth from his pale lips. North's mumbles and whispers abruptly cut off, and he leans forward with baited breath._

_"Jack?" Tooth breathes as his eyes flutter. "Sweet Tooth?" Her voice wavers, sounding choked as she struggles to stop the tears falling from her violet eyes. _

_A quiet moan emerges from Jack as his head turns to the side. "Wha' . . . Wha'appened?" His voice is thick and nearly incoherent, but North is able to separate his words and decipher his meaning. Jack squints up at them, eyes unfocussed and clearly pained. "No'th," he slurs, "hurts bad, No'th . . ."_

ROTG

Santa wrenches his eyes open and lunges into a sitting position, breathing heavy and eyes wide as they search around wildly. He peers out the large window opposite his bed, glancing through the slight parting in the curtains. The sky outside his Workshop is pure darkness, blotting out the stars. North can only see a sliver of the moon, and for this he is incredibly glad. Manny must be hiding his face from them – which he should, North thinks bitterly.

Deciding that he doesn't dare try to fall asleep again, in case he dreams of that day once more, North leaves the warm cocoon of his bed in favor of the somewhat chilly corner where he stores his sketches of toy ideas. On a whim, North pulls out a recent design sketch, smoothing out the paper and examining the drawing.

The toy was inspired by the winter spirit himself several months ago; he had been idly playing with the elves, freezing the ones that cheated in their game of tag. North is still mystified at how one manages to cheat in such a game, but Jack had insisted that the unfortunate frozen elves had deserved it for violating the sacred rules of the game. While the boy and elves had enjoyed their fun immensely, North had been struck with an idea – what if he gave children the chance to 'elf bowl' as Jack loved to do?

The concept is quite simple really: it's like a usual game of bowling, only the pins are little robotic elves that try to avoid the ball, and the ball itself is designed like a rough snowball, making it difficult to accurately aim. North hadn't brought up the game idea with Jack – having decided to wait until he made the first prototype.

Now it seems like North shall never get that chance. With this thought, North crumples the sketch in his hand, throwing it angrily to the ground. The paper bounces off the floor before coming to a rest beside his bare feet. North's eyes prick with tears again, and he viciously kicks away the paper ball. Slamming a fist onto his desk, North slumps into his chair, scrunching his eyes shut. It has only been less than a week since the _event, _and North cannot keep his mind from traveling back in time no matter how hard he tries.

ROTG

_"Jack, you must open eyes now," North orders desperately, roughly shaking his shoulder. _

_The boy does as he says, humming in pain as he squints. "Tired," he mutters quietly, eyes fluttering again. "Hurts, No'th. Can't – Can't breathe right."_

_He's right: Jack's breathing is scarily labored and rough, dragging in uneven amounts of air and expelling it with difficulty. Jack's hand twitches again, moving up towards his chest. His fingers weakly dig into the fabric of his blue jumper as he plucks at it, so as to unstick it from his chest._

_Tooth gently bats his hand away, her teary eyes going to the bloodstain smack dab in the middle of his chest. "No, Jack," she says softly, "you can't do that. Your jumper is the only thing slowing down the bleeding."_

_Jack frowns and struggles to get a better look, but gasps and falls back with tightly closed eyes. He whimpers in pain, and the sound breaks North's heart. "H-Hurts," Jack gulps, "Bad. Hurts bad. Can't – Can't breathe."_

_"Jack," North begins, growing anxious when he gets no response. "Jack!"_

_The winter spirit manages to open his eyes and look at him, even forcing a smile that nearly sends North sobbing. "No'th," he pants, "not your fault. P'omise. Not your fault."_

_Santa feels tears slide down his cheeks as he stares at the injured boy before him. "Jack," he chokes, "you should not have done that! You should not have taken attack for me! I should have – You might – " North breaks off into a bout of choked cries. _

_"No'th," Jack breathes, expression stern despite his rapidly weakening state and obvious pain. "Not your fault." His face suddenly relaxes, and his death grip on his staff loosens considerably. His eyes gain a peaceful look, and the others immediately panic, demanding him to stay awake and talk to them, look at them. "I . . ." he trails off, "M'Sorry."_

_With that, his eyes flick to North, and Santa watches with crushing grief and guilt as the mischievous and lively sparkle leaves the boy's eyes._

ROTG

The funeral had been held the next day – after denial had been proven impossible and they had all come to accept the fact that Jack, their Jack, is gone – accept, but not forget or move on. North doesn't think they will ever move on, and they will certainly never forget; how can they, when Jack's presence remains in everything and everywhere in their homes?

It is for this reason that North hasn't left his chambers since the funeral. He has allowed the Yetis a period of rest from working, giving them a time to mourn as well. No matter how much of a nuisance Jack had made himself out to be for them, all of the furry winter creatures had loved and cared for him in their own way, especially Phil.

The elves are something North is somewhat unsure of. They are grieving also – a surprise, considering North was unaware they knew what was going on and who was who. Perhaps they are smarter than he thought they were. Jack had played with the elves every time he had been at the Pole – which had been frequently, since he later decided to take North up on his offer of moving in. North understands now that Jack just had something about him that made everyone that bothered to spend time with him love him, be they spirit, child, or some other mythical being.

For the first time, North briefly hates this about Jack. If the boy had been just a little more unlovable, a little less child-like and wonder-filled, then maybe North wouldn't have cared as much, and maybe it wouldn't hurt _so bad _now that he's gone. Of course, this thought doesn't last long. His childish wonder and fun spirit are some of the things North loved most about Jack, he couldn't really hate him for possessing these qualities. Even so, this doesn't help the fact that North has no idea how to go on without Jack in his life, waking him up in the mornings with the sound of his laughter and the annoyed grumbling of the Yetis, watching him eagerly as he sculpts his toy designs, making his life so _joyful _and _fun. _Without Jack, without his _son, _North's world seems bleak and unimaginative – he no longer sees the lights in the trees or the wonder in the air without the winter spirit, and he has no idea how he had lived without Jack for so long.

* * *

The Easter Bunny's Warren is a place of hope, of new beginnings, of _life. _E. Aster Bunnymund is supposed to be the embodiment of all these things. He is supposed to nurture hope in all living things, to discreetly assure them that things will get better, and that all is not lost. His Warren, his home, is supposed to be lively and bright, able to instill hope in even the deadest of hearts, and awaken the dreams in those who have long given up. The plants are supposed to burst with a variety of colors, forever in full bloom. The grass is supposed to always be emerald green and inviting, a perfect canvas for the streams of beautiful paint and googie-flowers. New born egglets are supposed to be romping around in the meadows, splashing each other with colors and running around on spindly legs.

These are all things that the Warren should be, and usually is. These are also all things that the Warren currently holds none of. The plants are wilted and dulled, the grass sad-looking and sick, the paint streams almost dried and still, and the egglets look lonely as they solemnly gather around a thicket of trees, in which holds the entrance to their master's rooms. The egg golems stand guard outside, their stone faces seemingly remorseful as they stop the eager egglets from going inside.

Deep under the thicket is Bunny's biggest room, where he sleeps. This is where he currently resides, although he is definitely not sleeping. He is curled in the corner, ears pressed against his skull and his eyes particularly blank. He seems to be studying the wall opposite of him, though his eyes seem to be staring off into nothingness. Only one egglet is with him: the only egglet he has granted access to. The googie is clutched protectively in his grasp, his furry paws cupping it gently.

This egglet is specially painted. Bunny had made it only a few weeks ago as a surprise for Jack. It is light blue, the color of a cool winter sky, with a few dustings of white spread across it for a snow-like effect. It really is beautiful, and Bunny had been really proud of it. Now it only serves as an agonizing reminder that their youngest Guardian is no more. Bunny would have left the little egglet outside, forgotten, if in doing so hadn't reminded him of Jack – the egglet really is a winter googie, and for Bunny to discard it outside his home and leave it all alone is just like the first three-hundred years of Jack Frost's existence. It would be cruel.

So Bunny cradles the googie close, ears drooped and eyes blank as his mind sucks him unwillingly into the events of a few days ago.

ROTG

_The fight was going well. Pitch's rather pitiful nightmares were easily dispersed, even though there were many. The Guardians were clearly winning, and Bunny was feeling confident. Until, it happened._

_Bunny looks up, a smirk in place as he prepares to gloat about his rather impressive attack. His boomerangs are clenched victoriously in his paws, trails of nightmare sand falling loose from his weapons. "Oi, North! Didja see that?" he calls out smugly, eyes catching on the jolly man as he chops at the swarm of nightmares with ease. Bunny would have called out to Frostbite if the kid had been in sight, but North had been located quicker._

_Santa raises his head and searches for the source of the shout, letting out a bark of laughter when he notices Bunny. "Ah! Good one, old friend!" he congratulates, even though it's clear he hasn't seen the attack. "Very good! Fight shall be over soon, no?"_

_That's when it happens. While North is distracted talking to Bunny, Pitch discreetly rises up behind him, a long silver dagger already in hand. If it wasn't for Bunny initiating North in conversation, the Cossack would have noticed and prepared himself. As it is, North doesn't realize until it's too late._

_"Ah, North!" Bunny cries out in warning, even though he knows it won't do any good. "Behind ya! Bloody coward sneaking up behind people!" He dashes closer to North on all fours, but doesn't arrive fast enough._

_Just as North spins around to face Pitch and Bunny reaches the large man's shoulder, Pitch's dagger is halfway to its target. North tenses beside Bunny as he waits for impact, knowing that it is too late to defend himself._

_"No! North!"_

_Bunny hears the yell a millisecond before Jack comes into view, barreling towards them, his face determined. "Frostbite? What are ya – " Before Bunny can finish, the dagger strikes. Only, Jack falls to the ground instead of North._

_"Jack!" Bunny cries, freezing as terror and horror crash over him. Tooth is the first to reach him, skidding on the ground as she tries to stop beside him. Bunny remains frozen until he hears the morbid, soft laughter of the Nightmare King. "Ya bloody ratbag," he whispers in disgust, his eyes blazing with fury. "Ya'll pay fer this Pitch!"_

ROTG

Bunny remembers the moment when he watched Jack fall from the sky perfectly. He clearly recalls every emotion he had felt, every fear and horror. He also remembers watching the life leave Jack. That was the moment everything he stood for seemed to crumble. What good is hope now that Jack's dead? No amount of _hope _will bring him back. How can they even _think _of new beginnings, a new life without Jack Frost, their own personal Guardian ankle-biter? And life? What life? Jack _has no life _in him! He's dead! He's gone! How can Bunny bring hope to kids when he doesn't even feel it anymore?

Bunny doesn't know how to carry on anymore. With Jack _dead, _nothing is happy, nothing is hopeful, nothing is _fun. _The Warren is lifeless and lonely without the familiar sounds of Jack's light footsteps on the grass, the faint crackling of frost forming on Bunny's flowers, the whistling of the Wind as it encourages Jack's pranks.

It certainly doesn't help that it's Bunny's fault he's gone. If he hadn't called out to North, then the Cossack would've been able to defend himself against Pitch's attack, and Jack wouldn't of had to sacrifice himself to save the man. However you look at it, it always leads back to Bunny. In a sense, Bunny killed his little brother. He killed Frostbite.

The thought makes Bunny curl into a tighter ball and hug the egglet closer to his chest. He refuses to cry. He will be strong. He will bottle it up so as to help the others grieve. He doesn't deserve the chance to cry over Jack's death, not when he caused it. He will suffer in silence, because that's what _Jack _deserves. The winter spirit deserves to be respected, especially by his killer.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Bunny knows his thoughts are irrational. He hadn't been the one to throw that dagger: it had been Pitch. _Pitch _had made the fatal strike against the boy, and _Pitch _is to blame. But that doesn't change the fact that Bunny will now have to live the rest of eternity without the young Frost child, all because he had wanted to gloat.

Bunny straightens and determinedly stands, gently setting the special egglet on the ground and pushing it towards the door. The googie travels to the exit unsteadily then hesitates. It turns around and seems to watch the pooka curiously. Bunny stills and stares at the egglet – it even _acts _like bloody Frost!

"Go on," he tells it. "Shoo! Go be with the others. I wanna be alone right now."

The egglet bobs its body and spins around, marching out of the room. Bunny sighs and sinks back down to the floor, resting his head against the wall. "I can't do it," he whispers to the walls. "I don't know how ta go back ta how it was before Jack was a Guardian. I don't think I can do that again. Not now that I know what it was like with 'im a part of the team. He helped us become closer – become a family. I dunno how ta _forget _that. I don't think I wanna forget that."

ROTG

_"Hey Bunny," Jack laughs as he swings his staff at an oncoming nightmare. "I bet I can defeat more nightmares than you!"_

_Bunny halts in his assault and snorts. "Yeah, right. Yer a scrawny little spirit whose only weapon is a thin stick! I can totally beat more than ya."_

_Jack grins in excitement, lazily swiping at a nightmare as he pretends to consider. "Is that a challenge, Kangaroo?"_

_Bunny bristles. "How many times do I haveta tell ya? I am not a kangaroo! 'Sides, it's not a challenge when there's no competition. Like I said, I'll totally flatten ya at yer own game. Prepare to be beaten, Frostbite!"_

_Jack whoops, thrusting his fist into the air as he cheers. "You're on!" he exclaims happily. "When we get back to the Pole you can announce me as the winner in front of all the others! And when I win, you have to agree that you are a kangaroo! Deal?"_

_Bunny thinks about it. "Eh, why not? Yer gonna lose anyway. Deal!"_

_"Yes!" Jack shouts before plunging into the mass of nightmares and out of Bunny's sight. _

ROTG

Bunny mulls over the fight in his mind, even though it makes him nauseas and strikes him with grief once more. He swallows with difficulty and chuckles humorlessly. "I'll be," he murmurs. "You win, Frostbite. Ya got more nightmares than me." Bunny breathes deeply, lowering his head. "Sorry I never got the chance to carry out our deal. Guess I am a kangaroo, after all."

* * *

Sandy is huddled on his dream cloud. He wishes he were home – or maybe at the Pole, that way he wouldn't have to be alone – but he still has dreams to grant children. The things the young ones' imaginations dream up almost make him want to cry. Some of the children are as creative as Jack, and imagine big snowball fights, swimming with dolphins, or even battling Captain Hook. The mere act of thinking up happy things to put in dreams exhausts Sandy.

He has trouble thinking of happy things for the children that don't have enough of an imagination to think up their own dreams. He constantly thinks that Jack would have millions of brilliant ideas, and his eyes would be sparkling with excitement as he rattled off a list of things kids would love to dream about. Sandy tries to stop this train of thought, but he can't get the image of Jack's grinning face out of his head. So he sends the image out to the children, giving them dreams about a young boy who was all about fun, and loved to play tricks on unsuspecting victims.

When this seems to work, Sandy starts to give out dreams of his memories of Jack. Children start to dream of a spirit who argues with the Easter Bunny, who laughs with Santa Claus, and who urges the Tooth Fairy to have more fun and work less. Sandy can feel the happy contentment coming off the children in waves as they sleep and dream, and he wishes he can feel like that.

Instead, Sandy is filled with pulses of grief and loneliness. Jack would usually accompany him on his nightly rounds, bouncing ideas off him, or recounting the fun he had that day – sometimes they just sat in companionable silence. Sandy misses this the most, he thinks. The other Guardians have trouble understanding what he says most of the time, and usually just push him out of the conversation. They don't do it to be mean, and Sandy doesn't really mind, but it does get a little lonely.

Jack was the one who really tried to understand his symbols, and directly spoke to him in a conversation. Jack was the one who seemed to be okay with the fact that Sandy sometimes preferred not to converse, but just enjoy each other's company instead.

But now he's gone, and the world is _wrong. _No more frozen power lines and cheerful greetings. No more silent companionship. No more pranking together. No more snowball fights. No more teasing. No more joy, no more fun. No more Jack.

It's only then that Sandy realizes how _quiet, _and _lonely _the world can be. It's awful, and Sandy hates it. He wonders how Jack could've stood it all those years – and then he realizes. Jack had no choice. It's not like he could talk to somebody to break the spell of loneliness. There was no one. Jack had been completely alone.

Out of all the Guardians, Sandy had thought that he had known what it was like for Jack the most. Sandy had certainly been the one who had interacted with the boy the most – and even that had been rare occasions. Only now does he know how little he understood Jack's first three-hundred years of existence. Now he believes he is all too aware of how terrible it had been – yes, Sandy still has the other Guardians to be with, but he knows things will not be the same without their energetic Frost boy. The only reason they have grown so close and become a _family _is because Jack had been made one of them and brought it on. Without him, what is the reason to gather at the Pole every other day? Why should they have dinner at North's every week? Why should Tooth and Sandy drop by the Workshop just before they start their rounds so that Jack may accompany them? There is no Jack anymore. No Jack to play tricks on Bunny as he complains about the cold, no Jack to exclaim in awe over the amounts of delicious food at North's table, no Jack to help Tooth gather teeth or spread dreams with Sandy. He's gone, and Sandy knows he has left a permanent, lonely Jack-sized hole in all their hearts.

The Sandman stops his dream creating, knowing that his despairing thoughts are making the sleeping children below uncomfortable and uneasy. With a silent sigh, Sandy prepares to leave and give up on his rounds – the children can go without a night of dreams, especially since there is no Pitch to worry about any longer.

ROTG

_It's one of those times where Sandy wishes he isn't a mute. He watches with enraged anguish as the silver dagger leaves Pitch's hand and flies in an arc towards the awaiting Cossack. Sandy wants nothing more than to call out, to stop that knife, but all he can do is observe as a blue blur zips in between the Nightmare King and Guardian. From his position in front of it all, Sandy can see everything, even Jack as he stops in his flight, intentionally getting in the way of the dagger. He sees the weapon sinking through the fabric of the boy's jumper and into his chest, tunneling in to the hilt. _

_Jack's eyes widen and his hands fly up to his chest, his staff still in his grasp. But the Wind loses its grip on him, and the winter spirit begins his fall. Beside him, Tooth screams out and shoots after him, but Sandy remains where he is, mouth open and eyes horrified. All he can see clearly is the growing, vivid red stain on Jack's jumper and the insubstantial, shadow-like hilt protruding out of his chest._

_He doesn't awaken from his shocked trance until Bunny's growled threats reach his ears. Sandy jerkily turns his head, spotting the Easter Bunny a few feet away. The Guardian looks utterly furious, his paws clenched at his sides even as they shake. Sandy can easily detect the pain and panic behind the fury in the rabbit's eyes, indicating that even though Bunny wants nothing more than to be at Jack's side and make sure all is not lost, that there is still hope, he believes that Pitch is to be dealt with first._

_Sandy thinks he is right. Jack will not be able to properly rest unless they can assure him that Pitch Black is not a threat anymore. With this thought in mind, pushing back the awful memory of seeing the dagger sink into Jack's chest, Sandy forms his sand-whips, purposely making them longer and thicker than normal._

_He advances on the Nightmare King, eyes narrowed and face set. His usually bright, welcoming round face doesn't hold even a glimmer of his usual kindness. Sandy hadn't been this furious since Pitch loosed an arrow at the Sandman himself, and even then Sandy hadn't been like this. It's different: this is **Jack. **Pitch hasn't struck Sandy, or North, or the other two elder Guardians. No, he has struck Jack, the child, the youngest, the baby of the group. Like it or not, Bunny and Sandy aren't going to let him go unpunished. Not even close._

ROTG

Sandy is quite confident that Pitch will not dare show his face again for at least several centuries. Not if he has any sense of self-preservation. If he does, Sandy will happily loose North and Tooth on him – goodness knows they deserve to have their chance at ripping him to shreds. No, Sandy decides, they won't have to deal with Pitch for a _long _time.

Sandy packs up his streams of dream sand, dispersing them in his hands. Then he warps his cloud into his preferred plane and forms goggles to snap over his eyes. As he does so, Sandy catches sight of a sliver of the moon, and stills.

Manny had been the one to send them out to fight Pitch. He hadn't told them that Pitch had the intent and gall to kill one of them. Unlike North, and perhaps Bunny – maybe even Tooth – Sandy doesn't blame the Man in the Moon, at least not completely. Sure, Sandy isn't at all happy with his old friend, and maybe he does harbor a little bit of bitter feelings for Jack's sake, but he knows Manny is just doing his job. Perhaps it had been unavoidable, therefore pointless to inform his Guardians that Pitch had a dagger and was willing to use it.

As Sandy flies his plane over the Atlantic Ocean, he allows his mind to skim over his memories of Jack's funeral.

ROTG

_It's a quiet affair, with only the Guardians, Yetis, elves, and a few bucket-loads of Tooth's fairies attending. The Guardians had informed Jack's seasonal friends of his passing, and had offered them an invite, but they had declined, preferring to have their own service for Jack. Secretly, the Guardians are pleased with this development._

_Sandy knows that they would find it awkward, mourning alongside Jack's friends, who had known him for far longer. At the same time, Sandy is also aware that though the Guardians and Jack had only been together for a few years, they were more like family than friends._

_Jack's staff is laid out on the floor, on top of the Guardian mural, the crook resting on Jack's space. His body is not here: since he was an elemental, Mother Nature has laid claim to his lifeless shell. She has allowed them to keep his staff, though, despite the fact that she doesn't quite understand the sentimental meaning behind it._

_Candles surround Jack's picture on the floor, and Sandy learns that it was the same way for his funeral. North's elves look forlorn as they stand in a large circle in front of the Guardians, the little bells on their heads sounding incredibly sad as they slowly ring them in sync with each other. The Yetis stand behind them, heads lowered and hands clasped. _

_The only sound is the depressing chiming of the elves, and the occasional sniffling from Tooth's fairies. Baby Tooth is the only one sitting on Tooth's shoulder, her tiny cheeks shining with tears and her feathers dull. Tooth herself is not much better, standing on her feet instead of hovering in the air like usual. Bunny stands opposite of her, his head bowed and ears drooped. He hardly moves. North, beside Tooth, is silent and hunched, eyes oddly blank as he keeps them trained on the staff._

_Sandy has his hands clasped in front of him, eyes closed and a sad frown in place. A single elf toddles forward and kneels beside the staff, lowering his pointy hat to his chest and tugging on the bell with tiny hands. It comes off suddenly, falling through the elf's fingers and bouncing against the ground, making broken jingling sounds. The elf clumsily reaches for it, grabbing hold and clutching it protectively. He scoots closer to the staff and lays the bell beside it, patting the stick slowly before clambering to his feet and skipping away._

_North nods to the elf as it passes, forcing a weak smile as the elf waves up at him. Baby Tooth then pushes off from Tooth's shoulder, dropping down beside the staff and laying a single tooth and miniscule feather next to it._

_"Jack's first baby tooth," Tooth whispers in a choked voice, a fresh wave of tears cascading down. "Baby Tooth thought it was a-appropriate since the l-last time we fought Pitch he g-got his memories. She also wanted to put something for herself, so that's one of her first feathers."_

_Sandy nods in understanding and places a gentle hand on the fairy's arm. Tooth's frame shakes as she takes a deep breath. A gruff sound is heard behind him, and Sandy turns to see Phil. The Yeti shifts, rubbing his face and stepping backwards. Sandy sends him a sympathetic look, sending a gentle, discreet, wave of soothing dream sand throughout the whole room._

ROTG

Sandy arrives at his home quickly, eager to be alone and away from things that may remind him of Jack. But as his sand-plane evaporates into different streams of sand, one particular strand catches his eye. It breaks off into several clumps, two of which that form into dolphins. Sandy is frozen as he watches the sand-dolphins swimming in the air. Then he swipes his small arm through the figures, leaving them shapeless. Sandy sinks back down to the ground, scrunching his eyes shut as thin trails of tears made of sand fall down his cheeks.

* * *

Tooth has locked herself away in the room full children's memories. Golden canisters line the walls, reaching up to the clouds in the sky. This room has no ceiling – her whole palace lacks such a structure. The walls, however, reach so high that penetration from above is practically impossible – but not entirely. Pitch had, of course, been able to break in and steal all of the memories. Since then, security has been heightened considerably. Currently, Tooth is sat in the corner, the only one without the stacks of canisters.

In her hands are two cylinders, one of the brightest gold, and the other the palest of silvers. Both have pictures on front, both depicting a young boy. The first, the golden one, has the drawing of a boy of about eight-years-old, with unruly brown hair, bright matching eyes and a trouble-making grin. Tooth clutches this one close to her chest, while the other one – in the other hand – is held in front of her. This one is minimally bigger than the other, with a drawing of a young teenage boy. He has unruly white hair and sparkling blue eyes, but with the same mischievous smile as the other canister.

The two cylinders are memory holders, both for the same boy, but one holding mortal memories, and the other holding immortal. Tooth refuses to release either of them, instead opting to study every nook and crevice in each of them, and the effect every tear has on them when they fall from her eye and land on the canister.

Tooth knows her fairies are outside, deeply concerned for her. She knows they are grieving as well, and she wishes she could give them all a time to mourn, but there are thousands of teeth to collect and they cannot risk missing a night's work. All she can do is give Baby Tooth time off – goodness knows the little fairy needs it. Tooth hasn't seen her little fairy – no, _Jack's _little fairy – since the funeral. Tooth is worried for Baby Tooth, but she knows she won't be any good, not when she can't leave this room herself.

The best she can do for her mini-fairy is give her space and a chance to grieve in her own way, much like the Guardians are all doing for each other. Tooth vaguely thinks that they are going about mourning Jack in the wrong way: surely he wouldn't want them to suffer all alone, in silence? They all know how he hated being isolated from everyone, being lonely and sad and having _no fun _at all. At the same time, Tooth can't help but think that being together without him will be unbearably painful. His absence will be all the more obvious and the get-together will achieve nothing but strike them with more grief and pain.

Tooth exhales softly, catching a tear in her palm. She stares at it for a moment, watching as the light reflects off the droplet in bright sparkles. Then she flings out her hand and the droplet goes flying through the air, and Tooth shakily gets to her feet, not even bothering to try and fly. So she walks to the other end of the large room, counting the steps as she goes. When she gets to one-hundred-sixty-three, she stops in front of a large column of teeth canisters and runs her fingertips over the cylinders.

Her fingers stop at a small hole, which usually holds a single memory box. Juggling both cylinders in her right hand, Tooth gently takes the golden one in her left hand and slowly slides it back into place, after casting it another sad look. Left with only the silver box, Tooth mentally debates as she stares at it. The light catches the picture on the front, and Tooth's eyes are drawn to the image.

It's obviously Jack. That colorless hair and trouble-maker eyes are impossible to forget. Tooth's other hand slowly floats up to it and traces the outline of his face and she sinks back down to the floor. She curls her legs up to her feathered chest, keeping the canister close to her face. Tooth's wings flutter briefly before stilling, and she rests her head against the wall of canisters. Her fingers dance over every surface of the memory container in her grasp, memorizing every corner and dent, every shape and scratch.

Usually, Tooth's memory containers are incredibly well cared for and loved, and there's hardly a scratch on any of them. Jack's immortal memories, however, were always at the back – so much so that Tooth had almost forgotten them completely when Manny chose him to be a Guardian. Tooth feels immensely guilty for this, and hugs the cylinder tightly to her heart, shutting her eyes and bowing her head over her hands.

As she cries, she feels a tiny, warm form snuggle into her hands. She brings her head back to see one of her faithful little fairies. The birthmark under her eye gives Tooth a way to identify the fairy as Baby Tooth. The bigger fairy tries to give the little one a weak smile, but it comes out as more of a grimace. Tooth gently shifts the memory cylinder into her lap and cups her little fairy in her palms.

"Hello, little one," she says softly, her voice quiet and raw from crying. "Where have you been?"

Baby Tooth leans into Tooth's hands, chirping sadly and closing her odd-colored eyes. Tooth sighs and runs a thumb over her little fairy's head, smoothing back the tiny feathers. "I know," she whispers. Baby Tooth opens her eyes and peers at her curiously, but with strangely blank eyes. "I know," Tooth repeats, "I miss him, too."

Baby Tooth nuzzles into Tooth's hands, curling into a tiny, tight ball. Tooth covers her with her other hand, slowly bringing her hands back to her chest and resuming her former position. "I miss him," she says again. "He was in my arms, and he died. I miss him, too, Baby Tooth."

ROTG

_Tooth is crying without reservation, the tears flowing freely down her cheeks and her air getting caught in her throat. She is unable to speak; all she can do is clutch the winter spirit in her arms even tighter, burying her face in the fabric of his jumper. _

_She carefully avoids looking at the steadily growing red stain on his chest, instead keeping her eyes trained on his face. She has one arm wrapped around his waist, and the other under his shoulders. She had caught him as he fell, just before he hit the ground, and had refused to release him. The sight of the hilt in his chest makes her sick, but she can't bring herself to look away from him. _

_North is on his other side, murmuring something desperately under his breath. Tooth lets out a breathless cry as Bunny and Sandy kneel beside them, and Jack moves. His groan physically hurts Tooth, and her grip automatically tightens on the boy. _

_His eyes flutter open, and Tooth shivers at the look of pain in his bright blue eyes. "Jack?" she says, hearing the fear and tears in her own voice. "Sweet Tooth?" She tries to continue, but the words get lodged in her throat as Jack's eyes finally focus._

_He hums, shifting in her arms. "Wha' __. . ." he mumbles, eyes sliding around as he squints upwards. "Wha'appened?"_

_Tooth nearly sobs, choking on humorless laughter. Apparently Jack hasn't noticed the dagger sticking out of his chest. "No'th," he moans. "Hurts bad, No'th."_

_The fairy lightly strokes the back of his neck in a futile comforting manner, her tears dripping down on Jack's form. _

_As Jack's breathing hitches, his chest jerks and the dagger is moved, making Jack cry out. He breaks off, breathing heavily and scrunching his eyes tight. Tooth quietly shushes him, whispering soothing words in his ear. Out of the corner of her eye, Tooth sees Bunny move._

_The rabbit reaches out a cautious paw, and wraps it around the hilt of the dagger. Jack moans as the slight movement digs the weapon deeper into his chest, and Bunny winces. Tooth raises her head and nods at him, eyes hard. The Easter Bunny shares a long look with her before taking a deep breath and taking firm hold of the hilt. _

_Before he can lose his nerve, he yanks the knife out of Jack's chest, quickly dropping it to the ground as if it had burned him. He practically snarls at the weapon until a soft whimper emits from the winter spirit._

_"Oh, Jack," Tooth breathes, "it's okay, Sweet Tooth . . . Shh, it's okay . . ." The lie tastes bitter in her mouth._

ROTG

Tooth's cries subside until they are nothing more than pitiful whimpers. Baby Tooth wraps her small arms around her thumb, and Tooth cradles her closer protectively. After a moment, the mini-fairy moves and crawls out of her mother's hands, instead making her way over to the memory cylinder still in Tooth's lap.

Baby Tooth lays her tiny head against the container, patting it absently with her hand. A faint smile ghosts across Tooth's face, even through the flood of tears. "Jack loved you," she says quietly. "He cared for you very much, little one."

Baby Tooth nods and tweets back at her carefully. Tooth shakes her head, but Baby Tooth is persistent – she insists that Jack loved her too, as well as the other Guardians.

Tooth's eyes grow distant as she reflects, her thumb idly stroking Baby Tooth's head again.

ROTG

_Tooth's arms are still tight around Jack when the boy tries to assure an inconsolable North that none of this is his fault. Tooth sniffles and cradles him even closer to her person. She tunes out for a minute, the tears fogging her brain. _

_When she comes to once more, Jack is blinking rapidly, as if to clear spots from his eyes. "Jack?" she tries to say, but the sound is lost and it comes out as a croak. _

_"I . . ." he mouths, jaw working. "M'Sorry."_

_A sudden chill seems to descend on Tooth – not Jack's kind of chill, not the good type, but an ominous, devastating chill that's filled with foreboding and dread. The air grows heavy and presses down on Tooth's lungs, making it hard to breathe._

_Jack inclines his head towards North, his breathing growing more difficult. When North meets his gaze, Tooth watches as Jack – even now – forces a smile for the man. Then his eyes stray upwards and his face relaxes, gaining a serene look. Tooth gasps as Jack's eyes grow dull, losing their usual, lovable twinkle and fading into blankness, leaving him staring at the sky but seeing nothing. _

_Tooth releases her grasp on Jack, but keeps her arms around him. She lowers her head and finally succumbs to the wracking sobs that have been waiting to overtake her. The sobs are rough and loud, and they tear through her throat painfully as she chokes on her tears._

_Her whole body shakes with the cries, and her feathers bristle, feeling damp. North lifts a hand to Jack's hair, but Tooth snaps her head up and hugs the boy even closer. Santa looks broken, haggard and miserable. His eyes look lost, and his air of hopelessness makes Tooth break out in a fresh bout of tears – she feels like her tears will never end._

ROTG

Tooth is snapped out of her trance by a rough sob, and her eyes burn with tears as she realizes it's her own. She raises her free hand to her mouth, covering it as tears fall. Baby Tooth chirps and tweets while itty-bitty tears of her own line her little face.

Tooth tries to calm her turbulent emotions, and manages to plug her tears and silence her sobs. But she can do nothing to alleviate the crushing feeling of grief that suffocates her.

The Guardians had gone from a team of four distant friends, to a family of five. Now they've returned to being the lonely, solitary Big Four.

**Yes, I killed off Jack. Ha. Or did I?! Yeah, no, I did. How will this play out?! What will happen next?! Guess you'll have to wait for the next installment - yes, this is a story arc. Please don't hate me, I have a plan! Jack may not be as gone as it seems!**

**I love reviews! Thanks guys!**


	51. Big Four Part 2

**I'm back! And I decided to be nice instead of cruel and give you the next installment of Big Four! So you (might) finally get some answers to Jack's (supposed) death! *hint, hint* Hehe, I'm being obvious . . . **

**Disclaimer: I promise, I don't own anything at all recognizable. **

The world is dark and _ever so _lonely. The air surrounding him is dank and suffocating, seeping into his very being, his very _core. _It makes him cold, and a shiver runs through his body in an attempt to shake himself of the unpleasant sensation. He doesn't know where he is; he doesn't quite know _what _he is. All he is sure of is the fact that he is aware, alert, and very much _real._

He doesn't know his name – he doesn't think he _has _a name. He isn't really all too bothered either way. The very definition of 'he' or 'she' doesn't concern him, other than the fact that he _does _know he is a 'he'. What does concern him, however, is the worrying problem of his surroundings. The damp darkness makes him uneasy, and the smell of overwhelming moss and mold fill his nostrils to the point of nausea. It's a struggle to draw breath, and the mere action makes him feel like bursting into hopeless tears. Of course, it's possible he's an insubstantial being with no true form – which would make crying physically impossible.

He has no sight. No hearing. No sense of touch, nor taste. All he has is the sense of smell, which is being assaulted with the scent of dewy grass. Although, maybe he does in fact possess the other abilities as well. It's hard to tell in this endless pit of nothingness – no, not quite nothingness: there is pain also. He doesn't feel it, personally, right now, but he is all too aware of its presence.

Perhaps he _can _see: maybe there is nothing to see but pitch black darkness. Maybe he _can _hear: is there no sound to be heard? It's possible he can, indeed, feel the sensation of touch: it's equally possible that there is nothing to feel. As for the sense of taste . . . he has given up on hoping to find proof of its existence.

He wants to go home – he wants to know he _has _a home. Have things always been this way? So bleak, so sad, so lonely, so _wrong_? Has he lived this way his whole life? Has he only just become so aware of his situation? What a depressing life he leads.

Then something changes.

He has no idea how long it has been. He has tried to count as the minutes crawl by, but is unsuccessful in every attempt. It can be hours later; days later; _months _later – he won't know the difference. Every second already feels like an eternity. However long it is, the air around him becomes tenser; tighter. It morphs into something akin to a blanket, albeit a terrifying and suffocating one.

He panics; what is going on? Why has it changed? Has the air always been this dense? Is he just imagining things – has nothing really changed? Then his head throbs. He is amazed. He has a head. He can feel. He is _real. _Breath _whooshes _out of him, and he feels like laughing as he can suddenly _sense _his body for the first time.

Tremors dance across his skin as he chances a glance downwards – he has _eyes_! – and practically chokes at what he sees. His body – a real-life, actual body! – is there. Vaguely, he takes in the details – not that it really matters what he looks like. The darkness shrouds around his dim blue jumper like shadows, sucking the light and color from it. It also clings to his old frayed trousers, wrapping around the ankles like sick imitations of snakes. His feet are bare, and he finds this odd. Shouldn't there be something on them? He forgets what they are called, but he is sure that there is some sort of equipment used to cover feet. Though now that he thinks about it, he isn't sure these pieces of equipment have ever been on his feet – Shoes! That's it, shoes! No, shoes should never be on his feet – he forgets why, but the feeling is very strong: no shoes.

He gasps as a pulse of _something _runs through him. He groans and, before he is able to marvel at the sound of the moan, collapses. He clutches his stomach desperately, eyes scrunched shut tightly. His chest feels as if it is on fire, and has the feeling of something burrowing in deeper. Something warm and wet is running down from his chest down to his stomach, but when he raises a hand to touch it, there is nothing there. It's pain from a phantom wound; ghost-like blood from something that is not there.

He is scared. He doesn't know what is happening. He wants it to end. The pain rips through him like a knife – a reference that makes his skin crawl. Abruptly, the pain ends. He is left feeling empty, hollow. His eyes slide shut without any prompting on his part, and his head falls back on his shoulders. A relieved sigh slips through his locked lips as the phantom blood evaporates, leaving him exactly as he had been before – as if it had never happened.

He frowns as a tingling sensation covers him, bathing him in the slight discomfort. Then he feels a tug around his navel, and the feeling of being plunged in ice cold water fills him. He wrinkles his nose and sucks in a breath, eyes bulging like he is being compressed – it certainly feels like he is. His mouth opens and closes like a fish, giving him what he is sure to be a rather foolish appearance. Of course, it doesn't matter. It's not like there's anyone around to see him.

After a moment of uneasy discomfort, the feeling passes and he relaxes. Then he gets a wave of vertigo as he tries to stand – something is different. Before he can ponder about the obvious change, his mind goes fuzzy and his vision is encased in a painful white glow that chases the darkness away.

Through the confusion and fog filling his head like fluffy cotton clouds a voice cuts through clearly, ringing in his ears.

_Your name is Jack Frost._

* * *

The halls of Santa's Workshop finally hold some semblance of life once more; but it is dismal at best. The elves are beginning to wander the halls again, smiles on their clueless faces. But their wandering seems forced, and the smiles non-genuine. The Yetis are working on the toys again – but come Christmas the children will notice that their dolls and robots are not painted with as vibrant of colors as last year. They also work slower, with no grumbling chitchat being shared between them.

Santa himself has finally emerged from his chambers. He still looks disheveled and bleary eyed, but at least he is making an effort to continue on living, despite how wrong it seems. He almost feels like he has stolen Jack's life.

It has been three weeks since the tragic event, and the residents of Santoff Clausen only just started living their lives and doing their jobs once more a few days ago. North has not called the other Guardians together yet – he is not sure he can. The last time they were all together was at Jack's . . . funeral. It's painful to even think about, and North knows it will be far worse when they are actually in the same room. The boy's absence will only be that more pronounced.

However, it appears that they are to be gathering anyway. The decision had not been on North's shoulders – the meeting has been called by none other than the Man in the Moon. Though not pleased with Manny in any way, and wishing with all his might that he did not have to obey, North knows his hand is forced. He, and the others, must join together and listen to what the forsaken Man in Moon has to say.

North has some doubts that they will all show. He knows Sandy will almost definitely come: the Sandman does not like being alone in a time of grieving, this North knows. Tooth, North is less sure of, but thinks she will join if only so her mothering-instincts may help her comfort them all. Bunny is the one that North is most worried won't come. Not that Santa can blame him.

But the Easter Bunny surprises him. As North enters the Globe Room, scowling at the elves that have dared giggle in his presence, the rabbit is found leaning against the Globe itself, furry arms crossed and eyes blank. North pauses across the room from him, offering a gruff greeting before they lapse into an awkward silence.

Thankfully, they are saved from their silent wake by none other than the Sandman. Sandy ducks in through an open window on the other side of the room and floats over to them, offering the duo a weak smile and wave. Bunny gives a jerky nod and North waves his hand vaguely. As Sandy glances away, his attention caught by a hopping elf, the other two Guardians are finally able to take in his appearance. Though he doesn't appear to be as bad off as North or even Bunny, Sandy definitely looks a little haggard. His usually spiky, grainy hair seems somewhat wilted, and his face doesn't look nearly as welcoming or cheerful as it used to.

He turns back to them and forms a question mark above his head, giving them both a meaningful look.

North clears his throat but doesn't answer, instead opting to murmur to a nearby Yeti for more eggnog – but no cookies. Jack never drank eggnog, but he loved the cookies. It would be wrong to eat his favorite treat without him there.

Bunny shifts and briefly scowls as Dingle – Jack's favorite elf – toddles between his legs, a gloomy look on his tiny face. "How do ya _think_ we're doin'?" he mutters to Sandy in an ill-tempered way. "Ah yeah, we're doin' just bloody fantastic."

Sandy purses his lips but doesn't push the conversation any further. Before he can switch his inquiries to North, the fourth – _and final – _member of their group finally arrives. Tooth flutters in through the same window as Sandy, but as soon as she enters the room she touches her feet to the ground and walks the rest of the way over to them.

North is immediately concerned. Not only is Toothiana refusing to fly, but her wings and feathers no longer hold their usual glorious gleam. Her whole appearance is severely dulled, and her eyes more murky purple than her brilliant bright violet. As she pads over to them, Bunny's arms slide out of their crossed position, and his ears press against his skull.

"Why are we here?" she asks dully, her voice a mere whisper. She doesn't even bother with the usual pleasantries and greetings, rather choosing to go straight to the point. "I have to go back and attend to my fairies."

Bunny hesitates but eventually sighs. "What were ya actually doin', Sheila? Ya certainly _weren't _helping yer fairies. If I had ta guess, I'd say ya haven't been much help ta them fer weeks."

"Have you been any better?" Tooth snipes at him, narrowing her eyes. Bunny slumps and casts his eyes to the floor, a grief-stricken look crossing his features. Tooth bites her lip and closes her eyes, lowering her head and breathing an apology.

"Enough," North cuts across loudly, looking uncharacteristically sour. "No more fighting with each other! Is not right! Jack would not have wanted –" His voice chokes and he stops, having difficulty swallowing. "We are here because Man in Moon has something to say to us."

He swings his arm up, gesturing to the skylight in the ceiling. The Moon shines down brightly, bathing them in its soft glow – but everyone except for Sandy recoils away from the light with disgusted looks. The Sandman remains exactly where he is, standing directly in the path of the moonbeams, though he retains an expression of slight pain.

"Oh yeah?" Bunny grumbles, curling his lip. "What does he wanna talk ta us 'bout? I sure don't wanna talk ta 'im."

_This is something I don't believe you should miss, Bunnymund._

Bunny jumps and scowls as the soft, quiet voice of Manny swirls about the room. Man in the Moon doesn't speak using actual words very often, only if it is something that is hard to explain with symbols and hints. Sandy and Tooth slowly raise their heads to glance at the Moon, while Bunny keeps his eyes firmly glued to the ground and North's shoulders remain hunched.

"What is it?" Tooth asks gently, clasping her hands together at her chest. "Why have you called us here?"

_I know this is hard for you, my Guardians. I understand that the loss of Jack Frost has impacted all of you especially hard, but I have called this meeting because there is something important that you all must attend to immediately._

"What's that, then?" Bunny asks impatiently, tapping his foot.

_Please Aster, calm yourself. As you know, the world must have balance to properly survive – there must be bad to rival the good, death to rival life, for without the bad there is no good, and without death there is no life. It is the same with the seasons. _

Sensing where this is going, North instantly straightens and squints up at the rock in the sky. "Manny," he warns. "Do not say what I think you are saying."

_I'm sorry, Nicholas, but as I was saying, the world needs balance. There must be winter in order for there to be spring, and summer, and fall. Without one of the seasons, none of them can exist. Now that Jack is . . . no more, the seasons are unbalanced; therefore the world is in a constant state of in-between. Nature does not work this way._

"So we're supposed to just go out and greet a new winter spirit?" Tooth asks faintly, sounding horrified. "We can't! Not now! It's only been a few weeks! You can't possibly ask us to . . ."

_No, I am not asking you to introduce a new winter spirit to the world._

The fairy instantly relaxes, and Bunny even seems to breathe a little easier. North squeezes his eyes shut and pinches the bridge of his nose, while beside him Sandy wipes fake sweat from his brow in relief. It's a weak joke, meant to help lighten the mood of the room, but it is met with no success. Unwillingly, Sandy thinks that Jack would be much better at this than he.

_But you must go out and collect something very valuable. I am aware that none of you are exactly willing to do so, but I assure you: this is very necessary, and I am sure you will not regret it._

"What is it we must do?" North asks in a resigned manner. "If we must collect something, then where do we go? What are we looking for?"

_You are all aware of the location of Burges's eternally frozen lake?_

They all wince.

_You must travel there. The lake is surrounded by trees and small streams, and what you are looking for shouldn't be too deep into the forest. Once you find it, I'm sure you will know what to do._

The Guardians are sure they hear a smile in Manny's voice, which only accomplishes to annoy and anger them further. "What is it we are looking for?" North repeats through clenched teeth, resisting the urge to form his hands into fists.

_You shall know when you find it._

"Helpful," Bunny snarls, but Manny doesn't answer. "Fine. C'mon, North, let's go in that blasted sleigh of yours."

Santa blinks at him in shock, but does not require any explanation. They will all cling to their memories of Jack in their own ways, he supposes.

ROTG

It takes approximately twenty minutes for the Guardians to arrive by Jack's special pond in the sleigh. They climb out grudgingly, and begin their search half-heartedly. They carefully comb the edges of the lake, being cautious not to step foot on the ice.

Eventually they move on to the woods, separating so as to finish the job faster. North trudges through the trees, hacking at the weeds and roots that get in his way with his swords. He grumbles the whole time, cursing under his breath in Russian. He does not want to be here; he doesn't want to listen to anything Manny says, or do anything he wants. North is still sour towards the Man in the Moon, even though rationally he knows Jack's death isn't his fault. In fact, the boy's passing can't be easy on Manny either – even so, it isn't the same.

It's as North stumbles through a particularly close crop of trees that he sees it. As he hisses a string of incomprehensible words and pulls free from the clinging branches, his eyes catch sight of the almost non-existent trail. He pauses and furrows his brows, carefully kneeling down beside the trail to get a better look.

"Footprints?" he whispers to himself, observing the marks in confusion. "Why would anybody be this far out into forest?"

Curious, North follows the tracks. They are small and narrow, the toes more obvious than the heel – the footprints of a young child. Worried for the child's safety, Santa Claus determinedly traces the trail, frowning whenever he comes across a stream or fallen tree blocking his way. How had a little child maneuvered this sketchy and dangerous path?

Not looking at his feet, North is caught by surprise as his foot catches on a root and he goes sprawling to the ground, landing with a soft 'oomph!' Scratching his head, North pushes himself back up. Glancing back down to the ground, North groans. He can't find the footprints.

ROTG

Bunny studiously keeps quiet as he makes his way through the trees. He doesn't trip or stumble – he's used to making his way through tough terrains to hide his eggs. But he does run into the occasional branch. Normally this wouldn't be a problem, he can usually catch sight of the branch before it's even close to him, but he's currently otherwise occupied. His thoughts are drifting, switching between dark mutterings of the Man in the Moon, and the unusual (and cruel) choice of their location.

Why would Manny send them _here _of all places? Does he think it will help them? If so, he clearly doesn't know anything about them. Or . . . he knows them better than they know themselves. Either way, the trip is painful and pointless in Aster's eyes.

Bunny wrinkles his nose as he catches a faint scent. He stops, swiveling his ears around in an attempt to hear the source of the smell. It's faint, at least a day or so old, but it's enough for Bunny to recognize it. He frowns, crouching closer to the ground in hopes of getting a stronger scent. It stays the same. Bunny scowls and clambers back to his feet.

It's obvious that a child has passed through here recently, the scent is clear – children always smell different than adults, and Bunny is always able to tell the difference. But there's something off about it. The scent is almost _cold, _almost too fresh, and it nearly stings his nose as he breathes in. It's hard to explain, so Bunny tries to follow it in hopes of finding this clearly lost child and returning them home. Of course, if the child has already lost their belief then Bunny won't be much help – but Bunnymund remains hopeful (no matter how wrong it seems to be so now that they are sans one member) that since the child is apparently young, then they might hold onto their belief.

He weaves his way through the trees and stumps, ears kept high in the air and nose twitching. The scent leads him in a roundabout way, back to the opposite side of the lake. There, he loses the scent. He scrunches his forehead in annoyance, straining to pick up on any sign of the child. Nothing. Not the faintest whiff of a scent, nor the slightest whisper of sound. His eyes fail him also. Bunny stops and leans back against a tree in thought. How convenient that a lost child turns up as soon as they are sent out to find something. Perhaps this child is what the Man in the Moon wishes for them to find? Despite his resistance to listening to anything Manny says Bunny knows he can't ignore this one, this child.

But how can he find them if he can't catch a sign of them?

ROTG

Sandy floats off the ground in an effort to dodge all the spare twigs and branches littering the trails. Even so, he finds himself continually picking leaves and sticks out of his hair and his dream sand cloud. He stays alert for any hint of the thing that Man in Moon wants them to find, but is so far unsuccessful in his endeavor. The forest is practically dead, with no sound, or light, or _life. _Sandy must swallow a lump in his throat as a thought springs to mind: Jack's life is the forests life, and Jack's death is the forests death.

Sandy casts out streams of his dream sand, hoping that they will catch something that his keen eyes have missed. No luck as of yet.

He nearly falls over on his cloud of sand when a protruding twig jabs his cheek, almost hitting his eye. Sandy bats it away, frowning to himself. How had he missed it? Sandy rubs his cheek and steps closer to the middle of his cloud, away from the threatening limbs.

He carries on for a few minutes, letting his eyes trace over the trees and rocks in an attempt to miss nothing. This is why he instantly notices when the branches become broken and the twigs trodden on. Sandy pauses in his search to inspect the damage. This small patch of area surrounding the trail has trees crowded in near it, but the lower branches are broken and laying on the ground amongst the overturned rocks and snapped twigs.

Something has obviously been thrashing around in this specific area – something bigger than Sandy, but smaller than Tooth, and easily dwarfed by both North and Bunny. Sandy is utterly confused, especially when he notices the large dance of footprints set directly in the middle of the mess.

Oddly enough, there seems to be two different sets of footprints, one tiny and slender, those of a child, and one narrow and slightly bigger. But they both seem to be almost exactly the same, and if it hadn't been for the size Sandy would have said they belonged to the same person.

Perplexed, Sandy steps off from his dream cloud and bends down to study them. Satisfied, he climbs back aboard with new determination – the determination to find a most likely terrified little child lost in the woods. It's beyond him how a child has wandered this far out into the forest, far out of Burgess itself, but Sandy shall find the kid first, and question the reasons second.

But where does he start?

ROTG

Tooth walks instead of flies so as not to get her wings caught in the close cropped trees. Her steps are light and quick, aiding her in the act of avoiding the many obstacles in her course. Tooth walks in silence, biting her lip the entire time. Unusually, only one fairy accompanies her – Baby Tooth. The little fairy has become quite attached to her mother, following her everywhere and reassuring her with her small presence.

Currently, Baby Tooth is twittering in her ear, repeatedly reminding her that what she is doing is necessary, and if Manny has asked it of them, then it must be important, especially since he knows the absence of Jack is awful for all of them, so much so that it is hindering them in their work. Despite the fact that Tooth has remained holed up in her palace ever since the funeral, she is all too aware that North has been doing much the same until very recently, and Bunny hasn't been seen at all. Sandy has been going on about his work nightly, but her fairies have reported that he leaves hours earlier than usual, and his dreams aren't nearly as imaginative and creative as Sandy normally strives for them to be.

Sighing in resignation, Tooth picks up the pace. She manages to scour half the woods – it at least feels like half the woods – before she stops and rests against a nearby tree. It's not that she's tired, of course not, but rather the fact that being in this place brings on memories that although aren't unpleasant, have a negative effect. Being the Guardian of Memories gives her the ability to never forget a memory, no matter how many she has. This means that treading this trail, looking at these trees, and smelling this air all remind her painfully of _Jack. _

Speaking of looking at the trees and smelling the air, Tooth catches her breath and strains her senses as she gets the hint of another presence. Spinning around, she squints into the trees behind her. A flash of color greets her eyes. Tooth freezes and breathes carefully, keeping as still as possible. Her eyes float down to the ground, where volleys of footprints meet her gaze. Tiny and narrow. A child's.

"Hello?" she says softly, slowly creeping closer to the tree she had seen the flash of color duck behind. "Is anybody there?"

The soft sound of musical giggling floats over to her, and Tooth can't help but smile. "I can hear you, but I can't see you, little one," she sings quietly, sneaking even closer. "Won't you come out?"

Inwardly, she thanks Jack for teaching them how to interact with kids after he became a Guardian, even though the thought causes a ripple of pain to flow through her.

The form behind the tree laughs again, but doesn't show their selves. Tooth can hear them shift and the soft cracking of a twig as they step on it, and she pauses in her forward motion.

"Well, then can you tell me your name? I'll tell you mine."

Tooth can practically feel the hesitance coming from behind the tree. "I'm Toothiana, but most call me Tooth," she says lightly, carefully kneeling down on the ground so as to appear more inviting and assuring. "I'm the Tooth Fairy – do you know who that is?"

Vaguely she realizes that if the child can see her then they must know who she is, but this thought doesn't strike her until the words have already left her mouth.

At the sound of her name, the small figure peeks around the tree, their face bathed in shadows. "Tooth Fairy?" comes the tiny, awed voice. Tooth jerks at the sound, but smiles all the same. The child's voice – it sounds like that of a boy's, but she cannot be sure – is quiet but soft and musical all the same.

"That's right, sweetie," Tooth enthuses lightly, morphing her face into what she hopes is a welcoming mask. "Can you come a little closer? I can take you home."

After a second of hesitance where Tooth waits with baited breath, the small form steps out of the shadows and into the light of the Moon. When they do, Tooth gasps and shoots to her feet, hands flying to her mouth. The child takes a surprised step back and ducks their head at her reaction, and Tooth fights to get her emotions back under control.

_"North!" _she shouts into the woods behind her, not taking her eyes away from the child in front of her. "_Bunny! Sandy!"_

**Hehe, cliff-hanger. Well, not really since I'm sure it's pretty obvious. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed it! I'm sure there's more to say, but I'm dead tired again, so I can't think properly. See ya!**


	52. Big Four Part 3

**Oh, gosh, it's been a while, hasn't it? I'm so sorry, guys. Honestly, I really had a case of writer's block these past few weeks, with both my active stories. Usually when I lose inspiration for one story, I switch to the other, but in this case I had no idea where to go with either of them. I know it's no excuse, but I'm back now. Thankfully I got a new muse last week, but I couldn't finish this chapter until today because of a family death. It's been a hard week. But yesterday our English teacher assigned a character analysis for us to write, and I got my mojo back. Yay. This is turning out to be a rather long Author's Note so I'm going to cut it off; once again, I sincerely apologize for the wait.**

**Disclaimer: Please, I'm too busy spending my money on black clothing to have any money for rights to this movie. I don't own anything recognizable.**

Tooth struggles to breathe evenly, hands fluttering at her chest. Her feet are firmly planted on the ground, for she is much too stunned to trust herself in the air. Her eyes are wide and carefully trained on the small figure currently hidden behind a tree, where he had dived after she had raised her voice for the others.

She takes a deep breath and briefly shuts her eyes before slowly kneeling on the forest floor, attempting to keep a friendly smile on her face. "Come on, sweetie," she manages to get out, whisper-quiet. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to frighten you. Why don't you come out? I promise I won't yell again."

The little figure hesitates, but eventually white hair peeks out from behind the thick tree trunk. Tooth silently sighs in relief and relaxes when the small child begins to step away from the bark and closer to her – only to be sent scurrying back as loud crashing noises come from the forest and North stumbles through, swords in hand.

"Tooth!" he cries when he catches sight of her climbing to her feet again. "What is wrong? Is there danger?" He looks around wildly, and Tooth feels the irritated scowl slip from her face, to be replaced by a sad look of sympathy. How can she stay mad at him for making such a racket when he has just been making sure she isn't in trouble? She knows perfectly well that he is just worried – that they are _all _worried – of losing another member.

"Shh!" she hisses as this thought springs to mind, bringing with it the reminder of the little form crouching behind the tree. Tooth jabs a finger at the tree, a grin spreading across her face as her eyes sparkle. Confused, North puts away his swords and swivels his head around to follow her pointing.

Before she can explain, Bunny and Sandy burst into the clearing, whips and boomerangs at the ready. Immediately, Tooth waves her arms to calm them then raises a finger to her lips. Obediently the sand-whips disappear and the boomerangs slip away, but now she is faced with three befuddled looks.

Cautioning them to say nothing with her eyes, Tooth turns back to the tree with a reassuring smile. "It's okay," she says gently. "There's no need to be scared. These are friends of mine."

"Tooth, what -" Bunny starts, but then abruptly cuts off as the sound of tiny feet shuffling against the carpet of dry leaves reaches his ears. "You found the kid that's been wanderin' round here!" he exclaims, sounding relieved. "I caught the scent of 'im. Is he a'right?"

Sandy forms a light-bulb over his head and eagerly looks at Tooth, while North raises his eyebrows in anticipation.

"Yes," she stutters out, "but, I mean, it's not – he isn't just a – oh, just _look_!" She harshly throws a finger out to point at the tree, where a hint of blue and white can be seen. "Oh," she sighs, "come on, honey. No one's going to hurt you; I promise. I'm the Tooth Fairy, remember? You can trust me. Look, Santa's here too! Don't you want to meet Santa Claus?"

A head finally appears as the child finally steps into full view, his eyes hidden behind his hair shyly, so they cannot get a good glance at his face – or his hair really, since the hood of his oversized jumper is up. "Santa?" he repeats softly, voice lilting in excitement. "Really?"

North steps forward, a smile already stretched across his face – but Tooth knows he hasn't yet really spotted what is so amazing about this child, for his eyes are sad and his smile painfully forced. "Yes!" he exclaims jubilantly, throwing his arms out wide. "I am Santa Claus – and who may you be?"

Tooth is about tell them to get a better look at the child – notice the blue jumper that tumbles past his knees and trails on the ground? see the hint of white hair peeking out of the hood? you must see the _oh so _familiar blue eyes! – but before she can, the boy's words cut her off.

"Jackie," he giggles. "Jack, Jackie!"

All the Guardians except for Tooth freeze, and she nearly sobs at the broken look on all their faces. "Guys," she whispers instead, "look at him properly! What do you see?"

Sandy understands first. She can tell when he finally understands because he jumps backwards and his eyes go as wide as saucers. He swivels his head around to her and points at the child, seemingly unable to form pictures above his head. Tooth nods enthusiastically, a stupid grin on her face. Sandy becomes unfocussed for a minute, but finally he turns back to the boy, and when he does, bursts of dream sand shoot up from the ground and twine around them all. They split into all kinds of creatures in reaction to his ecstatic mood, and the other Guardians – who have not quite figured it out yet - look surprised and a little wary.

As a small sand-dolphin swims circles around him, little Jackie gasps and then laughs as he spins around and around trying to catch it. He trips and cries out in shock as he falls to the ground, throwing out his hands to catch himself. When he does so, his hood slips from his head, revealing a mop of brilliant white hair.

Bunny drops his arms from where they have been trying to ward off some sand-greyhounds and steps backward, his ears ever so slowly lowering themselves to his eye-level. North openly gapes at the child, mouth open and all.

"Jack?" Bunny whispers. "Frostbite?"

"It cannot be," North chokes out. "We saw Jack . . . he was . . . he can't be!"

Tooth slowly makes her way over to him and hovers up to place a comforting hand on his shoulder. She offers him a soft smile when he cranes his head around to catch sight of her, his eyes wide, somewhat glassy, and full to brimming with hope he doesn't dare let himself feel.

"The Man in the Moon must have brought him back," she suggests quietly. "Perhaps the fact that Jack was – is – a winter spirit allowed him to linger long enough to be revived. Maybe Manny could only bring him back as a young child because Jack has already been brought back to life once before?"

"He's alive," Bunny states blandly, appearing to be in a state of shock. "Jack's actually alive?" Being the Guardian of Hope seemingly makes him more susceptible to its clutches, because the rabbit's eyes are glinting, almost feverish in the dim light of night, and Tooth can practically feel the desperate hope, the desperate need for this to be real radiating from him in waves.

Little Jack only then starts to struggle back to his feet, his tongue stuck out between his - still perfectly white and straight! – teeth. Now that his hood is gone and Tooth can get a better look at him, she estimates his age to be about five or six years old. His face is round and enthusiastic as only a child's can be, a constant twinkle in his eye – one more pronounced than his usual, older, sparkle that only promises mischief. Jack's eyes seem larger and brighter when set in his baby face, beacons of everything the Guardians protect – in them swirls endless wonder in every new discovery, limitless hope for more fun times and worriless nights, even the boundless imagination that grants potential for the best of dreams. Only, Tooth notes as she wilts, his eyes are void of any recognition for them other than their personas as childhood legends and myths – he has no memory of his life as fourteen-year-old Jack Frost.

Clumsily, with exaggerated movements, Jack ruffles his hair, dislodging a few leaves that have gotten tangled in his unruly locks. Finished, his eyes rest on Bunnymund. His whole expression lights up and he lets out a sound that can only be described as the excited squeal of a child whose deepest wish has come true.

"Bunny!" he squeaks, bouncing on his toes.

Aster flit a questioning glance at Tooth, and her heart breaks as she shakes her head, quelling the bud of hope in his gaze. Jack is not calling him by name, but rather by label – the boy only recognizes him as the Easter Bunny, not a Guardian and personal friend.

Still, he is definitely Jack, and is clearly alive and well – even if he is a few feet shorter and a whole lot younger. So when the child vaults himself at the rabbit, Bunny does not hesitate to crouch and skillfully catch him before he plants head first into the ground. Jack does not seem perturbed as he giggles and bounces up and down even as he squeezes the rabbit around the middle.

"Crikey," Bunny mumbles, his voice somewhat strained despite his faked calm demeanor. "Yer a lively one, ain't ya mate? Sure like ta laugh. Bet ya have a -"

Before he can finish his sentence, Jack gasps and pushes away from him, eagerly dashing over to an equally elated Sandman.

"Short attention span," Bunny ends, arms swinging back as he straightens back to his full height. His eyes stay locked on the little boy now studying Sandy's pictures with adorable concentration, still looking a bit shell-shocked. Tooth aches for him as she notices the lost glimmer in his eyes; as if he isn't sure what to do or how to truly to process things.

She stays by North's side, however, as he seems to be even more affected than the Easter Bunny. Santa is silent, head inclined in the direction of Sandy and Jack, but his eyes are unable to remain focused on them for long. He will attempt to look, to guarantee to himself that he is not imagining things; that Jack really is alive, but he can only manage for a handful of seconds before his eyes flash with pain and he squeezes his eyes shut. Only Tooth has noticed, and though it kills her to do so, she turns her back on Jack to look him straight in the eye.

"North?" she says softly, but he still jumps and his eyes snap open. He is fast to mask his emotions that are easily displayed in his eyes, but not fast enough before Tooth can make out grief, immense relief, pain, fear, and a little bit of guilt. Her breath catches in her throat and her wings briefly stall in their rapid beating, but she crinkles her eyes in concern. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he says, sounding genuinely confused. "Jack is back! All is right with world, yes? What could be wrong?"

Instead of shrugging and letting him deal with things however way he wanted, Tooth huffs and narrows her eyes stubbornly. He seems to wilt under her gaze, the fight seeping out of him.

"'Tis truly nothing," he sighs. "You need not worry. I am fine, Jack is fine. We must celebrate!"

Despite her better judgment Tooth bites her lip and steps away, allowing North's mask to fall into place and hide his true feelings from them, from her. She can confront him about it later, but for now she can't hold off her excitement over Jack anymore.

Hoping North will understand, Tooth spins around and tracks for Jack with her intent gaze, feeling antsy and impatient. She finds him a few feet away from his previous position, peering over the edge of Sandy's sand-cloud. The little Sandman has clearly formed the mode of transportation in preparation for the trek back to the Pole they will surely be having, and the boy has immediately become consumed by the desire to come recklessly close to the edge in order to see things in a higher perspective – exactly something Jack would be apt to do.

It still puts Tooth's nerves on edge, terrified that he'll slip off the cloud, even though she knows that Sandy would never let that happen. She zips over to them and quickly scoops mini-Jack into her arms, who squawks in surprise, and lightly touches back down in the middle of Sandy's 'vehicle'. He gives her an amused look, but there's a hint of understanding in his eyes. The child in her arms stops squirming to be put down – which Tooth had planned to do as soon as he was away from the ledge, but had somehow lost the thought – and contents himself with gently stroking the feathers on her arms.

"Pretty," he murmurs, and Tooth is vividly struck with the memory of Sophie Bennett. She smiles at him, and Jack grins back toothily, distracting her with his glimmering pearls. But then he yawns, his mouth gaping and nose scrunching, and he snuggles closer into her chest. Sandy brightens considerably, clapping his hands gleefully. Jack watches him wearily out of the slits of his drowsy eyes, but offers no resistance when the Guardian begins spinning dream sand in his hands. The boy seems engrossed in the action, watching with deep interest up until the moment Sandy flings the clump at him, causing the little boy to instantly fall deeply asleep.

Tooth tries to give Sandy a reproachful look for his trickery, but stops when she sees him looking satisfied with himself – then his gaze softens and she catches him staring at Jack oddly, an unreadable look on his face. Tooth lets it be and gives him a moment before the slight weight in her arms shift and she gracefully folds herself into a sitting position on the cloud, cradling her prize close to her. Taking the hint, Sandy swivels back around and raises his hands parallel to the cloud in order to steer it. Suddenly, Tooth snaps her head up in search of North and Bunny, but they are both gone – as well as the sleigh. She feels a stab of guilt at forgetting them – North had probably wanted to give little Jack a ride in his sleigh! Maybe Bunny had wanted to bring him to the Warren, in hope of jogging his memory.

As if sensing her thoughts, Sandy pats her shoulder comfortingly without taking his eyes off the ground in front of him as the cloud hovers higher and begins to fly smoothly north. Letting out a breath through locked teeth, Tooth settles back to enjoy the ride, fingers idly pulling through the snoozing boy's hair. Jack's much cuddlier this way, she decides. Small enough to be cradled in her arms. For a moment Tooth amuses herself with the mental image of how tiny this Jack would look with Bunny or North. Jack had been dwarfed by them as a thin, lanky fourteen-year-old – he'd be absolutely _miniscule _compared to them now that he's only just shorter than Sandy.

As the journey wears on, Tooth begins to get the sneaking suspicion that Sandy's dream-cloud oozes tiny strands of dream-sand into one's system, gradually lulling them to sleep. Her fears are confirmed when drowsiness overtakes her and her eyes slip shut.

* * *

North had left without so much as a goodbye. Silly thing to feel guilty over, of course, considering he's pretty sure Sandy will take Tooth and Jack, itty-bitty shrunken Jack, back to the Pole anyway, but he can't shake the heavy feeling from his shoulders.

He slumps further in his chair, eyeing the plate of cookies beside him in disgust. The only reason he has permitted the treat to exist inside his Workshop again is because of the miraculous return of Jack, the heart and soul of the Guardians. When he had first made the request, merely four and a half minutes ago, the Yetis and elves had frozen throughout the entire Workshop, the halls so echoingly silent that one could hear a pin drop.

North remembers that Phil had been close by when he had asked Sean, the head Yeti chef, to make the biggest plate of his best cookies. His head Yeti had had a twisted look of pain on his furry face, and North had had to swallow back some similar feelings. However, Santa had forced a wide smile and thrown his arms out wide, declaring loudly, "Big news! Jack is not dead!"

He had not explained further, he wasn't sure he could, but no other words were needed. The halls had immediately burst into ruckus pandemonium, so loud that it pounded against one's eardrums painfully, beating a headache into place. Yetis had instantly dropped whatever toy they had been working on and rushed to help Sean, even though the Yeti was far from needing help. The kitchen had bulged with furry mountains, filled with grumbling and nonsense cries.

North had left them to it, finding a free armchair in his study and sinking into it, feeling exhausted by the turmoil of emotions from within.

He's beyond elated that Jack is not dead; a warm feeling encases him every time he thinks of it, and he feels like he is floating on clouds above anything and everything that may bring him back down. He believes it a miracle that they are being given another chance at protecting the boy, like they should have done the first time round – well, the second time really, though they should have protected him as Jackson Overland too – but that's just it. North has failed before. Jack had died by Pitch's hand, all because North was unable to save him. How can he truly be a Guardian of the children if he had not been able to save their very own Guardian child? If North had just noticed the dagger flying towards him sooner, he would have gotten out of the way and Jack wouldn't have had to sacrifice himself. _North _should have been the one to save _Jack, _not the other way around. But Jack is alive! He is not gone!

But if it hadn't been for North's mistake, Jack wouldn't be a little kid now. None of them would have had to experience his death if it had not been for North. It's his fault that things are the way they are. He knows Jack would never blame him for this if he could remember them, but this does nothing to chase the sorrow away. This is the only thing dragging his mood down from his gleeful high; twisting his thoughts and making it so he can barely bear to glance at Jack in his new form without a wave of guilt crashing over him.

He doesn't like feeling this way. He wants to just feel happy that Jack is with them again – and he really is – but his feelings taint his happiness. It isn't fair to North, nor is it fair to Jack himself. So Santa can only think of one option: pretend. Pretend that everything is fine; pack down the guilt and pain and mask it behind the positive feelings. It shouldn't be too hard – the positive feelings are very nearly over-whelming as it is, but –

"Don't be an idiot, North."

He leaps up from his chair and spins to face Bunny, leaning against the doorway. The rabbit seems less shocked than he did in the forest, but his eyes are blank and his posture tense. North thinks he might have an idea why, but doesn't let the thought fully form.

"What?" he says instead, letting a trace of indignation trickle into his expression.

"I said don't be an idiot," Bunny replies simply, unmoving. "I know what yer thinking. Yer blaming yerself for what happened to Jack, and ya shouldn't. It wasn't your fault, North; Jack chose to get in the way and save you. I know he's – he's little now, and I have no idea what that means or how it's possible, but he's _back. _It's mad, but he really is back, North. Just be happy he isn't really dead."

"You are not," North points out without blame. He moves to the side of the room to peek out the window to see if there is any sign of Sandy yet.

"I'm happy," Bunny argues. "More than happy. It just seems wrong somehow. He isn't our Jack anymore, not when he's . . . Jack died, North. He's back now but he ain't himself. He's not Jack Frost; he's just a little kid that we found in the woods near Jack's lake."

North frowns, eyes showing his inner conflict like windows. In a way, he knows Bunny is right; the reason the Guardians loved Jack so much was because of his personality, and that personality was based on his foundation of memories collected over three hundred years. Of course, as a human Jack must have had similar traits – one does not simply conjure a different sense of self out of thin air, even if one does not have their memories.

Without the basis for Jack's personality, however, all that's left is a little boy who's the mirror image of their beloved winter spirit and has the same merry twinkle in his eye and the same trouble-maker grin. Yes, Jack is alive; but Jack Frost is gone.

On the other hand, no one said this situation is permanent. Perhaps after a bit, once Jack has gathered enough power and energy back to restore himself, he will revert back to how things were. After all, Tooth's theory is that Manny has brought Jack back from the dead, but Jack is not strong enough to maintain his fourteen-year-old status. It stands to reason that after a period of time things will return to how they should be: Jack older, alive and well, retaining full memory of all of them.

Bunny seems to read the conflict of emotion across his face, because he pushes off from the doorframe and his gaze softens in understanding. "I'm not saying I'm not . . . relieved that Jack is actually back, I'm just saying it isn't the same."

Briefly ignoring his blatant hesitation, North slumps his shoulders. "Maybe things will go back to normal," he suggests, though it sounds half-hearted to his own ears. "After a while, maybe Jack will be Jack again."

Bunny nods. "Maybe. I hope so."

Nothing else can be said, because at that moment a sharp rapping rings through the room. Surprised, North spins around, his shoulders tense and his eyes narrowed. His hands are halfway to his swords before he realizes that Sandy is stationed outside his window, pleasantly waving to come in. Shaking his head to rid himself of the uneasy feeling, North hastily makes his way to the other side of the room and yanks the window open, wrinkling his nose as a gust of freezing wind makes its way in.

Sandy carefully maneuvers his dream-cloud into the room, and North sees why when the Sandman stalls in the middle of the room. Tooth is curled up on the cloud, her soft, even breathing indicating her deep sleep. Tucked away safe in her arms is a tiny blue bundle, which North quickly discerns as Jack by the tuft of white hair.

"Sandy," Bunny says as he comes up beside them, sounding disapproving yet vaguely amused, "did you make Tooth fall asleep, too? I get making the ankle-biter sleep – imagine having him running 'bout the Workshop in a frenzy, he was bad enough before – but it's yer own fault if Tooth wakes up and wants ta tear inta ya."

Looking only faintly worried, Sandy nods and flashes a grin, appearing much happier and more himself than he had ever since Jack's death.

"Tooth," North stage-whispers, poking the slumbering fairy. "Toothy? Wakey-wakey."

Unfortunately, he awakes the wrong sleeper. Blue eyes blink open, revealing shades of foggy curiosity and sleep hazed confusion. Jack hums as he shifts out of Tooth's arms, scrubbing his eyes with his small fist. He yawns, revealing a full set of beautiful teeth and a rosy pink tongue.

"Ah," North exhales, wincing. "Oops."

Despite the fact that everyone except Tooth (who is still sleeping undisturbed) tenses in anticipation of the louds cries, perhaps even wails, that one usually expects from an awakened small child, they are all pleasantly surprised to find Jack silent, peering at them oddly.

"Hello," he greets in a quiet whisper, apparently mindful of Tooth beside him. "Where'm I?"

Sharing a quick look with Bunny, North sucks in a breath and prepares himself mentally for whatever excitement is about to occur. "You are at my Workshop!"

Jack blinks at him.

"You know . . ." North trails off, looking crestfallen and confused. "Santa's Workshop? Because . . . I am Santa!"

This time Jack narrows his eyes and scowls, shoving a finger to his lips and _shush_-ing him, jabbing a finger forcefully at Tooth. "Fairy sleeping," he hisses. "Be quiet!"

Bunny snorts in laughter, but tries to stifle it behind his paw lest the pint-sized winter spirit turn his (rather adorable) anger on him. North mumbles an apology and Jack lessens his glare enough for Santa to relax – who knew the kid could be so intimidating? Especially now he's mini-sized.

Jack crawls back to Tooth's warm figure, and the Tooth Fairy immediately wraps him in a welcoming cuddle. He nestles his head on her shoulder, using her feathers as a pillow. He trains his eyes on the other Guardians for a moment, before they flutter shut and he curls into a ball. It takes merely seconds for him to fall back asleep.

"Sandy," North whispers, "how long do side-effects of dream-sand last?"

The Dream Guardian shrugs, watching the two slumbering figures curiously.

"Well," Bunny sighs, "guess be bettah find a place fer them ta sleep – I'm guessing ya don't want them on yer cloud all night?" Sandy shakes his head regretfully. "All right. So where can they sleep, North?"

He ponders on it for a minute. "Jack's old room," he finally says, though he winces when it leaves his mouth. They freeze for a moment, barely breathing as they bounce around in their own minds and memories until a gentle snore from said boy startles them out of it.

"Right," Bunny chokes out, sounding strangled. "Jack's room."

**Just so you know, I based mini-Jack on my best friend's little brother, who is like six. I think he's cute and adorable; she thinks he's the devil's spawn. Then again, I don't live with him, so ... I guess she has a better basis for judgement. Sorry again for why this took so long, but like I said up top: _really _awful week - I was asked out by two of my close friends, one guy, one girl. Utter nightmare. Anyone, no need to go into detail about my scrambled love life (not that I need one, I'm barely a teenager) so I'll just move on to the next topic:**

**Please review, they make my day! You know what's amazing? I still got reviews when I hadn't updated for a while! Awesome. Just ... awesome. **

**You guys are outstanding; truly, you are. **


End file.
